


The Temp Worker

by 14lizardsinabox



Series: The Temp Worker [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Asphyxiation, Blackmail, Bondage, Boss/Subordinate, Brat, Cheating, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fake Relationship, Including But Not Limited To - Freeform, NSFW, Switching, This is so long oh god, Toys, brat tamer, hidden bondage, individual nsfw tags for each chapter, long over arching plot, no love triangles bc FUCK THAT SHIT, plays out like a romcom sometimes and like a sleazy porno at others, rest of RFA make small individual apprearences, small daddy kink appearences, this is just all kinds of bad oh god, unrequited feelings, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 134,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: Youre a new Temp worker at C&R and you end up meeting the company director, what happens from there feels like something straight out of a rom com- or is it a weird porno?2nd POV and 3rd POV-->Jumin.





	1. New kid

**Author's Note:**

> New summary (12/12/16)  
> Jumin Han is your boss and you're the new temp worker. He "asks" for your help to get rid of Sarah in a very... unconventional way.  
> Not that you mind.  
> It looks like he needs a friend anyways.  
> (Old summary)  
> ah yes some more self indulgent shit~~  
> some angst and some fucking  
> idk why im putting so much effort into this but whatever;  
> jumin is married in this fic and is just using you so WARNING on that.  
> edit/non applicable//idk still if this is bordering on non-con but i dont want it too be too similar to another fic i read.  
> anyways i hope you enjoy! ill attempt to churn this shit out and have it done before the month is out.  
> edit: haha well that didnt happen.  
> 

You were only hired because you were the friend of a friend. You didn’t mind though, you really needed the job and the interview with the cute chief assistant was a plus. You were only  going to be a temp so maybe you could get her number after you left.

You didn’t know much about C&R either, only that it was the largest company in the country?? Or something like that? You also knew the heads of the company were frequently in tabloids for some reason, but you never read those so you didn’t really care. The job was paying you more than you ever imagined you could earn for a temp job and you were glad because boy was it demanding.

It was the middle of your second week there when you were hurriedly trying to make it back to your desk with a stack of papers inhibiting your vision. You were on the top floor since it was Ms.Kang who had called you up to give you your tasks, it was the first time you were up there and you wondered how it was so bright and sleek up here while your work desk was in the drabbest environment you’d worked in, in a while.

But suddenly you run into someone and the next thing you know theres papers flying everywhere and youre thrown to the floor.

You exclaim out a curse and start stringing together a rambling apology about how you were sorry for rushing but you couldn’t see where you were going, and how you were still new.

You then look up after all the papers settle and you end up locking gazes with a pair of cold black eyes.

“Ah, my apologies. I guess we both weren’t looking forward” the man says putting away his phone, damn he hadn’t even budged even with you ramming into him.

And, shit! He was attractive too! You feel a blush begin to form on your face and you whip your eyes away from his and start trying to gather your papers back together.

Youre surprised when you see him also bend down to help you and you cant help but steal a couple of glances at him, taking note of the seemingly purposefully disheveled hair, honestly in need of a trim. Despite his genuine apologetic tone, he had a cold looking expression plastered on his face, but wow he looked tired.

“You work here?” you suddenly blurt out, trying to make the awkward silence mixed with the shuffling of papers a tad less awkward

He seems to pause and look down at the papers in his hand for a moment, and you instantly regret having said anything.

“ah! Sorry I mean, like, you don’t have to help me if youre going to a meeting or have like somewhere to be yknow- I can like handle this myself yknow! Haha im sure youre in a rush that’s why you were looking at your phone! You don’t need to help me if you don’t want to!” You ramble, sprinkling nervous chuckles and giggles every few words, _GOD WHY WON’T YOU SHUT UP?!?!?_

“No. its fine I was early anyways.”

**_FUCK so he did have a meeting?! Just how much of a higher up was he??!_ **

“What department do you work at? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” You hear him ask.

“Oh I’m a temp, in uh well formally communications, but I usually just go where ever Ms.Kang tells me to”

“I see…” he says as the both of you go to stand up, and holy crap he was tall. God he just had everything in life already didn’t he?

“Well, I enjoyed our interaction, as brief as it was,” he looks to your name tag “(MC)”

You cant help but gulp at the sound of his cool voice saying your name, how it rolled of his tongue as if he said it every day, jesus Christ what the fuck??

You force yourself to irk out a smile, “Me too! Mr… uh”

“Han. Jumin Han.” He says, a slight smirk making its way onto his face.

“Mr.Han!” you exclaim an octave too loud and more excitedly than you intended to say. You then quickly turn and hurry away before youre able to embarrass yourself further

The rest of the day goes on without any more surprises thankfully. You go home at the time youre set to leave and make dinner for yourself. By the time its 10 you finally plop down on your bed, showered and ready to pass out for the next incoming day. But the thoughts of those warm black eyes suddenly come and pierce your thoughts. You cant help but groan and cover your face, trying to put the stupid useless thoughts out of your mind but they persist, just who the fuck was he?

You end up taking out your phone and go to the company website, the higher ups had profiles on it, even Ms.Kang would show up if you searched for her name, maybe this Jumin han would be there too?

You type it in and immediately get a result.

“ _Jumin Han. Company director and heir”_

If youd been drinking something you would’ve spit all over your screen, but instead your heart skips a beat and youre unable to breath for a moment.

**_ COMPANY _ **

**_ DIRECTOR _ **

**_ AND HEIR??????!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? _ **

THAT CANT BE RIGHT!?

You look again, enlarging the obscenely small profile photo.

And

Holy

Shit

IT WAS HIM.

_ YOU _

_ A TEMP WORKER _

_ HAD TALKED TO THE COMPANY’S DIRECTOR?! _

_ OH GOD _

_ OH GOD NO. _

Your phone suddenly starts ringing in your shaking hands and you drop it square on your face before youre able to answer it

“(MC)? This is Chief Assistant Kang speaking”

“YES?!” your voice quivers at an ungodly pitch- why the hell was she calling you at 10 at night!?!?

“Mr. Han wants you to work the front desk of the top floor tomorrow, and probably the rest of the week.” She says

You were glad you were sitting because you felt you were about to collapse- was she serious?!

“UM-Uh Alright! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!” you force yourself to say

“You’ll be getting a raise for the time being for the job, and if you do well it will be offered to you with a non-negotiable contract deal.” She continues

“THANK YOU!!”  you stammer out

“Ms.(MC)” her tone suddenly shifts, and her voice lowering, “I don’t know what you did or who you know that works in the higher ups; But Mr.Han asked for you by name.” You could hear her hold back her next sentence “I hate to be blunt, but you came here as just a temp. So I don’t know what youre planning to do. But I wish to warn you- Mr.Han is a married man and we do not need scandals in this company. I do not care if you are actually after a stable job, but seeming as Mr.Han brought up your name so casually I cant help but worry. Do not think I have feelings involved in this, I am simply looking out for the well-being of this company.”

“Ms.Kang.” You say finally having composed yourself “I assure you the encounter I had with Mr.Han was completely unintentional and very brief. I didn’t even know who he was to be honest. I really appreciate the position being offered to me and plan to do it to the best of my ability.”

There’s silence from the other side before your hear a sigh of relief

“Oh thank god.”

You cant help but let out a little giggle, she was honestly so cute even if she intimidated the hell out of you.

“Well. I expect youll do a good job Ms.(MC), you seem like a very approachable person and I feel a front desk job would suit your profile very well” You could hear her smile  in her voice. “Please come to my office tomorrow an hour early so I can debrief you and show you what you need to do”

“Alright. Thank you Ms.Kang”

“No problem, I look forward to seeing how you do. Good night. Oh, and sorry about calling you so late.”

“Its not a problem! Good night Ms.Kang!~” You attempt to subtly flirt

You hear a slight giggle from the other side, “Yes, good night (MC)” and she hangs up

You sigh and cant help but feel relieved.

Thank god, the mysterious company director was married, so he was probably just being nice to you, how kind of him.

You turn to your side and start to doze off, glad that you could put him out of your mind and replace him with the intimidatingly cute Ms.Kang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting had gone well and all the important higher ups were shuffling out of the room all making light chatter with each other.

“Assistant Kang” Jumin’s voice rings from the back of the room, still in his seat.

“Yes, Mr.Han?”

“I would like you to get a certain Ms.(MC), down from communications- or wherever it is youre putting her to work and bring her up here to work at the front desk”

Theres an awkward pause.

“E-Excuse me Mr.Han? I don’t even exactly know who that is.”

He gets up from his seat, “(MC)” he enunciates the whole name carefully “I want to see her at the upper level front desk tomorrow. Do whatever you can to have her there, bring up an offer that if she does a good job she'll be offered the position with a contract.” He pauses, stopping in his tracks “Think of it like this Ms.Kang, putting someone back at that front desk up here will give you less work and someone to talk to. You’d like that right? She’ll just take care of a good amount of those menial, time consuming tasks youre currently dealing with.”

“Mr.Han I-“

“I know of your complaints assistant Kang, I don’t completely ignore them. I just don’t do anything about them until I can take care of them. Anyways ill be in my office taking care of things”

He leaves and starts making his way back to his office just as he said he would.

_Did the meeting go well?_

_Yes, of course it went well._

_Well now I can think to the other matter at hand._ He thought, quickly turning his thoughts over to the young temp he had bumped into earlier.

She had been so frazzled, she didn’t shut up for a minute, it irked him a little but he couldnt help that it all reminded him of Elizabeth the 3rd when she first came to his apartment. For the first day she meowed the whole day until she couldn’t anymore and she would dart every which way, avoiding everything and everyone. It wasn’t very cute at the time to him, he had no idea how to care for her after all, he wasn’t even sure if her behavior was normal. But now looking back on it he couldn’t help but crack a smile and a small chuckle, so cute~; and somehow the strange temp girl had reminded him of her.

So, because of this fact, the temp was… tolerable.

During the meeting he had thought back to her, all these thoughts manifested into a coherent string of thoughts, and in the midst of it he had received a text from Sarah. He had almost audibly groaned out loud at the sight of the thing. He really hated even being reminded she even existed, everything had been terrible since his father forced him to marry her, but what could he do? It wasn’t like he was actively looking romantically into anyone anyways; but he wished he could just stay alone with Elizabeth the 3rd. At least he almost never saw her since they married a couple of months back, he was always on business trips and she just was just never around. Thank god no one had forced the two of them to actually live together, the media thought they did, but honestly Sarah hadn’t been at his apartment more than 5 times, thank god.

Then it clicked in his head. Sarah would never formally get a divorce with him, but what if he forced her hand with a scandal that couldn’t be contained, maybe… no it would never happen.  But… just getting her mad was an entertaining aspect all on its own. She would get angry and not do anything about it, maybe she would even get so angry at him the she would just stop trying to interact with him all together.

Yes.

That was definitely a very appealing end game, and the tolerable temp worker would probably be a good candidate to get at her. Truthfully speaking she wasnt that bad looking, maybe even pretty if he actually got a good luck at her. Then again over 3/4ths of the women working at the company were prettier than Sarah. But the temp worker was the only one he had recently interacted with.

Yes. This was a plan, a plan to finally get Sarah off his back.

He sighed and uncharacteristically threw himself in his chair, the plan rushing through his mind again. It was already in motion with just the simple order to Assistant Kang. He takes out his phone and looks at his screensaver to a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd and sighs.

_Everything will be back to normal soon._


	2. the next week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stupid buildup

You got up an hour earlier than usual so you could get yourself a bit more dolled up than usual, I mean secretaries for big companies are supposed to look really nice and made up right?

When you got to work you were greeted with an exhausted but smiling Jaehee and she explained how you would do things and what you would be doing. She told you that the rest of the week would be easy going and that you wouldn’t have much to do. You were glad, you were already being practically thrown into this, you didn’t want a mountain of responsibility right off that bat too.

Youre finally able to take a seat at the desk at 9am and you immediately start to work, but take care to watch the people coming in for work, you wanted to remember their faces so you could say “good Morning” and “hello” to them every morning, I mean if you were going to be the front secretary you were going to do it right, right? Got to be nice and everything, got to have everyone knowing your face in case you ever need a favor right? They were all the higher ups after all, they all had ties to other things, they were the power of the company, and you would be the one greeting them every morning.

It takes a while but you finally see Mr.Han come out the elevator. You immediately shoot out a big smile and attempt to wave at him- stopping yourself in the middle of it because shit that was embarrassing, why were you so happy to see him? But he notices you wave and believe it or not reciprocates it! Giving a small hidden wave accompanied with a slight smile.

_What_

_The_

_Fuck._

He ends up walking up to you and you sputter out to the best of your ability “Good morning”.

“Good morning.” He replies back. “have you eaten?”

You give a curt nod.

“Ah, im glad. How has it been up here? Oh I guess you probably don’t have any formed opinions yet. Assistant Kang told you of the deal that’s on the table? Correct?”

You nod in agreement again; “Oh and Mr.Han I just wanted to thank you very much for this opportunity. I don’t know why you chose me but I really appreciate what youre doing for me!”

He gives you a smile and excuses himself to his office, “I look forward to seeing your smile every morning Ms(MC)” he says as he walks off

Whoah. What the fuck did he actually say that? Ah, hes probably just being a nice guy, hes married after all.

~~~~~

 _Yes, she has a nice face. She will do for the plan._ Jumin thought as he walked away. _And she seems very eager to please, as all women are._

He gave a slight smirk at his own thoughts, this may end up being easier than he thought. She already seemed so compliant, all he had to do was bring out that business deal charm he used on so many women to sign contracts and she already looked like she was wrapped around his finger. A smile here, a small chuckle at a seemingly amusing thing she said and they always fell for it. It was easy at this point, after years of training the behavior and watching others’ behavior he finally had it down to a science, and he couldn’t have been happier about this skill than now.

He continued on with the polite smiles and attempted small talk for the next two weeks with her. He observed all her mannerisms and made himself like her awkward charm to make her more bearable so he could continue with his plan. He noticed how she had taken quite the liking to Assistant Kang though, she had quickly infiltrated the other’s life and was quickly good friends with her. The two of them ended up always eating lunch together; she had gotten Jaehee into the habit of just stopping work to have a meal with her. He didn’t appreciate it much but he let it slide, she could at least have this with everything that was incoming.

By the end of the following week, she took the job. The contract stated she’d be binded to the company for the next two years and termination of the contract would have serious repercussions. Everything was ready now. He’d take another week for her to get even more comfortable before he would finally approach her, and she would comply with his demands. Theres no way she wouldn’t.

But it was on a Sunday afternoon when Assistant Kang approached him as he was leaving.

“Mr.Han?” she asked

He stopped coat in one hand briefcase in the other. “Yes, Assistant Kang? I would think you of all people would have already left, (MC) having relieved a nice amount of your workload has been encouraging you to go home earlier, right?”

She winced a little- “Yes, Ms.(MC) has been helping me greatly-“

“And ive noticed the both of you have become closer associates? Friends even? She probably knows about your love for Zen’s musicals already?”

“Ah! Yes! We’re actually going to watch one of my tapes tonight and-“ she stopped having noticed how he veered her away from what she intended to say. “Mr.Han I’ve been meaning to ask you actually. About Ms.(MC). Why did you choose her to work the front desk?”

“Do I need to have a reason? I just wanted to.”

“Mr.Han, you seem to be trying to approach her on friendly terms” she stated, bracing herself for his response.

There was a moment of stiff awkward silence, of course she’d notice.

“Mr. Han, for the sake of the company I have to remind you. You are formally married. Married and in the public eye.”

“Assistant Kang.”

“Yes?”

“Please keep to yourself.”

The elevator ding went off and he stepped in.

“Oh and Assistant Kang, I would suggest you stop getting too friendly with your coworker.” He says as the elevator shuts and begins going down.

Jaehee cant help but let out a sigh. She knew he was up to something.

~~~

“Snacks are served!!~” you proudly say setting them all on Jaehee’s coffee table infront of the TV. “Now you can finally show me this guy’s musicals youre so head over heels for!” You laugh throwing yourself beside her on the couch.

“(MC)!! Ive already told you!” she exclaims a tinge of whineyness in the back of her voice, “I am simply enamored with his acting! I have no feelings towards him! I simply admire him!”

“Yeah, yeah” You tease, “It don’t help you actually know him and talk to him on a daily basis right?~”

She laughs again and you cant help but laugh with her. God she was so cute; it really saddened you that you wouldn’t be able to date her anytime soon, I mean, dating in the workplace never ended well. But it made you happy that you could at least be friends with her.

“Maybe some day you will get to meet him and youll be able to see his brilliance in actuality!”

“I hope so!!~ when his next musical comes out ill buy tickets with you so we can watch him together! Ill even throw a giant bouquet at him. A friend of Jaehee is a friend of mine after all!!”

The both of you laugh together again, you were really glad you had been able to make this happen.

But her laugh cuts short suddenly and you notice that she looks like she has something on her mind.

“Jaehee are you ok? You look like something is on your mind, did you go to work today? Did something happen?” you aksed, your contract didn’t enforce you to be at your job on Sundays and you took advantage of the day off.

“(MC)…” she says, and you feel your stomach turn, oh shit what happened? Did you do something wrong? “How has… Mr.Han, been treating you?” she asks avoiding looking at you.

“Oh! Mr.Han? oh, well he’s nice, and we say good morning and we make small talk. That’s about it though. Why you ask?”

Theres an awkward silence

“Jaehee… youre not-“

“NO! NO! GOD NO (MC)!!!”

You let out a little giggle. “So what is it Jaehee? You can ask me I wont be offended or anything.”

“Does he seem overly friendly with you? Because to me he does. Ive never seen him approach someone so openly. I don’t know whats going on with him honestly…” she pauses glancing to you “Do you find him… attractive?”

You pause a moment, thinking of your next move, god youd only really talked with her the past month and the both of you were already going into dangerous conversation territory.

“…Uh… Yes.” You end up admitting “But from what ive heard a lot of women think that so whatever right? And hes married anyways. I’m sure he’s just being nice right?”

She gives you a warm smile. “That’s what im worried about” she admits

Your gut turns again. Conversation over, you didn’t want to go more into this.

“Jaehee, I think youre just really tired! Lets just watch the musical and I’ll leave! We have to get up early tomorrow anyways right?”

She smiles again and you cant help but blush a little. “Yes of course!” she giggles, quickly getting the remote and starting the film.

Maybe you’d start watching out for Mr.Han from now on. Maybe he was like his father after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u get fucked in the next chapter dont worry~  
> please leave critique- even if u hated it- please tell me why u hated it


	3. shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wheezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i lied you dont get fucked here but it suggests kinky shit

The next day you go to work normally as always, albeit a bit tired from the night before, the musical was 3 hours long, even without the intermission in the middle. By the time you got to the train, it was already 1. But you tried to keep your cheesy front secretary smile plastered on to the best of your ability, even when Mr.Han walked in.

“Good morning (MC)” he said calling you by your first name

“Good morning Mr.Han!” you reply, your fake beaming smile stronger than usual.

He smiles back and quickly leaves, thank god, he didn’t try to make small talk this morning. With what Jaehee said last night, you were becoming wary of him now, especially since you were contract bound now.

But at around 1 you get a call saying that Mr.Han wants you in his office, you comply of course and hurriedly make your way there, you’d hoped you’d see Jaehee on the way there so the both of you could go get lunch when you finished with whatever he wanted to say to you but you couldn’t find her. You sighed as you entered the office, you’d probably just shoot her a text afterwards then.

“Ah, (MC) come in” he motioned, using only your first name. You really wanted to tell him to use your last name, but this is the Company director you’re talking to, you couldn’t just say whatever you wanted. “and close the door.”

You do and then make your way to the front of his desk, you then notice how all the blinds are all shut.

“You wanted to speak to me sir?” you ask, gulping at the end of the sentence.

“Yes, how have you been enjoying your new position?”

“It’s very nice Mr.Han, I can’t thank you enough for this job and opportunity itself.”

“Hmm yes, I’m very glad you’re enjoying it, I’m glad there’s such a cute person as the face of our top floor now, the last woman who worked there was simply put there because my father wanted her to be there, and when she left no one thought to replace her. But I’m glad I found you, everyone is quite fond of you believe it or not”

_Where was he going with this?_

“I… have also taken quite a keen interest in you…” he starts

_Shit_

“and I…”

“Mr.Han I don’t want to report you for sexual misconduct” you say

_You weren’t going to deal with this._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Her sudden statement had caught him off guard, so off guard that he wasn’t able to recuperate after she had interjected him. How in the hell did his father do this literally every other week?

“I-I-“

“Mr.Han I don’t date in the workplace, and I don’t appreciate, nor stand for advances such as the ones you were insinuating.”

There’s silence as Jumin realizes the tables have suddenly turned.

“(MC)”

“My last name Mr.Han”

“Ms.(MC), think of it as a bonus or a job extra~”

“You fucking me is a job bonus? Where?”

_Shit this was falling apart fast._

“And Mr.Han, you’re a married man.”

He gets up from behind the desk and starts to make his way towards her, she stands firmly, strongly, he had seriously underestimated her.

He sighs.

“Name your price.”

A smile forms on her lips before she tries to cover it, clearly embarrassed she had done such a thing at the sound of the words.

She looks up to him, in front of her, practically towering over her. She cups his face in her hands and goes and kisses him. She kisses for a while and tries to put a tongue in, but pulls away the moment she begins to try.

“I’m so sorry” she giggles

Jumin was blushing, his pale complexion completely red now, he _really_ underestimated her.

“Mr.Han, it seems you’ve never kissed anyone before!”

 _How dare she?!_ At that moment he completely loses his composure, _how dare she mock him_ , he doesn’t even see it when his hand goes for her throat, but the moment his skin touches hers he feels a hand grip at his cock.

He can’t even process what’s happening before he hears a bubbly little laugh, he looks back up from where she had grabbed and sees her with a naughty smile.

“Mr.Han” she says gasping for breath. “You may have me by the throat but I’ve already got you by the balls~”

_Oh_

_She was interesting_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You really hadn’t expected any of this to happen, and you really hadn’t expected Mr.Han to smash his lips into yours as he continued to keep his grip at your throat.

He separates after a while of trying to messily make out with you, dang he was really bad at this, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t actually enjoying this fucked up power play.

“What are you trying to achieve?” you ask as he turns away, clearly flustered, “Mr.Han~”

“I want… I want Sarah to leave me alone.”

“Who’s Sarah? Your wife” you ask licking your lips and moving your neck a little, that grip had sure hurt.

“Yes. She won’t divorce me but if I at least seem to be a womanizing cheater its possible she’ll leave me alone.” He sighs turning back to you. “I just want to be left alone”

“Aw, I’m sorry. That sucks. Is that literally the only reason you brought me up here? I mean to work here?”

“… yes”

“wow rude.” You say. You didn’t fear him anymore, this was just pathetic, may as well get paid for a fuck after all, I mean all he wanted was to get back at the woman he had been forced to marry right?

“(MC)” he says as you take a seat in the chair “think of it like a business proposal, you’ll get paid and everything, and the moment we achieve my goal, you’ll be free to leave. I’ll let you even leave the company if you so want.”

“Sounds promising,” you think out load. “So all I have to do is act like the cute, flirty, secretary who fucks her boss?”

“Yes.”

“What a cliché plan Mr.Han.”

The both of you look at each other for a moment.

_Were you really going to do this?_

“But… I guess I’ll help you. I mean, we’re already this far right?” you shrug, and you see him smile and let out a sigh of relief, it was the first genuine smile you’d ever see him have and you couldn’t help but blush a little and avert your gaze from his.

“But first! You have to eat me out for choking me just now!” you say

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! Or do you want me to report you? Want me to go to the media?” you had to admit you felt bad for using these things against him, but what would you do? As you had said earlier, you already had him by the balls.

You see him blush and look away from you.

“Mr.Han?” you ask

“(MC). I’ll be honest with you. I’ve never had sexual attraction towards anyone, and have subsequently never acted out anything sexual”

_HOLY  
SHIT_

Was he serious? The millionaire, bachelor of the year was a virgin?!

You can’t help but let out a little giggle, and get up and go to him.

“Jumin.” You state, getting into his personal space. “Do you want to have anything sexual?”

“I mean… I am curious…” he says, his blush continuing as he avoids looking at you at all costs.

“Ju-Min H-aan” you tease “Do you want to have sex?”

“I feel broken that I don’t exactly have any feelings towards it”

“Oh! You’re not broken!! Some people are just like that. Don’t sweat it, its normal even.” you pause, debating if you should say your next thought. “Now yes or no. Do you want to have sex with me?”

He looks down to you, and you can’t help but take a hold of one of his hands.

“…I would be lying if I said I didn’t think you were… attractive.”

“Mr.Han. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

You go and kiss him, carefully this time, being gentle even.  “Alright. But not today.” You say as you pull away “You need to really think things through, Mr.Han. I won’t mention any of this to anyone. Hell if you never talk to me again I won’t care or mind. I feel like bad for your situation. But!” you point to him “If I see you make any advances towards anyone else I swear to god! Don’t do that shit! Its creepy and terrifying! I was thinking you were going to rape or kill me! Its terrifying Mr.Han! Where did you even get such an outdated plan?! This isn’t the 60s!”

“My father still does this ‘till this day.”

“Your dad?!”

“Yes.”

“That’s gross Mr.Han. I hope your family issues become better” you say turning around to leave. “When youre ready, you know how to reach me. Have condoms ready. Youre eating me out next time im in here though.” You open the door and give your biggest fake secretary smile and voice “BYYEE~~ nice talking to you!”

And you slam the door behind you.

_Shit_

_Fuck_

_Goddamnit_

_What the hell were you doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ my ex homestucks-  
> im so sorry for this blackrom shit


	4. yall finally fuq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuqs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by far the shortest chapter; idk if ill add onto it, but idk what else to add onto it. so heres yalls first sexual encounter

For the rest of the day you were on edge. Nothing seemed real and you couldn’t make yourself eat. Just what the fuck had happened?

You ended up not getting any work done, and you hadn’t been able to find Jaehee to talk to her to get the confrontation out of your mind.

By the time the clock strikes 5 you were already making your way to the elevator but youre stopped when youre called to go to Mr.Han’s office. You sigh and debate telling him off, but you decide to go. Maybe he just wanted to tell you sorry and say the “deal” was off.

You step into the office quietly and none of you say a word. You go and stand in front of his desk and for a couple of minutes the only sound is the quiet typing coming from him finishing something up on his computer.

“Mr.Han.” you say, _why had he called you here?_

“Hm, yes?” he stops typing and clicks a couple of things before carefully swiveling his chair sideways. “There. Done. Now come here.” He motions.

You put down your stuff and make your way to the other side of the desk and stand in front of him.

“Turn.” He says, making the motion with his finger.

You grimace but for some reason comply.

He stays quiet for a while, chin resting in his hand, covering his mouth. You sigh, the both of you hadn’t even done anything and you were already tired.

“Come here.” He states patting his lap

_Fine._

You go and straddle him, draping your arms around his shoulders, keeping your face inches away from his, _what was this a cheap porno?_

“What now?” you breathe out as you feel his hands go to your hips

“Kiss me again.”

You stop, and for a moment there’s not even any sound because it seemed both of you were holding your breaths.

“Kiss me again, what? Mr.Han.”

“you’re going to make me beg?”

“I can, cant I?” you tease

“Please.” He says in the same devoid of feeling tone he always had. “Please kiss me again.”

You cant help but smile and giggle a little to hear him say those words, it wasn’t exactly a beg but just the satisfaction that you could make a multimillionaire, national celebrity and business man say that brought you a great amount of amusement.

You go and carefully kiss him, as if it was both yours and his first kiss. You kissed him like it was cold outside and the both of you were in love, taking a stroll in the park at night close to Christmas, and all you needed was each other. You were embarrassed this is what you were envisioning in your mind but you couldn’t help it, it was better than him blackmailing you, or you blackmailing him into this situation; actually who was blackmailing who at this point?

Thankfully this kiss was better than the last ones, if you could even call those kisses to be honest…

You separate from him after a while to catch your breath, it wasn’t the best make out session you’d recently had but it was better than you were expecting from someone who had literally no experience.

“Is that it?” you pant out.

“No.” he says as he lifts you up and practically slams you on top of the desk.

“What are you doing?!” you ask, almost shouting from the shock.

“A deals a deal Ms.(MC)” he says carefully sliding your skirt up and removing your tights.

“Do you even have a condom??”

“Why would I need a condom?” he says as he bends down to face your pussy.

_Oh Shit._

_You didn’t think he took you seriously when you said he would have to eat you out later?!_

“I took some time to research, but I would like it if you told me what to do. I don’t like doing things half assed.”

You stammer out a response and he gets to work, carefully teasing you through your underwear, but you had to admit, you were already wet from just kissing earlier.

He carefully licks your folds through the underwear and you cant help but wince a little, itd really been a while. He teases with you until you cant take it anymore and pull off your underwear on your own.

“Are we impatient now?”

“Yeah I want to go home, get on with it” you say, instantly regretting it. God damn you still felt bad for him after all this, poor guy was trying at least.

But he seems to ignore your words and goes and sucks at your clit, and shit he was bad, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think… this is the point where you start telling me what to do Ms.(Mc)”

You laugh again, this was fucking hilarious.

You start telling him what to do until he’s finally getting somewhere with you, thank god he was a quick learner. He teases and teases you until you cant help but tell him to put a finger in and he does and keeps going, you don’t even notice when you start closing your legs around his head, squirming and wriggling because damn he was doing everything exactly like you told him to. He goes and put another finger in and sucks harder and you end up coming.

Not as hard as you wanted, but it was still ok, it left you panting for a bit on top of the desk, it would definitely help you sleep more soundly tonight.

He separates from you as soon as your legs relax and go slack. “I hope that was at least satisfactory” he says, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“It was ok, it was alright.” You sigh putting your panties back on. “You were better than the first guy who ate me out, that was just terrible, you at least made me come Mr.Han.”

“You can call me Jumin if you’d like.”

You look up from trying to slip your tights back on, and you look him dead in the eye; “for the time being, I would prefer not to. Mr.Han” and you finish putting them on.

You adjust yourself back into a presentable appearance and start to leave.

“Ah, I’m sorry about staining your face so much with my lipstick” you say. “Do you want me to stop with it?”

“No, its good. Even if I cant get it all off, people will take note, Sarah will take note.” He says taking his seat back, a smile appearing on his lips.

You smile too and can’t help but let out a little giggle, “Very true, I’ll be sure to wear the strongest colors I have, just for you Mr.Han~” You tease as you go out the door.

That wasn’t that bad after all.


	5. a kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the desk BJ; have fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! most chpaters rn are going to look like this until we get to a major plot point. itll be soon i guess so dont worry;  
> im actually laughing typing this note out bc i just realized that even tho each chap for now is going to be mindless fucking theres also going to be subtle character development and revealing and shit so lmao

The first 2 weeks were definitely the most awkward. Neither of you had ever done anything like this before, and the boss being a complete virgin was also just making more work for you. But you weren’t complaining too much, you were getting paid a hefty sum for each appointment, and to put simply, Mr.Han was quite the looker. Thank god he wasn’t ugly both in the face and below the belt. And thank fucking god he was always clean, you’d sucked some pretty nasty dick before, and honestly this one was one the most tolerable. So to add it all up, you were getting paid, he was hot, his dick wasn’t ugly, it wasn’t small, he didn’t stink nor did it look weird, and whenever you complained about something he listened to you, and whenever you had to teach him anything he was a fast learner! In the end you were always winning! Right? Right.

It was the start of your 3nd week in this whole ordeal, you hated how you knew exactly how much time had passed since the both of you had started doing this whole thing, and you were making your way down to his office since he had called you up after he finished his meeting. Truth be told, you still never knew when he was going to call you in for a quick fuck, and maybe it was better this way? Surprises are always fun, right? Sometimes you’d get there, ready to go and he wouldn’t even look at you properly and just talk about what he wanted to be done. Then there were other times where you’d get to his office and you would be greeted with him practically with his dick out already.

“Mr.Han.” you sighed knocking on his door, this was one of those times where you had no idea what was waiting for you on the other side of the door. You hear him respond for you to go in and you enter to see him looking at his phone. You carefully close the door behind you and look at him from there.

“Come here.” He motions not looking up from the phone.

“Up front or behind the desk?”

He looks up to you when you ask that, you hoped he understood you were asking if it was business or _business._ He puts down the phone and swivels the chair to the side towards you. _Behind the desk._

You can’t help but let a small smile break its way onto your face as you set the useless papers you always brought in on the corner of the desk. You enjoyed the strange wordless demands at this point. Making your way in front of him, you set yourself on his lap like the both of you had grown accustomed to, it was the easiest way to get things started after all.

You initiate the first kiss, as you ended up always doing, he still seemed shy about all this, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t think it was kind of cute, though. His hands make their way to your hips as the kiss deepens, and he readily shimmies up your skirt like he always had been doing. You pull yourself in closer to him, you were already getting turned on, and you think he was too because you could feel him pushing your hips down to his waist. You attempt to comply and let your still covered area touch his just as covered dick, and you start to grind against it. You hear him grunt at your mindless action and you let a small giggle slip out as you continue, but you don’t expect a hand to suddenly make its way to rub against your lips. You wince and feel him smirk under you as he had received his payback for you teasing him. You won’t take any of it though and you let your hand shoot down to his covered bulge, growing bigger by the second. He winces to your touch, much more than you had, and you giggle again, you were still winning. You both continue to rub each other and continue to let your tongues intertwine, your teeth clank together, your breaths getting more ragged and heavier by the minute.

“Ms.(MC)” he suddenly pants separating from you. “I… actually do not have a lot of time…”

 _Oh…_ you already knew what that meant.

You remove yourself from on top of him and get on your knees, practically under the desk. The room is silent except for the sound of the air conditioning running and the sound of you opening his zipper.

“Mr.Han?” you ask beginning to stroke

“Yes?”

“When are we going to try expose this all to your wife?” you go and trail your tongue from the base to the tip. “As much as I am enjoying this, we do have a goal to achieve. Don’t we?” you ask, going and starting edging him on as you put the dick in your mouth but quickly take it out.

“hm, yes you are right. Sarah usually only comes unexpectedly, so I thought it would be in both our best interests to have you come in here as much as possible. Word goes around fast, no?”

You nod a little as you start to bob your head up and down and begin to suck at it. He places a hand on your head, and you let him think he’s guiding you even if you were doing all the work, and in control. You go to look up but all you see is how he had set his head back and was letting out a long sigh of relief.

You suddenly hear a door open and before you can even completely process what youre hearing youre kicked to the back of the desk, your back hitting it wish a thud. You cover your mouth before you can get a yelp of surprise and pain out.

“I am SO SORRY that our front secretary wasn’t there to help you! I have no idea where she is! Please forgive us for having to wait so long for someone to attend you!” you hear Jaehee frantically talking. “Mr.Han-“ she stops for a good 3 seconds “Uh… Mr.Han are you alright? Would you like some water?”

You hear him let out a small cough “Yes, I would like that. I am so sorry about our seceratry gentleman, I sent her on an errand and I guess she hasn’t returned yet, please forgive me it was my doing.”

This would be the part where he would get up and shake their hands, you rub the back of your head a little more and look forward, instantly covering your mouth with your other hand and trying to stifle your laughter, a small snort escaping though.

His dick was still out. His fucking cock was still up and standing and out of his pants, and you were going to fucking loose it- _serves you fucking right for kicking me into the desk!_

You listened as the light chatter between your boss and the people he was meeting with continued and soon you could hear them sit down and the business talking began. You stayed put for a while, but it was boring, even as amusing as it was that Mr.Han wasn’t calming down. You suddenly thought back to something he had told you a few days ago.

“If the chance or situation ever arises for a scandalous situation, I want you to act like the nastiest porn actress you know.”

You grimaced, _what the fuck kind of request was that?_ It still bothered you right now that he told you that, but you looked again to the dick that was almost hitting the edge of the desk in front of you and you couldn’t help but crack a smile. You don’t know if this is the sort of situation he meant, but you could sure use his words against him to hide your quest for your petty revenge. _That kick seriously hurt._ Anyways, a blowjob under the desk while the boss is talking to someone? That totally sounded like the summary for a cheap porno you’d scrolled by online.

You grab his cock suddenly, and he instantly jumps back in his chair, and you have to stifle your giggles.

“Mr.Han? are you alright?” you hear one of the people ask.

“Yes.” He responds. “Yes!” he says again loudly in surprise as you put the dick back in your mouth. “Just a-“ he tries to kick you again, but with no success. “Just a leg cramp from- from sitting all day, yknow?” he chuckles nervously, _holy shit did he just say ‘yknow’?_ You could hear him grit his teeth though, he wasn’t happy about this, fuck it though, he told you to do this after all, didn’t he? Be a complete slut, that’s what you were doing.

You keep sucking, letting your tongue wrap around the cock as you bob your head up and down- too fucking bad that it only took him 5 seconds to recompose his expression to that same dead pan face he always had (Albeit the small blush still on his cheeks). You removed yourself from him, frustrated, you almost bit your finger to alleviate your frustration, _come on your blow jobs weren’t that bad!!_ You go back, with your frustration fueling you to go harder on him. You feel him flinch and he scoots even further back in his chair- _that’s it, that’s what we’re fucking looking for._

“Mr.Han” One of the people suddenly interject the converstation “I can see you aren’t feeling well. We can reschduale this for another time or date, it wouldn’t be a problem, you look like youre about to pass our honestly. Please take care of your health.”

You hear them start to get up- “Wait! No its perfectly alright! I’m fine this is nothing!” You shove the whole dick into your mouth until its practically hitting the back of your throat and you take his balls in your hands- immediately gaining a stifled groan.

“Mr.Han,” one the people audibly sigh. “Please go home and take care of yourself. You of all people don’t want this to go around the office, right?” and with that you hear the front door close

You take the dick out of your mouth and there’s an audible pop, and you instantly burst out laughing, throwing yourself to the back of the desk.

“Ms.(MC)…” You hear Jumin sigh dejectedly.

“Hm?” you respond popping up from in between his legs, holding back your laughter.

He looks straight into your eyes, and sighs again as he closes them.

“Are you really going to leave me like this after all that?”

You let a proud toothy smile break onto your face and you let out a giggle. “Yeah!” you tell him “That’s what you get for kicking me!!” You push him back a little and start to wiggle yourself out from under the desk.

“No you don’t” You hear him say, and before you know whats going on your slammed on top of his desk, your legs open up in the air, and your skirt already hitched up to your waist.

“Mr---“

“You don’t leave, until this is gone.” He growls at you.

You instantly shut up, you instantly stop your laughter, something about his tone indicated it was time for you to stop teasing.

He goes and shuts your legs, setting your calves on one of his shoulders and even through your underwear and tights you suddenly feel the warmth of that familiar cock rub against your cunt, and you see the head peak through your thighs. You let out a little squeak as the heat rubs up against your already warm area, and the tight ass tights and underwear only intensified the friction.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick” you hear him pant as he rhythmically thrusts in and out from between your thighs “You already got me close to finishing with the ridiculous escapade back there~” it doesn’t take another 10 seconds before he finally orgasms, a much bigger moan escaping his lips than you expected.

You let him pant for a while and try to let him enjoy his revenge before you mumble out “You got cum all over me…”

“Hm, true” he says, throwing your legs on top of you.

“Am I just supposed to walk out like this?”

“I got it all under your skirt Ms.(MC)” he responds, not looking to you, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. “So to say payback, if I may say, for you completely ruining up that meeting for me, who knows when I’ll be able to talk to them again.”

You sit back up on the desk, shifting a little and wiping the cum with your hands. “Sorry…” You angrily mumble. “But you fucking kicked me, I didn’t like that.”

You see him pause from putting himself back together for a moment, he lowers his arms and turns back to you, setting a hand on each knee and leaning a little into you. “I… have… never had anyone cuss at me, Ms.(MC).” He starts. “Also… I am sorry for that, I didn’t know what else to do. I do… truthfully regret having done that.”

You glance up from looking at your thighs, and give him a quick peck on the lips, a smile resurfacing on your face immediately afterwards. “Shit.” You say with a smile. “Shit! Fuck! Damn! Son of a bitch! Son of a donkey’s dildo you fucking whore ass bitch!--”

“Ms.(MC)” he interrupts you.

You giggle again and pull him closer to you for a proper kiss, locking his waist in between your legs. “You are quite sheltered~ Mr.Han~ do I have to teach you the ways of the real world the rest of us live?”

“I think I’ve already been learning enough from you, Ms.(MC)”

You let out another giggle and hop off the desk.

“Sorry about the meeting!” you laugh making your way towards the door. “But whatchu gon’ do?” you say leaving the office, leaving an awkward Mr.Han standing behind his desk.

You walk back to your desk, not completely satisfied from the events of the last half hour, but honestly it had been fun, and there was still a bit of adrenaline running through your veins. When you sit back down you suddenly hear a squish though and you gasp looking down to your thighs. _Shit_. Most of it had been covered by your skirt, but fuck how the hell were you going to wash this off without it looking suspicious? You groaned and hoped you wouldn’t have to get up from your desk for the rest of the day, Fucking Jumin Han, he knew you would totally forget and walk out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> ive never given a blowjob


	6. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha psych whoops heres plot  
> also subtle elevator fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i lied in my last notes anyways enjoy

The office was pretty empty already, it was lunch time after all. Everyone was either in the cafeteria or they went out to eat.

You? Yeah, you were pretty swamped with work, “the perks of working so close to Mr.Han”, as Jaehee put it.

You sighed leaning against the wall of the elevator, documents still piled in your arms, the cafeteria was on the second floor and you had been able to pop in and get a snack, but you couldn’t sit down and eat when everything that you still had to do was running through your mind. You were by yourself in the elevator, of course. It was still lunch for the next hour, and no one wanted to go back to their desks while they didn’t need to.

You heard the elevator doors begin to close as you kept leaning against the back of the elevator, eyes closed, trying to catch your breath and planning out what you had to do next, and even after that.

But you hear the doors hit something, stop, and begin to open again. You open your eyes and look forward to see Mr.Han looking down and removing his foot from where the elevator door was about to finish closing in on. Hands in his pockets he looks up to see you, a sudden spurt of surprise seems to pop up on his face, and you return the same expression in all honesty.

“Ah, Its just you, Ms.(MC)” he says walking in, going to stand beside you.

You straighten yourself out, a tad nervous. It was still intimidating as fuck to stand anywhere near him even after everything you both were doing.

“Are you alright? Have you eaten?” he asks

“I… had a snack…” you respond “Got all this work after all.” You nervously chuckle motioning the papers at him.

The elevator doors finally close, and you feel him slide a tad closer to you.

“So will you not be able to come in for lunch?”

“… to do what? Exactly?”

He raises an eyebrow and turns to you slightly confused.

“Oh!!” you exclaim almost jumping. “I- well, Mr.Han if you didn’t give me so much work we would be able to have fun during lunch like you usually like to~ But…” you suddenly feel a hand grab your ass. “Mr.Han!” you exclaim, this time actually jumping to the touch

“Who says we still cant have fun?~”

“The cameras?” you ask, feeling your face heat up.

“Theres no one actively watching them for the elevators, Ms.(MC).”

You bite your lip and look at what floor the elevator was on, _god it was only the 12 th_? _This elevator was so slow,_ _you swear this thing was so old_ \- you suddenly cant help but let out a squeak. You had gotten so lost in your thoughts you hadn’t felt him ease up your skirt and now his hand was placed firmly between your legs.

“This elevator is so slow, don’t you think?” he says looking up to the slowly changing numbers, letting his hands start to caress you through your tights and underwear.

You let out another squeak in agreement, your legs instantly crossing as he already makes his way to your clit.

“Mr.Han-“ you pant “What, if someone- ah~ comes in?”

“Then I would suggest you compose yourself a bit more.” He says, still not looking at you. “As much as I enjoy those lewd expressions of yours, it would be quite awkward for one of your coworkers to see them, no?” he continues, finally turning to look to you.

You wince the moment his gaze hits you and your hips begin to move with his hand, _shit how did he already know your sweet spots??_

“You look very desperate right now Ms.(MC)~” he suddenly tells you, a small smirk making its way onto his lips.

You try to say something in response but end up stuttering between pants.

The elevator suddenly comes to a halt and dings, hitting its destination, even though you hadnt yet. The warmth between your legs continues to burn even as the cold air of the outside hits it as the hand edging it on suddenly retreats. You straighten yourself out and begin to fan your face, gaining a surprise when you feel him suddenly pull down your skirt. You whip your head towards him, a look of gratification written on your face directed at him, you hoped he would see it and understand. But he was looking forward as the doors slowly opened, only to reveal a gaudy looking woman with pink (was it pink? Was it red? You couldn’t tell it was so ambiguous) hair, and an older looking woman all decked out in high end clothes and jewelry.

“JUMIN!!!” the pink haired woman suddenly shouts laughing, running towards him, arms wide open to hug him. “I was just looking for you!!”

_Was this Sarah? She didn’t seem that bad, maybe Mr.Han just had a general distain towards her since he was forced to marry her?_

“What for?” he see him asking, gritting his teeth and pushing her away from him.

“Well! You’re my husband after all! We barely ever talk, and we don’t see each other very often do we? You need to get more comfortable with me, sweetie~” she says with a smile as the 3 of you exit the elevator.

“She is right, Jumin” the older woman says. “With me and your father’s engagement, we ALL will be in the eye of the media, excessively, again.”

“Don’t call me ‘sweetie’.” He grimaces as Sarah, ignoring the older woman.

You begin to try to return to your desk but you’re stopped when you hear Mr.Han call out your name, followed by him telling you to stay there. You return to his side without a word, avoiding looking at any of the two women.

“HAAHHH? Just who is this woman?!” Sarah asks, her smiley expression turning into a nasty show of disgust.

“This is our new front desk secretary, Ms.(MC). I put her there to relieve Assistant Kang of the more menial tasks that had been taking up her time.”

Sarah looks to you, scanning you up and down, crossing her arms and getting into a clearly defensive pose. “Your skirt is too short, hon.” She tells you, _jesus Christ what had you ever done to her?_

But you look down to your skirt, truthfully yes it was one of your shorter ones, but why did she care?

“Sarah, the poor woman is sitting at a desk the whole day, I don’t think it matters” Jumin sighs, clearly annoyed.

“It bothers me because she interacts with _you_ a lot!!” she says, trying to contain her frustration, pointing a finger in his face. “Arent you going to uglify her like you did with your assistant? I think you should.”

“Sarah, she needs to be aesthetically pleasing to the general public since she’s the first thing everyone important sees when they arrive at this floor.” He explains, more deadpan than usual.

“What do you mean uglify?” you hear someone ask.

_Wait FUCK THAT WAS YOU._

_“_ What?!” she asks, whipping her head towards you.

“Jaehee is so pretty, why would you say shes ugly?” you blurt out.

“Why the fuck are you even talking, whore? God that fucking skirt and that makeup! I can see how cheap it is, you don’t know a thing about actually looking good, huh? How the fuck were you even hired? Don’t think just because youre in this position, you can cozy up to my man. I get secretaries are supposed to be slutty whores but I swear if you—“

“SARAH!”

“What?! I’m doing my job as your wife!”

“Please leave.”

“What!?”

“Leave or I’ll have you escorted out.”

“She’s trying to seduce you!! I can tell!!”

“The only thing that you should be able to tell is your raging insecurities about yourself being projected onto my poor secretary.”

She lets out a huff and grits her teeth. “Fine!” she exclaims slamming the elevator button. “But we’ll talk about this later!” she says getting into the elevator, the older woman following in after her.

“No we wont.” Jumin says as the elevator door closes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He lets out a deep sigh as the elevator door shuts, the image of both women finally gone from his sight.

“I’m so sorry about that, Ms.(MC)” he can’t help but groan

“It’s… ok” he hears he sniffle.

He looks down to her a lot faster than he intended to, _WAS SHE CRYING?._

“(MC)?”

She sniffles again and he watches as she tries to wipe her tears off her cheeks. He takes out his handkerchief and hands it to her, she goes to take it but stops right before grabbing it, and looks at it for a moment.

“Why… are you--”

“I apologize deeply if what Sarah said hurt you.”

She looks up to him and gives a weak smile through her attempts of trying to hold back crying anymore.

“It’s ok! It’s not your fault!” she says, her voice trembling.

He takes the documents from her and puts an arm around her shoulder and he begins to guide her back to his office. When they enter he sets he down on the couch that was placed in the back of the office, and gives her the handkerchief again, she takes it this time.

“I’m… I’m so sorry” he repeats, not daring to look at her. “I never expected an attack like that so suddenly… she usually attempts to be nice to everyone she meets at first, I have no idea what that savagery was, Ms.(MC). Looking back on it I should’ve done something earlier, but I didn’t think she would just keep going, I—“

“I said its ok, Jumin” she interrupts him and he feels his face heat up and his heart suddenly jumps, _did she just say his name?_ “I shouldn’t have said anything to begin with… but what kind of person just calls someone straight up ugly like that? Jaehee is so beautiful and pretty she’s such a wonderful person. What is her problem??”

Jumin turns back to face her, she was still red and puffy, and held the handkerchief so tightly.

“I see now why you want to get rid of her.” She takes in a deep breath. “I’ll definitely continue to work with you to drive her away. If not for you... then, for Jaehee. I can’t believe she has to deal with her… she always avoids talking about her…”

“You… really care for Assistant Kang, Ms.(MC).”

She looks surprised for a moment, as if she only then realized what she had previously said. “Well- haha! Yeah I guess! I mean we are coworkers! I mean we are friends after all!” she nervously laughs.

He goes and sits beside her, unsure of how to comfort her, or if she even wanted to be comforted further.

“To be honest…” he starts “I thought if this were to ever happen you would just be as catty in return.”

She smiles again, “Well, you never know what you’ll do until the situation arises, right? Mr.Han?”

He returns her smile with a curt one of his own. “Do you need any more comforting? Are you alright?”

“I think… I’m better… that was just, so sudden. I wasn’t expecting it” she sighs leaning back into the couch.

He goes and puts an arm around her shoulders, _this is how youre supposed to comfort someone, right?_

She instantly retracts from the touch, shooting herself forward away from him. “Mr.Han, what are you doing?”

“Attempting to give you additional emotional support.”

“Our agreement doesn’t call for emotional support.”

“True… but your well-being is an important aspect of it, isn’t it?”

She looks off to the side, seeming to think for a moment. “True…” she mutters “But, I think I would prefer to remain emotionally distant…”

“Ms.(MC), if that is what you wish.” He says, ignoring the seemingly heavy feeling making its way into his chest. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, definitely. I’ve had worse anyways.”

“Thinking back on it, I should’ve just kissed you in front of Sarah the moment she started attacking you”

She instantly cracks a smile after he says that, “Mr.Han as scandalous as that would be, I don’t think it would’ve been appropriate, nor would it would have helped at that exact moment”

“Wouldn’t it?”

She laughs again, setting her head on his shoulder.

“Then what if I put an arm around you?”

“Even worse!!” she laughs again

He smiles again with her, _now she was feeling better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ur still gayhee for jaehee dont think im forgetting that
> 
> Edit: wheezes  
> Pls leave comments I'm dying squirtle


	7. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax~  
> #toys  
> #anal  
> #voyerism  
> #deliberate exclusion of after care  
> btw THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT IN MY LAST POST I LOVE ALL YALL SO MUCH <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning anal incoming- dont like dont read  
> **********NOTE NOTE NOTE::: THERE IS A COMPLETE LACK OF AFTER CARE IN THIS PART AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT ITS BAD; aftercare is a VERY important part of any sexual relationship and the lack of it can affect you. Please know that after care is very much needed and recommended and things told and explored in fiction are not necessarily supported by the artist nor should they be acted out in real life (without consent of all parties). Thank you.  
> anyways lmao  
> forced myself to type this out tonihgt bc i dont want to abandon this work- im literally typing 4 chapters at once so i can stay engaged!

“Slow day, isn’t it?” you heard him say over the phone

“Sure is, Mr.Han.” you responded, devoid of any enthusiasm, absent mindedly looking at documents on your computer that may or may have not needed editing. You couldn’t tell anymore, you’d seen all of them over a hundred times already and it was only Thursday.

“And it’s such a beautiful day too…”

_Why was he still talking to you??_

“Uh-huh” you respond in the same tone as before.

“You don’t have any view of the outside there do you?”

“I mean if I crane my neck enough I can catch a glimpse of the sky behind all the desks and stuff over to the left” You say, closing the documents, _god enough of those_. You pick up the desk phone to stop having your boss awkwardly attempting to make small talk with you off of speakerphone- “Is there any reason youre trying to stretch a mindless conversation with me, Mr.Han?” You ask, admittedly a bit more brusquely than you intended to.

“Ah, my apologies if I made you bored, I just… didn’t know what to do with this extra time…”

“Oh! Wow! Even Mr.CEO has extra time on this most boring of days?”

“Yes… I…. It’s just such a beautiful day… Ms.(MC), would you come to my office, please?”

“Sure, one sec” you respond immediately hanging up and getting up to make your way to his office.

_Well, he did say “Come to my office” he didn’t say “Please come join me” maybe he just wants to talk today? What does he even talk about? Does he talk to anyone about anything actually? Well, he sure loves his cat… maybe I should bring that up._

You grab the door handle and suddenly shake your head as if that would throw out your useless thoughts, _talk to Mr.Han? Yeah fucking right, just do your fucking job (MC)._

You open the door to see him standing behind his desk and looking out the window, well all the walls facing outside of the building were windows, and truthfully you had never seen them completely un-blinded as they were now. You swore, it was brighter in this office than the outside itself.

“Such a beautiful day, no?” he asks, not looking at you

“Yes sir… any reason you wanted me here?”

He pauses for a moment. “No… I think I just wanted some company.” He sits back down in his chair but continues looking outside. “I miss Elizabeth the 3rd, I hope she is at home basking in this wonderful Sun.” he pauses again, resting his chin in his hand. “Maybe we should go to the cherry farm again…” you hear him mumble.

You weren’t enjoying just awkwardly taking up space in the room. “Does Elizabeth like cherries, Mr.Han?”

He seems surprised that you said anything at all and he half way turns to you. “Yes, she does.”

“That’s pretty funny, I always knew cats loved catnip but I’ve never heard about a cat that likes cherries! Does she eat them or anything? Can cats even eat cherries?”

“No. Cherries kill cats if ingested” he says bluntly. “All the parts of a cherry and its tree, excluding the fruit itself, contains certain levels of cyanide that if cats ingest will generally cause adverse reactions and death.”

“Ah, my bad sorry. I didn’t know that.” You say bowing a little in apology.

“Oh, then you learned something new?”

You breathe out a small smile. “Yeah, I guess so, thanks” you say. You already understood this is how he attempted to genuinely show interest and genuinely be nice to people, and you were getting used to his uncharacteristic awkwardness whenever he started attempting to actually make a conversation, even if he just ended up having a strange mixture of lecturing and rambling come out of him.

He starts looking outside again and you continue to stand awkwardly on the other side of his desk, twiddling your thumbs and unable to have a coherent string of thoughts. He looks up after a minute or two-

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, I actually had time to sit and even talk with Jaehee and everything today.”

“That’s nice… Ah, that reminds me. Have you been getting enough sun? My nutritionist recently told me about vitamin D deficiency and I would hate for any of my employees to have it.”

“Well, with the way modern society today is Mr.Han, most of us have it.”

“Really?”

“Well, yes. We stay in school all day growing up, then we stay inside during university, and then when we get a job we stay inside from sun up to sun down. There’s no time for us to sit in the sun anymore.”

You look back to him, catching him glancing at you up and down- “Well, you can sit in the sun right now.”

You let a small giggle escape, “Mr.Han a single 15 minute sit in the sun inside the office wont help I think~”

“But it may do something wont it? You have been eating well, you can only encourage good health from here.”

You let another giggle escape. “I guess so. Where do I sit?”

He seems to look around a little, “My apologies, should I get a chair for you? Theres nowhere to sit besides the ones in front of the desk…”

“Its fine, its fine” you say, already and going and taking off your shoes.

You plop down next to his chair of the floor and start looking out to the other skyscrapers out in the distance.

“Sometimes you just have to sit on the floor.” You say

The both of you are quiet again, as you both enjoy looking out onto the city, but it starts getting uncomfortably hot with your tights and everything.

You glance up to him and think about it; would it be too awkward to just take off your blazer and your tights? _Wait why would it be? This guys has seen you completely naked splayed on top of his desk, what was it if you just took of your tights and jacket?_

You breathe out a sigh and quickly shimmy out of your tights while still sitting down and take off your blazer, throwing both of them onto the chair behind the desk.

“Are your trying to get as much sunlight as possible?”

You give a curt nod, “and it was just getting hot”

“That’s for sure.” He sighs

You giggle a little at his slip up in language and watch as he also takes off his jacket and loosens his tie.

“We should go to the beach while its still warm.”

“We? Mr.Han”

He looks up surprised for a moment, like a cat who saw something strange in front of them. “My… bad…” he drawls out.

You giggle again, “Is all this sunlight getting to you?”

“How would it get to me? I am under it. I go to the sunlight Ms.(MC)”

You end up full out laughing going so far as to even lay down on the floor. _God how long had you been here? He did still have a meeting today, at 4 right? What time did you get here?_

“Ms.(MC), do you… laugh at what I say just to be nice?” you hear him ask.

“Course not Mr.Han!” you giggle a little sitting back up. “Sometimes you say stuff that just... doesn’t go with your character, yknow? And its kind of cute to be honest-“

_Shit._

_Did you just call the boss cute?_

“Cute?” he slowly said, as if tasting the word as he said it.

You started to get up- _ok time to leave, enough relaxing._

“Wait…” You pause, standing in the same spot where you were just sitting. “Come here”

_You hated that you loved hearing him say those 2 words._

_“_ what is it, Mr.Han? you slowly ask placing yourself in between his already slightly opened legs.

He stays silent for a moment, sitting back in his chair, chin resting in one hand; you’d never seen him so relaxed and out of order.

“Are you thinking how your wife may just suddenly show up?” you ask not being able to contain your smile.

He looks up into your eyes and you see a small smirk appear behind his hand. “Possibly…” he mutters.

You start to go down for a kiss but before you can he stands up and in a swift movement you’re sitting on top of the desk and he’s already pushing his tongue into your mouth. _Whoa he took the first move? That’s never happened before!_ You (to your own surprise) eagerly accept the clumsy nasty kiss and wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him in tighter, inadvertently squeezing his waist between your legs. He reciprocates the squeezes though, pushing down on your waist, his thumbs putting pressure under your ribs, gaining a giggle so hard you separate from him so you can laugh.

“That tickles!” you laugh, with tears in your eyes.

“Youre very giggly today, Ms.(MC)” you hear him say going and sucking at your neck

“Sorry!! it tickles!!” you laugh again, squeezing his waist tighter, on purpose this time. He squeezes you again just as hard as you were doing to him, and you cant help but let out a squeak and keep laughing.

“Like a toy~” you hear him say with his face still buried in your neck- _wait was he laughing too?_

“Are you laughing??!!” you end up asking between laughs

You hear him let out a small snort and you feel him full out laugh a little, hiding his face from you still.

“You are!!” you cant help but shout “Youre totally laughing!!” you laugh pulling at his shirt, bouncing up and down in a little in excitement you weren’t able to contain. _Holy shit he was actually laughing?! This you had to see!_

But the moment he looks up to you he’s already regained his composure, albeit the small smile across his face. “Ms.(MC)” he starts taking a breath in

“Yeah?”

He looks at you for a moment and you felt your face grow warm.

“Never mind.” He sighs looking off to the side

“Mr.Han! what is it??” you end up whining more than asking.

“Its… embaressing…”

“What is? What did you find out you have a new fetish?? Are you into piss? I don’t think the janitor would like having to clean piss off the floor~”

“(MC), that sounds awful.”

“Hey, its what some people are into, who am I to judge? I once fucked a guy who wanted me to call him daddy.”

“Did you?”

“I mean… I’m not like super into that sort of lifestyle but if that’s what gets you off” you shrug, you should’ve known, he was totally the type to be into a daddy kink. “You want me to call you daddy, Mr.Han~” you quietly tease into his ear.

“I’m not all too comfortable with it, but if it were to ever escape your lips, I wouldn’t mind~”

You stop for a moment, dumbfounded, _you were so sure he was going to say yes._

“Then what is it?” you pout pulling his tie and trapping him between your legs.

You see a slight blush form on his face and he bends down to the bottom desk drawer of his desk. In it was a bottle of whiskey and a little black bag, oh… you knew what was in those sort of bags.

“It’s cute~” you giggle as he takes the small vibrator out of the bag, you never expected him to have something like this.

“I bought it for you.” Your heart skipped a beat. “But… its for office use only.”

You laugh at the remark and bring him in close for a kiss. “How do you plan on using it?”

“Hm, just a second,” he mumbles and you hear the zipper of your skirt skidding open. You help him take it off from you, and remove your blouse, you were then turned over, stomach pressing against the cold desk and ass up in the air. “Mr.Han youre not going to-“ but before you can finish the sentence the vibrator is pressed against your uncovered cunt.

“Relax.” he sighs taking a tight hold of an ass cheek letting cold hair hit your heat.

_FUCK._

_Well it wasn’t like you both hadn’t been doing this already, it wasn’t like you weren’t used to it, and anyways the vibrator was really small!_

You start giggling out of sheer nervousness and the moment his lubed up finger makes its way to your ass your hips give a quick thrust forward.

“Relax.” He sighs again

You try your best to, focusing on the vibrator still messing with your clit. _Yeah youre used to that, you like that._

You feel another finger press on into your hole.

You squeak out a curse, covering your mouth before the word is complete.

“Ms.(MC), I’m surprised, we’ve already gone this far before, are you just nervous about using your new toy?”

You simply nod, keeping your hands over your mouth. You feel the vibrator be removed from your clit and it's suddenly dangling in front of you.

“Take a good look at it, I made sure to not get anything too big.”

You grab it, feeling it in your hands, despite it already being covered in your fluids. _God it was small_ , honestly you’d never seen one so small, you swore if this thing went up a vagina it would get lost in there. _It wasn’t that thick either_ , you turned it around looking at it, it couldn’t be more than 3 fingers, _and that was comparing it to your fingers._

You hand it back to him, and take a deep breath in and exhale.

“Do you want to do this another day?” he asks

You grip at the opposite edge of the desk, and stretch your legs putting your butt up higher. “I’m fine, put it in.”

He does and you end up letting out a prolonged moan until its finally in place.

“Fine?” he asks

“Yes! Yes!” you groan biting your lip _holy shit this felt weird_ but it was so different you couldn’t help but enjoy it, and anyways, you were ready. “God, fuck me!”

“What was that, kitten?”

_What sort of pet name was that?_

“Put it in!!” you groan burying your face in the desk

You heard him let out a stifled chuckle, _of course._ His hands run down your back and sides, a gentle pressure pushing down on you, only relaxing you further, and the vibrations in your ass only making you want it more. Finally you then heard the familiar unzipping of pants. _Finally._

You get on the edge of your toes ready for him to ram into you but all you felt was a cock rubbing on the outside of your folds.

“CCOOMMMEEE OOONNNNN~~” you whine into the desk

“Ms.(MC), you're being so rude and needy.” He says, you could hear his voice dripping in amusement. “Are you wanting me to fuck you that bad?”

“God! Fuck please!!” you whine, the tip of his dick hitting your clit. “Put it in!!!” you cry shoving your ass more into him.

You hear a chuckle from him and you cant take it anymore you reach down and insert the cock in yourself, gaining a pained grunt from him while a sigh of relief and a laugh escape from you. You bounce your hips forward and back, up and down, god anywhere to just keep you going, until you finally feel his hands grab your hips and he takes over, ramming forcefully into you just as you had wanted.

The vibrator in your ass was definitely a fun new feeling when accompanied with every thrust he gave you. You start inching closer and closer to coming when you suddenly feel him grab at your legs and suddenly he’s holding you up, legs opened and your whole body exposed, facing the office. You grab behind you, grabbing at his hair. Before you can process whats happening you're suddenly facing out the window-

“Jumin- what are you- doing?” you gasp between pants.

“Are you worried someone may see?”

 _God, maybe? The other skyscrapers were pretty far but if someone was actually looking they would definitely be able to see you 2 fucking; but it did turn you on more than you already were._ The excitement of getting caught _\- that’s what drove you do agree to all this wasn’t it?_ You know it was.

You're snapped out of your thoughts as there's another rough thrust into you, you let out a loud groam from the cock having hit your sweet spot.

“Little more!!~~” you moan, your mind starting to go blank, becoming mush, your whole body tensing up for it reward from this rough fuck.

“Please!” you practically shout. You curse with every pump, with every loud slap, the vibrator only intensifying the stimulation of your pussy.

_AND_

_JUST_

_FUCK_

“One more!~ one more!~” you keep gasping, shutting your eyes closed. He almost completely pulls out for a moment and then shoves the whole cock back in instantly hitting you all the way up inside.

And your back curves, your toes curl, and your fingers dig into his hair, as you reach your goal, your eyes rolling back and a terrible moan escaping your lips combined with the telltale “I’m coming~<3” over and over because you cant think of anything else.

Thank god he hadn’t came yet, it was the best riding it out for as long as possible as he kept going even well after you went limp. Then you hear what can only be a strange growl and grunt and there's a final thrust followed with him panting as hard as you had been before, and then he drops you. He lets go of your legs, but you're unable to stand so you just stay there on the floor, still out of it.

You don’t know how long you stayed there, but when you finally came to, you saw your boss expertly put together as he always was, hair slightly out of place, but, as always pretentiously, purposely ,disheveled.

“Are you going to get up soon?” he asks adjusting his cuff links. “It’s almost time for my meeting.”

_Fuck so it was already almost 4?_

You groan as you prop yourself up, everything sore and feeling like jelly. You get on your knees but you cant go any further from that.

“Is something wrong? I need to leave Ms.(MC).”

You sigh. _Fucking asshole._

“Just… hand me my clothes and I’ll be out of here soon enough.”

He hands- well he basically throws your clothes at you and you dress yourself while on the floor, _god you were probably looking like a hot mess._

“You should put your hair up, you look messy”

“Gee thanks” you growl, the anger fueled by annoyance bubbling up in you giving you energy to finally get on your feet.

The both of you exit the office, you going one way and he the other.

_This is how it’s supposed to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As w literally all my fics- i didnt proofread this before posting so sorry about grammer and spelling i fix it up as i read it after its posted.
> 
> fun fact i typed this out while listening to greek heavy metal and then brazilian jazz.  
> here it is btw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmhE0hMJM7M  
> cant wait to go back for winter break and see my family but especially my cat <3 <3<3 i miss her so much.  
> edit 11/20  
> UHM WHAT THE FUCK YALL WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I WENT FROM PRESENT TENSE TO PAST TENSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING AND THEN WENT BACK TO PRESENT TENSE AT THE END-- THATS SO EMBARRASSING WTF anyways i fixed it now instead of doing hw lololol


	8. phonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha steamy hot phone sex  
> with a dash of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didnt know if this would be a good follow up chapter to the last one due to the contrasting natures but after careful deliberation of what i still need to type- i decided that YES this IS a good chapter to follow up the mess of the ending of the other one.  
> anyways please enjoy. i wrote this chapter way back when the story was still p undeveloped so (I THINK) the writing is a bit better <3

You rubbed your legs tightly together under your desk, wriggling a little, and glancing at the clock on the corner of your desk again.

You sigh.

It was 12:37

You cross your legs, and the switch them, and cross them again, and again, and again.

You glance to the clock again

12:38.

You audibly let out a groan, what the fuck was wrong with you?? You were wet for some stupid ass reason and it was frustrating the hell out of you. Was it because you typically had a fuck between 11 and 1 these past few months? Mr.Han was definitely a creature of habit and you noticed right off the bat how he would always call you in around lunch time, or at the end of the day when most people had already left. Shit was your body on schedule now for fucking??!! Was that even possible??! I mean you can get your body on a schedule for eating and going to the bathroom, was having sex included in there since it was also an instinct??!!

You groan again as you shift your legs again. You look to either side of the room and hallways and pull your chair in more under your desk and carefully raise your skirt. It was a slow day, it was always a slow day without Mr.Han there, half the usuals would usually skip when he wasn’t there either, and you counted exactly 4 people who had come in and gone since you had clocked in, in the morning. You shift around in your seat seriously debating your next move but before you know whats going on you feel a pen start rubbing you up and down through your tights and underwear. You let out a sigh of relief and keep you other hand on your computer mouse, it wasn’t much but it was doing something.

 _God you’ve become a fucking grade A pervert! A complete whoreish pervert who cant keep themselves without fucking for one day what the hell is wrong with you?! What the hell happened to you?!_ You scream at yourself internally

But you cant help it, you let the pen alleviate your urges, as slight as it was. But maybe you could…

You reach for your phone and you dial his number, not expecting him to pick up.

He does though, and for the first couple of seconds all you hear is the rustling of a bed. “Hm? Jumin Han speaking” you hear on the other side, immediately followed by a yawn, _shit you waked him up._

“Fuck I’m so sorry” you try to say but end up moaning, the pen digging further into your underwear and folds.

“(MC)?” he says, his voice sounding slightly more alert than before. “Are you alright? Is something wrong?”

_Oh wow did he care that much?_

“No, no I’m sorry just- Ah~” _fuck why were you still going?!_

There’s silence on the other side before you hear his voice, low and husky, but teasing, “Ms.(MC), what are you doing?”

“I Just-“

“Oh, this would be the time I would usually have you bent over my desk, isn’t it?”

You let out a moan, _shit this was embarrassing,_ but… it was still turning you on.

“Time zones.~” you hear him laugh “Its… oh 6 am here, hmm, the flight was much too long… Ms.(MC), don’t tell me youre playing with yourself at your desk?”

You moan again, rubbing the pen more forcefully.

“Oh wow, youre just a pervert now aren’t you?”

“Shut up I know!!” you groan planting your face on your desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn’t expecting to get a phone call, and definitely not one at 6 am, and even then never in his wildest guesses did he think he would answer the phone the his dear secretary masturbating. But there she was on the other side, moaning and letting out those stifled whimpers, and it was immediately arousing, especially since he had just woken up. Everything was still stiff and couldn’t move right, it was an amusing feeling he was ready to indulge in. He’d never thought to masturbate so immediately after waking up.

He laughed at her response for him to shut up, and started to let his hand make its way down to his pants, the blood already making its way down too, even that felt slow this early.

“Aren’t you afraid you’re going to get caught? There’s a much higher possibility that someone will come out the elevator facing your desk, than someone knocking on my office door~”

“Fuck! Fuck!” he heard her whimper “I know! I know!”

“What are you even doing? Just fingering your—“

“I’m using a pen! There are you happy at how desperate I am? I just have my skirt up I haven’t even taken off my tights or anything!”

_This was very amusing._

He laughs “You’re so desperate its sad Ms.(MC)” he says as he goes and grabs his dick.

“I---“ he hears her tear away from the phone, hearing it slam down on the other side, and he stops as well as all he hears is muffled talk on the other side.

It takes almost up to a minute before she’s back on the phone.

“Don’t tell me you got caught?” he asks, holding back a giggle.

“shuttheFUCKUP!! No I didn’t!!” she hisses.

“(MC). Go to the bathroom.”

He hears every single noise from the other side, the rustling as she gets up, the steps she takes to get all the way there, the small “Good afternoons” she gives to her passing coworkers, none of them with any idea of what she was about to do. By the time he hears her finally get into the bathroom and lock herself in a stall, he was close to full attention simply from anticipation.

“What now?” he hears her pant

“You always liked being rubbed with all your clothes on” he purrs

“Fuck- we’re way past that Mr.Han” she giggles, but he knew her hand was already back between her legs, toying with herself.

He felt at a loss of what to say next though, _he never thought people actually did things like this._

“What? Yeah they do, I mean I think they actually do, Mr.Han” _SHIT DID HE ACTUALLY SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!_ “Do you not want to do this Mr.Han? its ok if you don’t…”

“No! NO!” he chokes out “I made you go all the way there, after all, right?”

She laughs from the other side and it comforts him from his embarrassment.

“Anyways, I’m finding this concept very amusing also. Fun even.”

“Oh?~ that’s code for you’re ready to go. Aren’t you, Jumin?~”

His dick twitched at the sound of her saying his name, she never said it, it was always a surprise whenever she did, and at this point it almost felt like a pet name whenever she let the name slip from her lips.

“…Yes…” he admitted quietly

“I guess we’re both perverts then, Mr.Han.”

“I’m not the one in the public bathroom at work locked in a stall with their hands down their pants, Ms.(MC).”

“ah” she pants “youre… right. But-“

“yes, I do wish I was there though”

“So predictable!”

“I would be pushing you down right now, face pressed against the door, ass rubbing against this dick you love so much”

She lets out another moan.

“You’re in the position I’m describing aren’t you?”

“Take a wild guess buddy” she laughs moaning again at the end

“Don’t talk to me like that (MC).”

He hears her laugh on the other side, she loved getting to him, but he enjoyed it as much as her at this point.

“Your hands are already touching your bare pussy at this point, am I right?”

She lets out a moan in agreement.

“Don’t put your fingers in yet, kitten~  I’m not even having a hard time yet~”

“JUUMMIIINNN!!!!” she suddenly bursts out laughing “please don’t tell me that was on purpose!!”

“I only realized it halfway through” he admitted, his breath beginning to hitch.

“You probably still have your pants on~ there’s probably a stain on them, you never like looking at your own dick” she laughs. “Mr. Han please pull down your pants, look at who you are. You’re not that bad looking.”

If she had said his name he felt he would’ve gone crazy and would’ve immediately slipped them off. But she didn’t, but she had a point, so he complied and slowly removed the clothing, thank god it was still dark in the room though.

“Juuuu-mmmiiii—HHA~”

“You put your fingers in without me telling you to?”

“I can’t help it!” she giggles, and he felt his lower region grow ever hotter. “And its only been one day! This is so pathetic!!”

“When I get back-“ he says, his breath hitching again as his stroking quickens “Ill fuck you so hard the desk will break”

“Mr.Han~” she gasps, he could tell her cheek was pressed against the door, she was probably on the tips of her toes, she always did that when she got close to coming when she was standing.

“Jumin~” she gasps right after

 _FUCK!_ He tugs slightly harder and even faster.

“Jumin~” she repeats, _SHIT,_ “ I would prefer- ha~<3- I would prefer if- shit<3~~-“

_God, say it! Say it already!_

_“_ I would prefer you keep your desk intact, and have you fuck me until I can’t walk anymore~” she moans.

He releases immediately after she moans, his cum spilling all over his hand, leaving him panting, and his legs weak. He would have to fuck her while sleep deprived one day, this sensation was incredible.

“Did you just come??” she asks, he could still tell her fingers were roughly thrusting in and out of her because her breathing was still going to the rhythm of it all.

“Forget me- forget me” he practically moans, trying to catch his breath.

He hears her bubbly laugh from the other side- but its quickly cut in short but the sound of her trying to stifle her moans from her orgasm.

For a while the both of them are just panting from either end of the line, but she’s the one to say something first.

“I’m so fucking glad no one came in.”

Jumin cant help but let a breath out in amusement and smile.

“Don’t laugh~” she giggles, lowering her voice. “It’d be terrible if someone came in Mr----“ she lets out a sudden gasp “- Jumin.”

“I take it someone came in?”

“Yeah but I’m done, so whatever, am I right?” she says letting a laugh slip out at the end.

“Were you serious about what you said back then?”

There’s a pause, slightly too long for his liking.

“…Yes” she ends up saying, he could hear the smile in her voice.

“I’m a man of my word, Ms.(MC). If that is what you want I will be happy to comply. We do have an agreement after all. I would like to make this experience as pain-less and as enjoyable as possible for you since I dragged you into it, even if you agreed to it. This isn’t like a normal contract, because of the nature of this transaction I do find it in my best interest to care for your well-being and—ah I’m just… rambling…”

“…No its fine, Jumin. Its nice hearing you talk. We actually don’t talk too much do we?” she laughs a little.

“Our transactions don’t require us to talk too much, do they?”

“Ah, true, true... Do you ever want--- no! sorry! I wasn’t saying anything, ignore that. Its good this way. We’re doing just what we need to. We don’t need to talk!”

There’s more awkward silence

“I agree.” He ends up saying

He hears her let out a sigh of relief “I’m glad, Jumin.”

“Is the person still there?”

“Hm? No they left a little while ago already”

He couldn’t help but smile, she forgot she was still using his first name.

“Well- I… I’m sorry for calling you, but I guess we both had fun? I’ll get back to work, I hope you enjoy whatever you’re doing where ever you are, Mr.Han”

“Do you want to come with me on my next trip?” he suddenly asks, to even his own surprise.

There’s no reply.

“We’re trying to make this as scandalous as possible, right, (MC)?”

“Ms.(MC), and yes I suppose you’re right… but… no Mr.Han. I would… prefer not to… I guess…”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I do enjoy your company.”

“You enjoy having a fuck toy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Mr.Han with all due respect I’m just your fuck toy, I already know. You don’t have to sugar coat it, I’ve accepted what I am to you…”

There’s more awkward silence.

“You don’t have to demean yourself so much (MC)” he says, genuine concern beginning to come over him. _Was this what she was really feeling? Was this having a psychological toll on her? He read up on stuff called aftercare and how it was essential for a sexual relationship, maybe he had to instill it into this relations—this agreement, or whatever it was…_

“No, No” he hears her sniffle, _no, please don’t be crying._ “I’ve already-” she stops, someone must have walked in, “I’ve already accepted it, Jumin. It’s ok”

_Oh god she was crying._

“I miss you.” he suddenly says as panic begins to set in.

He hears her laugh between her sniffling “That’s such a funny joke! You don’t have to say stuff like that!” she continues laughing. “I’ve accepted it! What can I do? We made an agreement, and I’m even getting paid for all this! And I’m having fun! So it’s ok right?”

“… yes, I suppose so…” he says only because he was having a lack of a proper response. “Ms.(MC), do you… do you want a break from this?”

There wasn’t silence this time because he could only hear her sniffling on the other side.

“I… sure. Yeah… let’s take a break.”

“You can take as much time as you need, Ms.(MC)”

“I think just this trip you’re taking will be fine M—Jumin.”

The way she was saying his name now wasn’t bringing him any amusement like it was before, he only felt something twisting in his stomach, _he was probably just already hungry since he had been awake for a while, though._

“Alright… but when I get back, I would like to talk to you about a few things.” He says, already stringing together a plan of how he would bring up aftercare to her, and convince her that it was needed now.

“That’s going to leave me on edge if you don’t tell me now Jumin.”

“I would prefer to tell you in person, its not serious or urgent. Do not worry…” he stops thinking if he should say it. “Please take care of yourself, Ms.(MC). You do know you can tell me any concerns that you have with, all this. We are equals in this situation.”

“Yeah… I know…” she says, shed calmed down and wasn’t crying anymore. “Well, good bye Mr.Han. Enjoy your trip”

“Thank you. Please take care Ms.(MC).”

“hm, bye” and she hangs up.

He lets out a big sigh, he hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath practically that whole time. He looks to the phone in his hand, it was almost 7 already, he may as well get up and clean himself off and get ready for the day. He sets it down and gets up, stretching. But his eyes end up looking to his phone again. He opens it, and opens up his text messages, he opens a new text to her, but he stops. What would he send? _Why was he thinking of sending anything to her_? _He already told her to take care of herself and he was sure she would, she was a capable woman._ He sighed again and threw the phone on his bed, _what was wrong with him?_ He would definitely be bringing up aftercare once he got back but for now, she shouldn’t even have to hear his voice, she was probably sick of him. _Yeah that was definitely it, everyone needs breaks from each other every once in a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, btw. i wont add in a new chapter until i hit 5000 views ;)


	9. Off/On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petty revenge.  
> kink tags:  
> #toys  
> #anal  
> #orgasm dely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY  
> FINA  
> FUCKING  
> LY  
> I FINISHED IT  
> THIS DIDNT GO THE WAY I INITIALLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BUT WHTEVER HAVE FUN<3  
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GOING ABOVE AND BEYOND 5000 hITS!! <3  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 200 KUDOS  
> I THANK YALL FOR M LIFE AND LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR CONTINUED PATRONAGE<3

You sighed at your desk, fiddling with the small inconspicuous remote in your hand. You weren’t worried if anyone asked you what it was- it could easily be passed off as one of those toys for people who fidget a lot.

You lean onto your hand, clicking it even faster with your other

 _“I found the use of the vibrator interesting with you the last time we used it, so… I wish to experience also”_ his voice played in your head. You smiled and scoffed a little.

 _“It gives you more control, I think you enjoy the control, no?”_ he had replied when you asked why it was remote controlled, _you did enjoy a certain extent of control. Especially the control over a multimillionaire company director and heir that was labeled as the epitome of the male power trip and “sexiest non-actor” of the country._

Too bad he had to go to an important meeting first and he ended up kicking you out of his office, still with the remote in hand, _you didn’t even get to see the vibrator…_

You continue clicking it. _On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off._

You let out a smile thinking of the little pink egg probably in his desk drawer vibrating off and on.

_Oh, was it off or on now?_

You shrugged and got up to go to the restroom, not like it actually mattered.

When you came back, having taken your sweet time, you were surprised to see an excessive amount of text messages on your phone, from… Mr.Han? You quickly go to the messages.

**(** your text. His text**)**

The started out pretty calm as he always texted- **“Ms.(MC), please turn the vibrator off”**

_What why?_

You kept scrolling down, reading.

** Ms.(MC), PLEASE turn it off. **

** Ms.(MC) I’m literally begging you to turn it off. **

** PLEASE SWITCH IT OFF. **

** OFF **

** PLEASE TURN IT OFF **

**!! (MC)!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

You covered your mouth hiding your smile and trying to stifle your laughter- _wait shit you still hadn’t turned it off!_ You snatch the remote and quickly finally turn it off.

**HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU ALREADY HAD IT IN!!**

**Im so sorry I was in the bathroom!**

**Im seriously sorry Mr.Han!!**

**Where are you? Don’t tell me youre in the middle of the meeting w a raging hard on D:**

The little notification saying he was texting a reply popped up and you breathe out a sigh of relief.

** Please wait for me in my office. **

A stupid smile and blush made a way onto your face and you hated that your heart gave a small flutter upon reading the words.

 **You calming down now that I turned it off?** You texted, not caring if you were annoying him and that he was in a meeting.

A little “read” receipt showed up, but no response.

You sighed, _of course._

You slipped into his office, careful to make sure no one saw you going in, and you went and laid down on the couch in the back. You looked at your phone, it was late afternoon, late meetings tended to drag on. _So why did he tell you to come here??_

You unbutton a couple of your top buttons of your blouse and take a picture of the cute new bra you had recently bought, it was dark blue and lacey, you were glad you had decided to treat yourself. You looked at the picture.

_Should you…?_

You stifle a giggle and impulsively send the picture to your boss.

You unbutton your shirt all the way and stretch yourself out a little before taking another self-indulgent, utterly flattering picture. And you send it to him too, letting stupid giggles escape as you press the send button again.

You waited for a reply that you knew wasn’t going to come, and you remembered you still had the small remote in hand.

_On._

**I look cute right?** You text

** OFF. **

** PLEASE. **

You giggle at his reply and turn it off.

**How much longer Mr.Han?**

Another “read” receipt.

You whipped out a tit from your bra and snapped a picture.

 **How much longer?** you send along with the picture.

“ _read”_

_On._

** Soon. **

_Off._

**Mr.Han… Im just…**

**Dying of**

**Antici-**

_On._

**-pation.**

There’s a good pause before the response.

** As am I. **

_Off._

**Good answer. I’ll leave you alone now~ <3**

You put down your phone and look to the ceiling for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles. _What the hell was that?! You’d never done anything like that before!! Just who was that now?!?_

You continue waiting, a stupid smile firmly plastered on your face, unwavering as much as you wanted to wipe it off. In what felt like forever you finally heard that click of the door opening and you turn around (a bit too eagerly) to see your boss coming in.

“Welcome back!” you say, the smile on your face growing after having seen him. He looked flustered as fuck, you could tell the vibrator really did a number on him during the meeting.

“You’re a brat you know that, right?” he says as he closes the door behind him.

“Ah, but that’s why you enjoy my company so much, Mr.Han~” you tease sticking out your tongue. “I sure don’t know why you put up with me, but you must sure be enjoying it to not have told me off already by now~”

He averts your gaze, a small uncharacteristic pout on his face, _he really enjoyed this._

“So how was the meeting, darling?~”

He turns back to you, the strange pout contorting into anger and frustration, and his hands balling into fists.

“Oh my! I’m seeing more expression in Mr.Han’s face in just 1 minute than most people see in their whole lives!!” _damn you were on a roll today._

“Please-“ he sighed rolling his eyes “Please don’t do that again.”

“Just don’t put a vibrator up y’r bum hole and give me the remote without telling me, hon.”

He sighed again. “That was a pretty stupid thing to do wasn’t it?”

The smile suddenly drops off your face, _holy shit did he just call something he did stupid._

He looks back to you and sees your smile having dropped and instantly a smirk appears on his. “Anyways, do you know why I called you hear?”

“Well… you didn’t tell me to bring anything so are you finally going to face fuck me?”

“Disgusting.” He sighs as he loosens his tie and takes his jacket off, setting it on the coat rack at the front

“A handful of guys I did would beg to differ.” You tell him observing as he starts to make his way to his desk, rolling up his sleeves. _Oh, he meant business when he did that,_ you couldn’t help but bite your lip at the sight.

He glanced up at you before opening the bottom drawer of his desk. “Ah, that reminds me.” He said as he bent down. “Why do women find rolled up sleeves like this so appealing?”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Well… i…” you stammered a bit, attempting to put your feelings and thoughts into a coherent string of thoughts. “I think it just well, it’s very visually appealing in general, I think anyone can agree with that-“ you saw him nod in agreement “But I… I think it may because its just a very masculine aspect? We grow up in a very male oriented environment and everyone wants to be the big male boss- the alpha male, if you may, and in extension, everyone wants to fuck the boss, gain some of that power if you can’t be it. You know, the whole power spiel. And as time has gone along I feel the suit has become synonymous with that. Seeing the dress shirt sleeves rolled up give it a sort of sense of dishevelment, almost a sexual connotation if you may, and I think that may be it?” You watched as he made his way towards you, a new little black bag in hand. “What’s in the bag Mr.Han?” you asked grabbing the edge of the couch from where you sat.

“Something new- but a surprise.”

“Was my explanation comprehendible?  That’s just what I think to be honest-“ he motioned you to get up and you did. “But by no means is that what everyone could think. I honestly don’t know-“ he sat down where you were before. “I just find it, yknow, pretty sexy” you shrugged, hoping he wouldn’t see your blush.

He rested his arm on his leg and set his chin in his hand, “The way you explain things is very… amusing, Ms.(MC).”

Your blush burned bit more.

“T-Thank you?”

“I find myself hanging onto every word to be honest.” He continued “I don’t know if it’s because of your excessive informality with me or what. That’s probably it, most likely. No one ever talks to me so casually besides my few close friends. I have to admit, I think I forgot how it was to listen to someone speak so freely without any fear of saying anything wrong to me, as much as I insist to all my employees that they can tell me any of their concerns.” He leaned back onto the couch and patted his lap.

You went and straddled him, placing your arms around his shoulders. “Well, I’m not walking on eggshells around you like everyone else is.”

He gives you a small shallow kiss. “And why do they think they have to act like they are walking on eggshells when around me?” he places his hands on your hips, and gently slides a hand up and back down your bare skin.

“No one wants to be fired, Mr.Han” you reply, you breathe already hitching to the simple touches. “Your hands are so cold...” you stifle a giggle. “So clammy~”

“My apologies, I do tend to be a cold man.” He replies deadpan.

“You’re shameless Han.”

He lets out a small chuckle and kisses you again, and you let yourself melt into it, greedily opening your mouth begging for a tongue that easily knows what you want, and with just as much eagerness gives into your urges.

You feel his hands slide down, pushing your skirt up as you both continue to entertain yourselves with your kisses, both of you attempting to fake an air of dominance amidst both of your excessive passiveness in the situation. You pull yourself in closer, and feel each ass cheek be taken up in a hand, and he pulls you in even closer, spreading both the cheeks and subsequently your lips, letting the heat be hit with cold air, making you let out a whimper unfortunately.

“My,” he pants separating from you “Someone seems to be a lot more desperate than someone who was just in a meeting being tortured with a vibrator.”

“Shut up.” You pant locking lips with him again, feeling him smile under you.

He grips at your ass even more and you cant help but enjoy the slight aggressiveness in his grip teasing you without even touching your cunt.

He separates again and you groan slightly in frustration.

“Tights. Off. Or you won’t get anything.” He didn’t have to tell you, but you had been lazy to take them off, partially wishing he would’ve taken the initiative and effort to do it himself.

You get off and slip them off, leaving your skirt at your waist, not caring to take it off.

“Oh, they match~” he says with a smile as you stand in front of him, he must've meant it about the matching underwear set.

You smile with him, and get back on him, his hands grabbing your waist and pulling you onto him a lot more impatient than usual.

“Now look whos greedy~” you tease as he goes and sucks at your neck.

A hand on your ass slowly makes its way around to your folds, kneeding and teasing you through the fabric of your underwear. You move your hips with the hand, edging yourself on more than he was, _definitely, you were definitely a tad more desperate than him right now._

You don’t notice when the other hand removes itself from the other ass cheek and you don't notice when he goes and opens the little black bag, but you do notice when you feel the small vibrator be slipped into your un-lubed ass gaining a yelp more in surprise than pain.

“What? Its not that big.”

“ _I know it aint that big!”_ your groan adjusting to the small egg now nestled inside. “Just give a warning before?”

“No.” he says and latches onto your lips again.

You were too lenient and desperate, you sink back into it, reveling in the small sounds he made also as he kissed you, and you yelp in surprise again as you feel another vibrator be slipped into your pussy.

“Mr.Han!!” you exclaim.

“Ah, would you look at the time I have somewhere to be.” He says pushing you off. And getting up.

“Wait what?!”

“Dress yourself, I have another meeting, I would like you to attend this one.”

“But the—“

“ _Now._ Ms.(MC)”

You quickly shut up and put yourself together as he also did.

“Did an assistant give you some files this morning?” he asked putting his jacket back on.

“I- yes, bu—“

“Good, go get them and meet me in meeting room 3.”

“Yes, Mr.Han” you say quickly making your way out the office.

“That’s what I like to hear.” You hear him say as he goes the other way.

You cant help but grimace as you make your way back to your desk, grabbing the files, attempting to adjust yourself with the vibrators now in you. You look at the time, shit he did have a meeting now and there was no way you could go to the bathroom to take them out, you knew exactly what he was going to do and you hated that deep down you felt a tinge of excitement. Before you could even leave your desk you jumped as the vibrations started in both your ass and cunt simultaneously. _Of course._

You take in a deep breath and head to the meeting room, fanning your face in a desperate feeble attempt to hide your growing blush. You arrive in the room and are instructed to hand out the files and quickly do so.

Just as youre about to leave your hear your employers voice telling you to stay for the duration of the meeting.

“Are you sure a secretary should sit in on the meeting, Mr.Han?” an assistant asks.

“leave.” He tells them, and they do as the meeting table stifles small laughters.

“She is easy on the eyes, aint she?” you hear one of the older men snicker to another beside him.

“Someone just lost their job, I wouldn’t mind her sitting in on every meeting.” The other replies.

You grimace and see one of them glance to you.

“Definitely a nice distraction, even the emotionless director has to feel something towards _that._ ” the first says.

You audibly groan, _youre doing this because you agreed to it. You want to do it, you don’t have to care about what other people are saying or thinking. You shouldn’t care.This is your life, and you’re winning at it._

You make your way next to your boss and the meeting begins, the person at the front beginning the power point and droning on about whatever they were talking about. If it weren’t for the incessant vibrations in your privates, you swear you would’ve fallen asleep. Suddenly the vibrations go up a notch and you jump a little and watch as the associates seated closest to you seem to check their phones, wondering if the vibration sounds were coming from them.

You gulp and glance to your boss, dead pan and looking ahead, an empty stare that gave no indication of whether he was actually paying attention to the meeting or his secretary fidgeting beside him.

You shift your weight from one leg to another, feeling as you start to want to sweat. You mess with your hands and fingers and take a deep breath.

_One more._

_FUCK._

_PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS AS HIGH AS IT GOES._

You accidently whip your head over to him, biting your bottom lip, a few beads of sweat already falling down your forehead.

“Is something the matter?” he whispers, not even looking to you.

“Just wondering who’s phone is vibrating.” You whisper back with a secretary-esque smile.

_One more._

You jump a little in place, your folded hands pressing down over your crotch. _FUCKING ASSHOLE_!

You’re embarrassed out of your mind as you see a few of the associates take a glance back to you, confused as to why the secretary was fidgeting so much.

“Mr.Han-“

“Only a couple of more minutes, Ms.(MC).” He says, then turning to you and you see the smirk on his face. “You’re doing lovely.”

_YOU!!! FUUCKING!! PIECE!! OF! SHIT!!_

You bite down harder on your lip, and look forward to the boring ass presentation again, attempting to focus on it in an attempt to distract you from the incoming orgasm. _It couldn’t go any harder than this._

The presentation ends and the discussion portion begins, the associates first intermingling and then asking the presenter a couple of things and then all discussing together again, _god this was torture._

“Mr.Han you’ve been quiet.” One of them suddenly say

You look down to him in the same instant you see his eyes tear away from you, hand covering the slight smile attempting to make a way onto his face.

“Hm, I don’t have much to say on the matter.”

“Distracted by the secretary, eh?” one of the older men from earlier say in a joking matter.

Theres slight chuckles from the rest of the men, and you stand uncomfortably in your place, gaining worried views from the only other 2 women in the meeting.

He uncovers his smirk, taking in a breath in amusement as if agreeing. “Yes… but I do not appreciate the slight air of harassment you’re insinuating sir.”

The whole room grows silent.

“Its… It’s just a joke. Sir” he stammers.

“I understand, but keep the rude comments to yourself. Another one of those and I won’t be so understanding though. And the gall you have to say that in front of them.”

_Off_

You cant help but sigh a little in relief as he goes on to say the meeting was adjourned. You watch as everyone gets up and starts to shuffle out, you attempt to also leave, but youre stopped with a small gesture of his indicating you to stay behind. So you stay beside him.

The last person leaves and he tell you to close the door, and you do.

“I… am so sorry for that.” You hear him say as you close and lock the door.

“Its ok.” You sigh making your way back to him, seeing him get up. “I’m getting used to it.”

Youre surprised to see him take your hand. “You really shouldn’t.” he says gently pulling you to him.

“That’s office life, Mr.Han.” you say wrapping your arms around his waist. “I mean just look at us, a walking sterotype.”

“Do you want to end the contract? You can walk out at any time.”

You lean up and give him a kiss. “No. I just don’t have to care about what I hear. It’s my life. I can do what I want. Im an adult for christs sake.”

You gain a smile from him, and youre suddenly twirled to where youre pressed against the wall and him. He kisses your forehead. Then your cheek, then your neck and collarbone, and you let him.

He hugs you tighter and you hear him apologize.

“What are you sorry about?” you ask.

He holds you tighter and you cant help but giggle at his sudden helplessness.

“I was fueled by petty feelings to do something I didn’t even know if you were comfortable with. And in the midst of it you had to deal with that awful spiel.” He lets go a little and goes to look you in the eye. “Ms.(MC), I respect you for your ability to keep your composure like that. I myself was on the brink of snapping.”

Youre taken aback at his words and you stare at him for a moment. “You… care that much?”

“If that’s what this feeling is, then I guess so.”

You crack a smile and grab at his face pulling him to you and kissing him square on the lips with a smile. “Im glad!” you exclaim. “That’s very kind of you! You don’t have to care, but it comforts me that you do! I care about you too Mr.Han!”

“I’m sorry.” He says again burying his face in your neck.

“Its ok!” you laugh again intertwining your fingers in his hair. “Its ok, Jumin!” you accidently let the name slip and youre immediately reciprocated with a deep kiss on your lips.

“Youre still close aren’t you?” he asks

“Well… I” you giggle averting his gaze.

But before you can say anything else you jump when the vibrations start up again.

“Youre cruel! Youre so mean! Youre a fucking dick!” you whine pulling him closer to you.

You feel him chuckle a little as his face returns to sucking at your neck, and feel a hand lift up your skirt and a finger begin to toy with you through your underwear.

“say more.” You hear him say.

“say what?!” you whine closing your eyes as a leg lifts. “how you’re a terrible, terrible man. How you need to grow the fuck up and stop teasing me and stop being so mean, Mr.Han”

You feel your tights be shimmied off and you watch as he goes and bends down infront your area.

“exactly” he says, a full smile on his face before he goes and latches his mouth onto your still covered pussy.

You wince and let your hands entangle in his hair, and instantly let out a moan, god you’d been so close for a fucking while now.

“I won’t even have to do much~”

You roughly shove his face back into your crotch. “less talking more pussy eating” you end up ordering.

His arms latch onto your thighs and he goes back to work. _FUCK get the underwear off._

You don’t even have to say anything because the moment your think that he slips them down to your knees. You grip tighter and shove him back in, emitting a small apology in the midst of a giggly moan. “it’s the least you can do for me after that, right?” you moan.

You feel him agree under you and you end up laughing, pressing your thighs even tighter around his head.

He really had to barely do anything. The additional tongue was the final touch to the over stimulation in your cunt and in your ass, now going off at full vibrations again. And you feel your legs go weak, and your grip tightens more as your arms tense along with them, you clench your eyes shut as you look up and you finally reach that long awaited climax with a loud moan, and your legs tightening around the head at your crotch.

You finally let go after you start to come down from the orgasm and you laugh as he falls back a little from you, panting just as much as you were.

“I’m so sorry, I squeezed too hard didn’t I?”

“it's… fine.” You hear him say between pants and you can’t help but let out a laugh as you pull him up. “I enjoy it.” He ends up coughing looking to the side. “It indicates I’m doing it right”

You laugh again and kiss him unfazed by the taste of yourself in his mouth. “damn, I taste great~” you tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDIN STUFF LIKE A PORNO AH YES THE ONLY WAY TO DO IT  
> ITS 1 AM WHEEZES BYE YALL  
> PLEASE COMMENT LOVELIES I LIVE FOR YALLS COMMENTS


	10. Blue; Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa im sorry i split this chapter into 2 parts -A-;;;  
> i didnt mean to- but i havent finished the second half (yet; as of midnight on sunday night) and im just an impatient fuck UGH  
> and also when i saw the chapter surpassed 5500 words i was like whoops!! so im splitting it into 2 parts :y  
> anyways enjoy and comment i lve seeing your comments <3 <3

It was another day like the others, you were on top of your boss and getting fucked like usual. Your hips were rhythmically bouncing up and down on his dick and there was heavy breathing as you both were trying to just come already.

“Oh I saw Sarah yesterday or something, by the way.” You comment

“Are you kidding me? I may as well just throw you out right now, that’s literally the last thing I want to hear right now” he says gripping your ass even tighter than he already was.

You can’t help but let out a small laugh at his response but he thrusts into you more forcefully suddenly, and your giggle is cut short with a small moan and a wince.

“That’s not what I mean!” you groan looking up. “I mean the bitch just keeps getting worse and fucking worse, like at first I thought I was just being salty and I- Ah~- tried to make myself just fucking chill but i- fuck~- but fucking Christ the woman is nasty inside and out like what did the world ever fucking do to you?- shit<3, right there~  And I’m just- at this point I see her face and I want to just slap her or some shit, and her fucking stupid ass hair! god is it a wig? Please tell me it’s a wig so I can just yank that shit off, Ju—Mr.Han”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you try to fight her to be honest.” you hear him quietly say between pants, a sense of amusement in the back of his voice. “Do you plan on acting on your impulses?”

You look back down only to see him smiling, and your heart starts beating even faster than it was, it was always so alien seeing him smile.

“I mean~ do I get punished afterwards?” you shakily say averting your gaze to out the window

“Of course not” you hear him say as he goes and nips at your neck. “You’ll only get rewarded~”

With that he thrusts violently into you and pushes your hips down as much as was possible.

“FUCK! Mr.Han!!” you almost shout griping at his hair, that familiar shiver going up your spine back, “More- more! Just one-“

He repeats the action and your whole body tenses as you hold your breath, trying to keep your voice down as usual, and you try to ride it out as he keeps thrusting. In a few seconds you start to calm down from the high and start to relax on top of him, setting your head on his shoulder, even if he was still moving your hips gently over his cock, which you weren’t complaining about it only made it easier for you to ride out the orgasm longer.

You’re barely even there when he finally pulls out, your whole mind hazy as all you heard was both of your pants.

“Shit did we come at the same time?” you mumble out.

“Practically” he says, trailing a finger up and down your back

You giggle a little at both the calming action and his response. You feel him kiss you along your collarbone and neck and for some ungodly reason you ask him what had been on your mind for a couple of weeks.

“Mr. Han, why do you kiss me so much?”

There’s an awkward silence for a moment as you feel him physically freeze up, _oh wow he had to think about his next choice of words?_

“It’s incriminating evidence?” he attempts to state but ends up asking

You laugh at his response again and turn your face so that is perfectly nestled in the crook of his neck, and you proceed to leave a nice dark mark on his neck, enjoying the stifled moans he lets slip out as you give it.

“That’s incriminating evidence, Mr.Han” you say with a smile as you pull back. “On you it’s suspicious, on me it only signifies how I’m a fucking slut”

“Shouldn’t it mean the same thing for both of us?”

“Are you saying you’re a slut?”

“What would put me in that category?”

You laugh, you laugh loud and hard, Christ this fucking Jumin Han, you couldn’t believe the things he said every so often.

Your laugh is suddenly cut off with his lips making contact with yours, and you can’t help but sink into it with a smile. Thank god he’d gotten better at kissing, I mean he wasn’t the best, but they had their own charm to them that you had grown accustomed to. He pulls you in tighter until both your bodies are touching again and he pulls away, letting your forehead rest on top of his.

“I would also think these marks are signs of ownership, aren’t they?”

You blush, and have hundreds of thoughts suddenly rush into your mind, but mostly: _what did he mean by that?_

But all you do is smirk and say, “Sure, Mr.Han.” as you get off of him.

The both of you then start to fix yourselves up quietly and quickly, you’d been in there for a bit too long now.

“I like the dark blue ones, by the way” you hear him say as you’re buttoning up your shirt.

You look up, “sorry, what?”

“I like the dark blue lacey set you wore that one time.” He says from behind his desk, _wait was he blushing?_ He was sure avoiding your gaze as he said that.

You chuckle. “I’m sorry, but I can’t wear that set that often. They were expensive and I like saving them for special occasions.” You finish buttoning the last button and look back up again, “Why do you even care?”

“Can I not have an appreciation for aesthetic?”

“My bad, yeah you’re right” you sigh, he had a point. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a select few suits you preferred seeing him in, honestly.

You finish putting yourself together and get the stack of papers you always came in with and made your way towards the door.

“Goodbye Mr.Han” you say in your front desk voice “nice working with you today!~”

“Be good, kitten.” you hear him say just as you open the door

“Oh my god!!!STOP!!~” you cant help but whine out laughing forgetting where you are for a split second.

You close the door quickly behind you, seeing him smile for only a split second, and you’re greeted with a few of your coworkers confusedly looking at you. Probably wondering as to why the front desk secretary was coming out laughing and bubbly from the Stoic director’s office.

“You sure are a positive person” one of them says to you as they start to walk away.

You can’t help but nervously chuckle and quickly retreat to your desk.

Today was already fun though, even if it was only 8 am.

~~

A few days later when you got to your desk in the morning there was an extravagant gift carefully wrapped, sitting square in the middle of your workspace. You looked at the tag and all it had was a heart and the brand of whatever was in the box. You shrugged it off and set it under your desk, you would open it when you got home, you didn’t want anyone questioning what an exuberant gift was doing on your desk first thing in the morning. You didn’t ask anyone about it, and you didn’t even see Mr.Han that day so you didn’t ask him about it, even if you highly doubted he would know anything about a strange gift anonymously given to you.

When you got home you immediately opened the gift and found a note on top of the pink crepe wrapping whatever was meant for you.

‘ _Now you don’t have to worry about wearing yours out~’_ the note read, and you felt your stomach turn and your heart shoot out of your chest- you knew exactly what is was already as you removed the wrapping paper, unveiling a dark blue, lacey bra and underwear set identical to yours.

You sighed and couldn’t help but laugh a little. Goddamnit Jumin Han.

You take out your phone and take a quick picture and send it to him- only realizing after you sent the photo that _shit why were you doing that?!_

_(**_ **your text. His text**)**

**I’m glad it got to you alright.** He texted as soon as the picture was delivered.

** Does it fit alright? **

You stared at your phone for a moment, _what were you doing? It felt weird to do this outside of office hours…_

**I don’t know, I haven’t tried it on yet… wait how did you know my sizes?**

**I took a guess, to be honest.**

You can’t help but giggle a bit to his response.

**I would like to thank you for this, Mr.Han. But why?**

** I told you before, I enjoyed the aesthetics. Is that so wrong? **

**No, of course not~**

You pause for a moment and glance to the underwear set, _should you…._

 **Do you want me to take pics?** You send

But the moment you pressed send another message came in-

** You should take a picture after you’ve tried them on. **

You burst out laughing as you feel your face heat up in embarrassment, for both yourself and the man on the other side of the phone.

 **Where even are you?** You text getting up and going to your bedroom where your full length mirror was.

** Small meeting with some associates. **

**And Mr.director ISNT PAYING ATTENTION??!!**

** I can text and pay attention just fine, Ms.(MC). **

**Lol I feel bad for whoevers leading this meeting.** You text throwing off all your clothes onto the bed, and looking at yourself in the mirror for a second; _damn today was a good day for some cute pictures._

You go and slip on the panties first, taking a quick picture as you held and covered your breasts.

 **Panties fit~** you send with the picture

You only saw the ‘read’ receipt but there was no response. You go and slip on the bra, and it fits just as well as the one you had bought yourself, _damn how did he know?_

You take a good amount of flirty pictures in the mirror and a couple of nice selfies (those were mostly for yourself, since you felt so cute).

 **You’re one good guesser.** You text sending a couple of pictures. **You sure you don’t gamble? You do have luck constantly on your side~**

No response again, just the little ‘read at 7:07 pm’ receipt. You cant help but sigh, you didn’t want to be needy but you were feeling cute, you wanted some feedback!

 **MMMMMRRRRRRRR.HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN.** you send. **I HATE TO BE NEEDY BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SOME FEEDBACK……….**

There’s a 2 minute wait before you get a response

** Cute... **

You crack a smile again.

 **Wear it tomorrow? Please? ** You receive from him.

 **OH~? I guess you’re the needy one actually~~** you tease.

** Please?  **

_Wow he was really begging._

**Lol ok I’ll wash it tonight and hopefully it’ll be dry by tomorrow.** You had a load of laundry you had to do anyways, may as well take advantage of it to wash these.

** Thank you for making this meeting more tolerable ** **. **

You smile a little and just type out **‘ <3’** and hit send, and you leave your phone on the bed, going to put the laundry to wash and take a shower. When you get back to bed to go to sleep you see there’s an unread message. You go to it and all it is, is a ‘ **< 3** **’** sent by none other than Jumin Han. You feel a terrible blush make its way onto your cheeks and you cover your mouth, a weird smile beginning to be shown to the world.

_That’s enough flirting for tonight. Flirting wasn’t included in the agreement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this half is so short -A-;;;;


	11. Blue part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags:  
> #bondage  
> rating: pg13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT the HELL THIS CHAPTER PART ENDED UP BEING 5000 WORDS??FUCK ME  
> edit lmao i was listening to this song while i posted this and when i went to go see what it was called i spit out my drink laughing: anyways i guess its a fitting song or this chapter enjoy~ <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUKmefRH_5M&index=11&list=PLFAA01E20B9FD929D

Truthfully Jumin Han was very embarrassed he had even thought of doing anything like, and being completely honest he was very embarrassed of the actions he took on his phone in the middle of the meeting. Hidden vibrator nothing; racy pictures of his secretary in that lingerie he liked? That was scandalous.

But definitely not as scandalous as what he had planned for today. His morning was relatively empty, and his gift got to her in time, _perfect._ Everything was going according to plan exactly how he calculated, nothing was out of place, and if her behavior followed her usual patterns everything would go his way. As much as he enjoyed seeing her have her way, which was a surprise to him, he still enjoyed doing things his way.

He looked to his clock.

_7:43_

He looked to his bottom drawer a small smirk slipping out. _Stop it._ He smacked his face a little forcing the smile to go away. _Was he really that excited? Why was he excited? Was he having fun with this whole thing? Was it alright to have fun with this petty agreement?_

He pressed the button on his desk phone to call for her.

“Yes, Mr.Han?” her voice rang,

He paused a moment, _was he blushing?_

_Why was he blushing?  He paid her for everything she did. She had to do everything he told her to… then again she completely shot down some of the things he requested of her. No one ever told him ‘no’ as quickly and as easily as she did._

“Please join me in my office.” He said

He heard her breath out a laughy sigh. “I literally just got here.”

_There she goes again, arguing with him._

“I know.”

She sighed again. “Ok, one sec.”

He released the button and leaned back in his chair. _Why was he doing this again? How did he end up doing this? Why was he enjoying it so much? Was she enjoying it?_

He shook his head again, throwing out the thoughts of her out of his mind again, _why does it matter?_

_Wait._

He took out his phone, _how could he have been so stupid._

 **How much for a background check on someone?** He texted

**Oh! On who exactly?**

**I’ll do anything if I get to see my precious Elly~~~**

** Anything? **

**Oh! Kinky Kinky Mr.Director~ Your secretary has been doing a number on your temperament and personality.**

**You… know of her? ** _Shit._

**Lolololol!!!! Of course!! The both of you do a pretty shitty job of hiding it. But then again yall are trying to get caught.**

**Right?**

He stared at the simple word with the question mark at the end. _He was right._

**If youre going to ask to do a check on her- already done~**

**Shes clean, very average life. I’m confused as to how she even agreed to fuck you. You must be paying a very pretty penny for her.**

**But…**

**I cant help but want to tell you to stop, Mr.Director.**

_He should._

**You don’t have to involve yourself in my affairs.**   He sent

** Actually. Don’t involve yourself in my affairs. **

**Was that on purpose?**

He read his messages. **No. But I am proud of myself.**

He heard the door open and looked up to see her coming in. She still looked tired despite being completely made up like she always was.

He put away his phone. “Did you sleep well?”

The phone vibrated.

“Your phone?”

“Ignore it. Did you?”

“I actually went to sleep too early” she yawned “But I feel fine, you?”

“I don’t sleep much.” He said opening the bottom drawer

“That’s not good!” she giggles between another yawn. “You have to sleep Mr.Han! No wonder you always look exhausted!”

“You’re so rude, Ms.(MC). Anyways, did you wear the gift?”

She unbuttoned a few buttons and pulled down the blouse a little, giving a small sly smile as she pulled the fabric down.

“You’re losing your way to hiding your smiles, Mr.Han~” she grinned

He covered his mouth, _was he smiling?_

She laughed at his action. “The great and emotionless Mr.Han- director and heir to the biggest company in the country, millionaire- no, _billionaire!_ Smiling like a shy middle school boy at the sight of semi-expensive women’s underwear!!”

He laughed.

He laughed and when he looked up all he saw was her looking dumbfounded at him. He stopped suddenly, realizing his slip up and she smiled when he stopped.

“Got it~” she giggled.

“Got what?” he asked coughing still suppressing laughter still trying to make its way up.

“A genuine laugh!” she smiled making her way behind the desk. “A sight that I would think only your father has seen, no?” She sat on top of his desk.

“Close your legs-“

“No~”

“And I have laughed genuinely with other people.”

“Your cat doesn’t count, Han.”

“I have friends!”

“Name them~”

He paused for a moment, his original goal was getting lost in this useless banter.

“I don’t have to tell you.”

“Then you’re lying!”

“V! His name is V and he’s a famous photographer.”

“Sounds fake~” she sang.

He took out his phone, showing an old photo of all of the RFA. “There. Friends.”

She looked, and he saw genuine surprise wash over her face. “This a pretty funny looking group Mr.Han!”

He quickly put it away, _why did he do that?_

“They’re my… friends.” He stated again averting her gaze, but he knew she had that catty teasing smile of hers that she always had whenever she teased him.

A sudden hand appeared in front of him and he took it, getting up and setting himself between her legs as he had done so many times.

“Cute.” He heard her whisper.

“There you go again, saying things that make no sense.” He sighed setting his face in the crook of her neck.

“Cute.” She said slightly louder

He let out a small chuckle again, enjoying the arms wrapping around his shoulders now, and the legs trapping him against the desk.

“So what did you have in store for me today? You have to have something planned, I mean you made me wear lingerie you bought for me.” But before he could answer she answered her own question as she glanced down to the drawer. “Ah, that’s rope.”

“Any oppositions?”

“Don’t make eye contact with me with that face!!” she laughed shoving her palm in his face, pushing him back, covering her own blush.

He couldn’t help but smile again.

“What would you even tie me to?”

“No tying to anything.”

She looked confused for a moment, before she exclaimed an “Oh!” giving a small jump and covering her mouth. “Naughty!” she giggled.

He kissed her forehead. “Youre a smart girl.~”

She continued giggling, her legs waving a little as he reached down for the rope. “I specifically got this color to match with the blue.”  He said.

“I’ll be real with you.” she said, unbuttoning her blouse further. “I have… never done rope stuff.”

“Never?” he asked pulling down the zipper of her skirt

“Never.” She replied slipping off the skirt.

“No tights?”

“It was too humid this morning.” She said lifting her legs, allowing him to take off the skirt completely.

He paused taking in the sight in front of him. _I’m glad I chose to do this._

“You alright?” he heard feeling a hand under his chin bring up his vision back to her eyes.

“More than alright” he replied giving her a kiss.

She went along with it, _she was going along with everything, thank god._

“You’re very slow this morning-“

“I plan to relish in all this to the best of my ability.”

“Oh yeah, you only have a meeting at 10.”

Another kiss, another pull, another loss of breath.

“Why’d you come in so early then?”

“I take back telling you how smart you are.”

“Rude!” she gasped “So rude! Ok, ok- it totally flew by me, sorry!”

Another giggle and another laugh, followed by another kiss.

He took the rope in hand and started setting specific knots in place.

“Have you practiced?” she asked leaning forward letting the rope go behind her.

“I don’t half ass anything I do, Ms.(MC).” He said giving a slight tug to tighten it around her waist. “You of all people should know this.”

She gasped and her breath hitched at the tug. “Too tight?” he asked

She bit the bottom of her lip, “No.” she replied, the blush growing on her cheeks.

He continued tying the knots that decorated her body. They weren’t expertly done, well not yet, he would definitely be doing this more times and get better and better at it.

He tugged again as he finished putting it all together, gaining a pained and pleasured grunt from the secretary.

“Tight?”

He watched her wiggle a little, adjusting her body to the ropes putting pressure around her whole abdomen, and he watched as she intently rubbed her legs together, the rope rubbing against her folds and clit were definitely where he put the most amount of attention at.

She tugged at the rope at her ribs. “Shouldn’t it be tighter?” she asked, avoiding his gaze.

He set a hand at each of her sides and leaned in to give a kiss on her cheek.

“You’re going to be wearing this a long time, kitten.”

She whipped her head around to him, clearly confused.

“And it’s your first time, we shouldn’t do anything too extreme. Now get dressed.”

“I’m… I’m just going to stay with this on all day?” she stammered as he took his place back in his chair, never taking his eyes off his handiwork, as amateur as it was, he gained some satisfaction in this whole setting. Everything played out exactly how he wanted it to.

He glanced up from his handiwork to her face again, a bright shade of pink painting her cheeks, brows furrowed, biting her bottom lip and gripping at the edge of the desk. She kept rubbing her legs, and wouldn’t look up.

_Oh._

“Do you…” he found himself beginning to ask a question dripping in unhidden disappointment. “Do you… not want-“

“I do!”

His heart suddenly fluttered and the blood he thought would go to his face suddenly started rushing to his groin.

“I mean!—it’s ok!” she got up and made her way to her clothes on the other side of the desk. “You just… sprung this on me so suddenly!” she nervously laughed, slipping on her skirt. “But I…. this is… uh, exciting!” she covered her smile.

“Ms.(MC). You don’t have to go on with it because I’m paying you.”

She stopped, holding her blouse in her hands.

“Mr. Han.” She sighed looking towards forward to the ground. “Everything I do with you, I do because I want to.”

His heart fluttered again and he felt his cheeks burn, even as his crotch also grew tighter.

She finished putting on the blouse and put her jacket back on, finally facing his again with a genuine smile.

“Can you see anything?”

He let a smile slip out. “I would never be able to tell~”

Then the sound of the door opening cut the shy laughs in half.

~~~~~~

“JJUUUUU—MIN, HONEY!!” Sarah’s voice rang, making you whip your head around to face her.

“Oh!” she gasped seeing you in front of her. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

“I work here, Ms.Sarah” you replied with your trademark front desk smile and voice.

“That’s Mrs.Han to you!!” she said nose in the air as she sauntered to her husband’s desk.

“No, I would prefer if my employees call you, Ms.Sarah” you heard your boss say.

You gave a slight bow, and took some random papers and files from him. “As you say Mr.Han.” you said to him. “Have a good morning Ms. Sarah!” you waved as you left the office.

The moment you step foot out of the office, you practically ran into the older woman, what was her name again? Glam? Glam Choi something or other? Wasn’t she some drama actress or something?

“Good morning M’am!” you smile giving a slight bow.

“Don’t think I cant see what you are doing.” She said.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what you mean!” you smiled

“He wont leave her for you just because youre here honey. He’s just using you to get her angry,” _sure got that right honey._ “But don’t you think for a second he actually likes you.” _good, I’m just getting rich off his ass then. “_ The only thing inside that man’s head is work and his cat. Don’t think you can wave that pretty little face and ass and think he’ll come after you like every other man you’ve met” _aw she just called me pretty._ “He’s the one who’s using you. And you’re just being used as his toy in his messed up foolish, petty, childish game.”

You didn’t break your front desk smile for a second. When she finally finished you just nodded your head in agreement and said “Have a good morning Ms.Choi!” as you walked off back to your desk. _Damn what did she think she was doing?_

You plopped down in your chair, letting a sigh escape.

_What was she even talking about? Christ, this wasn’t the 70s anymore, fucking chill. I’m an adult, capable of making adult decisions, and so is Jumin Han. Whatever either of us do it our business, don’t gotta put your nose into any of it._

You looked to the papers you were handed and logged into your computer, shifting around in your seat a little, adjusting to the ropes once again. _You really hoped they wouldn’t loosen up as the day went along. It would be embarrassing if you had to go to the bathroom to remove them._

Your personal phone suddenly rang, you looked at the time and the stack of papers you had to go through, _you had time._

You quickly picked it up and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hi!” the voice of a man on the other side rang. “This is (MC), right?”

“Who’s asking, sorry?”

“A friend of Jumin Han.”

“V?”

“Oh! You already know of V? Wooooww you’re already an official girlfriend aren’t you, Ms.(MC)?”

You scoffed and debated hanging up. “Sorry, again, who is this? What do you want? Mr.Han is my employer.”

“Oh, hohoho~ from what I’ve seen on security cameras, you two are a little more than just employer and employee”

Your heart suddenly jumped out of your chest, and you immediately wanted to run over to your boss to tell him about this- but damnit those two women were there.

“What are you talking about?” you asked gulping at the end of the question, unfortunately too loudly.

“Ah~ Mr. Trust fund kid has been using you recently to get his wife angry, am I right?”

You didn’t answer.

“Oh! Im so sorry! I’m making a cutie like you worry so much! Don’t worry I’m not going to tell the media or anything or anyone~ I’m just your friendly neighborhood hacker looking out for his friends. I repeat, I am just a friend of Mr. Jumin Han.”

You let your breath relax a little. _Please let that be true._

“And…” he continued. “As a friend, Ms.(MC), I want to tell you to stop. Not for Jumin’s sake, but for your own I guess. You’re such a cute lady, you shouldn’t subject yourself to this. I’ve known Jumin for a couple of years now, and you should know he’s just using you.”

“I know.”

“huh? You know? Then—“

“I don’t mind. I’m making bank.” You said, taking in a deep breath. “And… if youre his friend, you should really give some more emotional support to him… he needs it. He needs people to talk with… It may not seem like it but he’s got a lot going on and I think he just needs someone to listen to him.”

The other side was silent for a moment.

“Angel.”

“What?”

“ _ANGEL._ You are… a complete angel. How in the world did he find you?”

“I’m… I’m no angel. You just have to treat the man like a fucking person like everyone else. He’s really socially distant that’s it man. But he warms up to you if you let him. Kind of like… a cat? Just put out your hand and he’ll probably come and see what’s up.”

The person on the other side stayed silent again.

“Sir?”

“707.”

“Sorry?”

“707, that’s what they call me.”

“Sounds fake but ok.”

He laughed on the other side and you couldn’t help but smile a little yourself.

“I wish you luck in your endeavors then Ms.(MC)!” you heard him say. “I’ll protect you as best I can from the media, I would hate to see you be ruined by high class socialites and cheap made up rumors… I winked, but you cant see.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “Please just be there a bit more for your friend, 707.” You said “I have to go now. Please don’t watch over me too much, I can watch over myself. Also that’s sort of creepy dude.”

You heard him nervously laugh on the other side. “Alright Ms. I’m an adult who can make their own decisions. I’ll let you be.-“

“Will I be receiving your strange intimidating phone calls again?”

“Not unless you want to. If ever you want to hear my intimidatingly _charming_ voice, it won’t be bad to look up at the sky and yell “Defender of Justice seven-zero-seven, help me!”.“

You couldn’t help but giggle again, _was Jumin seriously friends with a nutcase like this?_

“Alright Mr.707. My employer will be hearing that you called me today. Good bye.”

You hung up hearing him shouting about how you shouldn’t tell Mr.Han, but who cared. You were always one to tattle.

~~~~~

Wearing the ropes all day wasn’t that bad, you got bouts of stimulation here and there and the feeling of doing something you shouldn’t be doing entertained you quite a bit through the monotonous day.

Sarah stayed in the office the whole day, you saw when she made Mr.Han go out for lunch with her, clinging to his arm and smiling and giggling for some ungodly reason.

You had another pleasant lunch with Jaehee, sitting in at her office and making light conversation with her, bringing up Sarah and ripping on her in general. It was fun, you very much appreciated her being there, and you very much loved her in general. She was such a good friend.

When Mr.Han returned from the lunch you saw how furious he was stepping out of the elevator. You had grown worried for his return when you saw he had missed a meeting, only getting back well after the people he was to meet with had all but given up and left.

You ran after him as he went in a huff to attempt to catch the next meeting of the afternoon.

You called out for him, papers and files in hand from the meeting he had missed.

“Why do you have them?” he asked hand on the handle to the door for his next meeting.

“The assistants asked me to give them to you when I saw you come in!” you replied handing them to him.

He simply grimaced as he looked at them.

You bit your lip before saying what you had on your mind. “Sarah kept you from coming didn’t she?”

His expression softened as he faced you.

 _He just needs someone to listen to._ Your own words rang through your mind.

He took in a deep breath and sighed. “Yes.”

“I’m so sorry, that’s so shitty Mr.Han.” You paused. “Don’t… don’t worry though! Your assistants sat in and got all the information you need! It didnt involve actually making a deal!”

His expression relaxed further.

“You… Do you want to bitch about Sarah a little before you go in?” you asked

“No, I cant afford to waste any more time.”

“Yeah, sorry I don’t know why I even suggested that.”

“Can we do it later?”

_Just listen._

You smiled, genuinely. “Yeah!” you replied. “When will you pencil me in?”

“I’ll ask assistant Kang when the next break in my day is. I’ll remove your restraints from then also.” He paused grabbing the door handle. “How are they, by the way?”

“I’m… enjoying them” you quietly said, attempting to hide your blush.

“I look forward to our meeting later then, as brief as it will be.” He smiled.

_Whoa, dang he smiled?_

You nodded in compliance as he went into the room, forgetting to wipe the smile off his face.

You couldn’t help but giggle as you walked away back to your desk, people in that meeting were going to get quite the surprise.

~~~~~

You didn’t think he’d actually try anything when you were called into his office at the end of the day. I mean you both only had 20 minutes and you thought he just wanted to talk. But the moment you stepped in he pulled you in and locked the door behind you, smashing his lips into yours and roughly grabbing at you, ripping off your clothes.

“I thought you wanted to talk!” you exclaimed between pants.

“I would much prefer to see how my handiwork held up throughout the day than waste my energy talking of insignificant things.” He pinned you against a wall. “Anyways I’ve already thought it over. I feel better, you’re already making me feel better.”

You couldn’t help but intertwine your fingers in his hair as he put his face in the crook of your neck going and leaving even more small purple marks everywhere. You felt him pull at the rope on your body and the one rubbing against your crotch instantly loosed, cold air hitting the built up heat for the first time since this morning.

“It’s done quite a number on you~” you heard him say, feeling a hand make its way in between your legs, pushing the underwear off to the side and playing with your bare folds. You winced, letting a moan escape as he let a finger slip in.

You felt the ropes tighten around the rest of your abdomen and you groaned again and you felt your legs be lifted and you wrapped them around his waist as best you could.

But… _you couldn’t- you had to tell him._

“Mr.Han?” you asked with a shakey breath

You heard him respond, still buried in the crook of your neck.

“A person who called themselves 707 called me today…”

His grip around your waist suddenly tightened, to the point you could feel his nails dig into your skin.

“Han?” you asked, arms still wrapped around him, he hadn’t moved, was he even breathing?

You unwrapped your legs from around his waist and stood back up. “Han.” You say slightly more forcefully. “Are you alright?”

You heard him take in a deep breath.

“What did he say?” he asked, his voice muffled since he still hadn’t moved.

“Well… he said he was, and I quote “Your friendly neighborhood hacker” and that he is a friend of yours. He said he knows about… well this, and that he wont tell anyone…” You looked down at him for a moment, wondering if you really should tattle. “He told me I should stop doing this too.”

He took in another deep breath before separating from your neck, but he didn’t look you in the eyes, instead looking off to the side. “I talked to him earlier, that’s probably why he called- no that is why he called, fucking imbecil.”

“Did you do a background check on me?”

His head whipped back to face you, and you noticed how his brows had furrowed, _was he worried?_

Now its your turn to avert your gaze to the side. “It’s… ok if you did… I would’ve too, yknow…” you say.

You felt a kiss on your cheek before a reply. “If it makes you feel any better- I didn’t, it honestly completely slipped my mind. I’ll admit I was very quick to trust you for some reason.”

“Why do you think so?”

“…Probably because I was the one who offered the money up first, I was the one who made this whole deal, I was the one who approached you… you never asked for any of this… Ms.(MC), you’ve actually never asked anything of me.”

You felt his grip slacken, but you couldn’t help but tighten yours in the awkward silence.

“Why?” you heard him ask.

“Why what, Mr.Han?”

“Why have you never asked anything of me? Every woman I’ve met always asks for _something._ I’ve just realized I’ve literally gifted you with expensive lingerie. I find myself wanting to give you _gifts_ ,” the word seemed to be more hissed than said “all the while I am paying you for your company... This feels like something from a soap opera…”

“Do _you_ want to end the contract, Jumin?”

There was another pause of awkward silence. You knew how he got whenever you said his name, throwing formality aside, making the relationship seem personal, especially since you were the one who was against using first names.

“… No. It’s finally working.”

Another kiss on your cheek.

“Sarah said today she’ll be coming to office more… and my apartment more.”

Another.

You couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

Another.

And another laugh, and a tighter pull, and then the sudden realization this _was_ too personal.

“You sure you don’t want to just bitch about Sarah?” you ask attempting to further yourself from him. “Are you going to be ok with a practical stranger barging into your home more often now?”

“I don’t really mind, I’m only really ever there to sleep.”

Another on your forehead.

“What of Elizabeth?”

He stopped mid-kiss when you asked that, and you could see an instant flurry of expressions and emotions rush through him, but it all ended with him gritting his teeth. “She has said she doesn’t like Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“I hope nothing happens to her. I swear if that bitch tries anything to a cat- just, god- that’s the lowest of the low. Don’t involve an innocent pet into this. It aint going to do anything to you.” You grumble, _you knew Sarah was the type to be shitty towards animals, of course._

Another kiss on your cheek, this one stronger, to the point he was practically pushing you back, and you couldn’t help but laugh as he pushed you back, grabbing onto him so that you wouldn’t actually fall, even if his grip had never wavered from your waist.

“Don’t- Don’t you need to go soon? What time is it?”

“Not sure, don’t care.” He said, finally going and removing was was left of the ropes around your body.

“What do you mean you don’t care?! That’s very unlike you!! Are you sick?! Is everything alright- well its not completely alright- Sarah is finally honing in aint she”

He scoffed out a laugh as he began to coil the rope. “That’s another thing.” He said. “From the moment I first interacted with you, I noticed how you always ramble. You just don’t stop, youre a chatterbox Ms.(MC). And…” he turned away from you to put the rope away. “I’ll admit it irked me quite a bit, but… its come to be charming… comforting even.”

You felt your face burn with an unexpected blush, as you started to button up your blouse.

“I…only do it when I’m nervous.” You say, you knew you sometimes rambled when flustered.

“I know.” He replied, shutting the drawer. “It’s cute.”

You bit your lip as you saw the fixed smirk on his face from the other side of the office, _did he just call you cute?_

“I appreciate you letting me do that.” He said approaching you again. “Would you mind doing it again? I also have more things of that nature I would like to try.”

You nodded and shimmied your skirt back down. “But… you have to do something for me then.”

“Finally, the first request. It’ll only go down hill from here… ah, sorry I was joking. I didn’t think your smile would fall so quick to that.”

You smile again, and the door jangles with someone trying to open it.

“Mr.Han!” you hear an exasperated Jaehee on the other side sigh. “Your meeting! You have to let Ms.(MC) return to the front too! Why did you insist on talking to the poor woman! She’s busy too!”

You unlock the door and see your friend, gaining a surprised jump from her.

“Oh! (MC)! I didn’t know you were still in there! Why was the door locked?”

“The door was locked?” you asked as if you didn’t know, messing with the door handle a little.

“Anyways.” She sighed again “Mr.Han why did you insist on penciling (MC) in?” you could see her grit her teeth with the question.

“I needed something to take Sarah annoying escapades from this afternoon out of my mind.” He said in that same pompous way he always had when in the office.

“And (MC) was that distraction?” she asked slightly worried.

“Ms.(MC) proves herself to be quite entertaining, Assistant Kang. She has a way of getting under everyone’s skin, that’s how she became your friend, isn’t that right?”

Jaehee turned to you and you smiled brightly.

She averted her gaze from yours and you couldn’t help but giggle at how cute she was being. “That… is true…” She ended up admitting.

You gave her a peck on the cheek. “Cheer up Jaehee!” you said as you began to back to your station. “I believe in you! You can do it! Mr.Han! Don’t keep her here late! We’ll talk later about my request!” you said in that bubbly way you always did.

You sat back at your desk, your secretary smile at full force, it had to be, it was already late. But everyone who came in couldn’t help but smile with you whenever they saw your air of intense approachability and (forced) kindness behind the desk. You couldn’t help but enjoy it. Everyone trusted that smile.

You’d wait to go home with Jaehee today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i cock blocked myself at the end oh well.  
> next chapter will be PRETTY FUCKING INTENSE SO~~~


	12. Degenerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Tags:  
> #degradation  
> #bondage  
> #switch  
> #mistress  
> #orgasm denial  
> #orgam delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats new chapter!! shoutout to:  
> Robyn  
> Brandi  
> Babygirl  
> ScarletSky  
> GayLukeSkywalker  
> Elichi  
> Somebody101  
> YunnieAi
> 
> Yall the real MVPs thanks for continually commenting and interacting w me~ <3

“You sure Han?”

“Yes. Do it again.”

“Are _you, really_ the one ordering _me_ around today?”

The sound of a hand hitting a cheek reverberated through the room again.

“Piece of shit.” She spat.

He let out a cough, spitting off to the side, unable to look up. Unable to move. Arms tied behind him, legs tied together under him, his overly hot body temperature clashing with the icey temperature of the room.

“Shit- did I break skin?” her voice softened, her hands cupping his face and forcing him to look at her.

“Stop being worried of me.”

She let out a small smile. “You’re disgusting.” She giggled. “You don’t want anyone to worry for you? I should just leave you for dead shouldn’t I?”

“Please.”

“You shouldn’t beg for something like that, As much as I adore seeing you hovel at my feet” she continued, letting go of his face and getting back up. “I should just step on you with my shoes still on. My skin doesn’t deserve contact with such a nasty person’s flesh.”

She pressed her foot down on his cock, gaining a pained groan.

She laughed again. “I feel it getting harder under my fucking shoe! What the hell you’re so fucking messed up!!”

She pressed down harder.

“You going to cum? You going to cum just from the thoughts of letting _you fuck me_?” She laughed lifting her foot up and practically stomping on him again. “ _As If_ I would ever let you fuck _me_ after telling- _no!_ _Begging_ and pleading me to do something as fucked up as this!”

He didn’t see when she removed her foot from his cock, and he didn’t see how she kept her leg up, bringing it beside him. He only felt the kick that knocked him down to his side.

“Incredible! You can’t even get up!”

He felt her grab at his hair, bringing him up with one hand to face her again.

“You want to kiss?” she asked

He attempted to nod, trying to catch his breath while he could.

“As if I would ever kiss you.” She giggled, with that same secretary-esque smile she always gave at the front desk, with that same mocking voice of hers. He wouldn’t be able to see the smile any differently now.

She threw him off to the side again, and he watched as she pushed up her skirt and removed her underwear and tights. She glanced off to the side, _to look at the time?_

“Enough time.” She said her smile growing wider. “Come here pig.” She yanked on the tie still wrapped around his neck. “Hungry?” she asked waving the uncovered cunt in his face.

“Yes.”

“That was honestly a pointless question, I was ready to “punish” you for any response” she laughed making air quotes with a hand at punishment. “oh, sorry, out of character.” She giggled

“You laugh so much.” He panted.

“Is that a problem?” she asked, breaking her character again.

He let out a small smirk. “I like it.”

“Pathetic. So, _SO_ pathetic, Han” she yanked the tie again shoving his face into the pussy. “Eat up, since I’m actually letting you do so.”

He got to work, letting his tongue play with her folds, but he wasn’t greeted with her usual small moans that he earned whenever he made contact with them. He looked up, and was met with a stone cold emotionless expression. “What you lookin at?” she asked, a small growl in the back of her voice. “Keep going.” She continued her voice dripping with mal-intent in the back of it.

He felt his groin stir slightly more, heating up even more. He desperately wanted to touch something. _Anything. Himself, her, god anything._

He attempted to say something-

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

He attempted to look up again, and was only met with the same expressionless secretary as before, and it striked an emotion from deep down inside him he rarely every felt. _Fear?_

“Oh, you’re surprised as to how I’m not putting on a show for you like I usually do, eh?” she giggled and pulled the tie again, tightening it even more. “You’re the one who’s putting on a show today Han~ I have to admit, it’s quite nice that I don’t have to go all porn star-y for you for once~”

He removed himself from the cunt, attempting to catch his breath but also sputtering out “Wait, really?”

She looked for a moment with wide eyes. “Wait are we pausing?”

“Is that the truth Ms.(MC)?”

“aaaahhhh,,, ahahaha” she nervously laughed looking off to the side. “I hit a nerve there didn’t I?”

She looked down, biting her lip a little. “Well… not anymore, at first I was… exaggerating myself… just a little…”

“Oh so not anymore?” he replied, a small smile making its way onto his face and a sense of achievement boiling up in his chest.

Her naughty grin reappeared and she yanked on the tie again, forcing him to bury himself back into the cunt.

“I have to say though Han, purple is quite your color.” She tightened the tie again. “Well, black and blue are also your colors~” she giggles, letting a small squeak slip out at the end. “But purple~” she shuddered. “It goes all too well with your complexion.” She let out a familiar moan at the end, and he could barely hang on.

He could barely breathe, the tie excruciatingly tight around his neck to the point he couldn’t feel the rest of his body, and he knew she wouldn’t let up until she came, _that was what they agreed on after all_. But Christ this was intense.

He toyed with her clit even further, feeling a hand fall on top of his head for support, he went back and put his tongue in, gaining a laughy moan, and the hand grabbed at his hair. _Just a little more._

He felt her legs tense up around his head and he finished off with her favorite detail that he knew she liked, but never could admit, earning finally the release of  the tie around his neck and the sound of her release.

The both of them kept quiet for a moment, both trying to catch their breath before his secretary looked at him.

“Purple is such a nice color on you Han~” she giggled again.

_He sure felt purple._

She looked down to the cock still standing at full attention, ready to burst.  She playfully bit the tip of a finger as she looked down at it before glancing back up to him, still trying to catch his breath, face still tainted red and pink.

“Down.” She cooed pushing him down.

She gently pushed him back until his shoulder blades were practically touching the ground, she didn’t let go of the tie for a moment; _it was probably in shambles by now, should he throw it away afterwards?_

“You look small from this angle, Hon~” he heard her coo, feeling her flick at it. He winced, and his whole body shook, winning a giggle in amusement from her.

“There’s- there’s no condom” he panted unable to see her, but he knew she was already straddled above him.

“I know~” he heard her say, feeling a finger trail up the shaft. “whoops my nails are long, aren’t they?”

He groaned again feeling a nail gently press and play with the skin, but she knew just how far to go before it would actually hurt.

“You’re so loud~” she giggled at a whisper. “It’s funny seeing you loud, it’s fun seeing you so helpless~”

The tie started to tighten again, _this was definitely going to leave a mark._

“I can see why men get so hung up on being dominant now~ it’s doing wonders for my self-esteem. Being and feeling… so powerful! Oh! But… you feel like this all the time?” he started to feel her rub her pussy against the cock and he groaned. “Don’t cum~” she giggled. “But as I was saying, you feel this power high all the time don’t you?” he could feel himself hit against her clit, but there was only an audible response from him. “That’s why you ask- I mean begged me to do this- didn’t you? You’re getting tired of all this power. You want to feel pathetic and lowly too don’t you? Well-“he felt her push the dick with her other hand against her pussy, and she tightened the tie again. “I’m here to tell you, you’re just as pathetic as everyone else.” He couldn’t help but inch up on his toes, getting so close to climaxing. “You’re so close, and I’ve barely touched you~ you worthless-”

He inched up higher

“Pathetic,”

He couldn’t breathe.

“Useless-“

He groaned again, he couldn’t hold it.

 “Jumin. Han.”

There was a loud audible moan and he instantly felt his warm release hit his own abdomen followed by a small “Oh” from the woman on top of him. For a while he couldn’t comprehend anything, he just focused on trying to catch his breath as he stayed sprawled on the ground. When he finally was able to come back down from the high he was met with a hand gently petting his hair.

“You alright?” she asked, her expression soft.

“Yes?” he replied, at a whisper, his throat stinging

She gave a small soft smile and removed his tie, and gently untied his hands, and then his feet and legs.

“I think we went a bit too hard Han.” She said coiling the ropes and putting them back into the drawer.

He wasn’t able to respond, but she didn’t seem to mind. She took his shoulder and attempted to sit him up, only to have him fall on top of her. He heard her giggle, but she wrapped her arms around him and set her head on his shoulder.

“You’re really heavy.” She chuckled after a while.

He finally was able to move his arms and instantly wrapped them around her waist and brought her in closer to him. He heard her giggle again and she held him tighter, and again there was only quiet.

“Ms.(MC)…”

“Yes?”

“That was…” he couldn’t say it. He didn’t have words.

“Jumin, are you sure youre ok?” she asked leaning him back a little. He saw her wince and she went and placed a hand at his throat and he flinched back. “I’m so sorry.” she said, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

“But this is what I asked for.” He looked to his wrists, the pink marks quickly becoming a deep purple.

“I tied everything too tight” she sniffled wiping a sleeve across her face, unfortunately smearing her makeup.

He laced one of his hands fingers into hers and went and kissed her. “Its what I asked for (MC).” He said again.

“I know! But I cant help but feel a little bad!” she cried hugging him again.

He reciprocated the hug holding her tight, _he didn’t know he could be so clingy._

“You know I don’t mean those things right?”” she asked, he nodded. “You’re… youre actually a good person Mr.Han. Youre funny and actually charming…”

“Ah, words to make my dick completely flaccid”

She laughed and he felt her playfully hit his back. “Youre ridiculous Han!” she laughed quickly following with a kiss to his neck and then one to his cheek.

She took up his hand like he had taken up her before and she laid her head back on his shoulder. “Good thing we did this so late. Youre in literal shambles Mr.Han. Are you sure youre alright?” she asked letting a hand trail up his leg, examining the new bruises at his ankles and thighs.

“It’s fine.” he replied kissing her face.

She looked up to him, and he couldn’t help but be reminded of when a cat glances up. “As much as I liked it… I don’t think we’ll be able to do this in the office.” He told her.

She gave a quick peck on the lips. “Agreed. But I had fun~”

“I could tell.” He pulled her in tighter again and neither said anything again.

“But we should clean up soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SURPRISE BOTTOM JUMIN HAN


	13. 1 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: #Rape mention  
> #rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter enjoy. if you have trauma with rape please be careful when reading. theres no explicit content but still...
> 
> edit: hey i posted this earlier today from my drafts but apparently AO3's system wasnt putting the correct update date through so i deleted and im posting again so yall know i updated.

You were already asleep when you heard the phone ring. You let it ring, and when it stopped you started to try to start going back to sleep, but it started up again, so you annoyingly went to go answer it.

“What?” you gripe

“Ah… I’m sorry, I woke you didn’t I?” the voice on the other side quietly said

“Uh… Mr.Han? its… 1am! Are you ok? What’s up? I’m not doing phone sex right now, this isn’t business hours.” You yawn.

“No… I just… wanted to hear your voice…”

“Excuse me?” _something was up_ “Are you drunk? No, Jumin, are you ok” _he didn’t sound ok…_

“yes, I just… this headache wont go away. I thought your voice could soothe it. And I think it’s working.”

 _Oh ok,_ you sighed falling back into your bed. “But… did something happen?”

“Hmm… no well- ah hello Elizabeth 3rd, well Sarah did come by…”

_Bingo._

“Oh what for?”

There was heavy silence from the other side, even if you could hear Elizabeth the 3rd’s purring.

“Uh… well…” he faltered

_Something was definitely up._

“Mr.Han- no. Jumin, you can tell me about it if you like. It never hurts to just, y’know, talk” you shrug, well knowing he cant see your shrug.

“Yes… I suppose talking could alleviate the pressure in my head.” He sighs, you could hear he was laying down on something. “Alright well… she came by at around 7, insisting we have dinner together. So the chef made a dish she wanted, it was terrible, I have no idea where she got the idea for it. After that I told her she could and should leave, but she said she wanted to watch the news. So I let her stay in the living room… she insisted I give her company… I didn’t think anything of it… but she uh…” you could hear his breath getting shakey on the other side. “But she, uh… went and tried to kiss me? And kept… pushing me down on the couch…” _oh shit what_ “and… I tried pushing her off but she kept saying something about how she was my wife for almost a year now so it was only normal we touch each other, but god she was so gross, it was disgusting, her lips tasted like the awful food, and I didn’t know lipstick could taste so strongly, god ugh I…” he stopped

“Jumin…” you breathe “Did… did anything else happen?” you shakily ask, you were scared, you were terrified for him, this sounded awful, you couldn’t believe you were hearing this.

“Well… I…”

“Jumin, I’m worried about you… did Sarah do anything else to you?”

You could hear him gulp a little on the other side.

“She… tried to open my shirt and uh… and…” he paused for a good 10 seconds, you could hear him breathing in and out deeply before he continued “… but when she started that I was able to push her away and got a body guard to escort her out… So nothing happened.”

“Jumin!” you suddenly exclaim not being able to hold back how distraught you were anymore “Jumin!! Sarah almost raped you! Holy shit that’s fucked up! That’s fucked up as hell! Jumin you know you can process her for this! That’s literally attempted rape!!”

“But… she was already in my home? And we’re legally married?”

“JUUUMMMIIIINNNNN!!!!” you practically scream scrambling out of your bed. “Jumin!! No!! you were almost raped that’s! Not! Good! Holy shit no wonder you’re not ok!! Do- do you want me to come over there?! Do you just want to stay on the phone with me?! I- I aagaghhhhh” you throw your phone on the bed on speakerphone as you try to put on a pair of pants and get a jacket “I don’t know what to fucking do! Jumin that’s not ok! That’s literal attempted rape!” you shout slipping on a pair of shoes. “Jumin I’m already dressed do you want me to come over? Do you feel ok? How are you feeling?! Its not your fault! It wasn’t your fault!! You are not to blame for what happened!! The bitch is fucking crazy!! I- i-  Are you- are you shit fuck I don’t know drinking water? You can literally report her to the police Jumin!”

You hear a slight chuckle from the other side.

“I mean… if you want to come I wouldn’t be opposed to it (MC)”

“Jumin. Yes or no, do you want me to come over?”

“… yes”

“Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“…no?”

“ok… Jumin, please listen, it was not your fault.”

He doesn’t say anything back

“Ok, well send me your address I’ll be there as soon as I can.” You say already out the door

“Ok”

“Just remember, you’re ok. You’re ok. Elizabeth the 3rd is there with you, there’s people who care for you and love you… and it was not your fault, Jumin.”

“Ok.”

“Alright? Remember send me the address, I’m getting a cab right now… i- i- care about you, ok?”

You hear him agree and he hangs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He half regretted calling his secretary so late over a trivial meaningless thing that happened earlier. Well he was trying to make it meaningless, but the phone call he just had with her left him worried that it really wasn’t so thoughtless. The whole situation left him feeling dazed, when he went to shower he ended up staying in there for almost an hour, and it felt like he wasn’t even in his body while he was in there. When he finally came out he tried to lay in bed and go to sleep, but he felt he could still feel her hands trying to touch his body. It bothered him. It bothered him too much. It bothered him so much it made him remember the awful experiences he had as an adolescent, with those select few women his father had brought home. It felt like they were happening all over again. He couldn’t help but stay awake as all of it ran through his mind, he thought he was over those things already. But in the midst of it he suddenly remembered her, the one person whose touch didn’t bother him… that’s when he thought it was a good idea to call them.

He didn’t think she’d rush over hysterically though, as much as her being distraught amused him and took his mind off the whole matter. But the moment she stopped talking to him, everything started rushing back, not even petting Elizabeth the 3rd was helping as much anymore.

He paced the living room back and forth, waiting for the buzzer to go off, she was actually coming here? God it felt like she was taking forever, but why was he so impatient? Elizabeth the 3rd kept snaking through his legs as he walked and he was grateful for her doing so. The rhythmical twists and turns helped him meditate all the disgusting memories away.

Suddenly the buzzer rang, he quickly went and let the door open before he even checked the camera to see if it was her, but it was. He opened the front door, and waited for the elevator to get to his floor, he watched as each number counted up until finally it stopped and dinged.

She came out looking as confused and distraught as she sounded on the phone, wearing nothing but sweat pants and an old oversized jacket over and even older t shirt.

“Mr.Han!” she exclaimed the moment her eyes fell on him. “I- I, brought ice cream?” she said rushing towards him. “I- I don’t really know why” she nervously chuckled “And its like… halfway gone, I don’t know how long it’s been in my freezer… oh shit it’s all melting” she commented opening it

He couldn’t do anything but stare at her, he never thought he’d she her like this. She seemed like a completely different person. This form of hers intrigued him much more than her when she was thrown on top of his desk.

“Jumin?” he heard her quietly say, snapping him away from his thoughts. “Do you… do you, I don’t know… just want to chill?”

He looked at her, he’d never seen her without any makeup on…

“I guess… we can…” he managed to respond

“I’m so sorry… I can leave-“

“No… please don’t leave” he says not noticing that he grabbed her arm

All she does is smile and he lets her in.

~~~~~~

“we should… get something to put the ice cream in…” he says as you enter his apartment

“What why? Just get some spoons!” you tell him as the both of you pass the living room. You were about to comment on how the both of you should just sit down in front of the TV and try to relax, but you remember what had happened there.

“Well… alright” he says going to a drawer and getting 2 spoons

“Why are they so small?”

“They are dessert spoons…since we’re eating ice cream?”

You go over next to him and peer inside the drawer, seeing every size spoon imaginable shinning bright and silvery. “Nah, we need these ones” you say getting 2 of the biggest ones

“That’s a serving spoon, (MC)” he comments

“I know.”

He looks at you for a moment and then laughs. “Is this a commoner thing?”

“Rude!” you laugh with him taking the top off the container and sticking a spoon in. “Its to help you feel better!” you say scooping out a spoonful and giving it to him

He smiles again and takes the spoon. “Do you… want to just stay in the bedroom?” he asks

“If that’s what you want. We can just sit… and talk. Or not talk! It’s all up to you! We can just eat ice cream and I don’t know watch natflix or something!”

“… what exactly is natflix? I’ve heard of it in business offers but I don’t know what it is…”

You instantly gasp theatrically, how could he not know what natflix is?! You ask if he has a laptop and he goes and gets one and the both of you, and Elizabeth the 3rd, go and sit on his bed with a tub of ice cream and the laptop in front of you.

The both of you end up marathoning a show you had been meaning to watch, and you felt this wasn’t exactly what one was supposed to do to help someone who had almost just been sexually assaulted, but you didn’t know what else to do, you just wanted to help him get his mind away from it.

You remembered falling asleep right before the sunrise, you didn’t know if he had fallen asleep too. But when you wake up you find yourself being the little spoon with Jumin holding you tightly.

Your heart skips a beat. _Shit. What time was it? What day was it??_ You look over to the digital clock on the bedside.

 _14:07._ It says.

_Wait it was Friday! You still had work!! But wait did you really if the boss wasn’t there? Wait shit Jumin was going to miss all his meetings and get behind on work! Wait no!! He had almost been raped last night he couldn’t and shouldn’t go into work today nor tomorrow he had to take it easy so he wouldn’t have a mental breakdown! Fuck where was your phone??_

You quickly find it just about to fall off the edge of the bed. You get it and see a list of texts from Jaehee starting from 7am, and even a few missed calls from her. _Agh damnit._

You groan a little but set it back where it was before. No. You were giving emotional support to a friend. _Yeah that’s it_. He needed this. _He’d been through something terrible last night!_

You carefully tried to shift yourself to be more comfortable and you hear him take a deep breath in, _fuck you woke him up._

“Morning?” you hear him yawn

“Its 2 pm” you quietly say.

“…SHIT. WORK” you hear him grumble burying his face in the nape of your neck.

You laugh a little and turn to face him.

“Are you alright?” you ask

You could barely make out his face in the dark, damn his blinds were good, but you could see a slight smile on his drowsy face.

“I feel better… Thank you” he says

You can’t help but smile back and hug him tighter bringing his head to rest of your chest, and he holds you just as tight back.

“It wasn’t your fault” you say petting his head and planting a kiss on top. “Its not your fault. The bitch just crazy.”

You hear him let out a little chuckle at your last comment and you continue petting him. He sighs, you sigh with him, and you end up falling asleep again with him in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote up this chapter p early in development so I hope it doesn't show; I just really wanted an excuse for MC to go to Jumin's apartment that wasnt outright: "MC come to my apartment." And then I also just felt Sarah would start getting desperate and do something like this tbh  
> Idk I'm unsure how I feel about this chapter
> 
> Next chapter is due to be posted next friday night~


	14. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a fun night,  
> unexpected.  
> In all senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a long chapter, divided into 3 or 4 distinct parts.  
> Im posting a bit earlier in the day than i anticipated- but i guess its a reward for everyone for getting through finals week!! i know i had a shitty/hectic week -A- --3 alot happened ugh...

You had to admit, the Sarah incident caught you pretty off guard. You insisted that Jumin do something publically about it, but he insisted just as hard back that he didn’t need the scandal. _But it wasn’t a scandal, it was an incident._ In the end his word was final of course, it had to be his decision; he was the victim after all. It broke your heart he didn’t do anything, but you were glad he had been able to confide in you, you were glad he reached out to someone, even if it confused you slightly as to why you were that someone. But because of everything, you were thinking you could see him as a friend. After everything, after simply being around him so much, he wasn’t just your boss (who you were fucking) anymore.

Christmas was fast approaching, and the company decided to hold a small soiree to celebrate the incoming holiday, you looked forward to it, even if it was just seeing the same coworkers from every day, in the same building as every day, but now you could see some of them slightly drunk!

You wore one of your more favored semi-formal outfits and attached yourself to Jaehee mostly from the get go, not that she minded; the both of you were quite a giggly duo. An hour or two into the party though Jaehee began to give a little freak out and she suddenly ran off somewhere leaving you alone, and it didn’t take 3 seconds before you had your boss walk up behind you.

“Merry Christmas!” you heard him say, a bit too forcefully cheery.

“Christmas isn’t for another week, Mr.Han.” you say as you turn to face him.

“Where is my usual cheery secretary?” he asked seeming to give a small pout.

“Mr.Han! Are you drunk?” you couldn’t help but giggle at a hushed whisper.

“Not yet.” He said taking another sip of the wine he was holding.

“Is it easier to put on your smiley mask when drunk?” you ask, taking a sip of your drink also.

“Much easier.” He replies taking another, “Sometimes I wonder if I should go to business deals buzzed so I can pass as a more average person.”

You laugh a little at his comment but you see him suddenly look forward and his smile drops and his brows furrow. You turn back around and are met with Jaehee waving at you with a tall white haired man in tow behind her. _Wait, wasn’t that—_

“(MC)!!” she laughed grabbing your hand. “This is Zen!!”

You looked up to the pair of velvet red eyes and felt a blush make its way onto your face, _damn the recordings didn’t do his face justice._

“Oh! So is this the famed (MC) I’ve heard so much about?” _damn the recordings didn’t do his voice justice either._

You gave a bright smile and extended your hand but as you did you felt an imposing aura start to form next to you.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” you say as he takes your hand, giving it a kiss.

You feel the aura get closer to the point you feel someone brush up against you.

“Zen…” you hear your boss mutter.

Zen releases your hand and straightens himself back out, his smile contorting to an ugly scowl. “Jumin.” He says.

“Oh! Do you two know each other?!” you blurt out.

They simultaneously scoff. “Unfortunately.” “I guess.” They say at the same time.

“Oh! Yes! We are all part of a charity organization!” Jaehee says attempting to break the tension. “We’re associates in that matter.”

“That’s interesting!” You say in the same manner Jaehee had.

“Shouldn’t you be off talking to the higher up people, Mr. Trust fund kid?” Zen asks Jumin.

“I much more enjoy my secretary’s company.” He put bluntly, taking another sip of his wine.

A face of disgust instantly plastered itself onto Zen’s face and he whipped around to you- “Hey, if this guy ever tries anything with you, just give me a call, and I’ll be here in a flash to kick his ass.”

You gave a nervous giggle, you couldn’t tell if these guys were really good friends, or if they hated each other.

“Anyways, you’re married now Han? So how’s that going, you never tell us anything about that. The wedding reception was great by the way. I won’t ever forget how you refused to kiss the bride!” he laughed a bit too loud, taking a swig of his beer.

You couldn’t help that you shot up to look at Mr.Han, seeing his face painted a bright shade of red, and genuinely angry.

“Oh is she here, by the way? I want to know so I can do everything in my power to avoid her.”

“She is!” Jaehee told him. “I’m not sure where she is, but probably kissing ass of some higher ups.”

You heard Zen gasp and you put your attention back to him.

“You really have done a number on our Jaehee!” he laughed putting an arm around you, and you laughed with him, his over pleasantness was infectious. “You have to come to one of my shows sometime! I would love to see a cutie like you cheering me on!” he winked, and you laugh.

“Do you really have to do that here?” a low growl from beside you goes off.

“What you mean Jumin? Jaehee has shown you some of my shows right? You’re my fan now aren’t you? Go ahead you can tell me, please flatter me, babe~”

Another scoff from your boss.

“I do respect your work Mr.Zen!” you smile. “And Jaehee is planning on getting us both tickets to your next piece!” You wriggle out of his arm as you have already done countless times before.

He laughed once more and took out his phone, “Would it be too awkward if I already asked for your number babe? We should totally go get a coffee or something~”

You immediately noticed Jaehee to your side, looking worried. You remembered how she’d sometimes rant about how worried she was one of these days Zen was going to get himself into a scandal by dating someone. You didn’t understand how it would be bad for a grown man making his own decisions on who he was dating would be scandalous, but you assumed it was the same deal as how idols aren’t supposed to date anyone since they’re theoretically “dating their fans”. The both of you stared at each other for a moment and you read so much into her expression-

“Text Jaehee next time you want to hang out! Then we can all get coffee together! Jaehee is super into coffee and she’s really knowledgeable over all the different types and stuff!” you could feel the held breath of both your boss and Jaehee be released as you continued talking about your friend.

Jumin left your small group soon after and the 3 of you kept on conversing. By the time it started to hit midnight, people began to leave until the room felt a bit sparse. When Jaehee decided it was time for her to leave you thought about what you should do next.

_Head home? Head to a club, I mean it was still early. Oh there was also that party Zen told you about and gave you the address to, that could be fun? Eehh, but it would be kind of awkward if you bumped into him there without Jaehee at your side…_

“Ms.(MC).” You heard a loud whisper behind you.

You gave a small jump and quickly turned around to see your boss. “Anything planned for after this?” he asked.

You sheepishly gave a smile and scratched the back of your head, “To be honest Mr.Han… I’m thinking of heading home I guess…”

“Such a shame, I needed a friend to finish this.” He comically sighed holding up an almost full bottle of wine.

“Do you have any friends that are here?”

“My bad, I meant I needed my secretary to help me finish this.”

You looked to the bottle and then back up to him, unable to hide your shy smile. “Mr.Han… have you ever played, Never have I ever?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im very partial to listening to this song during this whole next 2 scenes: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNR8W7p15rw>

((And I’m slightly ashamed to say I had this song on repeat the whole time I wrote the limo scene.))

The game of “Never have I ever” quickly contorted into a game of Truth or Lie, since most everything you had ever done, he had never done, and everything he had ever done, you had never done. So by the time you both began to tell your truths and lies the bottle of wine was half of the way through.

By the time the bottle was completely done, neither of you were satisfied with the game ending there so the both of you continued.

“That story is fucking BS!!” you laugh

“No its not! I’m telling thr truth!” he slurs, beginning to take out his phone. “Here—pictures (MC).”

“Shits blurry as fuck Han!- but ill,,, I’ll believe you.” you say getting up from the floor where you both were seated, well you were seated, Mr.Han had already laid down flat on the floor of his office. “Off with the spanks!!” you announce tearing them off from beneath your skirt and then throwing them onto him.

“What are these??” he asks holding them up. “I was expecting your underwear to be slightly sexier Ms.(MC), how disa-I’m disappointed in you darling~”

“ShutThefuckup!!” you hiss between your laughter. “Those keep all this-” you say motioning around your waist and hips, “In place! So!! I look!!- _presentable!_ ~”

“I would think you look presentable in any manner-“

“Anyways this is my undies!” you giggle pulling up the skirt.

“Ah, pink and lacey.”

“Yeah but theyre super old… I haven’t done my laundry in a while-“ you tell him comically whispering and winking. “I only wore these because like- I didn’t want my panty line to show…”

“Panty lines are most unsightly” he groans looking away from you.

You gasped. “Do you not like them!?”

“I can’t appreciate them.” He groaned turning back to look up to you.

“Then I’m going to wear my most grandma-esque panties every day from now on and have the most noticeable panty lines in the- on the whole floor- MR.hAn.~” you tease.

“nnnoooo” he seemed to whine. “Keep wearing these.” He grabbed onto the hem of your underwear from where he was and you couldn’t help but go into another giggle fit. “Oh wow they are old-“ he giggled with you. “Where’s the elastic?” he pulled on them letting them go snapping at your skin. You just laugh and he repeats the playful action, making you laugh even harder, which also made him laugh even more. You laugh so much in your drunk daze you start to stumble, but hold yourself up, until the moment you glance down to your drunk boss on the floor still holding onto the hem of your underwear and with a snort you laugh again and end up toppling over, hearing the sound of fabric snapping as you hit the floor.

“oh no, they ripped~” you hear Mr.Han say, and you keep giggling in your drunken stupor.

The next thing you can comprehend that’s happening is that suddenly there’s Mr.Han on top of you plastering a messy kiss on your cheek.

“Mr.Han, what are you doing?!” you laugh pushing him off.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Y’know whats for sure? We haven’t finished our game~”

“Ah, are we stripping for each time we lose now?”

“Oui~”

“Ah, Je n’savais pas vous parlez francais, chérie~”

“……WHAT?”

He chuckled and kissed you again. “Desole, force of habit I think.”

You giggle with him; “ok, ok- i… lied on how much English I knew on my resume.” You tell him.

“What? No! What a bad lie, you’re always able to get all the English speakers to the correct rooms for meetings and they always tell me how kind you are!”

“Yeah that’s because I went and took some night classes after I was hired as the secretary! I was so scared I was going to have to speak more English! I didn’t want to fuck anything up!”

“ _Oh, so you speak it better now?_ ” he asked in English

“Uuuuuhhhh…” you looked off to the side attempting to think, it was one thing having a script whenever American associates came over for meetings but it was another for someone to ask you something casually. “ _Uh, yes… Mr.Han. I am able to speak it very better now?”_ you mustered out faltering at every other word. “But anyways!! You said I was lying! But I’m not! Off with the shirt!”

He sighs and leans up and you watch as he unbuttons and removes his dress shirt.

“Is someone eager for something?” he asks unbuttoning the final button.

“No~” you giggle

“That’s a lie.”

“No its not!! Off with your pants!!”

“But its my turn!?”

“You said I lied when I wasn’t though!” you laugh unbuckling his belt.

“See! Eager, Eager little girl.~” he says halting your actions and pinning your arms down as he falls back over you.

“No sex outside of office hours!” you pout closing your eyes.

You feel a kiss at your neck.

“Not even a little?”

“What the fuck is _a little_ sex?” you laugh

He snorts out a laugh too only to respond how he doesn’t know either.

You look up to him for a moment and he stares back, an uncharacteristic genuine smirk plastered over his drunk face, and you couldn’t wipe your equally as drunk smile off your face as you saw his content expression.

He kisses you. A small shallow kiss.

He takes a breath, and kisses you again, deeper, and you go with it.

He continues and you start to squirm under his grip and you pant out for him to let you go. He separates his lips from yours and tells you how he’s enjoying seeing you struggling like that under him, so desperate and needy, and he lets go of your wrists after his mean remarks. You instantly pull him down, unfortunately desperate for his clumsy, messy snogs, but he separates from you before you get too far.

“No sex outside office hours, Ms.(MC).”

“Not even a little?” you say mocking his earlier requests.

He scoffs and removes himself from above you.

“No, not even a little. It’s not in the contract.” He sighs as he goes and retrieves his shirt.

Just as you had watched him remove the article of clothing, you carefully watched his inelegant drunk buttoning up of the shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are we just going to end it here?” he heard her quietly ask behind him, reminding him of Elizabeth the third when she would meow softly.

“Unfortunately yes.” He replied, they really were doing things that weren’t stated in their haphazardly written, written contract, much to his dismay.

“Well... I had fun.” He heard her say, a small grunt in the middle signifying her getting up.

“How will you get home?” he asked buttoning the last button.

“uuh… taxi? Train? Uver?” she mumbled taking out her phone and grabbing her shoes from the floor.

“I can take you home if you’d like.”

“Ew… then you’d know where I live.”

“Ms.(MC). It’s in your employee file.”

“…. Granted, but i- well i- I.”

“Ms.(MC), I’m taking you home.” He told her already going out the door with his coat in hand.

He heard her scurry up to him, and the next thing he knew she was grabbing onto his arm. He looked down, surprised as to why she would do such a thing. She looked up to him and just smiled-

“I almost fell.” She giggled as he went and pressed the button for the elevator, he couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“Whe-re your body- bodyguards?” she asked between stifled burps.

“Probably in the garage?” the elevator dinged and the both of them stepped in. “They only really follow me when I’m out in public.”

“Does Sarah have any?”

“Why the shit would she need any?” he scoffed

“Mr.Han! Your poor wife!~” she laughed

“I should put some around you~” he teased in the same manner tapping her nose.

“What?! Why?!” she asked wiping her nose.

“So I know you’re safe, Ms.(MC).”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do.”

“Weirdo…” she pouted looking away from him.

“Do you care about me?”

She looked back up to him, eyes wide, flushed cheeks, and disheveled hair making something in his gut burst into butterflies.

“…I care that you pay my rent.” She nastily laughed.

_Of course._

He rolled his eyes as he couldn’t help but chuckle at her rude little remark.

The elevator dinged and the doors began to open. He felt her suddenly swipe his hand away that had been placed on her hip; he didn’t realize he had done that.

He looked down to her, but she was already exiting the elevator.

“Is it really, really like necessary to have this many?” he heard her ask as he went and caught up with her.

“This many what?”

“This many bodyguards!” she gave a twirl as she motioned to all the men.

“…I’ve never had any less.”

She scoffed a little and they finally came up to the limo and his secretary threw herself in the moment driver Kim opened the door.

“Ms.(MC), just how drunk are you?” he asked following her.

“Hm, not that much anymore, wine wears off fast.” She laughed, laying herself across the seat.

He pushed her legs off the seat and seated himself, only to place her legs back on his lap.

“Do your driver know where to go?” she asked as the car turned on

“Oh, no. My bad. Unless you’d rather go to my place again~”

She snorted and laughed at his remark, but quickly got up and went to the little window to the driver’s booth.

“Hey! Mr- uh” she turned to Mr.Han, confused.

“Kim.” He told her

“Hey! Mr.Kim! Thanks for driving me home! You have a gps or something I can put my address into?”

Mr.Han couldn’t help but sigh, he honestly was having fun in this obscure, strange situation. He never thought he’d do anything like this, and he never thought he’d be having fun _like this_. When they both agreed to all this his initial first thought was ‘ _great, another thing to take up my attention.’_ But it didn’t require so much attention. She was flexible and she never asked for anything, physical or material. And he would be lying if he didn’t say he was enjoying her waving her ass in front of him right now.

She turned around, done with talking with Driver Kim and she placed herself on the edge of the seat.

_Damn, his view…_

“It aint that far.” She said setting her crossed legs back onto his lap, taking out her phone, adjusting her hair, and wiping her slightly smeared makeup.

“Such a shame, I enjoy your company.”

She turned to him with that brilliant smile of hers and stuck out a tongue. “Do…Do you like—wait never mind.”

“What?”

“Nothing!~”

“What?” he laughed grabbing her arm, pulling her so that she was up against him.

She laughed again. “I was going to ask if you like _really_ wanted me to go to your place tonight, I just might?? But I would rather not.”

“I rather you would.” He said kissing her cheek.

Another giggle and he felt her wrap her arms around him, and he couldn’t help but push up against her back to make her come closer. She looked down for a second and went and straddled him like she’d done practically a hundred times at this point already, and she proceeded to put her lips onto his, _which was honestly what he wanted._ He let his hands slide up and down her sides until finally letting them set on her ass, and he let his nails dig in to the meat and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little, thinking about how thankful he was able to do such a thing to such a nice ass.

“Mr.Han.” he heard her pant separating from him. “You’re turning me on.”

“Wow, you are still drunk.”

She snorted laughing again, setting her head on his shoulder before raising herself again.

“Wait.” She said “I got to ask- Han, are you an ass or tit man?”

He thought for a moment.

“The way you grippin’ my ass is tellin’ me you’re an appreciator of the booty.”

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I appreciate yours.”

“Ass or Tits, Han. Simple question.”

“Breasts would mean I am into a classic but it would also signify I have no tact, no? Those who are appreciative of ass are typically known for having more refined taste, right?”

“So…”

“(MC). There’s so much more to a body to appreciate.” He didn’t plan on telling her now.

“What. Do. You. LIIIKKKEEEE???” she whined pulling his hair.

“Don’t you know I am a cat person~”

She looked to him confused for a moment. “Wait!? Pussy?” she laughed. “You fuck anything that got a pussy on it?” she laughed

“So vile.” He chuckled spreading her cheeks and earning a shakey giggle. “Ah, yes. I forgot you don’t have any underwear right now.”

She giggled and lowered her hips onto his growing warmth. “Nope~” she popped licking her lip

“What a disappointment, there’s no condom.” He seemed to whine, burying himself in the crook of her neck, pushing up against her.

 _Fuck_ , he was really enjoying this. Her warm body pressed up against his in the drunken haze only made him want her more. His mind was shouting at him to stop, that this wasn’t the time to be doing this, but his heart and crotch were laughing and telling him to keep going. The sudden thought that she was actually seducing him broke into his thoughts, but… _no, she couldn’t be, right?_ He sucked at her neck harder winning another flurry of giggles and more pulls to his own hair.

“ _You sure are your daddy’s boy.”_ A voice interjected his thoughts.

He couldn’t help but stop for a moment, as he heard his secretary begin to talk again.

“But I really thought you were going to say you were an ass man-“ her voice seemed muffled, distant. “Don’t think I don’t notice you staring~” he couldn’t pay attention to her words. “And the thing where your drop a pen to watch me bend over and pick it up? Oldest trick in the book.”

He couldn’t pay attention to her indistinct chatter, her useless, tedious, rambling words. Which truthfully, he found himself looking forward to now a days, any chance he had to continually listen to her voice, he seemed to look forward to now. But they seemed so far, he felt as if he was far away with the sudden strange voice interjecting his thoughts, her voice sounded muffled and he felt as if his mouth was stuffed with cotton balls. He felt like he was drifting away.

“Mr.Han?” something said

“HHHAAANNN?” it said again and he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and it slowly slide up to be placed at his cheek.

“Jumin?” She said, locking her gaze with his distant one, bringing him back into reality. “Jumin.”

“hmm?”

“Are you alright? You left for a moment there, do you need some water?”

“(MC)… Am I becoming my father?”

She taken aback for a second, but the hands she placed on his cheeks never left. “You- your father?”

He nodded and couldn’t help but bring her in more tightly.

“I… wow, I… I’ve never even met your dad Mr.Han… and that’s a question you ask someone after 10 years of marriage…”

He placed his head on her chest, _god,_ _she was so soft,_ and she pet his hair for a second-

“Jumin do me a favor,” she said interrupting the silence and the hum of the car. “Forget about your daddy. You are your own person. Answer me this Han, do you want to be doing this?”

“Yes.” He responded looking up to her.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like this whole thing?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re fine. Right?”

“I only ask because these are the same mannerisms as his.” He sighs setting his head back on her chest.

“Jumin Han. Your daddy his own man. You leave him to do what he wants. It’s his affairs, if he wants to be stupid and make rash unthoughtful decisions when it comes to his sexual and romantic partners, that’s his problem. It has nothing to do with you. I hate to be so blunt, but, you do you, Mr.Han.”

He couldn’t help but hug her tighter, and was glad when she reciprocated the action.

“What are your relations to your parents?” he asked looking up to her again.

“You don’t need to know your cock sleeve’s tragic backstory~” she giggled and he instantly plastered his lips onto hers with a smile. She went with it, a flurry of still drunk giggles erupting from both of them. His hands returned to gripping at her ass earning him another laugh or two and a pull of his from her.

Suddenly the car stopped.

_Aw, no._

“nnnooo…” she whined, unexpectedly.

“Do you want-“

“I was having fuuunnn…” she whined again playfully going limp on top of him.

“We… can drive around the block a bit so that we… can finish this?”

“We?” she giggled looking down and poking at the small tent that had formed at his crotch. “You more than me, Sir~”

“Ugh, this is exactly something he would do.”

“Ok, I’ll get going then.” She said starting to get off of him.

He grabbed at her arms and pulled her back down. “Please no.” he blurted out.

She stifled her laugh at first but couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He called for driver Kim and told him to drive around the block for a while, 15 minutes would do.

“Oooohh, speed round?” she giggled a hand already teasing him through his pants.

“Yes, so you have to do a good job kitten.”

“Han, I swear I can make you cum with nothing but my words.~” she bit her lip as she started to unzip his pants.

He gripped at her cheeks tighter again, going and separating them gaining a stifled moan from her.

“Cold! Cold!” she whined and he couldn’t help but laugh. Her hand continued to toy with his cock still contained in his underwear and he was doing everything in his power to keep a composed expression. “Don’t do that!!” she whined.

“Don’t do what?” he chuckled going and setting his lips along her collarbone, leaving a nice dark spot.

“Don’t do that thing where you hide your expressions, Han! It completely throws me off!”

“Good.”

She let out another moan, louder than the last.

“I thought I was the one getting a hand job in the car~ I haven’t even touched your cunt Ms.(MC).”

“SHUT UUUPPP” she whined slipping the dick out of the underwear, stroking it along the whole shaft, and he couldn’t help but let a whine slip out too.

“There~” she giggled going and placing her face in the crook of his neck. “That’s what I like to hear.”

He had gotten a nice slutty reaction from her first, but the moment he let that whine slip out he knew he had lost this stupid little game of theirs. But it honestly entertained him to no ends how happy she seemed to get whenever she won a reaction out of him by doing anything; he truthfully loved doing the same to her.

He attempted to look down but she nudged her head more under his chin, inhibiting him from doing so.

“No looking~” she purred giving a forceful jerk. “I know I’ve taught you to appreciate your cock more but I don’t need you looking at this embarrassing shit.”

He couldn’t help but lean his head back at he let a moan slip out, _fuck she knew how to make him unravel so fast._

“Lovely~” she heard her whisper in the same tone he always used when he used the word with her.

 _Shit._ He couldn’t help but grip tighter at the flesh of her ass, _he was surely going to leave a mark now._

“JJUUMMIINNNN~” he heard her purr again, her finger teasing the tip for a moment. “Are you holding back? Please don’t~”

He intended to give out a proper response but instead he gave out an incomprehensible lilting moan. He heard her giggle even more at his response; _thank god he stopped himself from letting him say her name. He would’ve never heard the end of it if she had understood him. He knew she was only saying his because she was still drunk._

“JJUUMMIINNN” she moaned as if she was the one getting fucked.

_FUCK._

He came immediately to the sound of her moaning his first name, _she had never done that._ For a couple of seconds he was a panting mess as he admired the stars he was seeing. When he looked down to her he couldn’t process at first what she was doing but it didn’t take long for him to see her own hand down between her legs and her hips thrusting with herself.

“Were you fingering yourself the whole time?” he practically laughed, feeling the blood start to rush down to his cock again.

All she did was moan as she buried her face into the crook of his neck even more. So he went and removed a hand from her ass and let it ease between her legs. He went achingly slow as he let his hand waver her own until he finally went and followed her actions, inserting his fingers into her cunt along with hers. She stifled her moan by biting down on his shoulder and he felt her other hand dig into the other.

He chuckled and purred her name as she had done with his, and he let his fingers dig in deeper into her than hers could. Then he felt her the bite on his shoulder loosen and the next thing he knew she was starting to lean back. He kept a grip at her hips as she continued bending back until he couldn’t see her face anymore and all he could see was her cunt on the edge of wanting release.

He heard her whine something about going harder and so he did, earning a sudden jerk and a practical shout from her as she tightened her legs still wrapped around his sides. His smile was firmly plastered on his still buzzed face and he forced her hips back up a little so that he could fuck her more forcefully. _God how he wished how he had a condom now, he was already completely hard again._

He watched as she arched her back more and how she slipped her fingers out of herself to edge herself closer with just her clit as he continued roughing up her cunt. He gave a sudden thrust with his hips, a mindless action in all honesty, but the stupid little thing made her unravel on the floor of the limo with a loud nasty moan.

He left her alone for a moment, helping her continue her high gently until the car suddenly stopped.

“Ms.(MC), do you really wish to end things like this?” he panted holding both sides of her hips. Her legs shifted around him, rubbing at his sides, slowly and gently, _she definitely had to think._

“Do I have to come in tomorrow?” he heard a small voice whine out.

“No.”

She grabbed onto his arms and brought herself back up and now he could finally see how much of a mess he had made her.

“I’m going home now.” She told, eyes unable to focus on him, before she started to get herself off of him.

All she did was shimmy her skirt back down until it barely covered her butt, her phone and shoes were both in hand.

“I’ll call you.” he teased her as she opened the door.

“Please don’t” she laughed stumbling out. “Oh, by the way. You got some cum stains on your suit now.”

“You likewise darling.” He told her but she closed the door before he finished his sentence.

He sighed and the drivers’ booth window opened.

“Home now, sir?” driver Kim asked.

“Yes, just one second.” He responded as he watched her safely go into her apartment. “I apologize greatly for that.” He told him. “Name your price.” He sighed.

“Oh, it’s alright sir, I’ve had much worse when I get gigs from celebrities.” He heard driver Kim say as they began to drive away. “I’m just glad you found someone to entertain yourself with, I was wondering why you had seemed much lighter in the way you held yourself as of late. Sarah seemed to make a dark cloud come over you ever since she showed up.”

Jumin couldn’t help but smile a little at his employee’s comments, he appreciated the easiness of the words coming from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He was honestly becoming just like his father. Which was something she honestly wasn't expecting.

Was it just because they got married he decided to become a cheating bastard? Was it simply because the feeling of cheating made seeking out other women more exciting? Was she that pathetic in his eyes? This was starting to become emotionally damaging as strong as she wanted to be.

It was starting to inch on a year since they were married and she felt like she had taken 2 steps back since everything started, especially when she tried to force herself on him. She shuddered at the thought of it again. It hadn't been her idea, it was Glam's. It irked her at first to do it, _but all men want that right?_ A woman who can take charge sometimes? But deep down she knew it wouldn't work and everything was just becoming more and more emotionally draining when it concerned Jumin Han.

She looked behind her from the couch seeing the security guards still entertaining the cat and she couldn't help but scoff. All 3 quickly looked up to her and she whipped her head back to the TV. She knew they all disliked her, their boss disliked her so in extension so did they, it was nerve racking to be honest. Ever since she insisted on coming to the apartment more he had upped security around that damn fur ball. If he wasn't there it had 3 guards around it at all times. _Good, at least it wouldn't bother her now._

She sighed again and leaned into her hand looking to the clock off to the side of the room

_2:34_

_Where the fuck was he?_ He said he was going to hold back at the office for a few things. What few things?? What could he possibly be doing? _Who_ could he possibly be doing?? He had told her after the incident that he was, what was the term? _Asexual??_ He told her how he had no sexual desires or urges. She had scoffed in his face, she'd never heard the term and it sure sounded fake. Who doesn't have sexual desires? But she ended up looking up the term and saw that it was a whole sub community of the gay community. She admittedly did a bit more research on it than she intended, and she ended up accepting it. She wondered if he would ever tell the media about his obscure orientation. If not him maybe she could? Maybe then she could become a public ally for the gays, get another group on her side and gain more popularity. That could also deal with the whole children issue, husband is sex repulsed (I mean that's what she assumed) no problem! Adopt some kids! Become even more of an understanding angel in the eyes of the media! _Maybe this whole no forced physical contact might even be good,_ without the need to do that maybe she could actually just maybe get to know him better slowly? _Maybe she’d be able to just talk to him?_ Maybe one day they could even be friends? _God please. Anything to make this whole situation tolerable._

 If she knew it would be like this she never would've done it honestly. This was a lot more complicated than she expected. The sound of the door opening suddenly broke through the quiet sound of the TV. She whipped her head back to see the director shuffling in his face red and poorly smeared off lipstick from his face _Are you kidding me?!_

 "Ah Elizabeth 3rd there you are!" He said looking off to the cat. She meowed in response and immediately came to rub herself on his leg, the body guards gave their good nights and returned to their usual posts in the hallways.

"What the hell, Jumin" she growled getting up; He turned to her, clearly drunk and doing everything in his power to stay standing up.

"Those should be my words... Sarah." He said stifling a burp at the end.

"Stuff to do meant getting drunk!?" She shrilled.

He grimaced, cartoonishly closing his eyes and looking off to the side. "Too loud." He said. She groaned in frustration and made her way to him stopping him before he made it to his room.

"Jumin!! You can't keep doing the same shit as your father!"

"Why are you trying to talk to me?"

"You said you're sex repulsed or whatever! What the hell is this?!" She shouted wiping her hand on his face, transferring the smeared lipstick onto her hand and shoving it into his line of sight.

"Sarah. I said I am asexual, but that doesn't mean I am sex repulsed- although many asexual are. I just don't have the urge to have- to have sex" he paused and looked at her "but I am repulsed by you."

She clenched her teeth and felt her face get hot and tears well up, _FUCK not again_.

"Jumin Han I don't know what else to do." She said, he voice beginning to break.

"Leave me AAALLLLOOOOONNNEEEEE." He told her pushing her to the side. He then reached into his pocket as he sauntered off, a pair of pink Lacey underwear came out bunched up in his hand. "Oh- forgot I had those" he chuckled looking at them.

"Jumin please stop this!" She cried. "You are literally so cruel! I'm trying so hard!! I'm literally just trying to talk to you now!! I'm sorry I've been such a bitch! But you're being a fucking asshole!" God she couldn't handle it anymore. "We have to make this _at least look_ like its working! I can't afford to divorce you! Your company can't take a divorce between us!"

"Sarah. I don't know how many times I have to say this. Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

"Not while you're fucking the secretary!!"

He sighed. "You know... if you hadn't tried to practically rape me I would've maybe actually felt sorry for you. But even with your fake tears and pathetic act, I can't feel sorry for you now."

She cried, but took a moment to compose herself. "Jumin I swear to god. I'm going to get rid of her if it's the last thing I do."

"I’d like to see you try" he picked up his cat. "Now good night. Please don't be here in the morning." And he slammed the door.

She sat back down on the couch, trying to contain her cries again, but failing. She knew he was doing this all on purpose, that it was all carefully calculated like the sociopath he was. _But it still hurt_ , it still hurt that she had what was coming to her honestly. She didn't know how she was going to get rid of the secretary, or if he was actually fucking her? She just assumed he was, but she was starting to doubt if he actually was. The secretary didn't actually seem like the type to actively fuck her boss- maybe he was just making it look like they had something going on! Oh god that would be pathetic if that was the case- _not for them, but for she herself._ She turned off the tv and wiped her face on her shirt, getting up and making her way to his door-

 "For the love of god go away!" She heard him shout before she could even knock. She chocked back another sob and made her way to the guest room, _God she hated this._


	15. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings to display.  
> Just...  
> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note I wrote this up when this fic literally had under 10,000 words. Everything ive been writing and subsequently writing that happens afterwards revolves around this.  
> On that note; this has been typed up since the middle of November and I just started playing the christams route yesterday (and I fucked up and ended up finishing it just now with the “No End” ending)- so everything will be completely off from the game in this chapter.  
> Im sorry. I hope you all will still be able to enjoy it.  
> also i think youve realized this if you played the Christmas DLC but reminder that Christmas isn’t an official Korean holiday so they don’t actually have country regulated vacation from it, (and New Year’s no longer has state sanctioned vacation either.)

You never thought you would ever run into him in the middle of the street to be honest. But there he was 2 days before Christmas in the shopping district buying gifts! You had to admit, this was the first time you were shopping at such a high end district, but you thought it’d be fun to explore the place at least once. He’d been the one to spot you first though, carefully and non-chalantly approaching you as you were looking at some jewelry from outside the display window.

“Ah, Ms.(MC), fancy meeting you here.”

“Well if it isn’t, Mr.Han! I didn’t think you actually existed out of the office to be honest!” you tease “I thought your spirit was embedded to the building. Its protector, always there- keeping evil away!”

“Keeping evil away? Then how did you ever get in there?”            

You gasp. “Rude!~” you laugh playfully shoving him to the side.

The both of you laugh a little, but you couldn’t help but feeling you shouldn’t be doing this.

“Are you looking to buy one with all your _extra_ money?” he asks

“Oh but of course~~ I’m looking into that one!” You playfully say in a fake posh accent, pointing to a random piece.

“Oh, you have good taste Ms.(MC), I’m happy to see my money go into such good hands.” he says, a hint of playfulness making its way onto his voice

“Oh! But of course Mr.Han! I have been around you all this time! Refined taste ends up rubbing off, doesn’t it?” You say, exaggerating the accent even further.

“Really now?”

“NO!!” you burst out laughing, and he laughs a little with you.

“Would you like to get a coffee, to warm up, Ms.(MC)?” he interjects suddenly.

“Sure!” You blurt out without thinking, the laughter had gotten to you and had clouded your judgement for a brief moment, but that’s all it took.

He gives you another smile and the both of you start making your way towards a nearby coffee shop just as it starts to snow.

The both of you order and end up taking a seat on a couch. The shop was busy, but no one was sitting down to enjoy their drinks, everyone was just getting something to warm themselves up and leave to finish their holiday shopping. The couch was in a nice secluded spot, which was good because the both of you didn’t want any paparazzi to see you. When you both go to sit Jumin goes and removes his scarf and opens his coat, and you do the same and for a while you both just sit there; enjoying the warmth in your hands, the warmth of the shop, and the warmth of both of you next to each other. _Wait no, you shouldn’t be doing the last._

You remove yourself slightly from him, making an inch of space between each other, and then continue on with the comfortable quiet with the distant chatter and noise of the counter in the distance. After a while though, you start to nod off a little bit, the warmth of your finished drink had really done a number on your already tired self, it was already late afternoon, after all. But you didn’t expect yourself to fall dead asleep. You woke up to your head resting on Jumin’s shoulder, the inch of space between the two of you had been closed off and you felt a hand on your waist, and… was this his scarf around your neck??!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin had found it sort of… endearing, that she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. He wasn’t expecting her head to just gently fall onto it, and for a good couple of minutes he didn’t know what to do, his face became uncomfortably warm and his heart beat faster for some reason. _Why?_

He ended up deciding to pull her in closer so her head could be more supported, he didn’t want her to have a crick in her neck after all, _no one ever likes those_. So he pulled her in closer by pulling on her waist, and she moved around and mumbled something and he thought she was going to wake up, but she didn’t and just seemed to adjust herself more comfortably. He couldn’t take back his hand from around her waist now, his arm was pressed between her back and the couch, not that he minded, _at least it was warm now_. After a while he glanced out at the snow piling up, and noticed how the shop had subsequently gotten a bit colder because of that, he looked to the woman sleeping on his shoulder and put his scarf around her, hers was too far away for him to reach for it, he didn’t want her to get sick after all, he didn’t think anything of it, he hoped she wouldn’t either. After a while, he began to feel drowsy too, and ended up resting his head on hers, but took out his phone to look at while he did so, he didn’t want the both of them to fall asleep in a public space.

Even with his phone out, he had to wonder though, what was this warmth in his chest and gut? _Probably the hot coffee_. He thought, but maybe it wasn’t? He felt he was being warmed by the experience by being around her. _Was this… friendship?_ He did feel a certain degree of this warmth around V, but it didn’t feel like _this_. Maybe it was just because the friendship was new? Could he even call this a friendship? It felt a bit awkward to. All the both of them ever did was fuck in the office, he couldn’t even call it sex, they just fucked. Truth be told, he was thinking about it now, and realized he didn’t know much about her besides her work resume. _Wow, that was a bit embarrassing. After everything? Wait, no it wasn’t_ , the fucking was part of business, and there was no reason he had to get to know someone better he was simply on business terms with. _She was there to help him get rid of Sarah, nothing more, nothing less_. But, he couldn’t help finding solace in this quiet moment with her.

When she started rustling awake up he was in an RFA chatroom, Zen and 707 interrogating him about what he was doing, since he had accidently texted “She fell asleep” while in thought.

She groaned a little, “What time is it?”

“6:45” he said then kissing the top of her head absent mindedly. But he immediately realized what he had done and froze in shock waiting for her to reprimand him.

“Ah, thank god, it feels like I’ve been asleep for hours” she sighed stretching, _thank god she hadn’t noticed._

“Are you in that weird chatroom again?” she asked glancing over to his phone.

“You’ve noticed?”

“Well yeah” she yawned “It’s pretty recognizable. What, are you part of a cult?”

He gives a slight giggle; “No it’s the charity organization.”

“How nice! Yall doing anything for the holiday season?”

“…No… We haven’t done an event in a while”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Well if you guys ever do anything again, I’d love to donate and see what it’s like, I guess…” her sentence trails off, realizing what she was saying.

He smiles and types in “she woke up” and leaves the chatroom before Zen or 707 can reply anything.

“Ah… Jumin, is this your scarf?” she asks carefully touching it

“Yes. I wasn’t able to get yours, and it’s gotten colder. I didn’t want you to get cold (MC)” he says, using her first name since she had used his.

She goes to take it off-

“No. No. You can… keep it on. It’s warmed up for you now anyways.”

She stops and takes a moment to think about it. “Well…ok” she quietly says, then going and getting her scarf off her bag. “Then take mine.” She says gently handing it to him. “I need to go now, by the way.”

“Do you want a ride home?”

“No, no. Traffic is probably hectic, I’ll take the train back. The station is nearby anyways.”

“I’ll walk you there.” He says, not thinking.

She stops and looks forward for a moment, thinking. It worried him, he actually did want to make sure she was safe.

“Well… ok.” She slowly says. “Have you ever even seen the metro station?” she asks, the playful tone he was now so familiar with, desperately trying to make the situation less awkward.

“I’ve taken the train while in Italy and Germany a handful of times.” He comments as she gets up, quickly closing her coat.

“Italy? Germany? Wow! You’ve been that far! Well what should I expect, you’re an international director after all” she laughs as he gets up and closes his coat.

He smiles at her remarks and starts to carefully adjust the scarf she had given him, but her hands are suddenly on it and she’s adjusting it for him. He looks up to her, surprised at such an action. She stares back the moment he looks to her and he realizes that she only noticed what she was doing then. The air grows stiff for a moment, as his hands fall onto hers and for a moment they sort of just look at each other, each as confused as the other.

“Ah! Sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking!” she nervously comments backing away “Haha, stupid, stupid!” she says, more to herself than to him.

He can’t help but feel a blush form on his face, but quickly covers it with the scarf, _can’t have her seeing that._

 “Let’s go.” he says as he starts walking, putting his hands in his pockets, and she follows right beside him.

The station was in a nearby park, so the two of them ended up taking a pleasant stroll in the park as the snow fell and the moon shined brightly.

“You doing anything for Christmas?” she asked “Doing a date with Sarah?~” she teased

“God no. She’s off in some country, in the southern hemisphere? I think? I don’t really care.” he told her.

“I didn’t think so. So, just you and Elly?”

Jumin almost stopped in his tracks, the way she said “Elly” only reminded him of Luciel, but her saying it was a lot more tolerable than 7 saying it. But nonetheless- “Her name is Elizabeth 3rd, (MC).”

“Ah sorry. But not sorry- its Ms.(MC), Jumin”

“What a hypocrite!”

“What? Oh!! SHIT! Sorry! Its Ms.(MC) to _you, Mr.Han!_ ” she says, sticking a tongue out at him in the end, _wow, cute._

“And you, Ms.(MC)? Going to see any family or friends for the holiday?”

“Actually... No. I think I’m just going to stay in watching movies this Christmas honestly.”

He nodded, holding his tongue from awkwardly trying to offer up inviting her over to his loft for the holiday, or even meeting her up at her apartment with Elizabeth the 3rd so they could all watch movies together. _I mean that’s what the holidays are for, right?_

The both of them didn’t even notice when she wraps an arm around his, as they continue on to the station. Each getting lost in their own thoughts.

“Here we are.~” She comments as they come up to it. Only then do the both of them notice each other’s intertwined arms. They separate from each other and each excessively apologize.

They then both turn to each other, each seeming like they had something to say, but he says it first; “(MC)” he says taking both her hands in his. “I really enjoyed our time together this evening.”

She nodded “I did… too…” she said shyly looking off to the side. “You shouldn’t hold my hands like that, Jumin” she practically whispers

“I don’t want them getting cold” he says his voice lowering, inching closer to her.

“Why do care, Jumin?”

She just kept saying his name; he loved hearing her say his name, how the letters would roll off her tongue, how the sweetness of her voice would say the simple word, and how it pierced through his heart.

He couldn’t help but say her name too. He said it once, and she looked away, he said it again, marveling at how lovely it was when he heard himself say it, but she didn’t look. He ended up setting his forehead on hers, keeping hold of her hands, and he said it again. She almost whips her face towards his and he notices her eyes tearing up.

“Jumin, stop it”

“But saying your name is as lovely as hearing you say mine.”

She grits her teeth, attempting to hold her tears back.

“I think…” he sighs “I think I may have something to tell you”

“Mr.Han no.”

“(MC)-”

“Han no please”

“I think that I-“

“Han please no” she starts to cry

“(MC), I think that I-“

“Jumin please don’t say it” she sobs beginning to look to the ground, tears rolling down her face “I swear please don’t say it”

“(MC), I think that I… like you.” He confesses.

And she starts to cry, she tries to keep it contained since they were in a public space but, god, it was so hard.  This wasn’t supposed to happen. “This wasn’t part of the deal Jumin” she cries

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her. He kisses her gently, warmly, lovingly, as if it’s their first kiss.

“I know” he kisses a tear on her cheek “I know. I know. I know.” he says kissing her face between each statement. “But please, I just want to make sure you get home safe. I won’t let you go by yourself.”

She finally looks back up to him, placing her hands on top of his. “Alright” she sighs closing her eyes, sinking into his hands a little. “Alright” she repeats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t remember much after the kiss, you didn’t remember really getting on the train with him, you only remembered how he had taken ahold of your hand after he removed it from your face, and didn’t let go of it. The both of you had sat down on the train with fingers interlaced and leaning on each other. It was so comforting you almost missed your stop because you were almost asleep, and Jumin sure didn’t know what stop the both of you were supposed to get off at.

He didn’t even let go of your hand as you both walked to your apartment. He didn’t let go of your hand when he kissed you in front of the entrance of your apartment. He didn’t let go of your hand when you went to go unlock the door. He didn’t let go when the both of you continued kissing each other as you lead him inside. He only let go when he went to undress you, his hands gently touching and feeling all your exposed skin, and you reciprocated the actions. You never thought he could be so clingy, you never thought you could be so clingy with him.

It wasn’t a fuck. It definitely wasn’t a hard, quick fuck, devoid of feeling like the ones at the office. It was slow, it was long, it was warm and full of feeling, with tight holds of longing that never wanted to let go. You didn’t even remember if it was good or not. This wasn’t like anything either of you had ever done before, not something either of you expected you would be doing with each other. Ever.

All you could remember was how sad you were, and the sprinkled “I Love you”s that seemingly popped up every so often, you couldn’t remember from who though.

_This wasn’t part of the deal._

When you wake up, it’s the next morning and your legs are intertwined with his and your face is pressed against his bare chest. You immediately shift a little, trying to stifle your cries of regret, and you try to hug him tighter.

“I’m sorry” you hear him say

“I’m sorry” you also say.

You feel him kiss the top of your head and he pulls you in tighter, and you let him.

He stays for the rest of the morning. The both of you only getting up at around midday. It’s a bit awkward but you make breakfast for him and the both of you eat in front of the TV, and then, just stay there. For the rest of the afternoon, both of you just under one blanket, keeping warm as the cold continues outside, you couldn’t bear to send him away, you didn’t want to spend Christmas alone. You didn’t want to stay alone after _that._

Once it gets dark again though, he goes and gets dressed, and you see him out.

“Please don’t ever mention this, Mr.Han.” You say from inside the apartment as he stands outside.

“I won’t (MC)”

You don’t have the energy to correct him

“Mr.Han… we need to not, see each other… for a while…”

“Yes. Put this behind us…”

“I won’t be coming back in until late Janurary.”

“I’ll miss you then.”

“Good bye Mr.Han. This doesn’t change anything.” and you close the door.

A couple of days later you get a package, you open it to see its from a high end store and there’s a note inside saying “Merry Christmas. <3~” you wince a little, _who sent it_? You open it and instantly recognize the jewelry from the store front that you had met up with Jumin the week before. You let out a sob and throw it off to the side.

_Stupid._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :) <3
> 
> edit: IM ASHAMED & DISAPPOINTED IN YALL >:OOO LITERALLY NONE OF YALL COMMENTED ON HOW I STRAIGHT UP MADE AN ALLUSION TO THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IN CHAP 4 OF THIS FIC >:(( my heart is broken.


	16. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little chap thats more an intro for whats to come

 “Ms.(MC)?” you hear him say, genuinely surprised. You winced at his voice, and you avoided looking at him at all costs, burying your face more into your computer screen.

“I didn’t expect to see you back so soon” He was in front of your desk now, you knew he was even if you hadn’t looked at him yet.

“Yeah, what can I say… I value my job and work, Mr.Han” you muster out, not being able to even bring up your bubbly secretary personality.

“I’m glad.” He smiled, you totally knew he did, and that only made you grit your teeth more. “Your presence makes these trying times much more bearable. Ah, did you receive your… Christmas bonus?”

You couldn’t take it anymore, you whipped your head up, plastering the nastiest, most passive aggressive, secretary smile you had. “Sure did Mr.Han!” you say, slightly too shrill and slightly too loud. “Absolutely wonderful! And I just had the most wonderful Christmas! And then for New Year’s me and Jaehee went to some shrines and she showed me her church!” you saw his slight smile fade at the mention of Jaehee, _good._

“Ah, I’m glad the both of you had fun…” he says quietly, he seems to hold saying something back, but gently shakes his head a little. “I’ll see you later. Have a good day, Ms.(MC).”

“You too!!” you respond waving to him as he walks away.

When he’s finally out of sight, you let out a big sigh.

  _You fucking hated this. He literally confessed to you, and then you both had sex. Not just an emotionless fuck- that would’ve been fine! He said “I love you” and shit- you think you did too?? And did you? No!! You were in this for the money! And well… he did seem to need emotional support? He was so socially awkward in casual situations, he barely had any friends, and he poured all his emotions into his cat! (I mean that’s not too bad), but he looked like he needed more human interaction too. You felt bad for him. He was pretty emotionally complicated and you were almost 100% sure he had only told you that he loved you because you were the first person in a while to actually treat him like any other person. But god he was just like anyone else, albeit the slip ups in not noticing some social cues, but it was fine. You were used to it now. He made you laugh, he was actually entertaining in a weird way, charming?? Even??_

You groan and face plant on your desk.

“(MC)?”

You look up to see Jaehee in front of you, slight worry on her face.

_A friend. Jumin Han could only be maybe, pushing it, a friend to you, or more like you to him. Seeing Jaehee in front of you only supported that idea._

“Yeah?” you ask

“What was that with Mr.Han?”

“What do you mean?”

“You looked very angry (MC), it was all over your face, I’m thankful Mr.Han is very bad at reading the atmosphere, I was scared just seeing the two of you talk. Did something happen? I heard something about a Christmas bonus? You got one?”

You nervously laugh. “No, no, no!~ he was only making those awkward jokes! I got a Christmas card from him!”

She lets out a small sigh accompanied with a smile. “I had a lot of fun on New Year’s by the way.”

You smile with her, and she smiles more brightly also, and a small blush comes across her face.

“Although… I’m still flustered by that midnight kiss…” she gently touches her lips and turns away from you.

“I already told you!!” you laugh, having completely forgotten Jumin Han by now. “You were the closest person! If you don’t kiss someone on midnight you’ll have bad luck finding love!!” you tease. _That kiss was so nice, it was so innocent, and seeing a flustered Jaehee afterwards with your lipstick on her lips was the best sight you could’ve started the New Year with._

She giggles again, her fingers still touching her lips, still facing away from you, _her ears were still red with a blush._ “Then I hope we both find a nice man this year!”

It felt like a literal arrow went through your chest when she said those words.

_Man._

The smile momentarily left your face but you quickly put it back on, but it was slightly weaker this time. “Haha…” you weakly chuckle, not being able to hide your disappointment “Yeah, I sure hope we find… _people_ we are interested in this year…” you say, not being able to fake enthusiasm.

_You should’ve known, she was a hardcore catholic… why were you still trying?_

She smiles again, and you can’t help but smile with her.

“See you at lunch?” she asks, looking at the papers already she had in her arms.

“Of course. Cafeteria?”

“Maybe? I’ll text you when I’m good for lunch” she says already beginning to walk away. “See you then (MC)!!” she calls out already going down the hallway to her office.

“See you then…” you sigh, dejected.

_How the fuck was this year going to turn out?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i just want to give you a heads up that updates may be a bit sparse from here on out because i planned on churning this all out and having it done before winter break was done with but that didnt happen so it may take a while for things to be put out and posted. But dont worry literally the next two chapters are like 6,000+ words each for some ungodly reason and each is a little over half way done ~ <3  
> so i await your comments and continued patronage! <3


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #multiple orgasm  
> #over stimulation  
> #voyeurism  
> #spanking  
> #piss  
> #daddy  
> #brat/brat tamer  
> #implied pet play  
> #asphyxiation 
> 
>  
> 
> uh.... so.... lots of fucking and the intended purpose of this whole deal is reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note from here on out if i have typed out (MMC) it is the use of your last name without the prefix of "Ms."  
> AIGHT ITS FUCKING MIDNIGHT I WNATED TO FINISH THIS TODAY BC IM AN IMPATIENT FUK I DIDNT PROOFREAD THIS AT ALL BUT FUCK IT THIS SHIT IS 13 PAGES AND I STILL HAVENT WRITTEN THE AFTER CARE BUT FUCK IT THIS SHIT IS 5300 WORDS SO AAAAAAHHHHHH AFTER CARE MY BE WRITTEN NEXT AND MAY BE POSTED NEXT OR IT MAY BE WRITTEN LATER AND THEN INSERTED BACK IN AS A SEPERATE CHAPTER LATER- ILL NOTIFY YALL IF THAT HAPPENS  
> SCREAMS  
> FUCK I WANT TO SLEEP
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH46Cr33-h4  
> chapter jams  
> also literally just one of my fav mixes please check it out <3

You couldn’t blame anyone but yourself for the awkward air that stuck between you and your boss after the… incident. It was so apparent many of your coworkers noticed, and to be honest, that just made matters worse. The both of you still kept your good air of professionalism between the two of you. But if you stayed near him for too long everything would just come rushing back and you would feel sick to your stomach, and of course each time he worried for you. And each time you would awkwardly try to turn the situation around but absolutely fail. _Of course._

This went on for a good 2 weeks, much to your embarrassment. _I mean… it wasn’t that big a deal…_ _right?_ You felt you were blowing this out of proportions honestly. It didn’t seem to affect him as much. You had told him to not mention it ever and visually, it seemed the situation had never happened to him. Which honestly just left you feeling even guiltier because _he_ was the one to say “I like you.”. I mean you never outright replied or gave him a straight response, but _aaaaahhhh_! He was finally seeming to you guess open up to you? _But confessing you may feel something romantic for another is not where you’re supposed to start!_

You sighed and face planted at your desk, taking a breather from your thoughts for a moment. Thank god for work, you always had something to do so you weren’t thinking about this too much while at work. But if you had a moment to yourself or if you zoned out you always ended up thinking about it all. _UGH._

The desk phone suddenly rang, the light saying it was your boss calling flashed on.

“Yes Mr.Han?” You answer, your voice unfortunately cracking in the middle.

“Are you already leaving?” he asks.

You look to the time, 6:24, you typically clocked out at 5, at the max 6. You were just the secretary after all, business hours ended at 5, they couldn’t hold you afterwards. _Why were you still here? Its not like you wouldn’t be able to handle this tomorrow?_

“To be honest…” you reply, a tad too casual to your liking. “No. Not yet anyways.”

“Could you please join me in my office for a second, then?” and he hung up.

You gulped. _Seriously?_

You went to his office with nothing in hand, it wasn’t like there was anyone to see you going there, most everyone was already gone.

“Yes, Mr.Han? You wanted to see me?” You say the same lines you had said hundreds of times at this point but now every time you irked out another word all you could think was- _Stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional, stay professional._  Without end.

He sighed.

_Oh fuck why was he sighing?!!?_

“Sit.” He motioned to the seats in front of him.

You quickly did, making eye contact with him in the midst of sitting down, quickly averting your gaze though. But you could still feel him looking at you the entire time.

“What do I have to do to make you stop this childish game of avoiding me?”

_Shit. He was angry. Shit. Shit! Shit!!! Why did you ever agree to this!!?? You didn’t outright reject him but now you were so sure you were about to get fired from the best job you’ve ever had just because of this stupid shit! God damn it why did you ever do this??!!_

“I’m… not avoiding… you…”

“Stop mumbling. Speak clearly. We’re both adults here.”

_Fuck. He’s right. Be a fucking adult (MC)._

You take in a deep breath- “I’m not avoiding you, Mr.Han. I… just feel a bit uncomfortable around you… as of late.”

“Because of-“

“Yes. Because of that. I wasn’t expecting it. It completely threw me off.” You tell him, sitting up and locking your gaze with his.

“Hm…” he sighed leaning back in her chair, propping his jaw in a hand. “I’ll tell you again then. My apologies, I don’t know what came over me in the situation either. I was feeling… odd, that day.”

“Like what?” you ask

He seems taken aback at your inquiry for a moment. “You… You want to know?”

“If it will make you feel better, then yes.”

He averts your gaze and you see the faintest tinge of a blush appear over his cheeks. “That’s… That’s a conversation for another day. If you ever insist on having it. I feel our conversations are becoming too personal, to be honest.”

“I agree… but I feel we can’t help it or go around it Mr.Han.”

He looks back to you.

“Sex is personal. As much as you can make it not personal and stay distant from each other, over prolonged time you yourselves become more intimate just because of your physical relationship. You… cant really help it. I mean it’d be different if you only called someone up like once every other month for a fuck, and then don’t talk after that. But we see each other well-“ you let a small chuckle slip out “every fucking day. We’re going to become sort of close in a sense at one point or another. We… We spend a lot of time in close proximity to each other often.”

“…Is that bad?”

“Only if you think it is.”

He continued looking to you, hand covering his mouth, propped up by the arm of the chair. He swiveled a little to the left and a little to the right, a habit he apparently only did when he was thinking very carefully.

“I feel… I am becoming, too lenient.” He drawled out, in the middle of the pause motioning for you to come to him. “Too soft. When it concerns you.” he sighed as you took your seat atop his desk. “Am I? Be honest with me."

“Well, I-“

“I am. I know I am. I’m letting my emotions slip out.” He gets up practically slamming his hands on the desk on each of your sides, trapping you. “Lets go back to having emotionless fucks Ms.(MC).”

“Mr.Han I-“

“Lets be emotionless again. We go at it hard, fast, and devoid of any sweet words we’ve developed the habit of letting slip out. Because neither of us are supposed to be enjoying this. This is a paid contract- Ah, why are you smiling.”

_Shit, were you?_

“Mr.Han-“

“Sir.”

You couldn’t help but shiver a little and awkwardly tried to hide your blushing face for a second.

“Sir do you-“

“I don’t want anything. I’m not the one leading this transaction in all honesty. I contracted you Ms.(MC). So be greedy. Be as greedy as you like, because I know you can be.”

“Sir.” you say taking his tie in your hand.

“Hm?”

“Sir” you say with a slight giggle again, beginning to lean back, forcing him to go down with you. “You are right. You’re much too- not lenient- but caring.” You kissed him “Much too caring for your own good honestly. I see it. Not everyone does because you’re awkward at expressing it, no matter how outright you try to tell everyone. So now, right now, _right now,_ you know what I want you to stop doing?”

Another “Hm?” in response from him as you started to feel a hand begin to trail up and down your side, and as he began to lower face to the crook of your neck.

“Stop caring. Right now, for now stop caring. Just use me for the intended purpose you’re paying me for.” You paused, licking you lips. “Sir~”

“That word has a wonderful ring to it when you say it, Ms.(MC)” he tells you setting kisses along you jawline and neck.

You couldn’t help but giggle with the tickles; you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t missed this. These appointments were like breathers in the week for you. You no longer had to think when the two of you met up, everything was so effortless now between the both of you. Effortless, fun, and dare you say it? _Familiar?_ Well the fingers that were already carefully circling around your still covered clit sure was familiar. The rough kisses and sucking that were surely leaving dark marks around your neck and collarbone sure was familiar. The giggles that erupted from you and the low embarrassing growls that followed suit from him, sure was familiar too. You hated to admit it to yourself, _but you really liked the familiarity of the actions between the two of you._

Another hard touch to your clit made a curse slip out from you lips, causing you to jolt up a little, squeezing his waist tighter between your legs. You bit your own tongue as a last resort from stopping you from saying something embarrassingly lewd.

“Say it~” you heard him purr.

“Wha-AAH~<3!!” You attempted to ask but was stopped mid-word by another thumb to your clit that sent a shock up your whole body.

“Say. It.” He growled slipping off your skirt and tights. “Don’t think I couldn’t see you biting your tongue.” He threw off your jacket and started unbuttoning your blouse.

You covered your mouth with both hands immediately after he had ripped the blouse off of you, and you shook your head. _No way were you telling him!_

You saw him let out a small amused chuckle. “As bratty as ever.” He smiled.

You smiled back under your hands, and he leaned down to your face- “are you not going to let me kiss you anymore?”

You couldn’t help but laugh and wrapped both your arms and legs around him, pulling him in tighter and closer, not caring about how messy the both of you were being with your kisses. He kept playing with your clit the whole time though so you couldn’t help at how you were clawing at his back- _fuck you wanted more._

He separated from you suddenly, and you wished he hadn’t; “Are you intent on clawing a hole in my clothes, Ms.(MC)?”.

You shook your head in response.

“I think you’re lying.”

In a swift move he flipped you around so that you had your stomach pressed down on the cold desk. You heard the drawer open. You audibly gulped, and before you knew it he had grabbed both your arms and was tying them up behind your back.

“I don’t hear a ‘no’, Ms.(MC).”

You couldn’t irk out a response, the butterflies (or were those snakes?) in your stomach felt like they were crawling up to your lungs and throat and your heart beat so fast, you were already sweating. _Fuck! You really had missed this._

“That’s… because I- FUCK!!”

_Shit shit shit!! Did he seriously just shove the vibrator in?!_

You pressed your face into the desk in a feeble attempt to muffle your groans as you adjusted to the toy already nestling itself into your cunt as you shut your legs together and rubbed them together.

“Oh Kitten, you know I hate seeing your legs closed~” you heard him chuckle feeling him force them apart.

You shut them again as soon as you felt his grip slack, you couldn’t help it, the vibrator was already at such a strong setting.

“Ms.(MC), are you really intent on being such a brat today?”

“N-No?”

“No, what?”

“Sir? No sir?” you squeaked out.

“I… still think you’re lying” you heard him say, feeling a hand being placed on an ass cheek; his fingers inching under the fabric of your underwear. “I think you’re lying. You know what happens to liars when they’re caught?”

_Holy SHIT!! Was he really going this route??!! Was he really playing this character?! Were you seriously going along with it?!_

“They-they’re-“

“Pun-ished” he drawled out as you felt him shimmy your underwear down, letting it drop to the floor. “Lets see… first you didn’t tell me what you stopped yourself from slipping out earlier, now you’re continually lying to me… how many times? 3?” he sighed “You’re honestly just completely out of line today, kitten.” You could feel a finger trace up and down on a single cheek.

_Had you agreed to this? Had the both of you already talked about this? Were you going to let him?_

You bit your lip.

_Yes._

The first slap caught you off guard. _Very off guard._ To the point you let out an instant yelp before the sound of it even made its way to your ears.

He paused a moment, letting you catch your breath a bit before he slapped again, harder this time. _Fuck it felt like he’d slapped you in the face_ ; the shock that went up your body making you practically convulse on top of the desk.

“Nice and pink~” you heard him purr.

“How many?” you panted

_Another._

You shouted something unintelligible, it felt like the shock went up through your spine and you were starting to feel how warm your bum was getting. You had to force yourself to unfold and set down your legs that had shot up off the ground when he hit this last time.

“How many?” you asked again.

“Does the princess really want to know how much of her punishment is coming to her?”

“How. Many? Jumin.”

He hummed something and you felt him set a hand down over your cheeks and you could feel how warm his own hands were starting to get too.

“12.” He told you.

“10.”

“12.” He said again. “Unless you finally decide to confess what you held your tongue for. The moment you do that, then I’ll be satisfied, and I will stop.”

“I don’t wanna…” you whined

You yelped again instantly with the impact. Groaning a little you gripped at the ropes holding your arms together behind your back. You gritted your teeth, attempting to think of a lie to tell him, something believable so that you wouldn’t have to say _that,_ and completely embarrass yourself. But every hit to your bottom left you so dazed to the point it hard to string together coherent thoughts.

 _Oh,_ and that vibrator messing with your cunt, that wasn’t helping you one bit either.

_Another._

You let out a completely embarrassing mix of a moan and yelp, and you could feel your toes curling. Your body begging for release but your mind screaming at you to hold on, _to not let him win._

 _God how many had it been?_ You could feel the tears starting to well up in your eyes, already starting to haze your vision.

“Almost Half way done, princess~”

You bit your tongue again, thankful your face was planted against the desk, _maybe you would make it through?_

_Another._

Stars. Those were definitely stars you were seeing. And the sound that escaped from you was definitely a new one. You dug your toes into the carpet, attempting to adjust yourself but unfortunately lifting your ass up higher, making it seem like it was begging for the reward that quickly followed suite with an even louder slap than before.

“So greedy~” you heard him sigh, after he hit you again.

All you could do was pant, unable to hold your head up anymore. The pain on your behind was still pain but damn if it wasn’t stirring up your insides. _God damn though, you swear you couldn’t go anymore_. The orgasm was close but your spirit was in fucking shambles.

_Another slap._

_FUCK_. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, the shock went up through your womb and up your spine and god your whole body was just-

_Another._

_SHIT! <3 _

You stretched your legs as much as you could and you felt your whole body tense up; a nasty moan escaping from your lips. You swear your vision went black for a second but there were stars, stars fucking everywhere.

_Godamnit. Did you just cum?_

Your boss paused for a moment and you could feel the air in the office become stiff. Thankfully, it wasn’t for long, he quickly removed the vibrator from in you and flipped you over.

“My… I see now why you didn’t want to say that out loud, Ms.(MC).”

_What?_

“I remember me telling you I didn’t like the pet name all too much. But you screaming out ‘Daddy fuck me’ in the midst of your euphoria, does hold a nice… connotation? Feeling? A certain degree of satisfaction? To it.” He leaned down leaving small kisses along your jawline and neck. “I didn’t think someone could say so much in the midst of an orgasm. Do you really not want to be able to walk out of here today?”

_Shit- did you seriously say all of it without even realizing it?!_

“I wont be able to follow all your demands unfortunately, Ms.(MC).” He continues talking in between the kisses he left as he slowly made his way down your body, “As much as I would love to- how did you put it? ‘Shove my cock in you and fill you up’. Safe sex is our top priority and we both know pulling out, doesn’t actually work.”

_Fuck how did you say all that in the midst of an orgasm? What the hell?!_

You couldn’t react to anything he was saying or doing before you felt a tongue give a long slow lick against your labia. You still weren’t down from your last orgasm so it wasn’t a surprise that you jerked up, arching your back the moment he made contact with your cunt; and thank fucking god he had a tight grip on your legs because you swear your would’ve crushed his head from shutting your legs so quickly and tightly.

_Shit <3_

_God fuckign damnit._

“It’s always so… enjoyable seeing your fidget and mewling under me like this, Ms.(MC).” You heard him say, taking a moment to pause. You could hear him panting a bit.

You bite your lip. _What had he said earlier? Be greedy?_

“Keep going…” you whined shifting your legs around his head a bit.

 _He smiled. He totally did._ You couldn’t see it. But you heard and felt that little amused sigh he would let out whenever he was definitely having fun.

“Sir, please?” you whined, half on purpose and half because you really were begging.

You didn’t have to say it twice apparently, when his lips made contact with your cunt you arched back again, trying your best to stifle your curses and groans, your nails dulling down more by the second as you attempted to grip the rope holding you back.

_God damn._

You had to, you had to say something; you couldn’t just stifle everything and keep quiet as each flick of your clit kept sending wave after wave of pure bliss through your body.

“Daddy please!~”

_STUPID!!! Why the fuck did you say that again!? Again?! A-fucking-gain?! Are you kidding me he’s going to tease you to the ends of the earth now with this fucking bullshit!!_

“Daddy please- what?~” you heard him ask with a sense of amusement in the back of his voice.

_Ugh. Whatever, fuck it. You were close anyways._

“Daddy please!!~ Make me cum! I want to cum!” you whine, trying your best to imitate a porn star.

You let out a yelp when you felt him suddenly grab you, sliding you off the desk. Next thing you knew he was sitting in his chair with you placed over his knees.

_Oh hell no-_

He slapped you just as hard as he had been doing before and you hated how you let out a cry as you felt the shock stir up your insides.

“Let me hear you beg~”

_God why did he sound so soft?_

Another slap- “Daddy!” you shouted in the midst of it. “FUCK! I want you to fuck me! Please fuck me!”

He slapped again.

“Daddy please make me cum! I want to cum! I need to! I need to!” you cried.

You felt his fingers make their way into your cunt and you moved your hips with them- _God they weren’t enough._ But you would have to make do, you were already so close you just needed this god damn release. So the fast paced small noises of bliss and literal “yes”s that were escaping your lips were more than genuine.

“Are you going to cum or should I just deny it further for you~?” he teased removing his fingers.

“No!!” you whined “Keep going!! Please please PLEASE keep going.”

His sudden reinsertion into you made you let out the nastiest little yelp- “I want to cum!”

He sped up again.

“I want to cum! I need to cum!”

_God damn his fingers may as well have been a cock at this point._

“I need to cum!”

You waited for an audible response but he only went at you harder and faster causing, of course, a predictable and intended result.

You couldn’t help with the words coming out of your mouth. Those oh so embarrassing words that were simultaneously whined and shouted out by you from a mouth that felt it was stuffed with cotton. Words that emulated the only thing that your brain could process at that moment.

_I’m coming._

Coming undone in his lap with your hands tied behind you certainly took a lot more effort than usual. The tensing up of your orgasm made him have to hold you tighter, the feeling of his nails digging into your flesh feeling 10 times more painful yet simultaneously roughly enjoyable than usual. His grip simultaneously loosened as you also began to loosen and become limp where you were, panting and attempting to catch your breath and adjusting to the sudden, but needed, emptiness between your legs now.

You were still pretty out of it when he placed you back on the desk, facing up and arms and back making contact with the now cold desk, making you let out a shiver.

“One more.”

“Han?”

“I want to see your face this time~” he purred placing his face in the crook of your neck. “I hate to admit it but I missed this, I missed you.”

You panted for a bit longer before finally being able to feebly deliver out your response-

“We said… no sweet words.”

“Are they sweet? My apologies if you think they are. To me it is simply what I feel. Trust me when I say, I am holding back my sweet words, kitten.”

You couldn’t help but smile and let out a small giggle.

“One more.” He repeated.

“Ah so you can get rid of mini Jumin Han?”

“Mini? What cruel words Ms.(MC), you’re only causing him to grow with teases like that~”

You laugh.

“But really?” he continues “After all this time do you really still think I do these things for my own pleasure principle?”

“Do you not?”

“(MMC), I get off on your euphoria. Seeing your pleasure gets me off more than what I feel myself.”

“Words, Han.” You giggle looking off to the side, hoping to god he doesn’t see the blush of embarrassment coloring your face.

“Ah, again same principle. The meaning of words can always mean something different depending on who is listening to them.” He said kissing your neck. “But… you still haven’t responded me. Don’t tell me my greedy pet has suddenly run out of steam?”

_Oh…_

_One?_

_Just one right?_

_One more couldn’t hurt._

 “So?” you heard him breath out, feeling a hand already carefully running up and down your side and another dangerously close to your area. “What will it be? Am I allowed to actually fuck you today? I’d love a response before you’ve completely cooled down (MMC).”

You bit your lip and giggled as you felt a finger be inserted again, completely embarrassed by how loud your wetness was to be honest, but your unashamed laughter made the situation so much lighter.

“It never ceases to amaze me how cunts literally deepen and grow with orgasms.”

You laugh louder, throwing your head back as tears slip out from how hard you laugh.

“What? I’ve read up on it Ms.(MC). I took a lot of time to educate myself sexually because of all this.”

You lower your head back down to face him- “Well?” you giggle.

“Well what?”

“You gonna fuck me or not, Ju-min?” you say purposefully popping out his first name.

“Rude.” He sighs reaching down to the drawer for a condom. “Rude, obscene, vulgar, crude- ” He sighs opening it and rolling it on.

“Oh Mr. Thesaurus! Please keep going!~” you interject with a fake moan

 “ _Disrespectful_ Little brat, little girl,” he grabs beneath your chin squishing your face to forcibly look him in the eyes. “Kitten” he continues. “Pet.”

_Should I?_

“Meow…?”

You swear you never had something be shoved into you so quickly and so deeply in one go, and never had you had something make you see stars so quickly; making you shout out a curse but unable to vocally say anything else.

Only after a few rough thrusts were you able to unclench your teeth and whine out your cry of retaliation- “You’re going too hard!!”

No response, no change in tempo, just more gripping at both sides of your waist, using you as if you’re nothing more but a cocksleeve.

“Rough!” you cry throwing you head back. “Too rough!!” _God damn was that a visible bulge under your belly button?_

“We both know this cunt can, and has, handled more.” You hear him pant. “If it really were too much, you would’ve kicked me off by now Ms.(MC), not that I would’ve minded~” you hear him continue as you begin to feel something inch close to your throat.

_No way._

He doesn’t slow down for second, he doesn’t lose his composure for a moment, nothing is out of place nor is anything even close to falling apart as his hand starts to wrap around your throat. Everything is exactly where it needs to be for this moment.

His thumb presses down on your carotid, a quick two second bout of pressure, stopping the oxygen to you brain. A quick two seconds that sent you higher than you had been this whole time, arching your back unable to even let out a sound from the action. He waited, continuing to pound you as he let you take in more air before he pressed down again, a second longer than he did last time. Everything was starting to fucking spin; everything was spinning when he released again. You couldn’t squeak out a single sound when he stopped your blood flow and when he released the flurry of sounds that escaped from you seemed that much louder and every little sensation being forced onto you was that much more intense. Of course the third time around you couldn’t control how much saliva was slipping out of the corners of your mouth, the snot seeping out from your nose, and the of course sporadic, forcibly controlled by a 3rd party breathing. _Fuck, it's like every shitting orifice is letting something out ._

He let go a third time, and you knew he had to have a smile on, he loved seeing you fucked up like this, _not that you didn’t enjoy it either_. He knew it was only a short time before he would get to see you come undone again.

Just once more?

He held down again and you swear

_If he just-_

He released.

_You idiot!_

_Longer!_

You could hear a small chuckle from him- _of course it was on purpose, he knew better than anyone (unfortunately) when you were about to come._

He pressed down again, this time it felt like he wasn’t going to let go. He kept pounding into you, using your throat to continually push your whole body back onto his cock.

_God_

_Yes <3_

_If he doesn’t let go until the last second then I can-_

His grip didn’t falter as you arched your back, your legs wrapping themselves tightly around his waist, your eyes rolling to the back of your head, your complete inability to breath.

_If he just-_

There was an unexpected sound, you were surprised you even heard it, you were surprised you were even able to glance over to the sound, the sound of the office door opening, and the next thing you saw was a cheaply dressed raspberry.

“(MMC). Cum.”

I mean you were going to even if he hadn’t said anything. But this is what all that practice was for. This is what all those past fucks were for. For this one moment where his "wife" could see him pounding the secretary senseless on the desk. Her whole body spasming with his release of her throat, the loud sounds of a genuine orgasm more lewd than any well produced porno enveloping the room, because after all, it was genuine, it was real (although maybe a bit exaggerated as of right now).

It was all for this one moment where you would be so out of it you couldn’t even bother caring that someone else was watching, frozen in shock, as you couldn’t do anything but breath as your mind kept blank, and your whole body went numb from over stimulation from this prolonged fuck. You couldn’t feel a thing, you didn’t want to feel anything besides this pure ecstasy as your head fell limply to the side and soon your whole body followed suite.

Actually a bit too limply.

You could feel a sudden warmth trickling a bit down your legs but you hear the loud splash hitting the carpet a lot more than you can feel anything on your body.

“Ah, I wanted to change this carpet anyways.”

_Did you… just piss yourself?_

“She’s so out of it I don’t even think she knows what shes doing. I don’t blame her, we’ve been at this for over an hour.” You heard him, feeling him grip at your face again, lightly hitting your face to see if you would be responsive. 

You couldnt be responsive. You werent able to. 

 _This is too embarrassing._  

“You…. You sick fuck.” You heard her. “You-“ and the door slammed.

_Ah shit, this was overkill._

~~~~

((Ah my apologies; "Unnie" is what you call your older sister (or older sister figure) in Korean))

“Unnie!” she cried as soon as she picked up. “Unnie! Unnie! Unnie!” she kept crying tears rolling down her face as she entered the elevator. “He is fucking her! He is fucking that slut, Unnie!! What do I do?! He’s just like his daddy! He fucking lied! He lied he lied he lied Unnie!”

“Sarah! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Someone could be hearing you!” Glam hissed from the other side.

“I don’t care!! I don’t care Unnie! I walked in on it! They were fucking doing it in his office! She was tied up! He was choking her! I-i-i-“

“Sarah!! Shut up! I don’t need to know the fucking details!” she kept hissing. “Sarah listen to me. So he’d like his father, we expected this-“

“No!! He’s doing it on purpose! He hates me! He’s doing this to get at me!”

“SARAH!! Are you listening to yourself?! Do you know how stupid that sounds!? Do you think he fucking cares! He’s just like any other man- fucking every whore that throws themselves onto them!”

“You’re not helping!! She whined making her way to the bathroom to hide herself. “Unnie-“

“Stop it!! You call me by Glam! I am Glam fucking Choi and you will fucking address me like that until- until-“

“Glam what do I do?! I’ve tried to initiate contact with him but- but he calls me disgusting!! Do you know how much that hurts! I cant- I cant take it anymore! I want out!! I don’t want to do this anymore! My debt it almost already all paid off already I-“

“Shut up!! Shut up shut up shut up! Don’t! Don’t Sarah! What are you going to do if you leave him? Huh? HUH? If _you_ divorce him. _You_ , Sarah. Then what are you going to do? HMMM? Become the walking laughingstock of a woman who divorced C&R’s international director for unknown reasons? Who will marry you then? Imagine what the tabloids will say. Sarah, you deal with this like a grown fucking adult. I’m already taking care of the fucking geezer. You know how?! I fake my interest! I fake it until the point where I actually seem to like him now! You fucking stay put because I am not going to pay everything for you for the rest of your life if you fuck this up. We have a plan and we had a deal. Now stick to it Sarah.”

She hung up and Sarah couldn’t help but let her phone clatter onto the floor. She couldn’t even care her new Gucci dress was making contact with a public toilet, she couldn’t even care her phone was on the floor of a public bathroom, and she couldn’t even care that she was stupid enough to put on non-waterproof mascara this morning.

She just cried. She cried in the locked stall because she always knew this was coming but she didn’t do anything about it.

She couldn’t do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm.... getting tired of this.... and i have so much planned still.....  
> i hope it doesnt show how bored ive gotten with this...  
> ive gotten bored bc Jumin has become terribly ooc for me.  
> he's become much too ideal and i dont know how to backtrack his character to what i actually fell in love with.
> 
> ALSO  
> I AM SO  
> SO  
> SO FUCKING SORRY I LITERALLY ALWAYS LEAVE OUT ANY MENTION OF ANY NIPPLE PLAY LIKE IM SO SORRY!! I JUST.... ITS BECOMING A TURN OFF FOR ME BC I DONT SEE THE APPEAL AND I FEEL BAD FOR MY READERS WHO ARE ALL ABOUT NIPPLE STUFF WHO ARE READING THIS AND ARE FEELING UNFULFILLED IM SO SORRY; ILL TRY TO GET BETTER AT TRYING TO MENTION SOME NIPPLES! FORGIVE ME.  
> ah also i failed to mention this but fun fact; this fic was originally just intended to be you being introduced to Mr.Han and then having this happen all in a very short time frame with no character development. just fucking. bc thats my style. anyways, updates may be a bit more sporadic and unfrequent but ill try to keep yall engaged with sneak peeks. Theres still alot more in store. We've finally reached the halfway point in this whole ordeal.


	18. Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short aftercare chapter to the last chapter~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of how fast i whipped this up. On that note- dont expect anything for a while then.  
> I need to take a break from writing.  
> see yall soon.
> 
> chapter jams:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfBuWB5OwGI

“(MC).” He said again. “(MC), its been almost 10 minutes, say something.”

He heard her mumble something-

“What was that?” he asked

“Overkill.”  He heard. “That… was overkill.” She sighed adjusting herself a bit.

He looked over her again, taking note of the bruising beginning to form in her pelvic region. He sighed. He didn’t dare look at the damage he’d done with spanking her, he was just thankful he didn’t leave a marking around her throat.

_But of course he wouldn’t, he studied the proper way to auto-erotically asphyxiate someone, there was no way he would’ve left a mark if he did it right. And he did it right._

“(MMC), come on. Can you sit up?”

She groaned a bit and attempted to prop herself up but couldn’t go any further from that on her own. He took hold of her arms and helped her sit up, letting her lean forward onto him as he finally untied her arms from behind her.

He heard her wince but let out a sigh of relief when they were finally all off-

“I’ll have to throw these out, theyre much too worn.” He commented examining them, but keeping a hand carefully placed on the small of her back to keep her leaning forward. He heard her sigh something in agreement as her arms wrapped around his neck. He set down the ropes and went and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tightly. She reciprocated the action by holding on tighter to him and swaddling her legs around his waist. _She knew what was next._

Carefully, but still with a good amount of effort he lifted her off the desk and made his way to his fully furnished executive bathroom with a warm bath was already drawn.

“It never ceases to amaze me how you have a literal complete bathroom here.” He heard her say as he set her down on the floor first.

He gave a curt smile and kissed her forehead. “Long hours at the office are what forced this for me.”

She gave another small giggle with him before looking to the tub. “Looks… real nice. Are you going to use it too?”

“Are you suggesting I get in with you?”

She whipped her head back to him with a crimson blush but just as quickly as she had looked at him she looked away again. “No! I don’t suggest that!” she nervously chuckled.

He couldn’t wipe away the small smile that had made its way onto his lips, her timid nature was such a rare sight now a days with their excessive comfort with each other. “How long until you think Sarah sends me the divorce papers?” he joked in order to lighten the mood further.

She laughed a little before answering. “Would you even see them or would she tell the media first?”

“what excuse do you think she would tell them?”

“I… I have no idea.” She giggled. “Youre utterly perfect in the eyes of the media Mr.Han.”

“Am I perfect in yours?”

_Ah, he shouldn’t have said that._

She gave a little snort and laughed. “You’re very far from perfect Han. But… so is everyone else. Pfft, youre just like anyone else.”

He sighed. “I’m glad I get to hear at least one person in my lifetime tell me this.”

She nodded and agreed and looked off to the tub again, _it was probably the ideal temperature at this point._

“You want to get in now?” he asked already wrapping his arms around her waist.

She shook her head in refusal.

_Huh?_

_Were those-_

“(MC), why are you crying? Did- did I hurt you? Are you alright? Did I-“

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” she said between stifle sobs, pulling him in tighter.

“Then- Then why are you crying?” _shit he sounded frantic_.

“I don’t know!” she cried burying her face into his chest.

He let out a small sigh, _fine._ He squeezed her tighter and closer to the point he was almost leaning over her.

“Have you been feeling more stressed than usual?” he began. “Have you been masturbating normally? Either of these can be the cause of your sudden post orgasm crying. Or maybe even a combination of the two since increased stress levels decrease sexual arousal.”

She just kept crying, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind seeing her like this, he didn’t mind her sudden burst of helplessness, and he didn’t mind the tears and snot staining his shirt at this point.

He waited for her to let it all out, until she was only sniffling and the sobs stopped. He kept petting her hair in an attempt to give her some comfort. _I mean this is how you comfort someone right?_ It was always so awkward having someone cry in front of him, he never knew what to do. But now?… This wasn’t as bad as those other times. It felt… easier to handle.

“We… need to stop this.” He heard her sniffle.

“The contract?”

“no… this.”

“The aftercare, Ms.(MC)? We both know we need to do this. Especially you who was on the receiving end today. We’ve gone over this, aftercare is essential for a physical relationship, especially one of… this nature that stems off from the, er- norm as most people say. On that note-“ he says kissing the top of her head and squeezing her tightly to him. “You did wonderful today~ you were absolutely lovely. I commend your performance and also hope you enjoyed yourself. My apologies if I stepped over my limits. But… We’ve talked about everything before, haven’t we?” he set his forehead on hers, cupping her face to face him even if she kept her eyes closed. “Did I over-step my boundaries, Ms.(MC)?”

She smiled a bit before quietly letting out her response- “No.”

He couldn’t help but kiss her square on the lips gaining a small laugh from her.

“Wrong answer.” He said before kissing her again. “You were supposed to say yes and then I get to be punished next time~” he kissed her nose and another giggle escaped from her.

“You didn’t overstep your boundaries… but I do want my revenge for today. It was very… on the fly.”

“Surprise~” he teased kissing her forehead again. “Also, you petty, petty girl.”

“You’re a petty, petty man, Han.” She giggled leaning forward towards him.

He couldn’t help but let a small chuckle slip out, _these were the moments that made it worth it._


	19. Girl's night ft. Elizabeth 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysittin' time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i finished this up earlier than i thought i would- thanks Corrin.<3

“Ms.(MC), Mr.Han wants to see you in his office.” An assistant of his told you as they passed by.

“Right now?” you shout as they kept walking away.

They didn’t respond, already too far away to hear you and far too busy to care.

You sigh as you get up and fix yourself up a bit, grabbing 5 files of documents you would guess he would actually be wanting to see on his desk right now. You glance to the clock as you leave your station, there was only an hour until it was time for you to clock out, and he wasn’t going to spring anything up on you right now, Whenever he wanted to try something new and time consuming the both of you would talk about it the week before and plan a late afternoon for it, typically one when he was relatively free. He definitely wasn’t free this week, he was slated to fly out tonight actually to… _where was it? Oh just a quick trip to Tokyo…_ you only remembered because he asked you if you wanted to go… again _._ But he honestly just did it on purpose, a small unfunny inside joke between the two of you now.

You let a small giggle break out as you opened the door to his office, just thinking about it.

But the giggle was cut short when you literally choked at the sight of Jaehee nervously standing in front of Mr.Han’s desk.

 “You- you- uh I mean. I- You called for me Mr.Han?!” you stammered trying to calm your run away beating heart, as you shut the door behind you.

“Yes, Ms.(MC), come here.” Your boss motioned you to come forward.

You went and stood beside your friend who averted looking at you and you could see her fidgeting with the papers she had in hand.

_Please don’t tell me she found out._

“Assistant Kang has… something to ask of you, Ms.(MC).”

“Sure! What is it, Jaehee? You alright?” You nervously laugh accidently blurting out the last part.

“I…  (MC)…” she starts taking a breath in, “I hate to ask this…. But uhm… I mean I, well, Mr.Han just, i-“ she stammered averting your gaze.

“Assistant Kang, please.”

_Jumin!! Shut up!!_

“(MC)!!” she shouted instantly bowing to you “WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO TAKE IN ELIZABETH 3RD FOR MR.HAN’S NEXT TRIP?”

You looked down on her for a moment, unable to breathe before you finally let out a snort and start laughing in relief.

“Of course!” you wheeze.

She stands back up and you see she was on the verge of tears-

“Jaehee!” you laugh hugging her “Please don’t cry its not that big a deal!! You know I love Elizabeth 3rd!”

She sniffed a bit and smiled with you. “She is…. Charming, if the word is even applicable in this sense...But, I still don’t understand why she loves attaching herself to you so much whenever she’s here.”

“Elizabeth 3rd knows a good person when she sees one.” You hear your boss say.

You nod and continue smiling, releasing your friend from your grasps- “So… what do I have to do to cat sit the Queen of the Han household?”

“Oh you will—“

“I would feel better if I briefed Ms.(MC) on the processes of my dear princess Assistant Kang.”

“Ah, alright then. Your next meeting is in 15. Good luck (MC)” she said already walking away.

“Alright! Thank you Jaehee, cheer up! Lets take the train home together!” you shout at her.

“Unlikely!!” she shouts back with a laugh.

You giggle again and return your attention to your employer who had that same expressionless face he always masqueraded around with.

“I was so scared just then.” You sigh still smiling.

You see the slightest tinge of a smile appear on him and you get the unexpected reply of “Me too.”

“Really?!”

“When she came in here to talk about it with me I couldn’t breathe the entire time as she tried to irk out her request.”

You laugh and see as small smile of his break out. “Jaehee is going to be the death of us someday!” you giggle.

“If she does like something like that again I will surely perish.” He sighed getting up. “Once was enough, I don’t need anyone besides Sarah knowing about this.” He continued as he made his way to the front of his desk.

“Quiet! Quiet!” you giggle as he leans back onto his desk in front of you “The door’s open!”

“Ah, so it is. Don’t worry.” He sighs reaching back for a couple of papers. “Now onto how to take care of my princess.”

“She’s more of a queen than a princess.”

“Doesn’t roll off the tongue as nicely for me. But I do enjoy you calling her that”

He then starts explaining Elizabeth 3rd’s unnecessary schedule for you, taking well into 10 minutes for an excessive amount of useless things for a cat. I mean you get it he loves her very much, but the point of having a cat is that they give you more independence than most other pets.

“…Anyways, that’s about everything.” He finishes up handing you the last paper of specifications of taking care of her.

“Mr.Han.”

“Hm?”

“First I would like to thank you very much from the bottom of my heart for trusting me with Ms.Elizabeth 3rd. But second, I aint doing like half of these things to be honest.”

“What?”

“Hear me out- like listen to me carefully. You’re coddling your cat. The point of having a cat is that they like to be left alone a lot of the time and they will seek out your company themselves. Cats like to be independent and they like that you are too. So, you know what I’m going to do?”

“… what?”

“You’re going to drop your princess off at my place tonight, with all her stuff of course, and I’m going to put her litterbox in my laundry area and I’m going to leave food and water out for her in the kitchen and I’m going to sit on my couch and let her do whatever she wants to do. Because that’s what you do with cats, Mr.Han. Oh, and ill brush her before I shower myself. That sound good?”

“…”

“Mr.Han?”

“… I’m… quite angry at your response.”

“Oh! I- I- I’m so sorry! I’ll-“

“But I’m more appreciative with you… how do they put it? “Being real?” with me, honestly. I wish more of my employees would speak theyre concerns with me like that.”

You sigh out in relief, you’d forgotten your place for a second there. “My apologies.” you sigh again bowing.

“No need- oh, my meeting.” He says getting up walking towards the door. “Again I appreciate you doing this, I do not know for the life of me why Assistant Kang thinks Elizabeth 3rd is a hassle to handle. I feel I will have no complaints from you.”

“Of course not sir!” you smile and he goes one way and you the other.

“Have a good afternoon then.” He hear him.

“You too!”

You turn around to make your way to your station but youre stopped by a snide remark from behind you:

“wwwoooowwww, well aint that just the cutest thing that’s happened all week?”

“What you mean?” you ask your coworker.

“Putting the moves on a married man? Oh (MC), you homewrecker!” another teases distastefully.

“I’m being a good employee.” You say shakily, feeling your cheeks burning.

“You’re totally right.” A third says. “Mr.Han is after that ass. He is his daddy’s boy after all.”

“Go after it girl~”

“Y’all make a good couple not gonna lie.”

“Don’t worry we wont judge; I’d love a wedding invitation though.”

“Stop.” You loudly tell them. “That’s inappropriate. You guys are making me uncomfortable.”

“Jeez we’re just joking.”

“Yeah no need to get all fucking defensive about it.”

“Then don’t go making inappropriate jokes like that.” You say starting to make your way back to your desk.

“Fine, no one joke around (MC) anymore then.” You heard one comment.

“Hmph, she probably is fucking the boss.” You heard another.

 _Whatever._ You were used to it now.

~~~

Mr.Han dropped off Elizabeth 3rd and her things in a bit of rush, you didn’t mind, but you could tell it bothered him; leaving her somewhere new and strange in a rush without being able to help her adapt to it. But you assured him it would be fine, she already knew you after all and cats are adaptable creatures.

As you had told him you went and set her food bowels in the kitchen leaving some dry food out and set up her litter box in the laundry area. She watched as you set everything up so there was no need to show her where everything was. You decided to set her bed next to yours, but in all honesty if she decided to sleep in your bed you wouldn’t mind it. After everything you went and plopped yourself down on the couch taking out your phone and mindlessly scrolling through your things, until you saw a fluffy tail start making its way toward the couch. You let your arm fall off the side of the couch and you feel her rub against it and you cant help but let out a small giggle, it was nice having someone to give you company.

She immediately jumped up on the couch, and subsequently you though. Setting herself square on top of your stomach.

“You like it here hon?” you ask at the cat gracefully sitting and intently staring at you.

She blinks.

“Aw, I’m so glad~” you say scratching under her chin. She starts purring as you pet her, and you put down your phone completely bringing her forward to lie on your chest and continue petting her until she relaxes further. She ends up laying down on you, tucking her paws under her and continues to look at you but with a more relaxed look.

“Elizabeth 3rd, do you like me?”

She blinks, very slowly.

You gasp a bit- “Omg, I love you too baby~”

She continues to purr contently.

“So what is it like living with Mr.Han in that big ol’ penthouse? Must be nice, you get a garden, a bunch of sun, a bunch of gourmet ass shit- oh can I curse around you?... what am I saying you don’t even know what a curse is.” You continue petting her. “What’s it like having Jumin Han doing every bidding of yours? Do you even have any biddings? You have great food, a great bed, entertainment, and an over-doting human. I hope he’s not too over-controlling of you Elizabeth. We girls need our freedom right?” you giggle a bit.

She just purrs and shuts her eyes.

“It’s good you’re there for him though. He really needs you. You’ll always be there no matter what… I hope you don’t get jealous of this- I’ve heard you’re the jealous type, not that there’s anything wrong with that. But he told me he liked me during Christmas. Isn’t that crazy? It was honestly like completely unexpected to me. Like… we’re just fuck buddies right? Can I even call us buddies? He’s paying me after all. All the money I get goes to paying the rent for this place… I actually… I actually don’t know how I’m going to continue paying for this place after this is all said and done.” You sigh a little. “I guess I should look into some slightly cheaper places soon. Hopefully this’ll all be over with by the end of the summer. Then you can return to being his focus of attention, you lovely, perfect kitty~”

She purrs more as you scratch behind her ears.

“Actually, why you like me so much Eli? What, do I smell like your owner or something?”

You think back for a moment, thinking back to how much time you spend in close proximity to him, in intimate moments with him…

“Fuck… I think that may actually be the reason.” You tell her awkwardly laughing at your sudden realization. “lets keep this our secret then hon.”

She curls up even more and sets her head down, and starts dozing off.

You stay still for a couple of minutes before it dawns on you- _Ah, shit. I can’t get up now._

You get your phone and place a call-

“Hey, Jaehee you working?”

“Uh… yes why wouldn’t I-“

“You should come over and watch that new Phantom F*ckers with me, it’s on Natflix already!”

“Phantom…F*ckers?”

“Yeah!! The one they just released this past year, it’s the new version with just women!! OH!! ITS NOT A PORNO- YEAH I KNOW THE NAME IS WERID- although I heard in the old version there was- Ah never mind, that’s not important.”

You heard her giggle on the other side. “But… Aren’t you watching Elizabeth 3rd?”

“I am! You know what that means?”

“What?”

“That means you have to come then because its girls night!”

“Wha-“

“Girl’s night Jaehee! Girl’s night! Girl’s night! Oh shit Elizabeth is lookin’ at me angry for moving so much.”

You heard her laugh on the other side.

“If you got shit to do just bring it here, I’ll even help you!” you tell her. “Please Jaehee, Please! Please? Please?”

“Fine” you hear her laugh on the other side. “I’ll be a while, I’m going to stop by home first.”

“Just shoot me a text when you’re on the train here so I can order food, what do you want?”

“Anything is fine.”

“ok! See you soon~”

You hang up, debating whether you should call him next, and you decide you may as well.

“Jumin Han.” You hear on the other side.

“Oh? I’m surprised you picked up! How’s the flight?”

“We just took off. How is my princess doing?”

“She’s fine, she’s sleeping right now. Jaehee is going to come over and we’re going to watch Phantom F*ckers later. That’s ok right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“We doing a girls night!”

You hear him sigh on the other side and you cant help but giggle a bit at his reaction.

“I’ll send you pictures so you don’t feel so far from the love of your life~ Good night Mr.Han, have a good rest of your flight and a good meeting tomorrow! Cheer up!”

“Thank you Ms.(MC). Good night to you too.” And he hangs up.

You go and take a few choice pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd whos still sleeping and quickly send it to him. You set your phone down again and wait for Jaehee’s text, tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so yall know my friedn suggested a multitude of off brand names for "Ghostbusters" including but not limited to:  
> Toast mustard  
> Poltergeist destroyers  
> Host Custard  
> Post Busters (in whihch the gals fling mail at one another)  
> MC was supposed to have a bong here but i guess i left it out- but theres a bong and weed- dont think they didnt smoke weed bc they did and watched ghostbusters- whoops i mean Phantom Fuckers.


	20. His Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #oral  
> #69  
> #face sitting  
> #vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten  
> thousand  
> words  
> 10  
> FUCKING  
> THOUSAND  
> WWOOOORRRDDDDSSSSSSS  
> 10,000 MOTHERFUCKING WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!  
> HOW DARE I?! WHY DID I DO THIS?!  
> anyways, thank you Corrin for somehow making me finish this chapter too<3  
> with this- the next 2 chapters are actually also done too. so ill be posting new chapters every other day this week but then expect a big break again.  
> ah this fic is finally starting to come to a close.  
> I'm proud of myself.  
> it's 5 in the morning and i just watched both Kill Bills in a row hope yall have a good week.  
> ***another note: I've had literally a good chunk of the first half of this chapter written up since the beginning of December so this was already written up before the canon mention of "buber" so let's assume jumin doesn't know what it is here now....

Things were finally getting back to normal, well “Normal”, whatever that was… The confession fiasco was long forgotten, and spring was already fast approaching. The days were getting warmer, even if the nights still held a chill air in them.

Jumin was finding comfort in his solitude with Elizabeth the 3rd as he always loved to do on his Saturday nights. His favorite music playing quietly, a book in one hand, and a glass of wine sitting next to him as he reclined on his brand new couch that he replaced weeks back, but only recently having found the courage to stay in his own living room again.

He looked at the time, it was late, almost 3 am already. He got up and started to make his way to bed when his phone suddenly went off. He goes and picks it up, slightly disgruntled and 80% sure it was a spam call. But he sees the name of his dear secretary displayed on the screen, and he doesn’t even think before immediately answering.

“(MC)?” he starts but is immediately cut off in surprise from the loud music and shouting coming from the other side.

“YYYYOOOOOO!!” a strange voice shouts “IS THIS (MC)’S BOYFRIEND UH… JIMIN HANZ??” she continues to shout over the loud music

“um… yes?” he responds, _what was going on?_

“Pfft, nice! Hey wait!” she shouts and suddenly the music dims, and the woman on the other side is able to talk normally. “Hey, dude, you need to come pick up your girl here she’s like so fucking drunk she can’t even stand” she snorts laughing, obviously also drunk.

He suddenly hears whooping and hollering in the background.

“HHEEEYYYY!!?? WHO ARE YOU CAAALLLLLIIINNNGGGG???”  he hears his secretary laugh. “Hey wait!! SSSUUUU!! That’s MY PHONE, HAHA YOU FUCKING BITCH THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??!!”

“(MC)!! I’m calling your boyfriend to pick you up!! You’re beyond drunk- and I am too, I- i- I- cant let you go home alone and I don’t even like know how to get you home or whatever.” She whines. “Hey.” She suddenly says more quietly into the phone “Please, please, PLEASE!! Come pick her up man, I found myself some dick and I’m going home with it, I don’t want to be an asshole and abandon her here. I’ll send you the address or whatever and you can come get her ok? I’ll wait here with her until you get here.”

“WAUAIT!! I DON’T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SU!!” he hears her shout in the background.

“THEN WHO THE FUCK AM I CALLING?? YOU’VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT THIS GUY ALL NIGHT FOR FUCKS SAKE! DON’T TELL ME—“she shouts back suddenly going back to the phone “wait dude you’re her boyfriend right?? Jumin… uh Jumin Han? There’s even little sparkle emojis and a tongue by your name—shit are you her booty call guy? I’m so sorry!!”

“No, I’m just… a friend… it’s alright. I’ll come pick her up”

The girl on the other side laughs “I’m so sorry dude!! I could’ve sworn you were her boyfriend!! You sure it’s ok? I think she has someone else I can call still”

“CCAAALLLL JAAAAEEEHHHHEEEEEEEEE” he hears her groan in the background

“Its fine, I was still awake anyways. I’m leaving right now”

“Ok, I’ll send you our location” and she hangs up

Jumin sighed, getting his coat from the coat hanger, wait no… he couldn’t go like this. He was a high profile person, what if someone recognized him? He quickly went over to his closet and looked for the most commoner clothes he could find, did he even have a t-shirt? Wait yes, he had that one white one. Did commoner men use dress pants all the time too? Wait people his age wore jeans right? Did he have a pair? He suddenly remembered the pair that was lying in the back, the ones he saved from the days Rika and V had convinced him to do manual labor for charity, he quickly slips them on and grabs the oldest coat he has and makes his way out the door.

“Would you like to have Driver Kim and the limo ready at the door sir?” his bodyguard asks as he waits for the elevator.

“No, get the other car.”

“And driver Kim sir?”

“How long will it take?”

“If you’re in a hurry sir… a while…”

He stops a moment, thinking, getting any driver at this point was going to take a while.

“Sir… if you want… I can call you up a Buber?” the man continues, clearly embarrassed and wondering if he should’ve even said anything

“Will it be faster?”

“It wouldn’t take a minute” he says getting into the elevator with him.

Thank god the bodyguard had showed him this incredible app, never in his wildest dreams would he think commoners would actually use an app to call up a stranger for a ride somewhere for a nominal fee! The bodyguard told his boss he was alright with paying for his ride, it was an emergency after all, and when Jumin got in the car, he immediately put the app on his phone also.

Thankfully the location was only a short car ride away, so quick the driver didn’t have much of chance to pester the seemingly high class man that had gotten into his car.

The location was a nightclub, just as he expected, he was about to call her when suddenly a woman came up to him holding another who could barely stand behind her.

“Are you Ju- uh Jimin?!” she asks

“Yes, I’m-“

“Oh thank god! Here!” she exclaims throwing his secretary into his arms. “Thank you so much! I hope this isn’t a problem”

“Not at all.”

“Damn, (MC) is one lucky woman, where the fuck did she find you? Hey wait… are you an actor or something? I think I’ve seen your face before somewhere… actually… Jimin Han wasn’t it? I think I’ve heard that—“

A man in the background suddenly shouts something aimed at her and she shouts back to him.

“Ok- well thanks again!” she grins “(MC)!!” she says abruptly snapping her fingers in front of the others’ face “Hey! Take care of yourself ok?”

“SSUUU, I told you I don’t have a boyfriend!!” she groans. She then looks up to the man holding her. “Oh! Hi Mr.Han! Is it Monday already??” she drunkenly laughs. She then turns back to her friend. “SSUUU- THIS. IS. MY. BBBBOOOOSSSSSSSSSS---“ she begins to whisper loudly.

“Haha! Wow (MC)!!” Jumin cuts her off with fake laughter “You’re REALLY DRUNK!! Come on lets go home!!” and he quickly turns them both around and calls up another buber. “Thank you Ms.Su. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening!” he calls out to her friend.

Thankfully the Buber got there in less than a minute, and when the both got into the car Jumin couldn’t help but let out a big sigh, he didn’t realize he had basically been holding his breath the moment she tried to say he was her boss.

“Mis-TER HHHHAAAANNNN” she sings setting her head on his shoulder “Where are we going?? Are you taking me on a trip? You always bring that shit up!! Are you kidnapping me??” she continues drunkenly rambling.

He steals a nervous glance from the driver from the front mirror.

“(MC), we’re going home now.” He says trying to be nonchalant as possible.

“Home?? D-d-do you even—ugh last time you came- you uh came to my place was when you told me you liked me…like… _like-like!!_ I didn’t like that Mis-Ter Haaannn. We promised we wouldn’t do that!!” She continued pouting, he would be lying if he said he didn’t think she looked exceptionally cute like this.

“It’s JU-MIN, (MC).” He said, in the same tone she kept saying Mis-TER.

She giggles a little. “JU-Min.” She repeats closing her eyes and yawning.

“There’s a good girl.” He can’t help but smile and pet her hair, removing the strands of hair that was in front of her face.

“Ah wait!” she says sitting back up and reaching into her dress, pulling out her phone.

She plants her lips on his cheek and quickly takes a picture while he’s still frozen from her sudden action.

“There!!” she giggles. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while! Oh!” she attempts to lower her voice, “We should send that one to Sarah~” she loudly whispers

“If you send it to me, I will” he lies to her, he just wanted the picture, because he knew she would be deleting it the next morning.

“Hm! Ok!” she laughs sending the picture immediately. “Now!! Mis-TER--- oh!! I mean JJUUMMIINN, are you going to have your way with me?? It’s not business hours but- I’ll- I’ll let you.” She laughs setting her head back on his shoulder. “You’re super fun, and you’re my favorite person to eat me out~”

Jumin’s face felt like it was going to melt off and he was doing everything in his power to avoid making eye contact with the driver in the mirror.

“(MC). You. are, so. Very. Drunk.” he states, nervously laughing.

She mumbles something and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight and quickly falling asleep.

They arrive back at his apartment not 2 minutes later, thankfully. Jumin couldn’t stand being in the car after everything his drunk secretary had said. The two of them stepped out of the car, Jumin propping her up on one side, but she wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t wanna waaaalllllkkkkk” she whined stomping her feet.

“(MC), you’ll break your heels doing that.” He sighed

She quickly bent down and took them off with ease and handed them to him, and he took them, what other choice did he have? She then outstretched her arms immediately after handing them to him. “Carry me!” she ordered, an undeniable childish pout plastered on her face.

Jumin sighed and laughed a little, he was going to remember this, and he was going to definitely tell her all about it tomorrow. “How?” he asks “I’m already carrying your shoes.”

“SSTTTUUPPPIIIIDDD JUMIN!” she practically shouts “You’re so stupid! So! So! Duuummmbbbbb” she whines, stumbling behind him, then wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and lifting a leg to his side. “You gotta catch my other leg! If you don’t- I’m gonna walk AAALLLLL the way home! But I’m-I’m- going to get lost!! and it’s going to be  ALL!!! YOUR!! FAULT!!!”

He sighed, he didn’t remember signing up to be a babysitter.

He took hold of her leg and caught the other when she jumped up, this wasn’t difficult at all, and the feeling of her burying her face into his neck was comforting.

“Are we going to bed now?” she asked as he started walking

“Yes.” He responded, quietly and offhandedly telling the bodyguards he didn’t need help.

“Am I going to get eaten out?” she giggled “I need you to, Jumin. I’ll give you head if that means you will. PPLEEAAASSSSEEEE”

“(MC), you are much too drunk for us to do anything” he sighed stepping onto the elevator.

“So, so cruel Mister Han” she whined biting his neck. “I don’t mind if you want to face fuck me right now, honest…”

“(MC) we are not doing ANYTHING.” He repeats

“Fucking prude.” she whines swinging her legs a little.

She takes out her phone again and takes another perfect selfie of the both of them. She goes and kisses his cheek again and takes another. Jumin decides to turn his head and she instantly plasters a kiss on his lips, as he expected her to, and she takes another selfie of the scene.

She pulls away and starts to laugh and Jumin can’t help but smile with her.

The elevator dings and Jumin steps out, the woman on his back instantly bursting into more laughter as she waves to the bodyguards in the hallway, Jumin doesn’t notice that they returned the waves when he wasn’t looking.

He steps inside the loft and walks to the bedroom before setting her down. She laughs and starts making her way towards the bed, but he stops her.

“(MC), you have to take that makeup and dress off.” He says

She pouts but immediately starts trying to take off the dress, with no success of course. Jumin sighs and turns her around, unzipping it and letting it fall to the floor; he immediately blushes and averts his gaze, he doesn’t know why though, he’d seen her naked enough times already, he shouldn’t have felt flustered about this. He ends up taking off his shirt and hands it to her. She takes it and with a giggle puts it on.

“Can I sleep now?”

“Makeup.”  

She groans and sits on the bed. “You do it!”

He sighs and goes to the bathroom and gets some cotton balls and… _wait what does one even use to remove makeup??_ He shrugs, running the cotton balls under some water, as long as he could get all the glitter off her eyelids he’d be alright, he just didn’t want her to get an infection or something from dirty makeup and prolonged use.

He doesn’t even see when she comes into the bathroom, the next thing he hears is the toilet lid opening and the unmistakable sound of vomiting.

_Of course._

He sighs for the hundredth time that night, and goes to the kitchen, quickly pouring a glass of water for both him and her. He returns to the bathroom, where he sees her sitting next to the toilet, the laughter gone from her expression, now replaced with extreme disgruntlement.

“Got it all out?” he asks handing her a glass

“Shut u-… ugh I don’t know” she groans

He smiles and takes a sip from his glass and goes and get the cotton balls from the counter, quickly coming back to try to wipe off any excess makeup from her face and eyes. When he’s finished there’s a quiet meow from behind him and all he sees is a plume of white come up beside him.

“Aaawww, Elizabeth~” she giggles quickly putting her hand out for the cat. Elizabeth the 3rd gladly goes and rubs against her hand and her arm, purring, and then going and rubbing herself all around the tired woman. Jumin can’t help but observe the queer situation and let it happen.

“Come on” he sighs.

Helping her up, he guides her back to the bedroom where she immediately throws herself on the bed and immediately falls asleep. Jumin follows suit, throwing himself in a similar manner, but swiftly going and taking her up in his arms, grabbing hold of her hand in his as he spoons up against her. He glances over to the clock before nestling himself into his pillow and setting his chin on top of her head.

 _5:50 am._ It said, _he didn’t plan on going into the office the next day_.

~~~~

You couldn’t remember a fucking thing. Ok, well you couldn’t remember a fucking thing from after you downed 4 shots in a row. And the only reason you did that was because the chick (could you even call her your friend yall had barely ever even talked before) invited you to come hang out and you decided to go, try to loosen up a bit like old times; the only fun you had been having lately was doing the kinky hidden stuff with your boss, and as fun as that was you needed a change in pace, and hey maybe even score some, amiright?

But the club was definitely not what you were expecting, and it pissed you off a little that the supposed “friend” was totally ditching you every chance she had! You’re not supposed to do that! You have to stay in pairs for chirsts sake! You were so hung up on why you even decided to do this you ended up losing track of how much you were drinking, the last thing you remember was hitting the dancefloor completely shitfaced around 1 am.

So when you woke up it was already running through your mind how much you fucking deserved this. But then you felt someone’s hand holding yours and someone being your big spoon.

_SHIT._

You immediately go into panic mode.

 _Shit!! Fuck! What’s going on?? Where am I?! What happened??_ But before you can think anything else you hear your stomach grumble and flip itself and you quickly jump out of bed, covering your mouth trying not to let the chunks spew all over the room.

You thankfully were able to find the bathroom and you were able to barf everything out into the toilet and not all over the walls and floors, as had happened sometimes. Everything was still a fucking haze as you looked around the bathroom.

_Had you been here before? Place was high end and fancy as fuck._

You shrugged off the feeling and hopped into the shower, not caring what the other person still lying in bed would think, it was the least they could do, you felt nasty as fuck after all. Before getting into the shower you looked and realized you still had your underwear on, and it sure hadn’t felt like you had sex?? _What the hell?_

You went in and got out of the shower in 5 minutes, slipping the white t shirt you woke up in back on but choosing not to put your underwear back on, _shit stank_. You would just sneak back into the room, slip your dress back on and then take the train home. Like nothing ever happened, you knew the drill, not like you hadn’t woken up in this situation before.

But when you get back to the room it hits you, this place looked familiar because _you had been here before_. You cant help but freeze up in the doorway as you see Jumin sleeping on the bed, his arm still resting where you were a few minutes ago.

_How the fuck did you end up here??_

You scurry around in the semi dark trying to find your phone, and when you find it theres only 10% battery left. You open it and immediately go to your pictures, you always had a habit of taking pictures of literally everything when you were drunk… You go and see the pictures from when you were still in the nightclub, they were all dark and blurry, of course. You keep scrolling down and the last few pictures you see are relatively well lit and you see about 5 pictures of you kissing Jumin.

You groan, flopping down on the floor. _Seriously how the fuck had this happened??_

You look to the time stamp of the last photo. _5:23 am._

You look at the time on your phone. _7:54 am._

You sigh, debating your next move. You still barely had a full grasp on reality, and you were still _SO_ tired. You looked back to the bed where your boss was still sleeping, and you look to your exit. You sigh and put your phone back on your pile of stuff on the floor before getting back into bed. Just a few more hours.

You tried your hardest not to wake him up as you adjusted yourself back into bed, but of course he woke up.

“Morning?” he mumbled not even opening his eyes, rolling off his stomach and onto his back.

“Go back to sleep” you sigh, wrapping an arm around him and setting your face on his chest.

You could see he smiled a bit and you did too, and the both of you end up falling asleep again.

The next time you woke up, it was because you simultaneously felt someone playing with your hair and something furry brushing up against your arm.

With a lot of difficulty you opened your eyes only to see Elizabeth 3rd on top of Jumin as he petted her.

“Good morning Elizabeth 3rd~” you cooed

She kept purring, completely engrossed in the pets her owner was giving her. “Is there no good morning for me?” he asked

“No.” you yawned letting go of him and also going to lay on your back. “What the hell happened?” you yawn again.

“I kidnapped you of course” he says not batting an eyelash

“Excuse me?!”

“Just kidding… Did you actually believe that?”

“Mr.Han, I just never know with you”

“Ah, what a pity am I now longer JJUUMMIINN?”

You grab Elizabeth 3rd and set her on top of your chest, she didn’t seem to mind, you apparently knew all her favorite spots as much as Jumin already.

“Mr.Han, the fuck you talking about?”

“You are literally the only person that I’ve ever met that speaks so rudely to me Ms.(MC)” you hear him sigh.

“Hm, sorry.” You grumble continuing to focus on the kitty on top of you.

“Oh, last night” he continues “Last night to you, I was JJJUUMMIIINN” he said in the same completely uncharacteristic way he did previously.

“Mr.Han.” you cant help but let a giggle out. “Please. Tell me what happened last night.”

“Do you not remember?”

“No!”

“hmmm, pity. You were most amusing last night~”

“Did we… do anything?”

“What do you mean? You have to specify, we did many things.”

“Did we do anything sexual?”

He laughs a little. “(MC), you were so drunk last night, I felt as if I was a babysitter.”

You let out a chuckle and a groan as you lean your head back into the pillow. “How did I even get here?”

“Ah, your friend, Ms.Su, I believe, called me, since apparently you talked all about me last night. I was quite flattered. She even thought I was your boyfriend”

“aaaaaaahhhhh” you groan “That’s so embarrassing!”

“By the end of it she had no idea what I was. She even thought I was a… how did she put it? Your, booty call guy?”

You burst out laughing instantly at the words “Booty call” being spoken by super sheltered millionaire, Jumin Han, never in your life did you think you’d hear him say those words.

“I have to look that term up on the urban dictionary, I don’t keep up with the youth lingo as much these days”

You laugh again and Elizabeth had enough of you moving your chest up and down so much she left.

“A booty call…”You start. “Is like when you call someone up just to fuck”

“Hm… are you my, booty call gi—“

“Oh my god stop” you giggle cutting him off “Its enough I’ve heard you say ‘booty call’ twice now! I cant hear you say ‘booty call girl’, ill fucking die. Anyways, I’m not your booty call, I’m like… uh…”

“My mistress?”

“ugh, no way!!” you whine “that sounds way too adult and professional, I’m not old enough yet to be called that, Mr.Han!!” you continue whining flailing your legs a little under the covers.

He mumbles in agreement before putting an arm around you and setting his head on your shoulder.

“But still, it is what you are…” he said closing his eyes.

You sigh, having no retort, and move your arm up a little so you can start playing with his hair.

“It tickles~” he mumbles as soon as you start.

“Good.”

The both of you stay there a while, even when it hit you like it always did that you shouldn’t be doing this, you couldn’t bring yourself to just get up and leave. It was better like this than picking up the pieces alone at home.

A couple of lazy minutes later though, he takes in a deep breath and separates from you, returning to his original position of laying on his back.

“Come here.” He says

“Where?”

“On top” he says patting his waist, and for some crazy reason you comply, quickly going and straddling him as he laid down.

“I don’t often get to see you from this view.” He says a smile making its way to his lips, as he set his hands on your hips.

“When have you ever?” you ask, you didn’t remember ever riding him.

“Christ-mas~” he enunciates.

“Ugh, I don’t even want to remember” you groan looking off to the side.

“So cruel.”

“Mhm, but that’s why I’m so interesting to you” you say leaning down. “No one has the balls to treat you like I do~” you kiss him

“True.” He says separating from you. “and I don’t treat anyone like you~” he says before going back to kiss you again, hands now squarely placed on your ass, not that you weren’t enjoying it.

You soon separate, a nasty trail of saliva still connecting the both of you, you wipe it off as you feel a hand start to inch its way up your shirt.

“Is this even your shirt?”

“Of course.”

“I didn’t know you even owned a t-shirt, Mr.Han.”

“Hm, I may just… buy more if I get to see you wear them more often.” He says watching as his hand keeps inching your shirt up little by little. “Ah, I should’ve known. No underwear…”

“You just now noticed?”

“Are you teasing me this badly on purpose?”

“I think you’re just desperate, Mr.Han. You were far too busy after Monday to ever call me up.”

“That is probably… the reason…” he says biting his lip

You grind your hips a little over his, reveling and giggling when you see him shiver and feel him twitch under you.

“Oh, I almost forgot” he says as he tries to regain his composure. “You said something last night that very much boosted my ego.”

“Oh? What could I possibly have said to have that happen? I’m trying to crush that ego as much as possible~”

“It went along the lines of, ‘You’re super fun~, and you’re my favorite person to eat me out!~” he said pathetically trying to imitate your drunk tone of voice.

But you couldn’t even muster out a retort for that because your face instantly started burning up and you tensed up. _How many other fucking idiotic things did you say last night, that he wasn’t telling you about?!_

“Is it true, Ms.(MC)?” he asks, a playful tone creeping onto his voice. “Am I really the best person to have eaten your cunt?”

You blush even harder and go and cover your face.

“Dirty!” you shout into your hands “Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!! Mr.Han that’s so vulgar!! How could you?!” you continue to theatrically cry, it was always weird to hear him say something dirty, so unlike him.

He hear him chuckle and he pulls you down to kiss again.

_This is around the time you’re supposed to leave._

“Is it true though? I’d like to hear it from your sober lips.”

“Well…” you drawl out. “it’s just been… _so long_ , yknow~. Mr.Han, I don’t think I even remember, to be honest” you didn’t dare make eye contact with him.

“True, I have been neglecting you haven’t I?”

You felt your heart jump out your throat.

_Shit, this was really sounding like couple talk now._

“I… should-“

“Sit.”

“Sorry?”

“Sit. On. My. Face.”

_FFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK._

“Oh. You weren’t expecting me to say that?” he says, slightly laughing. “I would like to take advantage of our current situation, and position, to do something we wouldn’t be able to do at the office.

_Wait wasn’t the whole point of this whole thing to be fucking at the office?? So the both of you would get caught? Actually were you both even sticking to the plan, this felt like it was getting really complicated… Sarah already knew about the both of you, but she still wasn’t leaving Mr.Han alone. Oh, ok so yeah you both had to keep going then. The requirements weren’t yet met. But what would be the plus to fucking him in his home, where Sarah wasn’t permitted?_

_You weighed your options. Get eaten out? Or keep your emotional sanity?... wait why was this even an issue? Getting eaten out would only reinforce a healthy emotional state._

Without a word you move yourself forward and place yourself squarely on top of his mouth, careful to keep just high enough not to crush him. He grabs hold of your legs and pulls you down slightly and immediately gives one slow long lick along the whole cunt.

You immediately let a breathless curse, _shit._

“Oh?” you hear him “Did someone not even touch themselves this past week?”

You try to think back, and you realize no, you hadn’t. You would always get back home so tired you guess you just didn’t have the energy. You shake your head in response to him.

“Good girl, I didn’t either~”

You internally scream at the sound of him saying that, but even your thoughts are immediately hindered as the warm tongue goes back to work on playing with your lips and clit.

 _Shit shit, where do you grab?! What can you do with your hands?? God why were you already fidgeting and wiggling so much this was so embarrassing?!_ You cant help but internally panic, you had to admit Jumin had a knack for eating you out, and to be honest it was always pretty cute to see him serve you so much.

He probes you even more and your hands end up making their way to the top his head, your fingers quickly entangling in his hair, and you end up pulling on his scalp.

He pulls away from you the moment you start pulling at his hair-

“I’m so sorry” you pant, your grip going slack.

“No, pull harder.” He orders between pants before going back in to suck at your clit.

You immediately begin to arch your back and let a stiffled moan, pulling at his hair and scalp just as he had told you to. His nails dig in even more into your thighs, a feeble attempt to have you from lifting up even more than you already were, _you felt like you were going to float away._ He goes in even harder, finding all your familiar sweet spots and it suddenly hits you-

No not the orgasm.

You turn yourself around and see the cock you’d grown accustomed to, standing at full attention and you let out a small giggle.

You feel him part from you- “(MMC)? What are you…”

“Hold on,” you giggle turning yourself around to face it, placing your ass square back on top of his face.

“Lets make a bet~” you say as you bend down and inch the cock out of the boxers. “First one to come, has to make breakfast.”

“I was going to ask if this wasn’t my breakfast already, but I don’t think pussy holds enough nutritional value to be considered a healthy breakfast.”

You burst out laughing again, dick in one hand already. _How the FUCK was this guy considered dead pan and boring? After all this you couldn’t see it anymore._ The weirdest things he would just say so non-chalantly would bring you to fucking tears so many times, you felt guilty even that you were the only person who knew him like this. You keep laughing even as he goes back so licking up and down your lips, but you stop, remembering the small bet you had just made. He always came faster in the morning, this would be a pinch to be able to get something nice and fancy for free.

You go and start licking up the shaft, real slow just how he liked it, and you enjoy the immediate reaction out of both the cock and the sounds he made. You go and start stroking up and down and tease the tip with your tongue, reveling in the small twitches and distant vocal reaction you get from him. Too bad he starts going harder on your clit making you lose your concentration for a second. _Fuck yall were neck in neck at this point. But god damn it you were not making breakfast._

“Why do you always like doing stuff so early in the morning?” you interject in a feeble attempt to distract yourself from coming.

“I like doing it right after I wake up. The weak muscles, the hazy mind, things like that just amplify the orgasm.” He stifled a moan at the end as you shoved the whole cock in your mouth until it hit the back of your throat, and admittedly you choked at first because _shit you did that too fast_. But the tightened grip on your ass only meant you were doing this right. So you keep going, opening your throat and focusing more on him than yourself, but the fact that your thighs were still automatically squeezing his head meant he was probably doing the same.

 _This bet was so stupid._ You thought making you giggle to yourself, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t having fun.

You kept going, feeling his orgasm get closer and closer, I mean after all this time you kind of already knew when he was getting close. You went and gripped at his balls earning a sudden jerk up from him, making you laugh a little, and you kept going. You removed the cock from your mouth for a moment to get some air, and at the same moment you felt two fingers be inserted into you, making you let out a squeak in surprise.

“We’re using hands too?” you whined but you didn’t get a response since he was too busy toying with your cunt. You groaned a little- “Fine! If you get to mess with my cunt I get to abuse yours too!” you say going and putting your ring and middle fingers in your mouth, getting them dripping went with your saliva.

You didn’t mean to stick them in so suddenly but honestly the curse that escaped from him and the way his hips bucked up only furthered your delight in the whole situation; well that  and maybe you were winning again now.

_Fuck_

_Wait_

_Nope_

_No you weren’t._

_Not anymore you were._

_Shit! Shit! <3 _You couldn’t focus anymore at the cock in hand. Your hips were already moving forward and back with his fingers. He’d let go of your legs and let you squeeze as much as you wanted to, his free hand clenching at one of your cheeks spreading your cunt, making it easier for him to eat you out. You hated the noises that you kept letting out, the noises you kept hearing from his end, and you hated how your hips were just moving on their own, making you get closer to your satisfaction even if your brain was against it.

_But wait… you could still-_

“Jumin~” you moaned breathlessly, completely on purpose.

You felt him falter and saw his dick twitch a little.

“Juuu-mminnn~” you lilted again starting to continue to stroke. “I’m- I’m going to cuuummm <3~”. You roughly pulsed your fingers in his asshole again gaining an instant weak listless curse and another buck of his hips. You could feel his grip on your ass tighten a bit and for a moment he had completely tripped up and wasn’t able to continue toying with you, which physically frustrated you. But knowing that just saying his name could make him fall apart so fast brought you as much satisfaction as an orgasm.

Problem is before you could tease further you were suddenly roughly flipped over and the next thing you knew your back and legs were lifted up off the mattress and your boss had complete control of the situation again, _of course._

“Han!! You’re cheating!!” you cried gripping at the sheets.

You fidgeted and tried to make him let go, but you couldn’t budge from the grip he had around your waist.

_Goddamnit._

He kept expertly toying with you, now at an angle with even more access that only drove you crazier, _shit!! yall could never do this at the office._

He looked down to you, for a moment making eye contact- making you burst out laughing in embarrassment.

“Don’t look at me like that when youre eating me out!!” you laugh shoving his head down more into your cunt, and that’s all it took to finally send you over the edge.

 _Fuck! <3 _You couldn’t let go of his hair, shit not now. You felt the shiver go up your spine and you arched back letting a moan and something unintelligible escape from you. Your legs shook from the pure exhaustion of the building tension and you couldn’t control how hard your legs were wrapping themselves around his head.

He had to force his way out from between your legs and amidst your euphoria you could see his complexion completely red, you were pretty sure from lack of air, you had inhibited. He couldn’t even help you ride you ride it out for once, but shit; just the fact your muscles were weak from having just woken up naturally extended the stay of your joy.

“You fucking cheated.” You panted as you started to relax.

“And?” he smirked, “Now I get to eat a home cooked meal from my favorite secretary.~”

“I’m going to burn everything and make it so nasty you’ll get food poisoning for a week, asshole.”

“Oh (MMC)~~ you’re making me blush~”

“Ugh, then what do you plan on doing about that?” you point to his still upright cock. “You’re… pretty close, sir.” You sigh beginning to sit up, facing him.

“Are you offering?”

“It was already in my mouth 2 minutes ago.” You say using a finger to push him down. He complies with your actions and lays back and you position yourself in front of the cock again.

There’s no reason for you to tease any further you go at it already but carefully putting it all in your mouth, letting your tongue wrap around it as you start to bob your head up and down. You hear his tell-tale sigh of relief, and his hand placed on the top of your head.

“Don’t ruin your appetite, Kitten~”

_What._

_The._

_Fuck?!_

You give a curt bite down on the dick in your mouth, nothing too hard of course. But next thing you hear is a literal shout and you feel him spill into your mouth. Problem is you’re so taken aback by the shout that you end pulling yourself off of him in the midst of his relief and the next thing you know you feel something warm on your face and your eyes are stinging.

What can you do? You start shouting.

Various cries and curses of how it stung and how he was “SO FUCKING STUPID!!” spilled from your mouth. You tried to stumble out of bed to blindly make your way to the bathroom but the moment your feet make contact with the floor you stumble down, and the both of you start shouting even louder, you even angrier and even more frustrated and Jumin shouting more and more useless apologies.

You’re not on the floor for more than a few second before you feel your boss picks you up and quickly makes his way to what you assumed was going to be the bathroom. He set you down and you heard the shower quickly turn on and before you can even try to peak at what was going on he takes off your shirt and the both of you are under a warm shower.

“I’m so… sorry.” You hear him as he tries to help you wash everything off your face and out of your eyes.

“That… was so… embarrassing, Han.” You reply finally able to open your eyes.

“… I guess I should be the one to make breakfast then?”

You paused taking in the sight in front of you. A sopping wet, naked, Jumin Han with his hair completely messily draped over his face and a small smirk on his lips.

You couldn’t help but blush. It honestly felt more like the both of you were out in the rain, reminiscent of that overused romance movie scene.

Except the both of you were naked in a shower…

And you had just washed jizz out of your eyes.

“Han.”

“Hm?”

“You…” you sighed. “You better make the best breakfast in all the goddamn world” You say turning around and hiking it out of the shower.

“Are you not going to shower?”

“I already did!” you reply getting the towel you had used earlier. “You need to though! And I hate to be rude but your morning breath isn’t tolerable!”

“Yours likewise (MMC)”

“Yeah but I don’t have a toothbrush here! What am I supposed to do?” you shout going and using his mouthwash to better your own morning breath.

“I… can get you one?”

You stopped for a moment as you got the shirt you had on off the floor.

_Toothbrush._

_A toothbrush, designated for **you** at Jumin Han’s loft?_ You scoffed a little as you slipped the shirt back on. _Was it that big a deal? I mean for some people it is; a symbol of how frequently you spend the night at someone’s house. A symbol of unexpected frequency together, or a symbol of domestic life together. But a symbol of something, nonetheless._

You took a seat on the sink counter as you heard the shower turn off, leaning back a bit as you watched your boss step out of the shower and start to dry himself off.

“I can get you a toothbrush its not a problem. I’ll have someone and get your preferred brand and all Ms.(MC).”

You let out a little snort. “No, no it’s fine.” You say as he comes up to the counter. “Is it better now?” you say teasingly letting out a breath in his face “I used your mouthwash.”

“Better than before.” He says going and starting his morning routine.

~~~~

He didn’t mind that she chose to just sit on the counter as he went about his routine. To be honest he was quite enjoying it, usually Elizabeth the 3rd was the one to do this sort of thing; it amused but at the same time threw him off to have a person be replacing his dear companion in the current situation.

“Is something the matter, Ms.(MC)?” he asked. “You’re looking very listless simply sitting there, watching me.”

“Can I admit something to you?” she asked leaning off to the side.

“Of course.” He said expertly hiding how his heart had suddenly fluttered at her seemingly mindless request.

“Its… ugh no stupid. Its stupid.”

“If you think so.” He replied combing his hair.

She gave a little gasp as he expected her to- “I was going to say some sappy shit you know! But i- i-“

“You what?”

She pouted slipping off the counter without saying anything.

“I was only kidding.” He said grabbing ahold of her waist before she could get far. “My apologies if my teasing was untastefully done.”

She sighs a bit, letting a smile escape.

He lets her go and goes to face the mirror again.

He then felt her lean back onto his own back; “I was… going to say that… that I haven’t woken up next to someone in a while, and that I… I… ugh no. This is stupid, I should honestly get going.” She groaned leaving the bathroom.

“Don’t I owe you breakfast?” he asked following her.

“Han, you’ve already went and picked me up when I was shit faced drunk, and let me sleep in your bed for a night… I think you’ve done enough for me… also youre-“ she gasped stopping in her tracks “You!! You haven’t gone into work today!”

“All the more reason you should stay for pancakes.” He said going into his closet. “Ah, princess, as always you know just where to be~” he said to Elizabeth 3rd.

“Pancakes?” he heard his secretary ask.

“Yes.”

“But Mr.Han!” he heard her coming in after him. “Didn’t you have any meetings or anything today did you tell Jaeh—are… are those sweatpants?”

“They are. I keep them around for gardening. Ah, you’re wearing my only t-shirt. I’ll have to walk around completely indecent now because of you (MMC).” He said slipping them on. “And I do have meetings, but nothing I cant handle from simply doing a video chat in the comfort of my own home tonight.”

He returned his gaze to his secretary still frozen in shock behind him- “M-M-Mr.Han? Are you alright?”

“Of course Ms.(MC), why wouldn’t I be? My morning was an unexpected surprise thanks to you~” he told her as he exited the closet. “Something I wouldn’t mind waking up to more often, honestly.”

“Mr.Han! With flirting skills like that I expect you to have bagged a proper significant other quite quickly after Sarah finally leaves you!” he heard her giggle coming after him.

“Where should I start looking for one Ms.(MC)?” he asked going into the kitchen.

No response; he looked back and she wasn’t there. He started to get out everything to make the pancakes and she was soon in the kitchen with him.

“Sorry- you asked something?” she asked sitting on the counter.

“Where would I start looking for one Ms.(MC), a significant other?” He said beginning to put the ingredients in the bowl.

“Ah, that’s right you don’t have much of a friend group… I’d say online dating but you’re a high profile person… Dating takes time Mr.Han, something you refuse to give yourself.”

“I think I’m getting better at it, at giving myself time I mean. You’ve taught me to… how do they say it? Chill?”

She laughed loudly but quickly cut the laughter short. “Have I? Is that good? Either way I’m glad! Everyone needs to be able to take a breather and take time for themselves after all.”

“Truthfully speaking, I used to find solace and relaxation in my own way with work before, but I see now that I didn’t even allow myself to breath before” _Hm, that was more after Rika died though._ ]

She gave a response in agreement as she slipped herself off the counter and made her way to the fridge. “Fruit?” she asked opening it.

“Get whatever you desire.”

“Well… what do you want?”

“Anything you want.” He replied pouring some batter into the pan.

“You’re not allergic to anything right?” he heard her simultaneously with the rustling of removing things from the fridge.

“It wouldn’t be in there if I was.”

_God… this was so… domestic._

“Ah, seems my spot has been taken up by the queen of the house.” He heard her say, and he couldn’t help but let a smile escape. “But you cant be up here while I’m cutting fruit, honey”

He heard a meow in protest but chose not to do anything because she was right, and the next thing he knew Elizabeth 3rd had popped up between his legs. He looked down and she meowed at him, a meow in clear distraught as to why there was a woman in the kitchen who was allowed to do with her as she pleased.

“Elizabeth the 3rd, don’t be like that. Ms.(MC) takes very good care of you when I’m away. I’ve seen the pictures don’t whine, I know you both have a lot of fun without me.”

_This was REALLY fucking domestic._

He set the first pancake that was done on the serving plate beside him and as he was pouring the batter for the next he saw a hand reach for it.

“Ms.(MC). Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” she giggled quickly retracting her hand.

“Wait until they’re all done, I think there’s only enough for 4.”

“Hmph, fine. Ah wait, do you want syrup? Whipped cream?”

“You’ll have to whip the cream.”

_This was something out of a romantic comedy. This was definitely something out of a romantic comedy. Was she doing this on purpose? No wait, was **he** doing this on purpose? He was the one that insisted she stay a bit longer… it felt nice having company though. Her company…_

“I’ll whip the cream and you finish up the pancakes.” He told her handing her the spatula.

She smiled and went and took her place in front of the stove.

“I haven’t had pancakes in a while.” He heard her as he began to pour all the ingredients in the bowl. “I think, last time I had pancakes was when I went to a café with Jaehee a while back? God, I think that was back in October?”

_Jaehee._

_That name always came up at some point._

“But I’ve never had homemade ones!” she continued. “It’s not something you’d think to just make on the fly right? Well I guess you would, but you’re a citizen of the world, you’ve probably had stuff I have no idea existed.”

“If you ever wish to try something exotic I would gladly take you to have some.” He said beginning to whip the cream.

“At a restaurant?”

“At the country of origin.”

She giggled a bit. “I don’t know what’s worse. Going on a quote on quote date with you. Or travelling somewhere with you.”

“Would you ever want to do any of them with me?”

“No.”

_Ouch._

“This is already really pushing it Han. I’m only here because you insisted on me staying. This is honestly so… domestic. And to be honest I’m not all too comfortable with it. Han… we both know we’re not supposed to be doing this.”

“My apologies, I enjoy your company. But if you wish to leave-“

“No, no. Its fine. I’d hate to leave you in solitude after everything.”

“I… appreciate you for worrying for my well-being.”

She paused a moment, but turned to him, a bright smile he was all too used to seeing now plastered on her face- “I should be the one thanking you! After everything you’ve done for me!” she giggled a bit a flipping the pancake before turning to him again. “I appreciate _you_ worrying for _my_ well-being, Han.”

He couldn’t help but let a curt smirk escape onto his lips. The phrase held such a comforting connotation. He hated to admit it but it felt it held the same connotation as… _what could he compare it to? God. It was a stretch but it almost felt similar to “I love you”._

“Is the cream whipped enough?” he asked waving the whisk in front of her.

She turned too quickly to face him and ended up getting cream on her nose. He couldn’t help but let out a small snort in amusement as she sighed dejectedly. “No… just a bit more. God this is so domestic.”

He agreed as she poured the batter into the pan again. “There’s only enough for 3. You want to share one?”

“Of course not. The 3rd is for Elizabeth the 3rd.”

She sighed again with a smile.

_That was a good one though._

“Are you serious though? Because I actually will make this for Elizabeth 3rd if you want me to. Can cats even have pancakes?”

“There’s a separate recipe for them. And I was only halfway kidding.”

“So there’s cat pancake?!”

He nodded taking the first 2 pancakes and putting whipped cream on them.

“Have you ever tasted one?” he heard her ask.

“I… don’t recommend it.”

“Oh my god!!” she laughed “I’m actually… not that surprised!” he heard her continue laughing. 

He continued on with decorating the pancakes with the fruit and whipped cream and it took a moment before he noticed she was intently watching everything he was doing. “Do you… want to help?” he asked

“No. Oh, sorry was I staring? The other pancake is done if either of us are hungry we can eat it later I guess. Sorry I was just… youre just so focused on decorating those pancakes Han.”

“They have to be perfect, no?”

“If that’s what you wish~, ah wait!” she quickly left the kitchen and when she came back he had already finished and she had his phone in hand. “Mine was dead and I put it to charge, I hope you don’t mind. Here, lets take a picture of it! You worked so hard on it!”

“It was nothing Ms.(MC). I wouldn’t have put effort into it if I didn’t want to.”

“But still they’re super pretty!” she said leaning down with the phone and snapping a few choice photos. “Oh… wait…”

“What?”

“I was going to send them to myself so I could post them somewhere… but I cant post these. I mean I’m at my boss’s apartment making fancy pancakes? That’s… not typically looked up upon.” She sighed “or whatever…”

“Our secret then.”

“What?”

“It’ll be our secret then. Just because you cant tell anyone about it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen and you didn’t enjoy it though, right?”

Her smile quickly returned; “Yeah! You’re right!” she laughed.

She insisted on eating while channel surfing the TV, not that he minded, he still found it peculiar and charming that commoners had the habit of taking their meals to be eaten in front of the television. He practically never turned on the one he had, he never had reason to.

“Elizabeth you’re going to get fat if you insist on eating the whole pancake.” His secretary whined as Elizabeth attempted to climb onto her to get more of the pancake she was feeding her. “I don’t think your owner would like you getting fat~.”

“Ah, its an abnormal day (MMC), let her.” He sighed leaning back onto the couch behind him, since they both were seated on the floor.

“Nope!” she said stuffing a piece of the pancake in her mouth. “Miss Elizabeth the 3rd has had enough pancake for a day!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He half-jokingly reprimanded her as he got up to see who was ringing the buzzer.

He heard her shout something in retaliation and he couldn’t help but let a smile break out. He pressed the button that displayed the front camera downstairs of whoever was requesting to come up.

_Aw, fuck._

_Why now?_

_Why today of all days?_

He sighed, a bit too annoyed for his taste honestly. But… _wait._

_No._

_This was good._

_This was… perfect actually!_

Without any further thought he pressed the button to let the guest up, left the front door cracked open, and made his way back to the living room, going and sitting on the couch.

“(MC)~”

“Hm?” she hummed from the floor still petting Elizabeth the 3rd. “Who was it?”

“Nobody.”

“Oh…By the way, I need to get go-“

“Come here.”

“Huh?” she turned letting go of Elizabeth 3rd, who quickly left the room.

He patted his lap, and he saw her blush.

_Of course she would. Who wouldn’t?_

“I need to tell you something before you go.”

She sat next to him.

“No-“ he sighed grabbing hold of her waist and forcing her to get on top of him.

Her hands rested on top of her chest and he loved seeing her so embarrassed. It was such a rare sight honestly seeing her so red and averting his gaze like this so innocently, so pure, and it was so unlikely that she would let him do this. He had already calculated there was only typically a rough 20% chance she would ever let him do something like this without her whining in protest or straight up rejecting and putting down his advances. His hands were firmly placed in her hips and he rubbed a thumb a bit feeling the warmth of her skin under the shirt she was wearing- _His shirt._

“Is something the matter, Ms.(MC)?” he asked, purposefully teasing her.

He saw her attempt to hide her shy smile, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips and place a small kiss over a dark mark he had placed earlier on her neck.

_God it was beautiful. Everything he would do to her was. But she… she was beautiful too. She was wondrous, lovely, and, oh so perfect. These past 12 hours had been oh so perfect._

“Well… what was it you wanted to tell me...” she took in a small breath and licked her lips, but looked away from his gaze at all costs, “Jumin?”

She threw him completely off with the simple purr of his name. He’d been holding his composure so well until then; _God, why did she have to go and drop that literal bomb?_ His loss of composure was simultaneous with the creak of the front door opening and the loud screeching cry of frustration from his “wife”.

He saw his secretary become even redder and tried pushing herself off of him, as he thought she would. So he was ready, the moment she pushed back he kept his grip and then pulled her back in causing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and burying his face in her chest.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! SERIOUSLY?! SERIOUSLY FUCKING SERIOUSLY?! THIS?! THIS FUCKING THIS FUCK!!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

“Good morning, Sarah. Ah, my apologies, its afternoon now.”

“Jumin WHAT THE FUCK!?” she continued shouting making her way in front of the couch. “Are you serious?! This?! Did anyone fucking see this?! You had to bring this fucking slut into our home?!” she kept crying tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

“Ah, fake tears already. Its only been… about 15 seconds? That’s a new record for you Sarah.”

“You fucking sociopathic asshole!” she cried. “Jumin think of your fucking company!!”

“Oh, so I can continue paying off your debt?”

“Oh my god what?” he heard his secretary interject.

“Miss Sarah here married me in order to pay off her debts of her failed supermarket chain… or whatever.” He told her and he saw a sly pretty little smile instantly make way onto her face.

“That’s… pretty sad.” She giggled turning to Sarah. “You’re… not even _a good gold-digger_. You’re one that doesn’t even know how to handle money.”

 _Finally._ He was fucking waiting for this day, he couldn’t help but let his fingers slide her shirt up a bit. _Oh, what a shame, that’s why she went back to the room._ He thought as he saw her black lacey panties peak through.

“People aren’t made of money, Sarah,” she giggled setting her head on top of Jumin’s. “No matter how rich they are. You still have to know how to take care of your funds so you don’t end up in the gutter… oh, my bad, you already are.”

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!!”

He didn’t expect her to lunge forward.

He definitely didn’t expect it.

_He felt like no one did._

The air grew stiff she stopped. She’d gotten halfway to reaching towards his secretary, but close enough that her fingers were almost able to brush against her hair. The air wasn’t frigid. It was hot and stuffy like something burning was tainting the air.

He only now noticed how he had brought his leg up, ready to kick Sarah away. He only noticed now how tightly he was holding his secretary. He only noticed now how much his heart was racing, and how he could feel his secretary’s heart racing too.

 _Was something burning?_ He swore it felt like they were inside of an oven.

He watched as Sarah’s outstretched hand clenched into a fist, how she clenched her teeth, and her shoulders hunched up and forward. She didn’t say anything, _was she even breathing?_ She straightened herself out and left. He expected her to slam the door, but she didn’t even do that.

He heard his secretary breath out and he heard himself follow suite in her action.

She pushed herself off of him and he didn’t even bother trying to stop her or even try bother saying anything. He didn’t bother to even follow her even. He stayed in his seat, attempting to think, but nothing came and nothing went from his thoughts.

_That was… awkward._

She came back out of his room some 5 minutes later, her soft voice in a bland, monotone manner asking, “Is there an employee’s entrance I can leave through?”.

He finally got up and faced her, by the door, adjusting her hair and dress back into place.

“I’m… I’m sorry about that.”

_Those weren’t the words he wanted to be saying right now._

She looked up to him, slight surprise and confusion from his words washing over her face.

“Its ok?” she half-wardly asked. “You hired me for this. You hired me to do _that.”_ She sighed again fidgeting with her hair again. “Just wish you would’ve given me some notice, I could’ve made a bigger act if I knew she was coming up. I have a whole act planned out y’know.” She winked playfully sticking a tongue out momentarily. “I want to do a good job after all~ been practicing in the mirror and everything!”

“I didn’t expect her to get physical.” He admitted opening the door for her.

“I… I didn’t either.” She said exiting the apartment. “But… but I think it was good we saw that.” She continued as she made her way to the employee elevator, Jumin following right behind her. “Now we know what she’ll do in an act of desperation.”

“(MC), what are you planning?”

“Ms.(MC), Mr.Han. But… nothing. Nothing yet at least. But, this new information is good.”

“Is it?”

She nodded in confirmation, entering the elevator. “I can think of a plan now with this- I am thinking of a plan now with this.” She said. “Ah, no. you stay here Mr.Han.” she told him, using a single finger to push him away from getting in the elevator. She pressed the button to keep the doors open and spoke again, “Thank you again for picking me up last night. Thank you again for breakfast. And uhh… thank you again Mr.Han.”

He grabbed onto her hand that was still outstretched in front of him, and gently kissed it. “Thank you in return, Ms.(MC).”

He could tell she tried to suppress it, but she couldn’t help let a giggle escape as she retracted her hand and arm from him. “Don’t do that.” She said between her laughter.

“See you tomorrow Ms.(MC)” he smiled as the doors closed.

“See you tomorrow, Mr.Han.” she gave a little wave and the elevator doors closed completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a real doozy content wise so be prepared yall.  
> again sorry this shit is so long and nothing happened lmao


	21. Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another longish chapter  
> Another... climax.
> 
> includes:  
> #standing sex  
> #cream pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bit early because i love to wake up and see all of yalls comments <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5taFiXT5J90   
> oh dear i just heard this song while paying attention to the lyrics and its lovely for MC in this chapter

It was boring. It was tedious, it was as time consuming and as time wasting as possible as it always ended up being. Sarah and Glam were laughing politely, talking with the interviewers beside them, his father occasionally saying something too and laughing in the same ridiculous way.

He sighed and took out his phone, gaining an instant glare from his father as if he was an angsty teen who took out their phone during the family dinner. He pretended not to notice, he was getting a headache from all this annoying chatter. _How long had they even been here?_ This was supposed to be a lunch but it was already nearing on 4 in the evening.

He went into the RFA chatroom only to see Yoosung and Zen talking about something, he wasn’t in the mood to interact with Zen, _not now_. What else could he do? It wasn’t like he had any games on his phone… maybe he could just call up an buber and go somewhere.

He broke a small smile at the thought of him taking an buber again, he had installed it that fateful night to  go pick up his dear drunk secretary and never had a reason to use it again, but he kept it installed, just in case. It wasn’t like he needed the storage anyways.

_Maybe he should…._

Before he even completed the thought he had already sent a text to his secretary. _Maybe Sarah would see and get angry?_

 **Trapped in boring lunch.** He sent.

**Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your loving family??**

**What family? My father? He’s more invested in his current fiance and trying to look nice for this interview.**

**Ooooohh moody?~~~**

**Please just distract me.**

**With what?**

**Wait! I know~**

Her message was immediately followed by a link to a Youtube video, he clicked it and was directed to a video of some cats just playing around with some toys, too bad it was only 3 minutes long.

 **That was nice, thank you.** He responded

**Haha no prob, when I saw it, it reminded me of you.**

He felt his face heat up a little.

“What are you doing??” he heard a hiss beside him.

“Looking at cat videos” he said not even turning to Sarah.

“What are you, 10? Please give some input!! You haven’t said a word- _HONEY”_ she clenched her teeth on the aggressively said pet name

“I will when it’s needed, now excuse me.” He said getting up.

He walked over to the bathroom and stood in what could only be called the powder room before the actual bathroom.

** Have any more? **

**You got to send pussy for pussy, Mr.Han.**

_What? How obscene._

_Oh wait._

He went into his pictures and looked through his photos of Elizabeth the 3rd, _which one was the best? Wait what was he thinking? They were all good._ He quickly sent a few choice photos to her.

 **Good shit.** She replied

** Always is. **

**OH! Are you not going to reprimand me on my language!?**

** You won’t stop no matter what I say. I’ve grown used to it, it’s a charming part of your nature now. **

There was a good pause before he received a reply.

**You made me blush wtf.**

**Pics or it didn’t happen. ** He sent, having seen it from 707 once.

**???!!!**

He let out a small chuckle at her response, but got a picture soon after.

_Oh._

** That’s quite a picture… Although I can barely see your face. **

**My face looks nasty;;**

** Actually, why are you home? **

**Jaehee sent me home since you weren’t there**

**Youre welcome then, that bath looks quite relaxing. **

**Lol;; How’s the lunch now?**

**How would I know I took refuge in the bathroom 5 minutes ago.**

**Lol**

** Also I have to say, I didn’t expect my kisses to linger quite so long, or that they would be so dark... **

**Mr.Han your hickies always take a week to go away, you go hard…**

**Not that I’m complaining……**

**Although, a couple of days ago I had a coworker comment on the one on the back of my neck!! They kept teasing me asking if I had an S.O. and I don’t know what I told them anymore but I was so embarrassed!!**

** I would’ve loved to see that. **

**Mr.Han youre so mean!!**

He suddenly sent another picture of Elizabeth the 3rd

** How did you put it?...  **

**ah yes. Pussy for pussy? ** He texted, a small smile breaking onto his face.

**:O**

**> :O!!!!!!!!**

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at her response.

 **Are you serious?!** She texted

 **Yes. ** He replied getting up, it was time to go back to the accursed table, but he stopped for a moment and a sudden thought washed over his mind- where was he actually? On the drive there he felt as if he had seen the neighborhood before, even if he didn’t remember ever coming here. He went onto his maps, examining his location, _wait… what was her address again?_ He went and quickly got the address that he had saved in her contact information and inputted it into the map.

The route suddenly showed up on the phone.

 _5 minute walk._ It said. 2 blocks… _she was only 2 blocks away._

The moment he came into the sudden realization that he could somehow get out of here to see his dear secretary was the same moment his phone dinged again, 3 new messages. 3 new pictures.

_OH._

** My, I only asked for one. **

**That was an accident!! I meant to only send one!!**

** I have to return to the table now. **

**Ok, make sure Sarah can see how cute I am!! I don’t mean to brag but I think I look better than her haha make her jealous~~**

**That is the goal. ** He texted putting his phone back in his pocket, this afternoon was going to get a lot more interesting.

“I hate to leave and leave again” he said to his father and the two women, “But I’m going to go get some fresh air, actually I’m going to take a walk.” He finished and turned around to leave. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait!” he stopped dead in his tracks, hearing a chair squeak back and the jangle of jewelry, “I’ll come with you!!”

“Sarah, honey, don’t you have to continue talking to the… reporters?” he said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

She seemed to stop a moment, surprised to see him smile. “I mean-“

“I do think you’ll enjoy their company much more than mine, trust me.” He kissed her forehead, quickly turning after that and gagging a little.

He made his way to the elevator, when a reporter came up to him.

“Mr.Han, you’ve barely said a thing.”

“I don’t have much to say honestly, I just support my father in all his endeavors and choices.” he smiled

“How is the marriage?”

“Ask Sarah she will be eager to answer how lovely it all is.”

He called over a bodyguard and had them hold back the reporter and slipped into the elevator, a sigh of relief unexpectedly escaping from him. He took out his phone again, going into his pictures. It was mostly Elizabeth the 3rd of course, but now it was littered with pictures of the secretary. Some were racy, others were cute, and _oh, there was one with her and Elizabeth._ A small blush made its way onto his face and he quickly put the phone away again. _What the hell was he doing? What the hell was on his phone?_ He would’ve never guessed pictures of this nature would ever be on his phone, it was strange, he felt unsure about it. But the elevator dinged and opened, thankfully snapping him out of his flurry of thoughts.

The walk there was pleasant, even more so that none of his body guards managed to follow him, it was rare he ever felt so… alone. As he walked by people a feeling of satisfaction came over him of how he wasn’t different from anyone else at this moment. It was an interesting feeling and experience, few times had he ever went through it like this.

It took even less than 5 minutes for him to come up to the front door of her apartment. Only now did he notice just where this neighborhood was. Had she always lived here? _A temp worker wouldn’t have been able to earn enough to live here._ Although he did hear her talking to Assistant Kang soon after he started paying her “extra” about how she was in the midst of moving to somewhere… better? _Was that what she said?_ He had only overheard the conversation. She never talked to him about her life, _Assistant Kang knew most everything though._

He felt a slight burn in his chest when he thought about it as he rang the buzzer to her apartment. He waited, and a couple of minutes. Nothing. He tried again, waiting the same amount of time. _Had she left?_ He rang the buzzer a final time, holding it longer than the last 2 times, and finally got an immediate response.

“Oh my god!? What?! Do I need to sign something??” he heard her angrily shout.

“(MC), its me”

“Who the FUCK? What do you mean ‘me’??” Ugh-“ her voice ripped away from the speaker and he saw the wooden door behind the glass one open. She stopped the moment her eyes fell on him, a gasp escaping from her.

“What are you doing here?!” she hissed opening the door and pulling him in.

“I was close by~” he said instantly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “Scandalous, isn’t it?” _Her hair was still wet from the bath, she smelled so clean._

“Did anyone follow you?”

“I made sure no one did, why?” He loved how she only had a t-shirt on

“Because Mr.Han!!” she whined “Because if the media finds out about me that’ll be complete social suicide!! I’ll never be hired anywhere else! And I’ll always be “C&R’s International director’s mistress!!” I’ll have a giant label on my forehead for the rest of my life!” He put his face in the crook of her neck. “I don’t mind getting Sarah to leave you alone!! But I can’t have that!! Please are you 100% SURE no one followed you?!”

“Yes.” He replied nipping at her neck, instantly gaining a squeak in surprise.

“What did you tell them?”

“I said I was going for a walk.” He said his hands beginning to grope more at her. “I didn’t lie, I had the most pleasant stroll here, and I’m just… taking a detour, so to say.”

He heard her giggle a little as she leaned her head back a little. _God yes._

He chuckled with her and bit at her neck more intensely. _‘You go hard’, that’s what she had said before wasn’t it? He was noticing how he did now._

One hand inched its way up her shirt while the other was going down to her thigh.

“How quick are you planning on being?” she asked

“Not too fast” he replied savoring her smell, _was that… cherries?_

He heard her giggle again, _yes please, keep laughing._ A hand was already making its way between her thighs and another was already firmly cupping a breast, he leaned into her and she went forward, ass already grinding against a subtle erection.

“You seem to be… more sensitive today.”

He sees her hands curl up a little against the wall.

“I was… uh… I was jacking off when you got here…” she said, he could tell how she bit her lip after saying that.

“Oh~ so you’re ready already?”

“I…”

“Tell me, just how close were you to coming? I did find it peculiar at how angry you were when you answered the buzzer.”

“You just wouldn’t stop!!” she laughed, the laugh being cut short with a wince and a moan as he started teasing her outside the fabric of the underwear.

“You were _very_ far along, you just put these on and they’re already so wet.”

“Shit, shit! I know!!” she gasped, her head hanging low and ass rubbing even more on him.

“Tell me, were you using a toy or did you actually go through the effort of doing it yourself.” His fingers slipped the underwear to the side and he messed with her bare folds.

“Fuck!! I—“

“Can you even? After the way you’ve become so molded to my touch?”

She burst out laughing- “Jumin!! I’ve taught you literally everything you know!!”

 _“_ … True…” he mumbled slightly embarrassed. “I guess I am the one who’s been molded to you then.” He rubbed her harder, fingers inching to her opening but not going in just yet, the other hand gave a curt squeeze on the breast in hand and a finger grazed over the hard nipple; both actions simultaneously won him another pleasurable groan from her. “I guess… I’m actually the toy in this case?”

He heard her gasp out more curses, her hands curled up and attempting to grasp at the wall.

“I am sorry I’ve been away from you for so long~ the new quarter just started up.”

“Fuck! What are you talking about?” she groaned

He couldn’t help but smile, _of course she wasn’t listening_ , he thought as much. He glanced down and noticed how she was already inching to the tips of her toes. _Already?_

“You are _so sensitive_ today,” he purred onto her ear inserting a finger “ _kitten~”_

He won another instantaneous loud moan when he put in another finger and started pumping in and out slowly.

“Faster~~” he heard her moan, already on the tips of her toes

He complied, but it took a while before she was happy, moving her hips with his hand, emitting pleasurable whine with every thrust. _This was exactly where he wanted to be._ He thrust as far in as he could, and her head shot up his name being moaned out loudly from her lips.

_Oh._

_That’s never happened…_

He repeated the action, her ass pushing as far down as it could over his crotch, she kept looking up, eyes closed, and she kept saying his name with the last few pulses before she let out a small whine and she gave a final stretch up, a visible shiver shaking her body. He kept going, much slower, helping her ride out the orgasm until she was finally relaxed.

He kissed the nape of her neck, this is where he planned to end things- but now he couldn’t. _Not after a display like that._ He picked her up bridal style and took her into the bedroom.

“You’re leaving, right?” she asked, yawning right after he set her down on the bed, and stretching her arms.

“I was, but now I cant.”

She shielded her face as she stretched her whole body again, taking off her shirt in the process. “OK, whatever that’s cool~” she giggled.

He couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment, laying on the bed all stretched out, as if for him. He had to admit, she looked much better laying on top of a messy bed in a dimly lit room than roughly thrown on top of his desk with harsh lighting. _But that could’ve been because of the vastly different significances of both settings…_

He leaned down until she was able to wrap her arms around him and bring him in for a kiss. It continued and he didn’t even notice when she started unbuttoning his shirt.

“You don’t want it to get all crinkled do you?” she breathed out

He couldn’t stop looking at her lips, every word that was coming out of them felt like simply the most enthralling thing he had ever heard, _he didn’t want to shut them up with more kissing._

“That’s… a good idea…” he sighed separating from her, finishing taking off the shirt, and removing the rest of his clothes.

“Its funny” he heard her say “I think I’ve seen you naked a total of what? 3 times?”

“5” he corrected taking off his pants and socks.

“Oh my~ you’ve been actually been keeping count?”

“Well, they are usually… memorable… experiences…” he sighs, going and placing himself over her again.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and he just looks at her for a moment, her mouth with that favorite pout that he loved seeing on her lips, but her eyes still showed she was smiling inside.

“Are… you… just… going to stay there?” she drawls out

He can’t bring himself to say anything. He just looks. A strange cold feeling in his gut fighting the warmth in his chest. _Should he really be doing this?_

_She’s just in it for the money._

“(MC).” He says

“Do you not want to do this, Mr.Han?”

_God yes he wanted to._

“Are you still only playing this game because I’m paying you?”

Her eyes open wide, and he feels her arms tense around him.

“I…”

“Please tell me truthfully.”

She doesn’t say anything, her face plastered with worry.

_She was, wasn’t she?_

“Mr.Han... I would never lie to you…” she bits her lip and then exhales, “No.” she says. “After everything that’s happened Mr.Han. I think I’m still… helping you… because I….” she stopped, wincing a little. “Because I…”

Was she?

_Was she going to say it?_

_Please say it. I’ve heard you say it once, now please say it without tears in your eyes._

“Because I consider you my friend.”

He physically shot back a little. _A friend._

“Your friend?”

She nodded her head, biting her lip, her arms no longer around him, now resting on top of her chest. “Is that so bad?... Jumin?”

He kissed her immediately after having heard his name.

_She did that on purpose. She knows you’re weak for that._

He deepened the kiss, throwing skill out the window.

_I don’t care._

He kisses her hard, and he feels her smile under him, her arms go and wrap around him again, pulling him closer.

_Yes._

He keeps kissing, gaining moans and giggles from her, breathes growing hotter, pants escaping more frequently, thoughts becoming less and less coherent in the flurry.

_She’s using you like all women do._

She moans, pleads, and begs out his name.

_I don’t care._

He grips at her sides, and her legs wrap around him.

_She’s after the money, they always are._

He pulls her in tight, as if she would run away if he didn’t. But she holds him back just as tight.

_She cares about me._

He hears her giggle out his name as he nibbles at her ear.

_She’s just lying._

He removes her underwear and she helps him out of his. She lets out a small giggle and a laugh as he nips at her neck.

_I don’t care!_

She laughs again, and laughs out his name, throwing her head back with the brilliant smile of hers beaming.

_You’ll never be anything to her._

He inserts himself into her suddenly. She jerks up letting out those favorite moans of his and digs her nails into his back.

_I don’t care!_

She grabs onto him, and he hears his name be moaned out.

_I love you._

Her nails dig into his back, and another hand pulls at his hair, grabbing from the base of his scalp like he had taught her.

_I love you.._

Her name slipped from his lips, and she replied with his, her back arching more with every thrust.

“Fuck me into the mattress” she pants.

“What was that, (MC)?” he asks, not slowing his pace, as he goes and props himself up to look at her.

She breaks into a smile, arms crossing above her head since he was too far to grab onto now.

“You heard me~” she said, _she was embarrassed._

He smiled with her. “No, I didn’t, princess~”

She covered her mouth and tilted her head back muffling her laughter with her hands.

She covers her face, leaving only her mouth exposed. “Fuck. Me.--” She pants, he gives a rough thrust cutting her off and she jerks back. “Shit! Fuck- Me-“he does it again, gaining the same reaction again, and he lets a laugh slip from himself. “You’re so mean!!” she whines, gripping the covers above her, legs tightening around his waist.

“Are you not going to tell me what you want, princess?” _today felt different, today felt great._

“I-“ she squeaks unable to get anything out. “Shit—you feel different today~~” she moans

“I want to know what you said kitten.” He purrs beginning to lift her legs closer to her chest. “I love your requests~”

She giggles again, and grips even tighter at her sheets.

“Fuck me- AH~<3! Fuck me into—SHHSIT<3\. JJUUMMMIINNN” she whines, unable to get any words out.

“Say it~” he teases, “Or it won’t happen~” he grips at her thighs, now on top of her chest, and he waited for her snarky remark on how she didn’t have to beg anymore because he was already complying.

“Fuck me into the Mattress, Jumin Han~” She finally says. But… The way she said it, _it felt like he was in a dream when she said it. Such a nasty request coming from the most perfect woman he knew, a woman who for months now he knew was all his. Or…_ at least that’s what he wanted to believe.

He was unable to respond, and was taken aback at how she had actually said it again. She laughed at his embarrassment.  _Was this a dream? Had he fallen asleep back at the restaurant and was now having a wet dream?_

But he complies, lifting her back up off the mattress pushing her legs down onto her chest, thrusting himself completely at full force every time.

She laughed and bit her lip, a small “Yes~” escaping in between her pants.

_This had to be a dream._

He thrusted down, shaking the whole bed and her head tilted back, her closed eyes shooting open in surprise, her mouth opening letting out a groan and her tongue flopping out.

_This couldn’t be happening._

She moans out his name between pants, her hands tightly balled up with the sheets in hand, her toes already curling and her whole body tense. _He couldn’t come first, she needed it more._

He gives another rough pump and she moans something about him breaking her, something about how she was close. He replies with something equally as disgusting but the only reply he gets a moan as loud as a shout and her eyes almost rolling back.

She goes limp and he goes down to lock lips with her just as he comes. She’s barely able to reciprocate the kiss.

He pants, and begins to relax again, lowering her legs back down off of her. He thumbs at her clit and she flinches up again, shouting his name. He laughs, _it was still hard._

He starts to remove himself and that’s when he sees it. _He knew he had forgotten something._

He looks as the limp cock slips out of her and cum follows out with it, spilling out of the cunt.

_No._

_No._

_No. NO._

_NO.NO! NO!_

He feels his chest and stomach become a literal knot and his arms and legs grown weak. He looks up to his secretary, eyes half lidded, looking to the side, still trying to catch her breath.

_Oh god no._

He says her name and gets no response. He takes her up in his arms, gently saying her name again. She wraps her arms around him as her response, she still couldn’t say anything. He sighed, and she started drawing small circles on his back, a small giggle coming from her, and she says something about how different it felt today.

He says her name again and holds her tighter, _terrified for what was going to happen next._

“I… we…. We need to go to the drugstore” he stammers.

She yawns and giggles, “Why?” she asks as she starts to toy with his hair.

_Please don’t, not now._

“I… I forgot the condom”

There’s silence for a moment.

“Sorry what?”

“I… forgot to put on a condom.”

There’s a sudden kick to his gut and he immediately flies off of her.

“What?!” she shouts sitting up. She looks down and her eyes grow wide. “You… You forgot the condom?” she looks up to him and then back down again. “ _You forgot the condom!? I forgot the condom!!?”_

She grabs as her head and instantly tears begin to gush out.

“Oh god… oh god I’m going… I’m going to be sick”

“(MC)” he goes reaching for her, but she kicks his arm away.

“Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me!!” she cries “You… You did this on purpose didn’t you?!”

“NO! I-“

“You did!! I know you did!! You’re sick!! After everything I’ve done for you!! After I finally tell you that you’re my friend! After- after” she starts crying more.

He attempts to hold her but is instantly kicked even harder, ending up on the edge of the bed.

“GET OUT!!” she screams “I HATE YOU!! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU SICK FREAK!!”

He attempts to put on all his clothes and he watches as she goes and puts clothes on too.

“I didn’t do it on---“

“SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!” she screams

He grabs his coat and starts to leave the room.

“I’ll… I’ll go with you to the drugstore.”

She pushes him out of the room. “I SAID GET OUT!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!” she continues shouting, shoving him, each push making him go closer towards to front door.

“(MC), please I-“

She opens the front door and pushes him out- “I said get the fuck away from me- don’t get near me anymore.”

And she slams the door.

He stands, looking at the shut door, and he sighs. Adjusting his clothes further he walks down the steps and starts making his way back to the restaurant, not caring how disheveled and terrible he was looking.

“My! Jumin you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” his father’s voice rings from the table.

He looks up, glad to see the 2 women weren’t seated there at the moment.

“Where is everybody?” he asks, attempting to hide the fact it felt like his mouth was stuffed with cotton balls.

“Ah… the ladies are in the bathroom and the reporters just left, we’re about to leave also.”

He nodded, doing everything in his power to keep his worry under wraps and to not have any of it show through. When the women returned they all took his limo back, and Jumin didn’t say a single word.

Sarah questioned him after they dropped off his father and fiancée off at their home, and he brusquely told her off, setting her off into a tantrum. He told Driver Kim to immediately stop and he exited the car and he told him to take her home, not to his apartment, but to her own. He would figure out how to get home on his own.

Driver Kim reluctantly drove away after that and Jumin was able to exhale and take in a shakey breath for the first time in hours. He looked to his phone, it’d been 2 hours since the terrible scene and she hadn’t contacted him, not that he expected her to.

He walked for a while through the unfamiliar streets as the sun set, the wavering through strangers who didn’t know and didn’t care who he was giving him a strange sense of security and wellness. He ended up walking to a park and took a seat at a bench just as it got dark.

He took out his phone again, and stared at it. He didn’t know who to call, if he even wanted to talk to anyone, if he had anyone to talk to? He wanted to talk to her. But he dialed another number.

“Hi this is V.” the other side rang. “I can’t answer right now, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”

He sighed dejectedly, _of course, what else did he expect?_

V had changed after meeting Rika, _that was obvious_. But after she died he changed even more, as much as he wanted to deny it and say that he still trusted him as his best friend. Was he only saying this still because they grew up together? They practically never talked anymore, he had no idea what was going on in the other’s life, but of course he still cared for him, but was it still mutual? He was a mere shadow of who he once was, warped and changed by a single other person into this stranger he felt he practically no longer knew.

His thoughts suddenly shifted to the woman who had made such a big impact on his friend’s life. He remembered having felt something towards her. _What was it? What was that feeling?_ He remembered how apparently interesting he was to her and in return that made her interesting to him. One of the few people to just treat him like any other person, that’s all he asked. He once thought of how she would never be his- _did he really want her then, though?_ Or was it just all attraction through simple immediate proximity? He never interacted with many people to begin with, even when in college. Was it actually misplaced jealousy because he never had many friends to begin with?

His head hurt from thinking these things over too hard and his mind suddenly flittered over to the woman who made this small existential crises begin in the first place. He thought back to her.

_“I hate you.”_

The words from her mouth replayed in his head and there was a tightness in his chest. He felt his face grow hot and his eyes began to water up.

 _Had this ever happened with V and Rika? Had they ever gone through something like this?_   _Wait why he was even comparing his paid, contract written affair, to a loving tragic couple?_

The tightness in his chest grew and his vision was clouded by more tears. He couldn’t help but let out an ugly sniffle as he went and wiped at the tears.

_“I see you as a friend.”_

He couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape, as he continued to try to wipe the tears away.

“It’s fine.” he told himself. “You have a friend, its fine.”

_So why didn’t he feel fine?_

He thought back to her. To everything they had done these past months. How she had changed and how different his life had somehow become because of her.

_Oh god… Had he changed?_

He didn’t realize he had dialed her number and called her.

She didn’t answer.

_Fuck it._

He had already called her once. He’d call again.

Again, no answer.

Again.

Again.

Again.

“Stop calling!” she shouted and he exhaled.

“Please tell me you’re alright.” He sputtered out before she could hang up.

Her reply was the sound of vomiting.

“(MC), should I come over? Are you alright?”

“Fuck off.” She groaned.

“Are these side effects?”

“Yeah. What you think?”

“Do you have to take them again?”

“No, if you vomit within the first 2 hours you have to retake it, but if you vomit after that time frame, you should be good.”

“Should I come over?”

“God no Mr.Han.”

There was awkward silence for a moment as he didn’t know what to say next, he just wanted to keep hearing her voice.

“It wasn’t on purpose.” He told her

There was a long pause before her drawn out response. “… I know, Mr.Han…”

“… I’m glad we’re friends.”

He heard her agree with him.

“I don’t blame you for what you said. I deserved it.”

Another “mhm” in agreement.

“I’m… I’m sorry about everything.”

“… I… am too…. Mr.Han.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Jumin?”

“Yes?”

“Can…Can you come back over?”

“…I’ll be 10 minutes.”

The moment she opened the door he couldn’t help but throw himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her, as if it were the last time he’d ever see her. He waited for her whines of protest and reprimands. But all heard was a muffled request for him to close the door, and so he did.

He turned from where he was and faced her, not having moved from her spot, barefoot and in nothing but underwear and a shirt.

“I’m sorry.” He said again, stifling back his tears.

She looked at the floor, rubbing an arm with her hand. She was trying not to cry either.

He took off his coat, and even his tie.

“Will you be here long?” she asked not looking up.

“Only if you want me to.”

She suddenly looked up, holding back tears, face bright and red. “Jumin.” She said strongly, letting her hands ball into fists. “I love you.” she stated not once averting her gaze at him.

He didn’t know whether he wanted to let his sobs break through or break into laughter he only felt his face get hot and before he could react she opened her mouth again-

“But I don’t _love you,_ Jumin Han. These are words I simply tell all my friends. Because I do love them. Jaehee has already heard these words countless times. I should’ve told you them too, earlier, but… I didn’t want you to get confused. I love you. You’re dear to me and I care about you, I worry for you Jumin. I love you because… I feel I am your friend. Jumin please listen to me. You don’t actually love me.” She couldn’t help but pause, taking in a breath of air to steady her voice. “Jumin Han, you don’t actually love me. You are an emotionally and physically starved person and I am the first person to cater to these needs of yours. You don’t love me. You enjoy the basic needs I am giving you. Jumin, you don’t love me, you enjoy what I give you.”

“But… I do love you…”

“No! No you don’t! You love how I listen to you! You love how I soak up all your emotions and give you feedback like a normal fucking human being! You love how I just treat you like a real person! You’ve confessed this to me! Jumin you love how I give you physical contact! Something we all need! Tell me! Jumin please tell me the truth! Am I your only source of physical contact with another human being?” she couldn’t help it tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

“Yes. Is that—“

“Yes! That’s bad! Jumin that’s terrible! This is why you think you love me! I feel I am your only friend and all those repressed feelings of yours are starting to come out because of this change in your life! Have you ever had any physical contact with your friends? Do you have any friends besides V?”

“….there was Rika.”

“Who’s Rika? What do mean was? Did you date her?”

“She was V’s fiancé… I think we were friends.”

“Was?”

“She committed suicide some 2 years ago.”

“That’s… I’m so sorry.”

“I think I had feelings for her… but I’m unsure now. I didn’t feel like this around her, about her, or I did to some extent? I… I don’t know anymore. She… I don’t know…” he sighed. “(MC).” He looked back up to her. “Do not say I don’t love you because-“

“I will.” She interrupted. “I will deny your supposed romantic feelings for me until the day you are able to have a group of friends. A group of friends you feel you have the need to say “I love you” to. Until the day you have a group of friends or even a single friend who you can grab their hand, that you can hug with, and laugh with. Until the day you gain a friend that you love so much that for even a single day, you completely forget about me. The day that happens, then you can call me and tell me what you feel. And on that day, then we will really see if you like me romantically. Jumin, you’re an emotionally stunted person, and I know we both know this at this point...” She put out her hand for him. “And if you want, I’ll listen to you, because god knows you need to tell your story to someone.”

He went forward and took her hand, and he let her pull him in for another hug; “Jumin, it’s about time you tell someone what’s bothering you. It’s time to stop keeping it all in. Tell me, what made Jumin Han the emotion-repressing person he is today.”

He felt the tears roll down his face, and he held her tighter.

_It’s ok now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** haha do note I did research on it and emergency contraceptives (ie plan B) is available in South Korea- but you need a prescription for it. SO let’s assume you/MC had a prescription lying around just in case this were to ever happen.  
> Also abortions aren’t technically legal there- although if a case against abortion is typically brought to court there are usually loopholes in which the doctor is able to get their case dismissed. My source for this info it honestly this little page: http://playswithelephants.blogspot.com/2011/02/brief-foreigners-guide-to-sexual-health.html  
> Do note South Korea is typically extremely conservative and I am not able to write these characters very accurately to their culture and upbringings simply for the fact I have never been to Korea. Much of their mannerisms are based off the social mannerisms of Americans. 
> 
> On another note: I'm very sorry if my definitions of what friends are is different from yours.  
> I am actually... i actually identify as aromantic so my definitions of what friends and SO's are actually blur together a lot. I dont know the difference between romantic and platonic interest and i fear its showing in this fic now. i hope this doesnt make yall like angry or anything.


	22. Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short "self indulgent" (can i even call it that? i only gain satisfaction in this in the sense im pushing my artistic boundaries) fucked up dream chapter; its very insignificant so if you get uncomfortable while reading it and want to stop. go ahead bc this isnt that important and i just wanted to get it out of my system.  
> tw:  
> #rape  
> #fucked up dream shit that doesnt make sense but actually means alot lmao  
> #mother issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this out to turn into a comic- but i havent had time but i still want to share it.   
> I may continue and try to make it into a comic, maybe at least try to get as far and make the key frames bc this whole thing is very visual and i feel it gets lost and tedious with just words, because after all, dreams are visual af.

_Where am I?_

_Nowhere._

_This isn’t anywhere._

He breathed out. 

_Wait was he?_

He leaned back, and felt he was leaning into something. _Someone._

He stopped

“Hey, are you alright?” a voice rang. His secretary’s voice.

He sighed out in relief and grabbed ahold of her hands. “It’s just you”

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.” He replied turning around.

_No…_

That wasn’t her; that was Rika.

He stumbled back, falling in the process.

“What’s wrong, Jumin?” her soft voice rang. Her figure growing and looming over him, becoming larger and more imposing than she ever could be.

He shook his head, feeling his heart begin to beat fast and hard as if it would jump out of his chest.

“Go away.” He breathed.

_Wait, was that_

_V?_

“Jiyhun!”

_Why was he turning away?_

“Jiyhun” _fuck was he crying? “_ Please come back.” He choked out.

He couldn’t see his face, was that him? He was… an extension of the figure that was Rika.

“Jiyhun- PLEASE!”

“Ju-MIINN~” his secretary’s voice sang.

Where was he? Oh, the park. The park where he confessed his supposed feelings.

He sighed her name, setting his forehead on hers, tightly holding her hands.

“Let’s get married!” she laughed

_She would never say that._

But he kissed her, his chest swelling with a feeling of joy.

Ah, no. He was holding Elizabeth 3rd. She meowed.

 _It’s fine._ He thought kissing the top of her head. _She would never say that anyways._

“oh, but please. Let’s!” he heard her again behind him. “I love the dress and everything!”

He whipped around, but it wasn’t her. It was Sarah, in that terrifying dress she wore to their wedding.

He shook his head, scared. The feeling of fear quickly hitting him again.

“Jumin, I care about you.” he heard his secretary sigh.

Where was he?

On the edge of a bed. Oh, she was wrapping her arms around him from behind. He put his hands over hers and he felt her press up against him and bury her face in the crook of his neck.

“Do you really?” he asked.

“I love you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Fine. Bye then.”

“Wait no.” he grabbed her arm and placed himself above her.

_Who was using who?_

_Who is using who?_

“But I love you, so you have to stay.”

She smiled.

_Was she?_

He couldn’t tell.

He fucked her. He couldn’t call it sex, he didn’t know what to call it honestly, this was a dream after all. But he sure wasn’t getting off to it. It wasnt fun, it didn’t feel good.

_This is terrifying._

He came and when he looked down he saw the cunt overflowing with his release and he felt he was choking. He waited for the kick to his gut and her shrill screaming to begin.

“Finally!”

_Was she… laughing?_

“Finally! You’re so naïve Jumin! You’re so trusting to anyone who seems mildly genuinely interested in you! I had to admit it was difficult at first to weasel myself in; but you sure let me! I mean after how I found out you were the heir- I just had to!” she continued laughing.

“why do you talk so much?” he mumbled reaching for her throat

“And now I finally got you! Now you have to do everything I say because I’m going to have this little bastard. We’ll have to marry and everything! I can finally live that life of luxury you take for granted!”

He already had his hands wrapped around her throat. “Why… Why do you never stop talking?”

“But you like-“ he gripped tighter.

“I love your voice.” Her own hands started making their way up to his and gripped at his own. “Why do I love it so much?” he started to squeeze down on her trachea. “You don’t ever stop talking… but I- I-“ he rammed himself back into her and she gasped, back arching and hands grabbing at his wrists. “I cant stop listening?” he thrust again and her tongue flopped out as she already couldn’t breathe. “What.” He thrust again. “What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!” he panted thrusting himself completely with every word. He saw tears stream down her face but he felt them on his own, clouding his vision. He pressed down harder and heard her cry a muffled choke of stopping. “What are you?!” he shouted not stopping his pace. “What. Are. You?!”

Her head whipped forward to face him- _But that was_ -

He hit the floor with a loud thump, hitting his head in the process and immediately he heard a soft meow. He couldn’t move, he just kept panting on the floor, pulling down his sheets with him. Another meow, and he felt a lick to his forehead, and he just kept breathing.

_In_

_._

_Out._

_In_

_._

_Out._

_In_

_._

_Out._

“Dream.” He mumbled to himself. “It was only a dream. A dream. A dream. A dream.”

He felt Elizabeth 3rd crawl up onto him and he felt her sniffing at his face. She kneaded her paws into the covers and his arm, and started to set herself down and purr.

He focused on her purr, and her warmth, until he was finally able to turn onto his back and took her up in his arms. He placed himself back in bed and laid there for a while, just petting her.

He looked to the time- 6:42.

He grabbed his phone, and he called her.

“Mr. Han?”

“Assistant Kang.” He said attempting to keep his usual composure and tone of voice he used with her. “I need you to find me a good psychologist and make an appointment for me.”

“M-Mr.Han?” she stammered. “Did something happen? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, that’s why I need the psychologist. I won’t be coming in today”

“uh… al-alright. So for today?”

“Yes. Please.” And he hangs up.

He breaths out and focuses on Elizabeth 3rd again. Bringing his phone back up and sees the last messages he had sent to his secretary last night, they had had an interesting conversation.

 **Sounds like you have issues with trust and women in general that stem from your mother, Han.** She had sent

He sighed and set his phone aside.

_His mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didnt understand it... i like to think Jumin Han has serious mommy issues.  
> Good ol' freudian style dreams guys haha.  
> if you still dont get it comment and ill be blunt and tell you. :)  
> ah also- might be a while to the next chapter is out, not even halfway done w it- or kind of? i have 3 separate parts written up i need to string together and various details i want to add in.


	23. Loose Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so heres the new chapter bc i apparently dont know how to take hiatuses or how to fucking chill.  
> thank you SleepyNoona for the cute yoosung/MC selfie ideas~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this uh... most of this chapter is very much inspired by the Juno soundtrack so pls listen to it while reading i guess??  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHkwl-8I1dw&t=1060s

You looked up again and made eye contact with the blonde boy across from you, yet again, and yet again he quickly and clumsily whips his whole head away from you.

You couldn’t help but sigh. He was already on the train before you had gotten on, and you honestly had never seen him before. Your stop was the next one though so whatever, you’d had worse anyways.

The train stopped, and the doors dinged and opened and you hurriedly made your way out, only to bump into the guy again the moment you made it out the doors.

“I’m so sorry!” you heard him practically shout, completely flustered and turning red in an instant.

“Geez kid what is your problem?” you admittedly barked at him. _You’d had it_ , you didn’t want to be so mean but wow you were tired, you felt bad you were diverting your frustrations to him.

“I-I-I’m so- so- sorry!” he stammered. “It’s just- you’re-you’re very pretty!”

_Wow was he being bold?_

_Blunt?_

_Or just stupid?_

You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle in the midst of your exacerbated sigh, “C’mon kid, you should know better. Don’t do it again, if I was younger and you weren’t so cute I would’ve called train security on you.” _wait FUCK! You didn’t mean to call him cute!_

You watched as an immediate bright smile made its way onto his face.

“I have to go to work. Bye!” you quickly said turning around and leaving at practically the speed of light.

You couldn’t help but let out a huff of relief as you finally exited the station, but when you looked at the time you had to start rushing to your building because you saw just how late you were. By the time you finally made it to the C&R building you were well into 10 minutes late and even if you were friends with the boss, he still didn’t appreciate you being late to your actual job.

 **A bit late just got here.** You texted Jaehee as you squeezed into an already overflowing elevator.

The doors began to close but a foot stopped the doors from closing, and as the doors reopened you saw the scruffy haired blonde boy again.

“Hey! Its you!” he exclaimed when he saw you.

You gave a forced smile as he went and squeezed himself next to you. _Is this why he was dressed as a tiny business man? Was he a temp worker?_ You smiled thinking about your days of when you were a temp worker, simpler times, you don’t know if you would want to go back to them or not. _But he couldn’t be? He had a backpack on? Actually what kind of employee, of any age, comes to the C &R building in a suit and a backpack on their shoulders?_

You watched as with every stop on a lower floor, more and more people got out, and every time he would shift around with you after the elevator kept letting up space. Every stop you thought he would get off, but he didn’t, and then it was just the two of you waiting to get to the second to top floor.

“What a coincidence!” he quietly said to you.

You nodded at his remark with your secretary smile, “Sorry about barking at you.” you tell him, _it had been eating away at you that you had done that._

“Oh! Its ok! Maybe you could apologize to me by buying me a coffee?” he stammered very unsmoothly.

You couldn’t help but whip your head around to face him, _so bold?!_ But you saw just how red he was and how he averted your gaze and you couldn’t help but let a small giggle slip out.

Just then the elevator stopped and you exited, along with him. You made your way to your station, beginning to put your things down and the boy stayed standing behind the other side of the desk.

“Oh! Wow! You’re the secretary! Wait that means!—Oh! OH!!! You’re (MC)!!”

“I’m sorry, how do you know me?” you ask turning on your computer and glancing at the files left on your desk.

“Jaehee!” he blurts out. “You’re Jaehee’s friend! I’ve heard about you from her and Zen!! Wow Zen said you were pretty cute but I wasn’t expecting you to be _this pretty_!”

You felt your face flush a bit- “Uh, I’m sorry are you part of that charity organization Mr.Han and Jaehee are a part of?”

He nodded furiously, letting strands from his bangs slip out of the pins holding them in place.

“Are…you a college student?”

“Ah! Yes! I’m here to shadow!” he exclaimed, _he must’ve forgotten why he was here in the first place._   “Jumin said I could follow around one of his assistants today! So I can see what it’s like to work in the real world! Can you tell me where Jaehee is? She told me she would tell me where to go!”

Just then the elevator door opened and you saw your boss come out with Elizabeth 3rd in his arms. _Oh no, whenever he brought her in that usually meant Sarah did something to really piss him off or throw him off his game._

“Good morning Mr.Han!” you exclaim in a feeble attempt to lighten his mood.

“Hm, good morning Ms.(MC).” He replies. “Yoosung?” he seems to ask stopping just behind him.

“Morning Jumin! I’m here to shadow! Remember? And good morning Elizabeth 3rd!” he says with a bright smile petting the top of the cat’s head.

“This is perfect then.” He says beginning to put Elizabeth into his arms. “You can watch Elizabeth 3rd today then while I’m in my meetings.”

“Wait- what?! But I’m supposed to be shadowing an assistant!”

“This is one of the jobs of my assistants. Although lately it has been Ms.(MC)’s duty to watch her. Elizabeth quite likes her.”

“Haha you’re on Elly duty~” you tease since no one else was around.

“Elizabeth 3rd, Ms.(MC).”

“Bu-bu- But how am I supposed to shadow properly while also taking care of her?!”

“Welcome to the adult world.” He smiled to him

“Yoosung! There… you are?” you heard Jaehee shout as she came up to all of you. “Elizabeth 3rd?”

“Yes, Sarah… ugh I don’t even want to waste my energy explaining.” Jumin groaned. “I decided to give Ms.(MC) a break for today with Elizabeth 3rd and resolved that Yoosung is going to watch over her today.”

“Where is she even supposed to poop!?” he exclaimed

“Oh! I’ll go set up her litterbox! We usually put it in Mr.Han’s private bathroom!” you say starting to make your way out from behind the desk.

“No, no. this is Yoosung’s job today, he can set everything up for my princess.” He says petting her.

You see Jaehee let out an exacerbated sigh, and she gives you that little glance you know all too well that screamed ‘ _please help.’_

“Mr.Han,” you start. “As convenient as it is to have our dear uh-“

“Yoosung Kim” the blonde tells you.

“As convenient as it is to have our dear Yoosung Kim here to look after the wondrous queen of the Han lineage, I do not think he will know all the proper in’s and out’s, nor her proper schedule, to aptly take care of her.”

Your boss just looks at you, you hope you weren’t being too casual.

“Then, what do you propose, Ms.(MC).”

_Fuck- that’s not what you were anticipating._

“I do not feel like infringing on your work today, I expect it to get quite busy today honestly. Isnt that correct assistant Kang?”

She nods furiously in agreement.

“Leave Elizabeth with me in the morning and let him shadow me in the afternoon!” you blurt out

“Shadow the secretary?” you hear Mr.Han mumble. “Yoosung?”

You turn to him and see him whip his head away from looking at you. “Yes?” he shrilled.

“Have you been listening?”

“Yes!”

“…sure didn’t seem like it.”

“Jumin!?”

“Mr.Han, Mr.Kim.”

“Mr.Han!-“

“You shadow the secretary today, she’s like a half assistant in all honesty. A good starting ground for you. Do you mind, Ms.(MC), I’m sure he will be of some help today?”

You nod, “Of course Mr.Han! I would gladly let him shadow me!”

He gives a curt smile and hands Elizabeth’s bag of things for you and he and Jaehee leave.

“What time is it?” you ask Yoosung.

“UUUh- UH—its 9:15.” He responds attempting to keep hold of Elizabeth while looking at his wristwatch.

“Fuck.” You mutter under your breath. “We got Chinese and Englishmen coming in today for a meeting at 9:30 they’ll be coming  in at any moment, it’s our job to get them to the correct meeting rooms- Elizabeth the 3rd is a charm factor that brings a smile to their faces usually, she actually helps some deals from what I’ve seen, Mr.Han hasn’t noticed.” You go off taking Elizabeth in your arms. “Know any Chinese? English?”

“English?”

“You smile big and laugh politely. The Englishmen like it when you’re nice and approachable and not all too formal. They’ll probably find the fact you’re blonde pretty novel and cute- most of us don’t have colored hair here. Go put Elizabeth’s litterbox out in Mr.Han’s bathroom, just go in. You can since you’re on Elizabeth duty today. If you’re holding her and she starts to fidget just set her down- she’ll go to the bathroom on her own and comes back, so always leave a crack open to Mr.Han’s office and bathroom. If she doesn’t come back she’s probably sleeping on the couch in his office, but if he’s not in a meeting he’s most likely with her. When she starts to meow right in your face she wants food, I leave the water out so don’t worry about that. She has a schedule but that’s bullshit. Just keep an eye on her, she likes to ride the elevator and if you lose her she’s most likely in the stairwell.” You reach into one of your desks’ drawers and take out a silky pink ribbon with a golden bell on it. “But I put this on her for good measure, she also likes catnip quite a lot, so if anything happens I just get some and she’ll show up soon enough. But uh…” you start to trail off as you see some Chinese people in the elevator that just opened. “She’s very chill. Just stay close to me and do your job- Ni-hao!” you smile brightly going up to the group

They instantly all smile a bit at the sight of Elizabeth, a few going and petting her.

The morning was quite a whirlwind, you were really thankful when lunch rolled around. Thank god the next meeting was only around 3. The moment you throw yourself on your chair back at your desk Jaehee comes up to you, a stack of folders in her arms.

“How was everything?” you ask

“Not a single turn down”

“No one was allergic to cats today so we have Ms.Elizabeth to thank for that~” you chuckle leaning back in your chair just as Yoosung takes a seat next to you in an extra chair.

“Do you think so?” she asks.

“Definitely, when people like cats, they like cats.”

“I still don’t understand that.” She sighs shuffling the papers.

“Kim, where’s Elizabeth. So are you a dog person, Jaehee?”

“Jumin, office.” He groans.

“It’s Mr.Han, Mr.Kim” Jaehee says playfully. “And maybe? I’m not sure (MC), I’ve never had pets.”

“What do you guys usually do for lunch?” you hear Yoosung ask.

“Jaehee here loves to skip out on lunch.” You tease.

“(MC)! You’re so mean!”

“We should go to this restaurant nearby that just opened up! I heard about it from some of my friends! They said its pretty cool!” he says taking out his phone.

You nod happily and turn to Jaehee, “Well?”

She looks sheepishly to the side.

“Come on Jaehee!” Yoosung almost shouted.

“Come on Jaehee!!” you do shout.

She breaks into a laugh and agrees, “But lets not stay too long alright?”

Both you and Yoosung nod.

“Ah, wait. Let me just check on Elizabeth, I’ll meet yall down at the lobby.” You say grabbing your bag and heading to your boss’s office.

Yoosung said she was in his office, and he wasn’t in any meetings, so they were probably together but it was good if you told him you all would be out at lunch.

You enter his office and see him taking a breather, sitting down on the couch in the back with Elizabeth in his lap.

“Mr.Han? Me, Jaehee and Kim are going out for lunch. You ok if I just leave Elizabeth 3rd with you? We wont be long.”

He turned to you only when you stopped talking, he seemed to hold back from saying something but he breathed out and ended up asking, “Can… I come?”

You freeze for a moment but then quickly go into his office and make your way to stand in front of him. “Han? Are you ok?”

“Slightly tired” he sighs

“You… you want to come get lunch with us?”

“Is it not appropriate?”

You slowly start to shake your head “No…” you muster out. “It’s not…I’m sorry…”

“Yes… I suppose its not…”

“But I’m glad you asked!”

He breathes out a small smile and goes and grabs your hand.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Han?”

“Things have been feeling weird…”

“Do you know why?”

He looks up to you but then looks away. “I’m… I’m uh, seeing a psychologist, and its very… exhausting talking to them…”

You freeze up again and squeeze his hand that’s in yours.

“Ms.(MC), I don’t feel comfortable with that smile of yours right now. I know its pathetic.”

You sniffle a bit and lean down to hug him and you feel him tense up under you. “Jumin that’s so good! That’s really really good!” you choke out squeezing him tightly.

“You’re crushing Elizabeth 3rd, (MMC).”

You sniffle again and separate from him, using your sleeve to wipe the stray tears that had fallen down your cheeks. “I’m… I’m so proud of you! I’m so happy for you! This is… this is really good! This absolutely so fucking good for you Han!”

“(MMC), stop crying.” He says still tightly holding onto your hand.

You choke out another laughy cry, making yourself stifle your tears. “I’m proud of you.” you say again. “It must have taken a lot of courage for you to go and seek help Han. It’s good to talk. You’ll see a lot of things resolved just from talking, trust me.”

“I would think so, I’ve already changed enough just talking to you occasionally about mindless things.”

You smile and laugh again.

You feel him squeeze your hand again. “I didn’t mean to say that last part out loud.”

You let out a giggle. “It’s fine.”

“Can you come back later… stay a bit later?”

“You seem so embarrassed asking that.”

“I am.”

You chuckle again. “If I’m not too tired I will. I wont ask why you want me to stay, but for the sake of your daughter, don’t stay too late at the office today.”

He nods and leans back more into the couch. “Have a good lunch, Ms.(MC).”

You nod in return and start to make your way out.

“Be sure to bring me some scraps so I do not starve to death.”

You laugh again and open his office door to see Yoosung about to put his hand on the door knob.

“Ah! (MC)! I came to get you because you were taking so long!”

“So sorry!” you apologize closing the door behind you.

The both of you start walking towards the elevator and you cant help but sense a stiff air between the both of you.

“What was so funny?” he asks as you press the elevator button.

“Hm? Funny?”

“Yeah you were laughing while leaving Jumin’s office…”

“Ah, I was being polite of course.”

He smiles, “Yeah, as if Jumin is funny.”

“Oh, wow rude.” You blurt out accidently as you both enter the elevator.

“What? But he isn’t, he’s so monotone and stoic-“

“Yeah, but you don’t need to go calling him unfunny like that, maybe his sense of humor is just different from the norm- or maybe even just yours… that was mean I’m sorry…”

“(MC), why are you defending Jumin like that?”

“I’m not defending anyone, Kim. I’m just teaching you not to say rude stuff like what you just said.”

You see him pout and fidget. “Sorry then. I hope you don’t think badly of me now (MC).”

You cant help but smile. “Of course not Kim, we all say mean things occasionally. Don’t worry, I still like you, you know how to have fun.”

You see his smile quickly return and the elevator opens to the lobby.

The lunch with the two of them was really nice, it has been a while since you had been able to drag Jaehee out of the office for a lunch. It kept eating away at you about how it would’ve been nice to bring Mr.Han along, but honestly it could’ve been really awkward too, right?

“Yoosung stop taking pictures!” Jaehee laughs almost letting her cup spill

You laugh along with Yoosung as he takes another cutely unflattering picture of her.

“Please send that one to me!” you laugh.

“Of course! Of course!” he affirms going and taking a selfie of the both of you, both of you making dorky faces.

“You both look terrible making those faces!” you hear Jaehee laugh

“That just means we’re having fun!” you say grabbing yoosung’s phone and taking a cute one of yourself. “There a present from me to you, since you think I’m so pretty, Mr. Weird train stalker~”

“(MC)!” Yoosung cries in embarrassment.

“Oh my god! What?” Jaehee laughs

“Yoosung was on the same train as me this morning!” you start. “And he kept looking at me the entire time! I got scared at one point, like who was this kid? And then when I got off he got off with me and ran into me!”

“(MC) stooopopppp!!”

“And then you know what he said when I asked why he was staring? He was like ‘I’m so sorry! Its just you’re so pretty!’”

“Yoosung you playboy!”

“Hey! But then you said I was cute!” he retaliates.

You feel your face heat up as you hear Jaehee try to stifle her giggles.  “W-well you are but like anyone will tell you that Yoosung, because you are, y’know. You already know it yourself.”

He snickers at your slip up and Jaehee excuses herself to go to the restroom before you guys leave.

“Yoosung, you are one rude little boy.” You say taking another sip of your drink.

“I was only defending myself~” he teases.

You nod and he speaks again.

“By the way… I noticed this today, and I hope you don’t think I’m weird, but… I think Jumin likes you.”

You almost spit out your drink.

“What?!” you force yourself to choke out.

“Yeah, the way he looks at you, its different from others, which is weird, because like… I never see his expression change.”

“Yoosung stop, Mr.Han is married.”

“Yeah, but it was an arranged marriage, and he’s so unhappy. Everyone can see that, he gets brighter around you, it’s really weird.”

“He. Is _married._ Yoosung.”

“Yeah, but love is love! Do you two talk a lot or something? I really think he has a crush on you! Oh, what if you two become friends?”

“That’s not appropriate Yoosung.”

“Become friends, and then lovers!-“

“Yoosung! Stop! You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“…sorry. I just keep fucking up today, don’t I?” he nervously forced himself to smile.

You nod, a bit more annoyed than you intended to show.

“You can tell me if you like him back, I wont tell anyone…”

“Yoosung, drop it.”

“…Yeah. Sorry… I won’t mention it to Jaehee then.”

“Honestly if you did you’d get a punch to the face. Or a kick to the gut.” You tell him just as you see Jaehee returning.

You slap your smile back on your face for her and all of you get up to leave.

_~~_

He felt weird about Yoosung being there. _He didn’t expect himself to feel like this._

He tapped his foot on the hardwood floors of his office, he still wasn’t used to the change even if it had been almost a couple of months since he changed it, since his secretary… soiled the carpet and forced him to take it out. Not that he minded, he really was thinking of changing it soon anyways.

But now Elizabeth was annoyed by the coldness of the floors and was avoiding walking around too much in his office.

“Are your paws cold princess?” he sighed holding her up to look at him.

No change in expression.

The 3 o’clock meeting had went well and it was nearing on 5 now, _he hoped the secretary would stay a bit after._ He was feeling a pang in his gut whenever he saw her today, well every time he saw her today she was talking to Yoosung and the both of them were laughing and smiling and being all friendly.

He grimaced at the thought of it… _but why was he feeling this?_

_Was this what they described as… jealousy?_

He was feeling a tad… _greedy_ towards her today. Like he would see her around him and he wanted to just… put an arm around her waist or shoulder or even… kiss her, in front of the boy.

_Stupid._

He was already getting used to feeling this to a lesser extent when she was around Assistant Kang. He couldn’t help but think she had feelings towards the other women, _but they were just friends, right?_ But, she had said she and him were _“just friends”_ too… Her definition of friends was very… _modern,_ to him.

He wondered if he could say “I love you.” to V someday. He’d stopped telling him that as they got older, but he did love him. He was so very dear to him. The friend he’s had for the longest time, the friend he felt understood him the most, the only person who really understood him… well not the only one anymore, apparently. The secretary was quickly making him open up at a pace he never thought he’d allow, _was it because of their physical intimacy?_

_Most likely._

_What time was the video meeting at?_

_Around 7._ And then he’d be done and could go home.

He petted Elizabeth 3rd and took note of the pink ribbon with the bell around her neck.

“Did Ms.(MC) put this on you?” he asked holding her up again.

A slow blink.

“Its… very pretty. Albeit very simplistic… rustic in a sense. I would’ve preferred red.”

There was a knock at his door and he told them to enter.

“Ju- I mean Mr.Han, I’ll be going now.” Yoosung bowed. “Thank you so much for letting me shadow Ms.(MC) today. I hope to shadow an assistant the next time.”

Jumin nods. “Yoosung… Would you like to try to take over the front desk for a couple of Sundays? Ms.(MC) typically doesn’t come Sundays. It would look good on a resume, wouldn’t it?”

_Why was he being so nice?_

“R-Really Jumin?!”

_Did he really want to see his face more often even when he was feeling this way?_

_Stop being rude._

“Of course.” He said with a slight smile. “I’ll tell assistant Kang to make a schedule for you. It will be unpaid of course. When you do an apt job then you can shadow a proper assistant, but Ms.(MC), seems to have prepared you very well.”

He watched as the boy on the verge of tears bowed to him again and excessively thanked him, leaving shortly after. As he left the secretary entered though, waving a soft goodbye to him as she came in, closing the door behind her.

“Why was he practically crying?”

“I offered him unpaid internship on Sundays at the front desk when you aren’t here.”

“How charitable of you, Mr.Han~” she teased.

“Have you come to give me company?”

“Well, you are paying me for my company aren’t you?”

“…Yes, but you could just as well deny me any company.”

“True.” she sighed sitting next to him. “I’ll admit to you then: I enjoy your company.”

He felt a warmth in his chest, a strange sense of accomplishment washing over him.

She took hold of Elizabeth 3rd and set her on her own lap, folding her legs beside her on the couch.

“Those shoes…” he mumbled.

“My what?”

“Those shoes… I really like them.” He told her more clearly.

She stuck a leg out turning her foot as she examined the shoe, a nice heel, not too tall not too short. A nice bright shade of red with a quaint ribbon around the ankle that displayed a well sized bow on the back.

“My favorite.” He said.

“You’re quite observant, Mr.Han.”

“Were they a gift?”

“You know that’s bad luck.” She said folding her leg away again. “A gift from myself to me, for Christmas.” She said.

“Ah yes, I remember you debuting them at the party.”

“ _Very. Observant.”_ She said petting Elizabeth

“If I were to see them anywhere they would have certainly reminded me of you, even before you had them. I would have wanted to buy them for you.”

“Ah, are you wanting for me to walk out on you?”

“That is the last thing I want.” He blurts out.

He hears her giggle and the jingle of Elizabeth’s bell as she hops off of her. “I still feel bad about denying your request to come eat lunch with us today.”

“It would have been awkward anyways.”

“That’s what I thought too, to be honest.”

He sighs again, content to be having this mindless conversation.

“(MMC)-“ “Han-“ they say simultaneously.

“ah, you first.”

“no you can.”

“I insist (MMC).”

She faltered a moment, fidgeting a bit with her hands now empty since Elizabeth had left. “Yoosung can… tell that… uh… we’re friends?”

“What?” he looked composed but god he felt his heart rate suddenly jump instantly.

“Yoosung told me about how you look “brighter”? When around me? And uh… he was being pretty serious about it actually, saying we should be _friends…”_

“A meddlesome child.” He ticked turning away from her.

“I told him to drop it but… ugh. I was terrified the whole time he was talking, and it doesn’t help that you were always looming around me today.”

“Was I?”

“hmm, it wasn’t on purpose, it was a busy day after all.”

He nods. “I still have a video meeting at 7.”

“I know, that’s why I’m still here, I’ll take care of Elizabeth 3rd.”

“You are too kind to me, Ms.(MC).” He says a small smile tugging at his lips as he gets up.

“Well, you need someone to be genuinely nice to you, right?~” she plays, following him in getting up.

He nods in agreement and suddenly grabs onto her waist pulling her to him and setting a kiss on her forehead.

“Mr.Han!” she exclaims unable to hold back her laugh he knew she would have.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” He admits.

“Oh? Oh!” she giggles. “Were you perhaps… feeling… greedy? Was this sudden want to display physical affection brought on by a certain ‘meddlesome child’?”

“Yes…?” he drawls out, wondering where she was going with this.

“Oooohhh~~?” she teases going over to his desk “Could it be?~” she practically sings setting herself on top of it. “Could it be Jumin Han, _The_ Jumin Han; international director of C &R, multimillionaire- practically billionaire- is…” she playfully glances to the door as she bites her lip, before she return her gaze to him, “Jealous?~”

He couldn’t react when the word escaped her lips.

_Jealous._

_There was that word again._

_There is that… emotion? Again._

He went and followed her to his desk.

“Are you Jumin~” she continued, taking his tie in one hand, pulling him closer to her.

_She was really enjoying this._

“Are you jealous of a bleach blonde little nobody? A college aged boy- a fumbly college aged virgin who does nothing but play video games?” she began to lean back and he let himself be taken by her. “Are you jealous of how friendly we were with each other? Are you jealous of how enjoyable his puppy-like eagerness to please enticed _me_? Entertained _me_? Are you jealous of how much I enjoyed the change of seeing that blonde tuft everywhere today?” she paused a moment looking straight into him, giving a curt little chuckle and widening her smile. “The contrast with your features being just the change I was wanting. The stark contrast from your dull black hair, purposefully disheveled in a feeble attempt to indicate you are, in fact, still under 30; to his naturally wonderful hair, even if its bleached, leaving him looking like a cute surfer boy. And his eyes? His enticing violet eyes, so full of life, so eager to please-“ she licked her lips. “ _Me._ It was such a change from your dim gray eyes, Han. Those tired, dull, gray eyes that leave me shivering the moment I make contact with them.” She giggled again, throwing her head back a bit, _The grand finale._ “You are the winter Jumin Han. You are the winter, cold and deathly leaving everyone frozen and letting nothing rot and dissipate. Nothing changes with you. Meanwhile, our little Yoosung Kim is the summer. Ever friendly, ever warm, ever changing, letting things come and go. Letting things grow and die and rot properly. The summer everyone looks forward to, the summer everyone wants.~”

“… Are you done?”

She loosened her grip on his tie and giggled a bit while looking off to the side. “Sure.”

“I can be the winter, Ms.(MC),” he starts going and breathing along her neck, reveling in her instantaneous shiver in response. “But there are those who look forward to the winter. In the winter one can huddle together with those they love for warmth, bringing them closer together. The winter only picks off those who are already weak to die. The cold preserves, but there is still growth, it all depends on the life. There are those adapted to the comforting cold. Now, the summer can still be cumbersome, (MMC). The summer can be too hot, the summer can leave you parched and dry and festering. Do you wish to fester?” he couldn’t help the small smile making its way onto his lips as he raised himself again to look properly at her. “In any manner, a death in the winter is calming. Its quiet and painless. You sleep and you don’t even know you’ve died. A death in the summer? Painful, prolonged, terrifying. You boil from the inside out.” A curt chuckle. “How do you wish to die, (MC)?”

“How morbid, Mr.Han~” she laughs.

“It is only because you started it.”

“Life and death continue in both. So there’s no reason to get jealous of the summer, Mr.Winter~. Anyways…” she shrugs, biting her lip and looking to the side. “Christmas is in the winter, after all.”

He places a kiss below her jawline. “The New year begins in the winter, also.” He says. “Life continues and becomes anew in the winter regardless.”

“The winter helps in the renewal of spring.”

“Without the cold of the winter, warmth never arrives.”

“Ah, that’s science.”

“True, I’m losing my eloquence.”

“You out of ideas? Words?... because I am.”

“Then I win.” Another kiss on her neck.

“Were we playing anything to begin with?”

“I assume everything is a game with you, Ms.(MC).” One on the cheek. “I feel it is all a game with you.”

He leans down and kisses her lips, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and bringing him down closer to her.

“Greedy.” He sighs out between the minimal space she was giving the both of them.

“But in all seriousness-“ _Ah, her legs were already around his waist._ “Were you feeling feelings of jealousy?”

“A redundant phrase, Ms.(MC),” he sighs, not being able to help himself, kissing along her jawline and neck again. “Feeling feelings? That even sounds comical.” He continues whilst unbuttoning a button on her blouse.

“But were you?”

_Did she care that much? Was it that big a deal?_

“Do you want the truth?”

“I would love that.”

“Yes.”

“How did you feel?”

“Pathetic. I felt my energy was being wasted for something so useless.”

“That’s normal.”

“I don’t wish to feel it again.”

“Now that’s a problem… its ok to feel jealous, Mr.Han. You just have to accept it and then use it to your benefit.”

“Is there a way to do that?”

“Well… I heard you can use that energy to drive you forward. With work or anything really.”

“Sex?”

She looked back to him, very surprised.

“Are… are you talking about angry sex?”

“Hate fucking.” He’d seen the phrase before and thought it both outlandish yet enticing. Anger was always an interesting emotion.

She bit her lip and stifled a giggle as she faced him again. “Jealousy fucks~”

“Have you ever acted on impulses such as that?”

She giggled and closed her eyes, refusing to reply.

“Would you mind if I did?”

Her smile dropped and he felt his grow.

“Like…” she shifted a bit. “Like you see me talking to someone you’re not particularly fond of and then fucking me in the storage closet and leaving me for dead?”

“How dare you say something like that with that sweet voice of yours.”

She giggles again and he feels her tug more at his hair, pulling him down.

“At least you’re aware of it, Han.”

He nods and kisses her again. “I’ve realized that jealousy is seen as true love. That awful, cumbersome, complete helplessness and neediness… that’s not love is it?”

She shrugged. “Everyone has their own definition of love.”

“It’s hard to have your own when you’ve never experienced it. All I’ve ever experienced is neediness, want and now… jealousy.”

“Just remember, jealousy is normal.” She kissed him tenderly. “You don’t have to stomp it down.” Another. “Don’t stomp it down.”

_Having her kiss him was always vastly different from when he kissed her._

“That’s a bit difficult to do when every morning I wake up and immediately start repressing all my emotions.”

She froze and he saw a face of slight horror wash over her, her hands that were placed on his cheeks felt colder even.

“Jumin…?”

“Kidding.”

She let out a sigh of relief.

“I cant lie to you, that is what I do.”

He felt her legs wrap even tighter around his waist, pulling him down more along with the now iron grip she had on his cheeks, jerking him down to her. “JUMIN!” she practically shouts. “THAT’S NOT GOOD!!”

“Feelings are cumbersome (MC).”

“Feelings are normal!” she took a breath in. “You don’t have to have them just suddenly all burst out, Jumin, you can have them slowly seep out. Get used to them gradually! But don’t be pushing them down like that, you’re going to get an ulcer or something!”

“lets make a list then.” He says wriggling away from her, getting a piece of paper and a pen. “We write down every emotion I start to familiarize myself with so you can tell me what I’m feeling, and so that I don’t get confused.”

“Jumin, come on, you don’t need to do that. Just… just don’t go overboard and voice your concerns with your psychiatrist… or me I guess. Just communicate.”

He nods, as she pulls him down again.

He lets out a sigh of relief as he wraps his arms around her too. “Can… I call this emotion… love?”

_This felt nice._

_So nice._

_Just holding each other like this…_

“If you want.” He hears her quietly say.

“I hope I can tell Jihyun I love him next time I see him.”

“You miss him don’t you?”

“So much.”

He felt her squeeze him tighter.

“I hope to tell him in person… it’s been so long since last time I saw him.”

“I hope I can meet him someday, he sounds very special and dear to you.”

“Very.” He sighed, placing his face in the crook of her neck.

“Also if I see him I’m going to totally go off on him.”

“What do you mean?” he asks leaning up to look at her.

“You’re his best friend too! You’ve been there constantly for him! And from what you’ve told me about his issues with his dead fiancé you’ve been doing everything in your power to help him and he’s just being evasive! It makes me sad because you’re there! You’re being a friend! A good friend! The best! And he- he’s just gone! Disappearing constantly! You don’t deserve that Jumin! You’re a wonderful person! You try! You try so fucking hard for this one person and they don’t acknowledge you at all- its probably emotionally damaging on you! He sounds nice but, Christ man! You cant be isolating yourself like this! Jumin when you find him- the next time you see him, you get him help ok? Because he needs it.”

He sees a drop of water suddenly fall onto her face and she winces back on its impact.

“Jumin!?” she exclaims. “Are you crying—you’re crying! Jumin! Are- are you ok? Jumin?!”

He wipes away at the other tears accumulating on his cheeks, _oh it seemed he was._

_This was too many emotions for such a short period of time._

He leans down and hugs her tightly again, so thankful she returned the action.

_I love you._

_He wished he had the courage to say it right now._

 

_I love you._

_He wished he knew what her reaction to the words being said from him again would be._

 

_I love you._

_He was so scared of saying it to her now._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_He wished he knew if he knew they were real._

_These feelings_

_Were they?_

_She was constantly saying everything he was feeling was real, that it was all valid._

 

_But he was terrified of this supposed “love” feeling._

_This feeling she’d continually denied… when it was directed towards her._

 

“Jumin, if ever you’re feeling bad about yourself… just remember that I love you. And if you ever feel scared, just remember that I love you. and if you ever—“

“Just remember that I love you.”

It felt like he was going to explode, that he was going to collapse right then and there, and he felt he was literally going to melt away as he saw her smile and nod in agreement.

_Was this possible with another person? It was possible to feel like this with another person? It doesn’t seem true._

“Just remember that I love you.” he repeats, faltering a bit, his throat feeling dry and parched.

She nods and laughs again, going and sitting up, and taking up his hands in hers.

“Just remember that I love you!” she laughs again holding his hands close to her. “Because friends love each other Jumin Han. And we are friends!”

_Yes… friends…_

“You take the phrase so lightly Ms.(MC)…” he couldn’t help but mumble, avoiding looking at her. “Doesn’t it lose it’s meaning saying it so ofte-“

“No. It doesn’t.” he heard her say, squeezing his hands tightly. “It doesn’t, because you feel real love for your friends, because they’re your friends. The words don’t lose meaning, because that’s what you’re feeling, so say it.” She sounded slightly angry. “So Jumin Han, if ever you’re feeling doubt, just remember-”

“Just remember that I love you.” he said along with her.

She nodded again, and he still felt like he would melt away at any moment as he set his forehead on hers.

_I don’t see what anyone can see in anyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight i know for a fucking fact i wont have time to write for a while now so dont expect anything soon.  
> a bit disappointed in how nothing happens here and its 6,000 words like wtf...??
> 
> anyways i posted this today bc i would love some comments to get me through the week.  
> have a nice week lovelies!~
> 
> ** btw no ones commented on it yet so i guess ill tell yall;  
> Mc's shoes?  
> direct reference to the shoes MC is wearing in bad ending 2.


	24. entrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First installment of a chapter ive decided to cut up for fear it'll be 15,000 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant stay away too long from yall haha  
> anyways- i was looking over my plan for this chapter and i realized its going to get extensive af- alot more than i intended. So imm splitting it up into 3 parts. 2nd part might be posted same time next week.  
> enjoy!  
> btw  
> Confession time: Soft cool rap with jazzy undertones remind me of Jumin Han  
> Heres the album for these next 3 chapters ;) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6C0dfq4ZWM

“Ah you’re early.” You comment as you open the door to see your boss holding his cat.

“Indeed.” He replies setting her down and watching as she eagerly enters the apartment, giving you her things.

 “Well, alright, good night then I hope-“

“Arent you going to invite me in? Offer me some tea?”

“I- wha? Why?”

“I’m early, its only appropriate you help me kill some time before I leave.”

You look at him for a moment the words- ‘ _what do you really want, Jumin Han?’_  On the tip of your tongue.

“Fine.” You snap out turning around and entering your home.

He follows suit, closing the door behind him as you go to the kitchen to put the kettle on and set Elizabeth 3rd’s things in their appropriate spots.

“How long is this trip again?” you ask setting down her bowls and filling them up.

“2 weeks.” You hear him from the living room

You trip a bit as you take the litter box to the laundry area. _2 weeks? And he wasn’t taking her?_

“Why- why aren’t you taking her then?”

“It’s not worth stressing her out for it. Its one thing transporting her around in the limo but its another taking her on the plane and having to force her to adapt to a new environment for a short amount of time.” You agree with him and go meet with him in the living room, where he’s sitting on the couch with his dear cat.

“Cats are creatures of habit, don’t you think?”

He nods in agreement, “She hasn’t been shedding as much.” He then comments.

“Her summer coat must be set already.” You reply plopping down next to the two of them.

You see him glance over to you, a bit too nervously. But you brush it off, continuing to observe him and Elizabeth 3rd, the quiet being obscenely comforting after the long day you had.

But you see him glance again.

“You ok?” you boredly ask. “Is there something behind me? Ah, do I have something on my face? My teeth.”

“Hm? No. You’re fine… I just… uh….”

_What the hell?_

“I’m leaving for 2 weeks, Ms.(MC).” He says

“Yeah, I know. You already said that.”

You see the faintest sign of a blush on his face, so faint most would think it was just the light, but after all this time you knew that was actually him.

“2 weeks, (MC)”

_Oh…_

You let out an amused little sigh and grab hold of his hand, quickly intertwining your fingers in his. He looks to your hands and then to you and you cant help but let a full toothy grin break through before he kisses your hand; the action annoying Elizabeth, making her leave.

You giggle again at both things- “She’s jealous, the poor thing.”

“(MMC).”

“Hm?~” you hum back.

“(MC)” He breaths out again, you see his blush grow stronger.

“Ju-Min~” you reply as he lets go of your hand, and starts to lean forward.

“(MC).” He says again, enunciating it quietly, as you bring him up to you, both of you now halfway to laying down on the couch.

“Juuu-mmiinn” you sing-songly reply wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

“You tease me too much, you’re so cruel.” He sighs setting his face in the crook of your neck.

“You like it though~”

“(MC)-“

“Han.”

You hear him breath out a small chuckle before continuing. “I… can I confess something to you?”

“You don’t need to ask, y’know?” You tell him petting his hair.

“I… I never thought human contact was very necessary, and I never thought I needed it… I thought I was fine with it, or I mean without it… but i… find myself craving it lately? Its pathetic. isn’t it?”

“Nope.” You say kissing the top of his head. “It’s not, its normal Han. That’s how most everyone is.”

He holds you tighter and you feel him kiss below your jawline.

_Ah._

“Jumin… is there… something you want?”

“Very.” You hear him before he kisses you again.

_I thought so._

You place a hand on each side of his cheek and bring him up more, until he’s looking you in the face and you go and place a sweet little kiss on his lips.

“Was it that?”

You see him lick his lips- “No…” he mumbles as you start to feel him begin to push you down, “It’s more like… this.” He sighs now completely above you, initiating a deep kiss with you.

You weren’t ready for it- not completely at least. But you couldn’t do anything about it now (well, admittedly, you didn’t want to). You reached up and force him down a bit more and he complies completely, now making it easier and much more comfortable for you to go along with him, your tongues intertwining and breathes beginning to become ragged and your thoughts beginning to get lost and mushy.

You didn’t realize you’d wrapped your legs around his waist, you only felt it when he started grinding his hips into yours.

_Oh- he shouldn’t be doing that he still has a flight to catch._

You untangle your legs from around him but it doesn’t stop him from continuing to roll his hips onto yours.

“Jumin-“ you whine between pants. “Don’t get too excited…”

_Ah fuck now he was definitely going to._

You feel him quickly buck his hips causing you to let out a stifled whine and your legs to wrap around him once again. He continues with nastily kissing you, all his learned skills becoming less and less refined as you just feel pure want coming from him.

You let down your arms in an attempt to separate yourself from him- “Jumin-“

_That’s not what you’re supposed to be saying!_

At the sound of his name he interlocks both his hands with yours, pinning you down while intertwining both of your fingers. You hear him whine out your name as he begins to suck at your neck and collarbone making unpurposeful small stifled moans escape from you; all the while still grinding into your now hot area.

He grips onto your hands even tighter and you feel another rough thrust from him and the unintended and inappropriate thoughts of _I want to get my pants off_ start pouring into your mind. You hear your name again but you can’t reprimand him for any of this; you’re already so hot and bothered even with this stupid teenager-esque make out. Except unlike shy teenagers who get nervous with these sort of things, both of you weren’t scared to go further from this.

He gives another slow painful roll into your hips and you cant help but reciprocate it only getting both of you even more bothered.

“Off.” You hear him mumble from your neck.

“What?”

He goes back to “kissing” you, definitely having no regard for the saliva getting everywhere.

“Pants.” He moans when he tries to catch his breath. “I want to-“he can’t help but attach himself to your mouth again.

And you hear the kettle start to sing.

“I want to- to-“

“Jumin the kettle.”

“Forget it.” he pants kissing you again.

“Its going to burn.” You tell him turning your head to the side.

You hear him sigh and feel him release your hands. You roll off the couch and go and turn off the stove, not bothering to pour the water for tea you think neither of you wanted anymore.

You come back to the living room to see him sitting properly and you see just how disheveled all of that made him.

“My uh-“ he coughs. “My apologies for that… that outburst… it was… inappropriate.”

You laugh a bit from where you stood by the couch- “It’s fine.” You reassure him with a smile as you watch him fidget with his cufflinks.

 “Ah, but… where is the tea?”

_He still wanted it?!_

_~~_

He was right, 2 weeks was a long time. You knew because Elizabeth 3rd wasn’t satisfied with just seeing him over the video chats anymore after the first week. She got pretty grumpy, but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle, and anyways, because he wasn’t at the office you left relatively early everyday now so you could give Elizabeth more company. But it was obvious she wanted _her_ human back. Around that time you had Jaehee come up to you one day with a bag, she told you it was for Elizabeth. When you got home you were slightly disgruntled to see it was some of your boss’s clothes, you got it and threw it in a pile on Elizabeth’s bed and she laid on top of it the whole day.

“Poor kitty.” You sighed taking a picture of her sleeping on the clothes, sending it to Mr.Han with the message: **Elizabeth 3rd is cuddling on your dirty clothes in the dark.**

You got an immediate response.

** I’m coming home immediately. **

**Mr. Han NO!!!!!!!!!**

Thankfully you were able to convince him to not come back, reassuring him she would still love him when he got back and that the both of you were having plenty of fun together, and truthfully _it was really nice to always have someone waiting for you when you got home now._ You talked with her often, typically about your day or whatever else was on your mind that day and it was nice seeing her listening contently to you. It’s weird to say it like this, but the both of you became closer, it really did confuse you how Jaehee didn’t enjoy taking care of her. Maybe she just didn’t have experience taking care of animals that would be understandable. Elizabeth was quite frisky, but most young cats are, but she had the sweetest personality, _even if a tad spoiled_.

Your boss was slated to return on a Sunday afternoon, so you stayed home the whole day as you waited for his knock at your door, which was heard just before dinner. You picked up Elizabeth 3rd and went to open it with her in your arms, _you thought it would be a cute surprise._

When you opened the door you saw your boss’s face become instantly red and his iron façade melted in that same instant.

You can’t help but laugh a bit. “Jumin! You’re back- meow!” you tease in a high pitched voice waving Elizabeth in front of him.

You expected him to instantly take her in his arms, but you’re surprised when he pushes you back into your apartment and closes the door behind him. You can’t do anything but watch as he continues to not face you, but you can see how red his ears are.

“Mr.Han?” you ask. “Are- are you alright?”

He turns to you finally, covering most of his face and you can’t help but smile again. “Jumin! I’ve missed you!” you say again in your faux Elizabeth 3rd voice, holding her up to him again. “Ms.(MC) took super good care of me! We talked and played a lot! She even took me outside- meow! I rolled around in the grass and dirt and I had to take a bath! 3 actually because I really like dirt for some reason!” you giggle and switch over to your own voice. “You sure do Elizabeth! I got a bunch of scars on my arms now to prove how much of dirty kitty you like to be! Ms. Elizabeth the 3rd seems to have the soul of a commoner, Mr.Han. Good thing she lives with you because I swear she would be the queen of the streets if it weren’t for you~ A stray came by one day and this little girl was ready to fight the poor scrawny thing.”

“My Elizabeth would never.” He finally says taking her.

“Oh but she did!” you say. “The poor thing came by the window when she was sunbathing and she got all ready to fight the poor thing. She was twice his size even! Good thing it was on the other side of the window, even if he didn’t stand a chance. Isn’t that right, Ms.Elizabeth~” you ask petting her head.

She meowed, content to finally be back in her human’s arms.

“Are there many strays around here?” he asks as he pets her.

“A good amount.” You tell him. “I leave out scraps for them most of the time, that’s probably why that one came by here the other day.”

“You are a kind soul, Ms.(MC).” He says. “I should… I should see if there’s a shelter around, maybe I can help them. Find some nice homes.”

“That’s really nice of you. Are you always wanting to help animals?”

“I try to…” he says starting to make his way to your living room and you follow him. “I actually… I actually used to have my own projects I used to do on the side, mostly for cats. Things like… investing in cat hotels- I think I wanted to make my own chain at some point.” He let out a curt chuckle. “I thought of even making wine for cats. But… After Sarah showed up… I just stopped.” He sighed leaning back into the couch. “Everything went to literal shit for me after her.”

“I know.” You say petting Elizabeth. “That’s why you hired me~” you tease, “Aint that right?”

You watch as he relaxes further onto your couch with Elizabeth in his arms, he leans back a bit and turns his head to face you.

“I missed you.”

“Mr.Han you aren’t supposed to say things like that to your employee.” You say averting his gaze, feeling a blush coming on.

“I missed you.” he says again.

You nervously laugh, “You’re doing that on purpose!”

“I. missed. you~”

_Why were you getting so embarrassed over this?_

You cover your hot face as you cant help but giggle like a fucking school girl. “Stop!!” you say muffled by your hands.

“Then assume I was talking to Elizabeth the 3rd”

You stop laughing and feel… _stop, that’s stupid._

“Good because you’re not supposed to say things like that to me, Mr.Han.”

“But I missed you too. Just as much honestly.”

“Elizabeth the 3rd will get jealous.”

He shrugs as she curls up on his lap.

“Ms. Elizabeth 3rd missed you a lot”

“I know.”

“… I missed you too…”

“My, I’ve never seen you admit such defeat with an adorable pout like that, Ms.(MC).”

“Stop!!” you mumble more looking more off to the side as you feel your face heat up more.

“I’ll remember your mumbled words, keep them near my heart. The time my secretary genuinely admitted her feelings to me. The words; ‘I missed you too’.”

“So mean!” you mumble more, before you feel a hand be set atop yours.

“I attempted to initiate physical contact to get me through the 2 weeks, but I admit I was too hasty and… messy in how I executed it. And I… I will admit I left feeling a bit empty.”

“Did my racy pictures not do anything for you?~” you tease sticking out a tongue as you face him again.

“I enjoyed them because you enjoyed them.”

“Chee-sy.” You hiss at him. “Sap-Py”

He lets out a small smile and you feel him intertwine his fingers in yours.

“I feel greedy for being like this- I would much rather see you being greedy.”

“Encourage me, Jumin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters will increase in intensity as we go along so *peace signs*


	25. Main course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> #pegging  
> #anal (male)  
> #bondage  
> #slight degradation  
> #praising  
> #voyerism  
> #masturbation
> 
> also, i think i'll be combining these chapter after I'm done just so ppl dont think this fic is absurdly long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hey whats up you get to peg Jumin Han have fun! <3  
> sorry if you dont like pegging.
> 
> also reminder that YES you should be wearing gloves when anally fingering someone and YES put condoms on your toys if theyre going up a booty hole.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit those were exactly the words he wanted to hear from her when he came back.

He didn’t remember being away being as painful as this trip was. Admittedly it was still painful without Elizabeth 3rd _,_ but this time there was an even more heavy feeling in his gut the whole trip. There was a strange pang in his chest whenever he received a picture from his secretary, _any picture._ And now he was back, in his dear secretary’s apartment unashamedly doing what he considered “flirting” and here she was returning his advances, cattily and with a smile; just after he had purposefully made her flustered.

“Encourage you?” he purred

She leaned forward a bit, not saying a single word, the look in her eyes making his heart jump.

_Yes._

“I’ll let you do anything to me.” He forced himself to say, almost blundering the phrase in sheer anticipation.

“Anything?” she asked, licking her lips, glancing over to her room.

“Anything.” He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Can I...”

“Yes.”

“Mr.Han, I haven’t even said anything.”

“Whatever it is, I want it.”

“Greedy boy.” She giggled.

“Tell me, please tell me. Whatever it is I’m sure- no. I know I will want it.”

“Can I… tie you up to my bed’s headboard and ram your ass until you can’t move?”

“Its not ‘Can I’, Ms.(MC), it’s I want to.” He says kissing her cheek. “And just what will you use to achieve this?”

“I…” she hid her face a bit. “I got a new toy and have had no one to try it on.”

The smile he was trying so hard to suppress finally broke through.

_This was… so enticing._

“So, are you inviting me to stay over?”

“Jumin, you know you can’t stay over, the media will talk, I’ve already seen my name a handful of times…”

“That’s the only joy of having Sarah around, she distracts them, she keeps their eyes and cameras away from me. _From us_. She can’t have this be public, for her own self, she can’t have this.”

He saw her look back to him and failed in hiding her shy smile. “It even vibrates.”

“Well now I have to try it.”

“You have to?” she giggled as he went and kissed her, the action forcing Elizabeth to hop off of his lap.

“Have to.” He smiled between kisses.

_He missed this._

He watched as she got up and he instantly followed her to her room. It was quiet albeit the occasional small shy laugh that slipped out from either of them.

He set himself on the edge of her bed as she went to get what she needed from the bottom dresser drawer. He peeked over just as she opened it- “My you are quite the sexual deviant, Ms.(MC).”

She laughed, clearly embarrassed, but the type of comfortable embarrassment one shows when a friend teases them about something.

“Here it is!~” she sings just as he removes his pants.

“Oh!”

She giggles more.

“Its in my favorite color and everything! Surprising?”

“If… if you had a dick I think you’d be that big.”

“Oh my! Are you saying I would be very well endowed?”

“Yes.”

She laughs again throwing the dildo and rope at him. “Get familiar with your new friend.” she says as she removes her pants.

_Oh, those were-_

“That’s the underwear I gave you for valentines.” He comments

She nods sheepishly.

He switched the dildo on for a second- “You never wear it to work.” and back off. “Only one setting?”

“Hey I didn’t even know if I was able to get anyone to use it on. And of course I don’t! You gave it to me! And the colors are… so outlandish.”

“I already told you I was… intoxicated at the time of their purchase. You should, it was a gift after all.”

“For valentines- although a week late.”

“(MMC) you gave me chocolates?”

“I gave chocolates to everyone!”

He nodded and sighed in defeat.

“And really Jumin? Bright green lace with a dark blue bow?”

“I thought it was the other way around.”

She giggled more and turned her hips around, “At least my ass looks nice.”

“I knew it would, that’s why I bought it.”

She let out an amused sigh, _their useless banter was always entertaining._

“If you want more of the same style I have many more, you know that.” He said looking at the ropes. “Purple?”

“Your color.” She said going and standing in front of him.

“Did you buy it with me in mind?”

“Yes.”

He felt his heart flutter and his face heat up, if his breathing had been off he swore he would’ve choked.

He saw her smile more.

“Oh, was that the intended reaction you wanted from me?”

“Yes.”

_He loved having to look up to her like this._

“A plain V-neck and lacy underwear? This is quite a look.” He sighed leaning back a bit.

“Yup.” She responded licking her lips.

_He loved seeing this expression of hers._

_Was it the same he made when they were in switched positions?_

“Ju-Min H-An.” She enunciated his name carefully.

_He loved hearing her say it._

He watched as she placed a knee between his legs. “Up.” She said motioning towards the head of the bed.

He complied, unable to hide his eagerness in all honesty.

“Come on, don’t look too excited!” he heard her laugh. “I like a little bit of push. Don’t be doing all pull, Jumin.”

“Oh mistress please have your way-“ he was cut off suddenly with her fingers wrapping around his throat. He glanced up to see her with a tooth-bearing scowl.

“Holy fucking shit you just don’t stop do you?” she barked.

_There it was._

_There was her assertiveness._

_And there was his fear._

“You always act like you’re the fucking boss _of fucking everything_. Jesus, you put on this pathetic fucking persona every god damn day you don’t know who the shit you are anymore do you?” she growled more, her fingers tightening around his throat, _it didn’t matter if she left a mark after all, his suit would cover it._ “You forget how you’re actually a sniveling man who begs for me to touch him, who begs for anyone to do _anything to him._ If someone had the balls to just punch you in the face and leave you for dead you’d get off to it wouldn’t you? God you cant even stop smiling that pathetic smile of yours as I say all of this to you cant you?”

He went and pulled at the waistline of her underwear and instantly her fingers uncurled from around his neck. “My bad.” She said. “What is it?” she asked grabbing hold of his hand off of her hip.

“Anything I say during this- do not take personally.”

“ _You_ say?”

He nodded. “I fear I will be saying… something that may make you falter today; so do not let it. I don’t actually mean it.”

She nodded again. “I’m not feeling being mean today though.” She said getting the rope.

“Aw, you were doing such a good job.” He told her, setting his arms above him.

“You flatter me Han.” She chuckled beginning to tie his wrists together.

“Well, your little introduction already set the mood for me.” He sighed just as she tightened the rope, his arms already now firmly secured to the headboard.  “Already instilled fear into my dick.”

“Gross.” She giggled, finishing up her work. “Pull a bit.”

He pulled his arms forward a bit, only a slight amount of give showed.

“They fine?” she asked.

“Fine. Could’ve been a bit tighter.”

“Jumin you may like pushing it to the edge but you know I have to keep it safe.” She sighed, setting herself back a bit.

He looked at her for a moment, just sitting between his legs, her eyes closed, _she seemed to be thinking._

She suddenly opened her eyes again, making direct eye contact with him and he couldn’t help but flinch slightly at her suddenness, she giggled at his reaction.

“You look…” she sighed, “Different like this.” She said as she set a cheek of hers in her hand. “It’s funny seeing you like this, well of course it is we’ve never done this like this.”

She sighed again and leaned forward placing a small peck on his lips. “Tell me if your arms get tired.”

He nodded and she kissed him again, placing a hand at his jawline and edging him forward as much as he could.

She then quite forcefully pulled him forward, placing both her hands on either side of his face, and he went with her as she deepened the kiss, being more rough than usual with him. He enjoyed the silence now only mixed with nothing from their heated breaths, _he liked it quiet._ He loved hearing every noise from either of them, _especially the useless words moaned from either of them, especially either of each other’s names being slipped from either of their lips_ \- much to both disdain’s at that sort of thing.

He couldn’t help but quietly whine her name, _already._

_Today was definitely going to be embarrassing from him._

_Today he definitely could not hold back._

She sighed at the sound of her name and separated herself slightly from him, _he loved seeing her eyes half lidded and hazy like this._

“I’m going to fuck you pretty Han.”

~~~~

 “I’m going to fuck you pretty Han.” You told him on a whim.

You see him falter a moment, clearly surprised.

_FUCK._

“Ah, shit- was that awkward? I’m-“

He quickly looks to you but quickly tears his gaze from yours, you see his ears and cheeks completely red, and… _oh was he-?_

“Han are you… embarrassed?” you irk out.

You could feel his legs tighten around you and you see his arms flinch a bit from above him.

_Was he pouting?_

_No, that was a smile trying to break through._

“Pretty…” he whispered, seeming to taste the word as he said it.

“Or,” you purred leaning down to him, “Or do you _like_ being called pretty?”

“No one has ever called me that…”

_Oh, that’s a wonderful smile._

You cant help but giggle a bit as you go and kiss him.

_Keep smiling like that,_

_Bring it back,_

_Let it break through,_

**_Please._ **

“Understandable,” you tell him. “You’re seen as hyper masculine. But…”you sighed leaning back up. “I can tell you, and I will tell you: you’re very pretty.~” You say caressing his waist and hips. “Very~” you giggle biting your bottom lip. “Pretty Jumin Han, with his long lashes that put pretty girls’ to shame. Pretty Jumin Han with his delicate hips that bruise so, so easily~ Don’t think I cant tell after you’ve done your way with me. Yours must hurt more than mine.” You giggle more, fingers grazing over his abdomen. “Pretty Jumin Han~” you repeat again “So pretty I should’ve dressed you in lace for this special occasion~”

He still didn’t look at you, but that strange, shy little smile that he was holding back seemed to have broken through even as he tried to hide his face against his arm.

_I want to see it again._

“Would you have liked that?~” you ask leaning down again, _this was fun, you’d never thought you’d get a reaction like this._ “I know you like choosing things for me to wear, would you like if I did that to you too? Buy you something delicate? Something pretty? And watch as it frames the bruises I leave on you?” you kiss his cheek and he buries his face more into his arm. “Tell me Jumin Han, have you ever been spoiled? Ah, would you like _me_ to spoil you? Buy you little gifts?” you licked your lips. “To fuck you pretty? To fuck you until you cant stand or think, until your mind is a mush and all you can do is try to catch your breath?”

“Yes.” You hear an uncharacteristic shy squeak.

You cant help but laugh, your hands squeezing down harder on his hips as you shimmy yours into his, and he laughs with you.

“Cute~” you giggle kissing along his jawline. “Cute, cute cute~” you giggle peppering him with kisses.

You cup his face in your hands and force him to look at you. “I can see why they call you handsome Mr.Han.” you say letting your thumb run up and down his cheek. “But like this you’re simply darling~ tied up, in my bed, ready for me to turn you into a puddle of compliance. To see you in a state no one would ever imagine you would willfully give into, _that you would want_. You’re simply an embarrassment Han~”

“Call me a slut and tell me I’m pretty.” He suddenly says.

You falter a moment; _that caught you completely off guard._ You cant help but set your head down on his chest as you wheeze out laughing at this uncharacteristic phrase he blurted out. When you look back up you have tears in your eyes from laughing and you see him smiling.

“There it is~” you sigh.

_Wonderful_

“What?”

_Oh so pretty._

“That lovely genuine smile of yours.” You tell him kissing him again.

_Oh so lovely._

You look to him and see he’s still embarrassed, but the complete adoration in his eyes make your heart beat faster and your face heat up.

_Complete adoration._

You can’t help but just look at him for a while before he breaks the quiet- “I thought… I thought I was supposed to be fucked pretty today.”

You giggle again. “Yes.” You say grabbing the lube. “Do we need a safe word? I can just stop when you say stop.”

“That works.” He replies.

You inch his underwear down and edge on his already oncoming erection on. Just when you’re about to start prepping him though you hear him say something- “Can… Can we actually do this in another position?”

You nod, “Are you nervous?”

“Very.”

You laugh a bit and untie his hands from the headboard. “How you want to do it?”

He flips over, ass already up in the air and you laugh again.

“That’s so fucking cute in a weird way?”

“oh my god stop.” you hear him whine into the pillow.

“Actually…” you start, “I forgot… but I have a small request…” you trail off.

He sits back up and faces you again. “What is it?”

“I… uh…” you shift around a bit, now it was your turn to be embarrassed.

“What… Is.. It?” he asks, pulling you in closer by your hips.

“Can I tie a rope bra on you?” you ask quietly, not daring make eye contact with him.

“Rope… bra?”

You nod, looking to the side. “I… always… I always thought you’d look super cute in one….”

You hear him chuckle a bit. “Did you think I’d look _pretty_ in one?”

You laugh setting your head onto his shoulder. You look back up to him after stifling it further and he kisses your forehead.

“Well, get to it, I expect you to do a lovely job Ms.(MC).”

“I’ve been practicing~” you tell him getting the rope in hand.

“On yourself?”

“Shush.” You say beginning to tie.

“If you need your reference I don’t mind you going and getting it.”

You sigh at his tease as you make him lift his arms a bit. “I’ll tie them super tight if you keep teasing.”

“As long as I don’t end up in the hospital Ms.(MC).”

“Jumin!!” you laugh as you tug the rope in place, seeing his breath hitch a bit. “Don’t say shit like that!”

“It’s all in good fun.” He smiles.

You giggle again as you continue until after a few minutes you’re finally done. You place yourself back a bit to marvel at your handiwork.

_Oh, that’s a new expression._

_He’s never been this… embarrassed._

_He’s never been this…_

**_Shy._ **

“You’re… You’re like a solid B-cup…”

“Excuse me?”

_FFUFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKCKKKKKKKKKK_

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud!!” you gasp covering your mouth.

His expression doesn’t change, an expression of awe and curiosity as he looks down to his chest, now turning a pretty shade of pink. _It would be red after a while, you shouldn’t leave it on for more than a half hour._

“Is it uncomfortable?” you ask forcing yourself to stop being embarrassed.

“It’s new.” He says his hands trailing cautiously over his skin. “Entertaining.”

You breathe out a sigh of relief. “Ass time.” You announce, trying to be funny. “Face down, ass up.”

“Ms.(MC), you are terribly vile.” He sighs turning around again.

(( yooo these r sum nice fukin jams: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ifon0dj9StY> ))

You laugh along with him and get the lube again. “Relax, pet.” You tell him slipping on a glove, letting the loud snap it made reverberate through the room.

“That is a terrifying sound.” You hear him say.

“I though being scared got you hard?” you sigh pushing down a bit on his waist.

“Exactly.”

You giggle more. “Relax, ok? You know how this goes.”

“Aren’t you going to put it on?”

“I have the harness on, I’ll slip in on when you’re ready.”

“What a disappointment I thought I was going to finally learn how to give a blow job tod—AAAY!~ <3”

“Jumin, _relax.”_

“I am, that was just sudden! 2 at once?”

“Sorry I thought you’d be loose by now.” You tease

“Rude. Rude, rude ru—fuck!” he gasps, burying his face into the pillow at the curse.

You laugh again as you pump your fingers in and out, scissoring them to get it all open. You’d both done this before but it would be rude of you to say that the toy was a good amount bigger than the 3 fingers he had grown to be used to, recently.

“Come on, I want to hear all you little whines, moans, and mewls, Han.”

You hear another string of curses from him, albeit quiet ones, and muffled into the pillow.

“You can be loud.” You sigh putting in another finger- instantly gaining a loud curse in surprise as his head shoots up off the pillow. “Much louder.” You say kissing the nape of his neck. “You good?”

You hear a whine in confirmation just as you start to feel his hips move with your hand.

You bite your lip in an attempt to stifle your amused laugh and remove yourself from him.

“(MMC), how cruel of you to tease me like this.”

“It wasn’t teasing. It was prepping, hon.” You saying as you fix the dildo on.

You get back to the bed and position yourself over him, ass popped up in the air.

“I was going to say to keep your legs down and relaxed, but I think that only works with vaginas. Jumin, you sure you want to go at it in this position?”

“I’m sure. I’m ready.” You hear him say.

You break into a smile and nod as you set your hands on his hips and push down a bit.

“Fuck me raw.” You hear from him, and you burst out laughing.

“Jumin!! No!! I have to put a condom on! This is ass we’re talking about!” you tell him rubbing the toy between his cheeks.

He stretches back more onto the cock just as you hear a small “I know.”

“It’s incredible how you have no shame,” You say teasing the dildo at his entrance. “how much you’re a fucking slut.” You sigh painstakingly slow sliding in.

You hear a small moan the whole time you go in and you look forward to see him biting down on the pillow-

_Of course he’d be a pillow biter._

“God, you’re so tight.” You joke as the dildo stops, nowhere else to go. “Congratulations, you took in three-fourths of this bad boy.”

You look back up to his back, his squirming figure giving you a great deal of satisfaction. His typically pale skin all flushed pink and the ropes around him squeezing him tight, showing off his figure even more.

_You wished you’d tied his arms behind his back._

_Next time._

You always saw him as having a rough jagged figure, _but jesus_ , like this you could definitely see all his perfectly sculpted curves. How rounded and actually delicate he fucking looked.

_Jesus Christ._

“(MC), move!” you hear him lilt

_Oh shit, right._

You inch back and bit and then forward again, slowly, definitely slowly. And then again, and again.

“Faster~” you hear him.

_That’s what you were waiting for._

You speed up for a couple of seconds, taking care to still be gentle. But it didn’t last long and the loud curse that escaped from his lips when you suddenly pushed down his hips and rammed him hard just once was definitely a rewarding reaction. You did it again, thoroughly enjoying seeing the shiver go up his spine as another effeminate moan enveloped the room’s quiet.

You start going at him a bit harder, this was all buildup after all, and it was beyond lovely seeing him melt more and more with every pulse and thrust of yours that hit his prostate. You saw his hand start to reach down from gripping his pillow though-

“Jumin if you touch yourself, I’m going to stop.”

“(MC), _please._ ”

“I knew I should’ve tied up your hands, you only know how to be greedy. You’re good at keeping your composure-“ another rough thrust down. “But god if you don’t turn into a sniveling pile of greedy selfishness when you lose it.” And another, letting your nails sink into his flesh as he always does with you- _this is a satisfying sensation._

You cant help but giggle more at his complete state of helplessness under you. His whole body flinching with every action you take, the sounds that escape from him every time you do anything, no matter how small.

You peek down to get a good look at his cock, ready to burst- _oh._

You bring a leg up for support and ram yourself down so that the whole bed ends up going down and back up-

“AAH! FUCK! <3”

You bite your lip, _cute._ And you do it again.

“SHIT! I LOVE YOU!”

_Oh._

_Pffft._

_So that’s what he was talking about._

You end up not being able to hold back your laugh as you do it a third time.

“Fu-FUCK!! SHIT- I LOVE YOU!”

He was getting breathless.

“I love you.” you hear him repeat. “Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou” you hear the quiet mantra as you continue ramming into him.

His legs give out from under him but you keep going- the repeated words entertaining you to no end as you keep turning him into a puddle of utter compliance, _as you said you would do_.

You thrust all the way in suddenly and he shouts another curse, you see him gripping at your beds headboard, _I’m impressed by how long you’ve held on._

“Jumin come on- you don’t- you don’t have to hold back.”

You hear a small “I gonna cum.” Be whined out in response.

“Then cuuummmm~” you sing. “I want you to~”

He’s able to bring his ass back up and you keep going as fast as you can, but it doesn’t last long. He unfortunately muffles his face into the pillow and you watch as his whole body tenses up and then relaxes as he basically collapses back down.

You sigh.

_What a workout._

And remove yourself from him.

“What a disheveled looking hole~” you tease letting a finger trace up a cheek.

Of course there’s no reply except for his panting, trying to catch his breath. You look to his face, _oh-_

_You had definitely made him a fucked up mess._

_You had definitely fucked him pretty._

_Whoops <3_

You let out a small sigh as you wipe his bangs off of his face. He glances at you and then puts his face back into the pillow.

“Jumin? Jumin, is something wrong?”

You see him shake his head, _no._

“Well… ok. But turn, let me wipe the bed real quick.” You say grabbing a handful of tissues.

He complies but-

“What? Didn’t you cum? There’s nothing here?” you look to his abdomen. “Wait? Jumin- jumin did you not cum?”

“I did.” He replies.

“Then-“

You see his give a small shrug. “It happens sometimes. Ejaculation isn’t synonymous with cumming (MMC).”

You laugh a little. “Are you serious?”

He nods. “I’ve read up on it.”

You laugh again. “Oh my god, cumming as if you have an actual cunt!? How enthralling!~”

You see him let out a small breath in amusement also.

“You want to go again?” he asks.

“What! What?! Jumin- I- agh, why would I expect any less? You go hard in literally everything you do.”

“All or nothing.”

You laugh more and place yourself in between his legs. “Don’t you need a break?”

“Already had it.”

“Oh my god.” You sigh placing your hands on his hips. “Want to take off-“

“Not yet.”

You sigh again and lean forward, grabbing onto his face, pulling him forward to kiss him. “I want to see your face this time~” you whisper.

_Was this what he felt when you two were switched? Is this what he always felt? This was so entertaining._

“Forgive me if what I said was a… was turn off.” You hear him apologize, setting his hands on top of yours.

You let out a small laughy sigh, “It’s ok Jumin.”

“Don’t tell me you were expecting it-“

You cut him off by kissing him more. “No, I wasn’t. But that doesn’t mean it was weird- doesn’t mean I didn’t like hearing it though.”

“It’s not something you’re supposed to say when you’re-“

You cut him off again and feel him melt under you a bit. “Jumin, it’s fine.” You reassure him.

“I feel-“

“It’s fine.” You cut him off before kissing him again. “It’s fine. It’s ok. It’s fine.” You tell him in between the small kisses you gave along his cheek and jawline and neck. “Want to know why it’s fine?”

He nods.

“Because I love you too. Come on, I’ve already told you this.” You kiss the tip of his nose. “Anyways, we’ve all let that slip during a good fuck once or something, right?”

You watched as his face slowly broke into an award winning smile as he set his forehead on yours.

“Anyways…” you continue. “You looked cute like that. A sniveling puddle of compliance being broken by my cock.”

“Nasty girl.”

“Nasty boy~”

You kiss his cheek as he laughs at your response, and you keep kissing him as you let your hand drop down to his waist, stroking his already incoming erection once again. You shimmy your hips up a bit until you have the dildo on top of his, and you wrap your hand around the both of them, hearing a small “shit” be emitted from your friend.

You keep going until you suddenly feel a hand of his also curl around the 2 cocks.

You let out an embarrassingly ugly chuckle saying “Jumin, that’s gay.” In the midst of it.

“It’s not gay if one of them isn’t real.” He replies.

You giggle more and kiss him again. You then lean back and get a new condom, rolling it onto the toy, and then positioning yourself at his opening again.

“Are you going to actually cum like a man this time?”

“Depends if you can fuck me like one.” [[HEY WHATS UP SORRY FOR BEING TRANSPHOBIC FOR A HOT SECOND]]

“Touché.”  You say starting to slide yourself in.

You watch as you painstakingly ease yourself in, he was definitely looser now. You look up to his face the entire time. He had thrown his head back slightly, and you watched as he shut his eyes tight and bit his lip until you were in all the way again. _It is embarrassing making eye contact with someone when they’re literally inserting themselves into your body? Isn’t it?_

You inched yourself back out a bit and then forward. You did it again and then again and again until you were at a nice even pace and a string of small curses was escaping your partner’s lips.

_This is nice._

_It’s been a while since we’ve done anything new._

_I hope he’s able to sit tomorrow._

He admitted something to you a while back. _What was it?_

You we’re teasing him about how he liked being degraded but then… what was it that he said?

_“It feels weird to hear you compliment me…”_

_Does he like being over praised too?_

You gripped his hips even more and looked to him, completely exposed to you- _he would really look good in some lace._

“Jumin…” you start. “How the fuck do you always look so good? No matter what’s going on?”

You see him falter and his face gets redder, looking to you confused but then averting his gaze.

“You look a fucking mess,” you continue “I love it; all sweaty and hair sticking to your face, I swear if you were wearing makeup your mascara would be running.” You scoot yourself back and pull him down with you, effectively ramming yourself in completely into him. “And Seeing your back arch like that is really hot.” You cant help but giggle.

You lean yourself down over him, taking his cock in a hand and stroking it at the same pace as you were thrusting. “Come on~” you purr. “I want to hear every sound, Han. Don’t be covering your mouth.”

You hear him whine out your name as you go and kiss and suck along his jawline and neck. You feel his legs tighten around your waist and feel his hands reach down to grab onto your ass and you can’t help but giggle a bit. “Keep doing that.” You tell him. “Do whatever you want. _Please._ Let go and open yourself up for me.” You kiss him again. “Because you know I love seeing that.” Another. “I love seeing you like this.”

You hear a sudden moan and feel the familiar heat of cum hit your stomach. You go and give him a deep kiss as you keep thrusting slowly, enjoying how he had wrapped his arms around you pulling you down to him.

_Needy._

“So needy.” You sigh removing yourself from in him, going and loosening the rope bra off of him.

He arches back a bit a moment, taking a deep breath in before relaxing back down again, his whole body withering and adjusting to the now lack of restraint “You fine?” you ask pushing his hair off his face and setting a cool hand on the red marks the rope had left.

He nods, and you kiss him while giggling.

“Cute.” You tell him holding his face. “Lovely Jumin Han.~” you laugh peppering him with kisses again. “I want to spoil you.~”

“I thought I would hurt a lot more afterwards.” He says.

“Means I did a damn good job with prepping you and training you.” you giggle not being able to help yourself and kissing him again.

He pulls you in tighter and ends up taking you with him and he lays down on his side. You shift yourself around though as you go and take off the harness and toy, setting it off to the side.

“You sure you don’t need any ice?”

He shakes his head.

“You should still lay on your stomach. I don’t want you getting sore. Let it air out a bit.”

He nods, kissing your forehead and for a couple of minutes you just stay there; the both of you just holding each other.

But…. You’d be lying if you said all that didn’t turn you on…

You remove yourself from him, telling him to lay on his stomach as you go to your bottom dresser drawer.

“Oh my a cute little rabbit?” you hear him tease.

“Shush. Just once.” You say setting yourself next to him again.

“Is my dick not enough for you?”

You already switch it on and rub yourself over your underwear. “You need to rest.”

“Are you just going to masturbate next to me?”

“With the display you put on you should be flattered that I can’t help but touch myself after it.” You say already wriggling to the low vibrations. “I’ll be quick, just one.” You sigh, adjusting yourself to lay down flatter on the bed.

You pause a moment, going and slipping off your underwear and throwing it off to the side. Unable to stand it anymore you go and forcefully shove the vibrator in, biting your lip and unable to help but throw your head back because you definitely weren’t ready. But your patience was already running thin.

“You weren’t ready for that.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” You pant adjusting yourself to the toy now vibrating both in you and on your clit. “I know myself well enough, Jumin.”

“I hate seeing you rushing like this.”

“I’m desperate- sorry.” You confess beginning to pump the toy in and out ever so slightly, increasing the vibrations up a notch, letting out a small whine, and a small curse.

“This is just as entertaining as I thought I would be. I get fucked off my ass then I get a show? You are spoiling me, (MC).”

You feebly nod at his words, but you were already getting lost in achieving your own euphoria, already pumping the toy in and out faster. You don’t even notice that he reached down to the vibrator pressing the button to make it go to the highest vibration setting. You jerked up suddenly not expecting it, being loud and overly vocal in response, thrusting the toy even faster until you finally snapped and had your legs give out from under you as you collapsed on the bed in the mid of your release.

“What. A. show.” You hear him tease, fidgeting with the still vibrating at full force toy in your cunt. “Such a shame though, you were so desperate you’re not even that wet.”

You winced as he messed around with the toy some more rubbing it onto your clit. He went and turned it down to the lowest setting for you but left it where it was.

“Again?” he asked

You turned to look at him a moment, thinking for a second.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just so yall know  
> i havent started the next part but JESUS its going to be BIG-  
> Its going to be JUST FUKCING- but i would also like to apologize: I am sorry if you get tired after only one orgasm, bc i live for multiple orgasms and next chapter is going to be- woooah *wipes sweat off forehead*  
> also apologies if you dont do well with rabbit vibrators (I'm very partial to them).


	26. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> #multiple orgasms  
> #anal  
> #toys  
> #delayed satisfaction  
> #double penetration  
> #vanilla  
> #degradation  
> #mind fuck/ mind break  
> #creampie  
> #unsafe sex practices> like seriously dont do this. please fucking use a condom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are  
> 16 pages  
> 6,000+ words  
> My apologies this took so long, but since it did the next chapter is also already done. so look forward to that in the next 2 days.  
> I'm very unsure about this but *shrugs* this is based off personal experience/fantasies. my apologies if you dont do over 1 or 2 orgasms.

“That’s my favorite word.” He says. “Especially from you.”

You feel your face flush a bit and you can’t help but turn your face the other way.

“ _Now?_ Now you’re embarrassed?” you hear him say with a slight laugh.

“I have a literal vibrator up my vagina while we’re talking. Of course I’m embarrassed! The fucking vrrr-vrrr going off-“your embarrassed rambling is cut off by Jumin placing a hand under your chin, turning your face so that he’s able to shut you up with a kiss.

“fo-cus.” He carefully says.

_I mean you don’t have to focus to orgasm._

You let out a sigh and turn your attention back to the toy that ( _do I dare say it?_ ) was tickling you pink. You giggle a bit, wriggling your toes as you tense up your legs and subsequently your cunt, trying to suck the vibrator in more since you were still pretty tight. You go and turn over to lay on your stomach and pop your hips up, increasing the intensity up another notch.

“(MC), you are a very cruel tease.” You hear Jumin sigh.

You laugh a bit more as you start to pump the toy in and out, _you’d definitely been needing this._ You really didn’t feel like playing with yourself much these past weeks, _you’ve been tired_ ; and since your boss hadn’t been around you decided to go cold turkey to give- well, your body in general, a break. Y’all had been going pretty non-stop now that you thought about it. _Like fucking rabbits, jesus christ_. Also, as good as he was, sometimes it’s better to just do it yourself.

You let out another sigh and muffle your face into the pillow as you started to whine for more.

“Vocal. Even by yourself.”

You moan out a ‘shut up’ into the pillow and you go and set it to the highest vibration.

“(MC), come now, you’re not a college student masturbating while their roommate is in the other room. Let me hear you.” he sighs trailing a finger up your spine- instantly gaining a whine in pleasure and discomfort from you as you shiver from the touch.

You let out your usual string of words you say while usually getting fucked- _or fucking yourself_. Small curses here, an over said mantra that got you more turned on there, and a louder whine for more there, and that fantasy that got you off no matter what. All that. You clung to your pillow as your other hand made the vibrator pulse in and out, but you couldn’t take it anymore. You went and reached down with your other hand, forcefully pumping the toy into you with both hands, burying your face more into your pillow, letting out a prolonged moan as you got closer. You went and thrust in the toy hard once, slowly bringing it back out. Then you did it again, and again and-

Your cunt pulled in the toy even as you shoved it in as far as you could, letting out an exhausted sigh of euphoria into your now slobbering wet pillow. Your arms drop down as you’re unable to reset the toy, now in the midst of overstimulating your clit to the point you didn’t want to move.

It’s suddenly removed from you and you cant help but let out a cry in frustration but simultaneously relief.

“I’m not a connoisseur of porn- nor do I indulge in it. But I would enjoy seeing your work, Ms.(MC)” you hear him say clicking the rabbit off.

You giggle a bit- “Its 50 American dollars a show.” You joke, turning over onto your back.

“American dollars? Hm, I’m sure I have some on me-“ he says turning around and you hear him rustling his clothes.

“I’m kidding!” you gasp. “Kidding! Kidding! Joke!”

He turns back to you- “Are…you certain? I don’t mind paying for more if that is what you wish.”

“Jumin.” You say grabbing his face. “Its. A. joke.”

He suddenly places himself over you. “If that is what you wish.” He says before kissing you, at the same second you hear the familiar sounds of your toy turning back on and you feel it on your heat.

You cant help but suddenly gasp out his name.

“Kitten I do not think you are wet enough yet. 2? You’re just warming up.” He says before kissing your neck.

You don’t have a response, _you’re not against it_. It’s like a lonely Saturday night… but with someone else there apparently in this case.

You grab onto him unfortunately already digging your nails into his back, and pulling him down as you feel the toy re-enter you.

“I don’t even how to push it in, you’re pulling it in you greedy girl.”

Another accidental lilt of his name.

“You say my name but I’m not the one fucking you this time?” you hear him as you feel him start to pump the toy in and out slowly. “I have to admit, I do enjoy seeing how fucked up you get with toys as opposed to myself, in all honesty. There’s some things we just cant do as people.” He continues going and sucking at your neck.

You cant help but suddenly shout out his name as he shoves the vibrator in suddenly, hitting the top of your insides. You swear you could feel in all the way in your chest.

You gasp out feeble words. The erratic “More.”, the frequent curse, “yes” and “oh my god.” In the midst of your whines. Then of course the, oh so tell-tale “I’m going to cum.”

He speeds up suddenly before you hear him say “Then do.” But you reach your euphoria before he can finish the phrase, your legs tightening around his waist and nails unfortunately digging more into his back. _But you know he doesn’t mind anymore._

He kisses you once more before slipping it back out. “Your performances never fail to bring me joy.” He tells you.

You nod, not wanting to say anything, unable to say anything, still hung up on that spike in pure bliss from just a moment before. He removes himself from on top of you and you go and lay on your stomach again, content from the turn of events. But you hear the familiar little hum again and you’re suddenly filled up again. Your legs shoot up a second, and you bury your face into the pillow as you wriggle your hips to the vibrations again. You look to him bedside you, smiling at your surprise.

_Well…_

_You weren’t opposed to it._

“Now you’re getting somewhere.”

You feel your face blush and you burry it back more into the pillow you were tightly hugging onto. You were so far gone, and already so stimulated you didn’t even have to reach down. You just kept shifting your hips with your tightly closed legs, making small adjustments that felt as good as going painfully slow with somebody. You groaned into your pillow, _this is like a really lonely Saturday night._

“Be right back.” You heard him sigh feeling a kiss on your back.

You look back up slightly confused but he’s already walked out- _god fuck it, you’re already half way there again already._

You cant help but pop your hips back up into the air, effectively opening your folds, the rush of air being uncomfortable but very much needed and bringing your stimulation up higher. You mess with the toy, unable to bring it completely out and back in, just pushing it in more, putting more focus on your clit.

“You know what’s entertaining?” you hear Jumin suddenly. “The fact that I don’t have to exist for you to be thoroughly fucked.” You heard him behind you and felt him climb onto the bed again. You feel a hand of his push down on your hips and it instantly goes down and you feel his warmth over you. “The fact you can get fucked so well with nothing but a vibrating toy is so enthralling to me.” You felt him sigh setting himself in the crook of your neck. “I must admit, I am indeed a bit possessive of you. We’ve already established how I can get jealous. But… I-“ you felt his hand grip onto the toy and you couldn’t help but let out a gasp as he starts to mess with it. “I am enjoying the feeling. The feeling that, I am not the only one who you seek out to edge an orgasm out of you.” he pumps it slowly and you cant help the embarrassing shiver and whines that you emit. You feel a quick enjoyable bite on your shoulder as he goes harder and you pop your hips back up, grinding into the toy in his hand and then subsequently into him.

The embarrassing “more~” slips from your lips as you start to see stars. He shoves it in you as far as it can go suddenly and you let out a quick yelp before he does it again, and again, and suddenly your head is spinning as you’re biting and slobbering on the pillow as you can feel the hearts in your eyes.

It’s set to the lowest setting again and you grind your hips against it milking the orgasm as long as you can. But… you get too greedy. You don’t even notice that you do until you hear the low voice of your friend chuckling the now over said word _\- “Again?”_

“Actually…” you hear him purr

_Oh dear._

He feel him get up, but you cant say or do anything. You’ve already started to be reduced to a slave to the much needed and continually wanted feelings your cunt was rewarding you with.

You hear the snap of gloves.

_Ah…_

You feel him return to his position above you and you feel a well lubed finger make its way into your asshole. You grip your pillow more again, and bury your face into it again in the useless, feeble attempt to silence your embarrassing whines and groans of pleasure.

“Relax” you hear him kissing your nape and back.

_Oh, you’re relaxed._

_You’re beyond relaxed._

He puts in another finger and the moan of his name is drawn out from you.

“(MC)~” you hear him purr, and you respond with another lilt of his name, albeit unsure if that was the response he was wanting.

“My name?” you hear him quietly ask. “Oh (MC), I’m not the one fucking you.” he says pumping his finger in and out, making you roll your hips with his hands. “(MC), say someone else’s name.”

You whine out a slight “what?” in confusion but are cut off from the bout of more stimulation from both holes now as he increases the vibrator to its max setting.

“Say someone else’s name.” you hear him quietly purr into your ear. “Anyone. Because (MC). I’m not anything, you’re playing with yourself and I am simply your toy.” You feel him pump his fingers in and out more and he continues even as you’re moaning out incoherent words dabbled with “I want to cum.”

“Anyone’s name (MC), I’m growing tired of how you say my name. I want to feel more jealousy. I like feeling jealous because of you. Say another’s so I’ll never get tired of hearing you say mine.”

You stretch your whole body out and shove your face into the pillow as your legs suddenly get numb and the 5th orgasm envelopes your whole body.

The lowest setting is put once again.

 _It’s a trap._ You think to yourself. _He wants you to go again- he’s not helping you ride it out._

But in a matter of a single minute you realize you’ve fallen for it again. Your body now much more in charge of everything- your cunt and clit now much more in charge of everything as your mind has easily been churned to mush from the continuous stream of endorphins rushing through.

_God, how long has it been?_

_Feels like forever._

“You do know I don’t exist, right?”

 

_I know._

_Of course you don’t._

_How could anyone like you ever exist?_

You feel him enter painfully slow, you’re so numb already though, all you feel is a bit of pressure on your lower back; you cant help groan the entire time, but you don’t have the energy to tense up.

“You do know I’m simply your toy, don’t you? That I’m here to simply help you get off, nothing more and nothing less.” you hear him ask quietly, slowly going in and out now.

 _As if you have any retort_ \- the only noise you can let out is a feeble moan as you grip onto your pillow again, the overstimulation of your lower regions trumping the previous numbness. You feel the vibrator be turned up another notch and your eyes roll back a second just as you hear an ugly chuckle from your partner on top of you-

“I can feel it vibrating.”

“Faster.” You mumble out, popping your hips up and bit and going and messing with the toy in your cunt yourself.

You feel him comply, even if only slightly and not as much as you wanted. You hear a slight curse from him as you feel his nails dig into your hips, hearing an expected “tight” be mumbled out from him.

“Please- go faster” you lilt turning up the vibrator again, instantly feeling him pull you back suddenly.

_Ah fuck._

“I love seeing you beg- being greedy” you hear him pant picking up his pace, effectively ramming into you in in a fashion you’ve grown all too familiar with at this point.

You cant even bite your pillow at this point, you cant do anything except continue to get fucked, everything going numb combined with the overstimulation. Unable to think anything, only stupid, single words being rammed out of you as your cunt and asshole are forcing you to beg for more.

“You know what’s even lovelier?”

_God shut up._

“whats most entertaining?”

_your nails hurt._

“That I’m not the only one to have ever fucked you so thoroughly- I mean at least I don’t think I am.”

_Oh my god why are you laughing?_

“It entices me that you’re honestly able to put yourself in this same state, like this all-“ he roughly thrusts forward, gaining a surprised shout from you. “By-“ again. “yourself.”

You shiver a bit after he finishes his useless time wasting sentence, but- _fuck,_ you havent come yet.

“(MC), are you wanting something?”

“Yes” you pant.

“You want to come, don’t you?”

“ _Please_.”

You hear him sigh, and feel him wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you in closer and tighter. He holds your hips up to his own as he leans forward, his pace only slowing slightly as you feel his breath behind as ear, a purr of your own name making you shiver again.

“Come now kitten. I would hate to leave you unsatisfied~” a sudden jerk forward and slowly back out, causing you to cry out unintelligible words. “(MC), how about you say a name other than mine?”

_Are you saying his?_

_I think so…_

Another sudden jerk forward, your numb abdomen being a bitch and only having feeling when he’s ramming into you. You hear a slight sigh from him, slightly annoyed.

“(MC), tell me do you say my name in the throes of your own euphoria by yourself?”

_Fuck! <3_

Your hips jerk back and up suddenly and you feel your pussy clench your toy and every muscle in your body tenses up as you blank out for a good while before coming back to feel yourself feeling empty and panting in your bed. But at least you’re still able to move… sort of.

“You’re much too sensitive today.” You hear Jumin comment when you turn yourself around to lay on your back. “isn’t there the stereotype that men orgasm faster than women?”

“Fuck off” you pant, seeing him peering into your bottom dresser drawer.

“I like this one.” He says holding up one of your bigger toys. He clicks it on and doesn’t hide his slight surprise when it starts thrusting and vibrating. “that’s cute.” He smirks turning it off and throwing it on the bed. “Oh dear, is this one for really lonely nights?” he asks holding up a big black dildo.

“No, that’s the one I’m going to use to fuck you in a back alley.”

“Violent tendencies, Ms.(MC)?” he sighs putting it back in. “Would you like to talk about your unacceptable urges?”

“Stupid.” You sigh, watching as he comes back to the bed.

“You haven’t even taken off your shirt.” He smiles taking it off for you.

“Are you leaving?” you ask, but he goes and kisses you before answering.

“No.” he tells you, placing himself between your legs.

“Then when are you?” you’re unable to help giggle as he kisses your neck.

“When I want to, Ms.(MC). When we’re done making up for lost time.” He says rolling his hips into yours.

You suddenly gasp out his name, nails digging into his back in reaction to the sudden friction on your still overstimulated area.

“Oh? You can still feel that?” he asks rubbing his hips into yours. “Then that means you’re still not done.” He chuckles kissing you again. “I’d love to eat you out around now- but honestly you need a lot more to get you off at this point, don’t you?”

“Han please.” You whine unable to help but rub your begging cunt onto his cock.

You hear him laugh a bit before reaching over to get another condom. “Are you so desperate that you would want to go at it raw again?”

_Yeah…_

_That did feel really good._

“I must admit I’ll forever miss that feeling.” He says slipping on the new condom.

“Same…” you mumble out.

“They say it feels like it’s pulling out your insides-“ he teases, 2 fingers entering your still overly wet pussy. “Did it?”

You whine and wriggle with the fingers now filling you up again, embarrassingly grabbing onto his arm making his fingers go in more. “Yes!” you moan, throwing your head back, ashamed at how quick you were ready again.

_More._

“Such a greedy slut.” You hear him sigh. “You’d let just about anyone fuck you at this point- wouldn’t you?”

“YES!” you shout in reaction to him thumbing at your clit.

“Who?” you hear him ask.

“Anyone! Anyone! Just get me off!” you beg still gripping onto his arm.

“A name would be nice, (MMC).” You hear him tease, beginning to retract his hand.

_SHIT- NO!!_

You shout out a name- a recent ex, and you hear him chuckle a bit and increases his pace again. You say another name, some other person you knew, and you feel him tease your clit even more. You shout out another- a made up name, one you couldn’t care less about, as your back starts to arch as you’re getting off to nothing more than getting fingered.

“ah, wait a second…” you hear him mumble and you’re suddenly disappointingly empty.

When he turns back around you see him smile to the fact you had went and started masturbating by yourself since he had left you for a hot second, the toy he had thrown on the bed earlier now being sheathed with a freshly lubed condom.

_Oh don’t tell me-_

You expected as much when you felt the toy easily slide into your asshole, quickly being turned on before it was even halfway in, causing you to let out an excessively loud, nasty lilt.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to come just from your asshole.” You hear him tease, his cock sliding against your clit and folds.

_Ah…_

_….._

_Shit…_

_You did._

_Haha…_

_That…_

_That…_

_Was…_

_…_

_Embarrassing…_

You don’t even have time to go limp before you feel him easily slide into you, so nonchalantly you honestly almost don’t notice, but who doesn’t notice when the dick hits that chillingly ever so sweet spot so easily in one go?

You whine out his name again, gripping at the pillow and sheets below you, your whole body wavering with his as he slowly moves in and out of you.

“This is going to sound stupid and typical- but god, condoms get in the way.”

You whine some words in agreement. You see him look to you slightly in surprise, _was he not expecting you to agree?_

He smiles a bit, leaning down over you a bit- “and I must admit, the after effects were very… admirable. It saddens me I wasn’t able to enjoy my work.”

You suddenly laugh. “Was that a complicated way of saying you think creampies are sexy?”

He suddenly pins you down, placing his hands in yours, intertwining his fingers in yours before giving a deep kiss amidst a slight laugh from him too. “I guess so~”

You go and giggle more as he goes and kisses you, continuing to hold you down, his pace being slower than its been the whole night. _But fuck if it’s not good_ , he has a knack for being able to get you off while going slow, you know how he loves to take it slow, relishing in every action taken from either of you, going and perfecting everything as he goes along, helping you reach your own euphoria so gently you’re breathless at the end no matter what.

You’re not even embarrassed when you let out a sudden giggle amidst the sex- “It tickles.”

“What does? The vibrator.”

You giggle again. “That too- but when you go slow everything feels funny.” You say feeling him roll his hips into yours causing you to laugh.

“I think you’ve already noticed but I do enjoy taking my time.” He says as you feel a hand let go of one of yours.

“Its fine, at least you’re good at it.” you tell him just as you feel the toy in your asshole start to be messed with, causing you to let out a laughy enjoyed curse.

“Have there been others who aren’t good at it?”

“I mean if you’re going so slow I’m getting bored then yeah you don’t know how to go slOW~- OH MY GOD!<3”

You hear him laugh at your sudden jerk up from the synced up feelings of his cock and the vibrator. “Boring sex? That sounds so sad.”

“VeRY~” you lilt, beginning to tense up.

“I’ll make up for those regrettable nights then~” you hear him say placing a kiss along your neck and jawline. “Please you in the ways you like best-“ he says as you feel him let go of the toy and a sudden pinch on your clit. “Because I know all those little details of yours now~”

You grip at the covers above you as you let out a moan of his name imbedded with curses and then a laugh as you feel him kiss your cheek. You beg out for more suddenly, and he takes his sweet time in toying with you being true to his words and hitting all those details about you he had learned over the past couple of months. You cant help but squeeze your legs around his waist as you feel yourself start to get higher and higher- you hear a slight curse from him but the moment you hear your own name be suddenly moaned out you let your hips close up the space between the both you as you let your pussy make you see stars and let that nice ass shiver of ecstasy take over your whole body.

Only when you start relaxing do you realize that your partner had also just came in the midst of all that. You intertwine a hand in his hair, pulling him down for you to kiss him the tease- “Oh- you came too?” easily being said after you separate from him.

“How _the fuck_ am I supposed to pull out when you keep pulling me in like that?” he pants, finally removing himself from you.

You laugh at his sudden loss of composure, the words “Pussy too bomb~” playfully being giggled out from yourself.

“I wouldn’t be able to say~” he teases back, going and sitting up, taking you with him so that you were straddled around him. “This is the only one I’ve ever played with.”

“I’ve already told you~ if you want to play with another kitten I can easily help you look for one~” you say unable to help yourself, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, kissing him again, gladly reveling in the feeling of his nails now digging into your ass. “What’s your type, Mr.Han?” you ask, popping his name and licking your lips as you start to feel his cock against you getting hard again.

“You’re still frisky?” he asks before kissing you again.

“Going slow gave me quite a break~” you tell him your breath already getting shaky.

“What a shame.” You hear him chuckle before locking lips with you again, messing with your cheeks more, making the toy still in your ass fidget, stimulating you even more. “However are you going to go to sleep with all this energy you still have?”

You giggle again, going along with the nasty make outs he was initiating, _god what time is it? its been hours right? Jesus Christ._

“Jumin, when are you leaving?”

“I get the feeling you want me to leave, (MMC)?”

“No! Nonono- that’s not what I meant!” you stammer seeing a smirk make way onto his face.

“Don’t worry I already sent away my posse, so its like I’m not even here anymore.~”

You laugh again at his response, your justified worries being pushed to the back of your mind since you just felt like enjoying yourself right now. It’s been forever since you’ve done something like this- _its been a while you’ve done anything like this._

“No condom.” You hear him pant out as you rub yourself against his dick. “Actually- you’re out. I regret having continued knowing that fact.”

You sigh a bit and look down- “come on just one more.” You bite your lip. “I have extra pills… it’s… it’s cool- its fine…” you force yourself to say. “Just don’t cum in me.” _God fucking damn it you didn’t dare look at his face._

“(MC)…”

“Come on, you don’t have anything. I don’t have anything, got tested last month and everything.” You say starting to rub yourself on him again. “You don’t even have any precum- are you even going to ejaculate this time?”

“(MC).”

A final act of desperation- you look up to him, only an inch between the both of you- “Jumin please!”

“It’s not my fault if anything happens to you.” he says as you feel him slip in.

You instantly shiver and your back arches, feeling the foreign member that you’ve grown to love hitting the top of your insides, the feeling traveling to your chest and making you emit a prolonged whine as you grip tightly onto the back of his scalp.

“Its not my fault then if you still take the pill and you still have a little bastard gestate in you.” you hear him say, feeling a thumb squeeze down over your lower gut. “Not my fault you practically got on your hands and knees to have raw cock be shoved into you- because you’re a fucking slut.”

You throw your head back a bit as you start to feel yourself be bounced up and down, the small actions feeling so much more different than usual. You can’t even care about his empty threats; _anything said during sex wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously._

“Jumin~ harder~” you lilt, ignoring his threats.

A sudden jerk up and your mind goes spiraling and you yelp something stupid to make him laugh.

“It’s funny how you seek out others, but you always come running back to me. Always. I feel you don’t want to let me go. Tell me; am I the only one able to fully satisfy you now?” Another jerk up, making your eyes cross as you let out another yelp.

“FUCK!—Please Daddy!”

You hear him laugh.

“Are you only mine?”

“Yes! I’m only yours!! Only yours!”

“Am I the one who you’ve become molded to after so many long fucks?”

“Yes!” you shout feeling your spine start to shiver. “I’m only yours! Only yours! My pussy is yours! yours!!”

You hear him chuckle again and hear a far off “I can’t fuck you well enough like this.”. Before you can process what’s happening you feel suddenly empty; the pull of his dick from out of you making you emit a feeble whine as he flips you over to fuck you on all fours. He doesn’t even try to be gentle going back in, easily sliding in from how wet you are, but the novel feeling of going raw making you twitch everywhere. You feel his nails dig into your hips as you purposefully tighten your cunt around him, earning an enticing – “How are you still so tight?” from him.

You pant out an erratic “fuck me” as he starts his pace back up, the whole bed moving again. You cant even cling to the pillow or anything you don’t have the energy to, the last of your coherent thoughts and control over anything from your body went into screaming those nasty words from before, and you were sure your partner was well aware of that as he was pounding your cunt, each pull out feeling like he was scooping out your pussy, and each thrust forward making your eyes roll back.

You think you start shouting about how you’re going to cum, but you honestly cant tell anymore, you almost start to blank out when you practically collapse down your whole body not being able to do anything but reap in its reward of the orgasm.

You feel him pull out in the midst of your high and hear him laugh and say something about how your pussy was still puckering for another fuck. You don’t have a response, you’re too still out of it, the previous exhaustion from all the other orgasms suddenly catching up to you all at once. You feel him flip you back over, going and instantly kissing you even if you’re barely able to reciprocate it.

“Come on, one more.”

_Jesus Christ what have you created?_

You moan something out, only to see him smirk through your haze, feeling him pin your hands down beside you, his fingers once again intertwining with yours- _he must be growing fond of the feeling._ He slowly rolls his hips into yours, the cock tickling your clit and rubbing against your folds, your cunt still eagerly asking to be filled up again even with your thoughts and comprehension of everything around you being next to non-existent now.

You’re surprised you can feel when he slides in. You tighten up around him to see of you can get a reaction out of him and instantly gain a pleasured wince from him.

“Move~” is the only thing you’re able to mewl as you feel the cock rubbing your insides so good, pulling at you and your clit being rubbed every time he thrusts forward.

For once neither of you are able to say anything. You start to feel every little action he takes with you, every time he goes forward tightening his hold on your hands. You cant do anything but pant as you take it all in, feeling him bite, and suck, and kiss as your shoulder and neck. You hear him say your name gently but… _this isn’t cutting it right now_. You’re going to fucking fall asleep at this point.

“Harder.” You pant just as you feel him start to pick up the pace.

“Don’t worry- I know going that slow wouldn’t do jack shit for you at this point.”

_It’s so weird hearing you curse so freely._

He pushes himself up a bit and you get a full view of him above you. He pulls on your hips, pulling them up off the bed, making you give out a little whine as he pushes himself completely into you, the tip of his dick rubbing up against your g-spot and then making it feel like everything was being scooped out as he retracted.

“You-You’re pulling out my insides~” you irk out, your back arching as he pulls back.

“And you’re pulling at my dick so much I can barely pull out.”

You cant help but whine out his name feeling a shiver take over as your feel him try to pull out again but suddenly ram back in, the action making let out a gasp and throw your head back. You shout out something stupid again, as he starts to speed up again. But there’s no response to your idiotic moans. You glance down and see how he’s lost his composure and the warming feeling of satisfaction that _you did that_ washes over you; but it’s quickly replaced by the feeling of him hitting your sweet spot again. You feel a hand grasp at your waist and then there’s a thumb pressing down just below your belly button.

“Well would you look at that, I can actually feel it.”

 _Jesus, what am I even doing_? You cant feel anything but you’re feeling everything at once. _Are you even still fucking conscious?_

_This doesn’t feel real._

_Am I even real?_

_He’s not._

_Definitely not._

You jerk back and let out some animalistic sound as he presses down again, pulling you down simultaneously, and then back up again. You feel the hand slide on over to your hip, the other hand following suite on the other side and you feel the familiar pressure of him gripping on tightly, just as his pace starts to increase-

_Ah-_

_He’s going to-_

You cant help but go and cover you face as he goes to fuck you in such a classic fashion.

_You never thought you’d be doing anything like this with him._

_I never thought anything like this would ever happen._

_…_

_He’s not saying anything…_

You cant say anything that’s for sure, your mouth feels like its filled with cotton and you can feel every hit to your cervix. Each literal hit being felt in your gut, in your chest, making you feel like your eyes are going to pop out as you can’t help your tongue from flopping out as all you can do is breath as you get closer to coming.

_Are you saying something?_

_I’m pretty sure I am…?_

Everything feels hot but your shivering- _but this is just a dream right?_

_Ha. This is just a fantasy of yours._

_As if something like this would actually ever happen to you?_

_This is just a fantasy- I’m pretty sure I’m by myself right now._

_I am by myself right now._

_This is myself, I’ve just been jacking off this whole time._

_By myself._

_As if anyone like this will ever exist._

_As if he exists._

You still his name quietly though.

You say it again and feel a sudden rough hit to your cervix again. You arch back, _it’s close. You’re close._

_I’m close._

_I want it._

You whine it out again, a feeble “please” added on to the end.

He’s going at such an even pace though, its perfect.

So perfect you start to feel yourself tense up. Your legs tightening around his waist, your back covered in sweat nearing its limit in exhaustion even as you arch back more.

“Come in me.” You pant.

_Why are you saying that?_

_It’s a turn on._

“Come in me.” You repeat. “Please. Please please please please please.” You gasp every time he thrusts back into you.

You don’t know what his response is going to be. If there is going to even be one. But you’re so close, so, so-

“(MC), it’s alright if I come in you right?”

_Oh my god that’s so typical._

“Ju-“

You feel his movements start to speed up a bit more, becoming more erratic, just as his panting.

“(MC), I’m going to come in you.”

_I hate you._

_I hate you so fucking goddamn much._

You arch back as you let your whole body tense up, becoming suddenly cold even as you were sweating.

You shout something out, literally a shout. _‘Oh my god!’ ? ‘Fuck!’ ? ‘I’m coming!’ ? or just an animalistic sound?_

_Something._

And halfway through saying whatever do you feel a sudden heat spill into you. It surprises you, making you wince in surprise only amplifying the orgasm, your legs tightening more around his waist in reaction to the heat gushing inside of you.

_I love you._

You cant feel anything. You don’t feel anything except for your cunt being a bit colder and emptier, but its still warmer than usual when youre empty. You’re embarrassed you can feel the cum seeping out. You cant do anything but pant as you look to your ceiling, your whole body stiff and overly hot in a room that wasn’t this cold before you started.

_Ah, you’re alone._

_Of course you are._

_As if Jumin Han is actually real._

You close your eyes for a second, your breathing finally evening out, but your body still feeling as if it weighs a ton. You sigh out a curse as you let your eyes flutter back open. You grimace and feel hot tears start to fall from your eyes.

_What?_

_Why?!_

You cant even wipe the tears off your face, you sort of sniffle there for a while you think, _I don’t know why though._

You hear someone say your name though. They repeat it as you feel yourself be taken up in their arms, and you cant help but cry a bit harder, unable to grab onto them, your arms still heavy and numb.

“I- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” You hear him falter out. “Whe- where are the pills? I go- ill get them for you.” he says starting to separate from you.

_Wait._

_No._

_Please._

_Wait. Give me 5 minutes._

_Please just stay here._

You use all the energy you can find to bring your arms up to cling onto him. You feel him stop and relax a bit, holding you tightly back, as your crying starts to subside as he starts to pet you.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you so suddenly like that… I really needed some water.”

You let a small laugh burst out at his explanation for leaving, going and burying your face more into his chest.

_It’s fine._

“You’re fine right?” he asks kissing the top of your head.

You nod.

You feel him breath out a small smile. “Of course you’re fine. You always are. You’re perfect. So utterly perfect.” Another kiss on the top of your head and you think you hear him whisper a small confession of love.

_That’s fine._

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cant have dessert if it isnt topped off with a bit of cream ;)  
> blame sleepy-noona for making this turn out like it did <3  
> anyways hope u had fun w this mini series i guess. only like 4 chapters of main plot left.


	27. The Palisades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun in the sun... i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE SHIT 8,500 WORDS?? WHAT THE FUK IS WRONG W ME??  
> anyways, here we are. please start my week out good with all your lovely comments. (i got a lot of tests incoming)  
> Also, listen to Childish Gambino's album Kauai when u read this~ <3

“Mr.Han do you really think taking (MC) is appropriate for this?” you heard Jaehee plead

You looked up from your desk as you saw the both of them coming down the hallway, Jaehee slightly frantic as always whenever she thought Mr.Han was making a rash decision.

“Yes I think it’s appropriate for this Assistant Kang. I need the rest of my assistants on top of everything while I am gone, anyways-“he sighed deeply as the both of them came up to the front of your desk. “Sarah is most likely going to come…”

“Oh no.” you let a whisper slip out.

“You bother Ms.(MC), much too much Mr.Han! You have to leave her alone every once in a while, she has a life of her own!”

_God bless you Jaehee._

“I’m sorry but where would I even be going?”

“Mr.Han was invited to a beach based photoshoot and various networking meetings there later this week and he is insisting on taking you!”

“Oh! I love the beach!” you exclaim.

“See Assistant Kang, its no problem for her.” He told her. “It’ll be a 2 day shoot, its not far, your expenses will be paid, and you’ll be there strictly for business purposes. _Strictly_.” He put emphasis on the strictly so you assumed no sex stuff while yall were there.

“Ok!” you smile “I look forward to it!”

Jaehee let out a defeated sigh and you saw a smirk escape from your boss. “We leave early on Friday. I’ll send a car to pick you up.” And he walked back to his office.

Jaehee sighed again even louder and placed her head on the desk. “(MC), youre too soft on him, youre only encouraging his spoiled brattiness.”

“Aw, Jaehee, but the beach is fun! You should come too!”

“I would rather not, there is still a lot going on. I still do not understand why he agreed to this shoot.”

“Everyone needs a little getaway every once in a while.”

“Yes… Mr.Han does like the beach…”

“Do you?”

She looked to you and thought for a moment, “I… admittedly have not been to the beach very much….”

You take up her hands in yours. “Jaehee, I promise I’ll take you to the beach this summer then.” You saw her become surprised and a bright red blush paint her face. “I’ll take you to the beach and we’ll have the most fun ever, because you deserve it!”

She gave a little laugh and you laughed with her. “I love you (MC)~” she giggled

“I love you too!” you laughed with her. “It’s a promise remember it!”

She nodded and went back to her office with a bright smile on her face, you had one as well and now you were glad you something to look forward to this weekend.

~~~

When he told you that it wasn’t far away you thought it was a 2 hour car ride there, not an hour plane ride on a private jet. Not that you were complaining, you’d never been on one anyways and it entertained you to no ends. It wasn’t quite summer yet, but the beach was already bright and hot and you loved it. The hotel was right on the shore, and never in your life did you think you’d stay in such a high end resort, you would definitely be taking advantage of the pool while not working.

“I thought you said Sarah was coming.” You commented to your boss as the both of you took the elevator to the pent house suite.

“I thought so too.” He shrugged, the beach was already loosening him up. “She gave some excuse or something? I don’t know, but I guess we can have fun then.”

“Fun? We’re here strictly on business terms” you said mockingly imitating his tone of voice.

“Ah yes. Business terms.”

“No sex stuff.”

“Yes, none of that.”

The elevator finally opened and the both of you made your way to the suite. You looked around it and, _thank god, multiple rooms._

“What time is the shoot at?” Mr.Han groaned stretching a little and setting himself on couch.

_Oh, shit yeah you were still on the clock._

“Hm!” you went through your phone looking for his schedule. “The first meet and greet is at 1, there’ll be lunch.”

“Are we actually going to be doing anything today?”

“No, but you still have stuff to do with them.” You went off into detail about his schedule for the day, which he wouldn’t be done with until late at night.

“I enjoy hearing you ramble off about my schedule more than assistant Kang.” He sighed setting his head back and closing his eyes.

“mhm” you nodded. “You going to take a nap before we leave?”

“Yes, what time is it?”

“11… 11:27”

“Quick nap.” He restated. “By the way, since this is all still business I expect you to be in uniform the whole time.”

“Yes sir.” You say slightly unable to hide your annoyance.

“Oh, don’t be like that darling.” He chuckled already dozing off as you went to your room.

~~~~~~

You only attended the meet and greet lunch, which you were thankful for, you were antsy to get to the pool and soak up some sun already. You felt bad Mr.Han still had so much to do the rest of the day, but whatever. This was his life and what he was used to anyways.

You only left the pool after it got dark and on your way up you passed by a big group of people who looked like models, _probably for the shoot tomorrow._ You showered and threw yourself on the couch and watched some TV, _today had definitely been nice._

Around 9 you heard the elevator ding and the door open, you looked up from where you were to see a tired Jumin Han shuffling in.

“Welcome back!” you smile outstretching your arms.

He looks at you for a moment, clearly surprised from your actions, before quite literally throwing himself on top of you and hugging you tightly, earning a scream and a laugh in surprise from you.

“Was is that bad?” you laugh as he nuzzles himself further into your chest.

“YYYEESSSS!” he groaned, very uncharacteristically of himself.

You laugh again, he was definitely a different person right now.

“I’m sorry” you giggle again, petting his hair. “But tomorrow is where the real fun starts Han!”

He groans again and sets his face in the crook of your neck.

“You smell nice.” He sighed quietly.

“And you smell nasty. Go shower, you’re getting me dirty.”

“So cruel (MC).” He whines hiding his face from you again.

You leave him there for a while as you go back to mindlessly watching whatever was on.

“Thank you for coming.” You hear him quietly say after a while.

“Yeah! No problem, I like the beach anyways Mr.Han. Now go shower.” You say lifting him off of you.

He sighs in defeat and starts to get up but not before plastering a kiss on your cheek.

“Strictly business!” you shout pushing him away, but unable to hide your smile.

“Yes, yes. Of course” he responds walking away.

You cant help but giggle again, and you’re unable to wipe the stupid smile off your face. _Strictly business._

~~~~~

The shoot was about as boring as you thought it would be. It wasn’t quick either, by the time it was inching on 2 hours you were ready to leave already. Especially since you were in your regular work clothes, you swore you were going to get fucking heat stroke like this. But since you were pretty sure Mr.Han couldnt see you, you had already taken off your jacket and had removed your tights and even went as so far as to untuck your shirt and open the first couple of buttons. You admit you looked a mess, but not even drinking the copious amounts of ice water could cool you down while wearing these clothes.

You suddenly saw a stranger scurry into the awning you were under, quickly going after the director of the shoot. He went and whispered something to them and you saw them roll their eyes at the man. You heard a small “Fuck off” from the director plus something about how “they didn’t have those sort of people”. The man sighed in defeat but his gaze suddenly fell on you.

“You!” he practically shouted going up to you.

You pointed confusedly at yourself.

“Yeah! You babe! You want to be an extra in our shoot? It’s for an ad, we need a couple of more women for the background!”

“uuuhhh.”

“We pay you 500,000 won((a little under $500 USD)), and you get to keep the swimsuit!”

“oh shoot, yeah one sec.” you respond going up to where the director was.

“Hey!!” you shout towards your boss. “Mr.Han I’m going to go help out this other shoot! Be back later! Text me if you need anything!”

You didn’t bother waiting for his response as you went and followed the man to the photoshoot.

When you got there you saw all the models that you had saw arrive at the hotel last night. You admit you very much felt out of place in the midst of them. But they did your makeup and hair to the point you were barely recognizable when you saw yourself in the mirror, _good now no one from work or anywhere would be able to recognize you if they saw the ad._

“Here’s your swimsuit, dressing rooms are over there.” A woman told you giving you an orange string bikini and pointing off to them.

You looked at it as you made your way to the dressing room. _Damn it was tiny, but whatever it couldn’t be that bad._

It was that bad.

The fucking “bra” just barely covered your areolas, and thank fucking god you had completely shaved yourself down because you swear if you had left any hair it would’ve showed through.

_Whatever, it was only for a short amount of time, and its not like you’d be doing much besides waving your ass and tits in the background, you were just eye candy. Eye candy that would probably be barely visible._

“HHEEYY are you new?” you heard a girl shout at you as you went back outside.

“Oh, no I’m just a stand in extra.” You tell her.

“Oh yeah, like 5 fucking girls didn’t show up, they’re probably still hungover, ha, sucks for them” she laughs. “We’re over here come on.” She said grabbing your arm and brining you over to a group of the rest of the models, you had to admit it flustered you quite a bit to be around so many cute girls at once.

The shoot started soon after and it was definitely a lot quicker than Mr.Han’s and definitely a lot more fun. They told all of yall to laugh and look like you were all having fun in the background but truthfully you all actually were laughing and having a good time in the background. It only took an hour when they told everyone to break and that it was all finished.

“What do you mean you’re a secretary?!” one of the girls asked, as all of you started to make your way back to the dressing room.

“Yeah! I’m actually the secretary to that guy over there.” You say pointing to Mr.Han in the distance

“That’s your boss?!” you nod in agreement. “What the fuck he’s hot, how come he’s so built? Aint he a business man?”

“Yeah... haha weird I guess. I think he works out or something? I mean he’s only 26, its not that hard to keep your figure at that age.”

“Damn if that was my boss I’d be on that dick the first day.” Another girl giggled

“Oh my god don’t!” you laughed with her.

“No for real though what the fuck!?” another laughed. “Look at that ass in them tiny ass shorts like how dare you!!”

“Wait lets take a selfie!!”

You all get together and one of the girls take a picture of all of you, god they were so cute, this was really fun. After the picture was taken one of the male models came up to all of you, apparently most of the girls already knew him from other projects.

“Oh, are you new?” he asked you

_Damn he was cute._

“No! shes actually a secretary for that guy!” one of the girls giggle pointing to Mr.Han.

“A secretary? What a waste! You’re super cute!”

_Oh, definitely getting his number, you’ve never fucked a model before._

“Oh my god Ji-hye why did you point? Now he’s looking here.”

You giggled with the guy, unashamedly flirting. “You going to the party later?” he asked

“Oh! I mean can I?”

“Of course!” he responded

“Of course why wouldn’t you!” a girl exclaimed

“I’d give you my number but we’re all at the same hotel right?” he asked

You nodded just as you heard a girl hiss “Oh my god he’s coming here?!”

“Ms.(MC), just what are you doing?”

“Making some extra cash!” you laugh for a moment forgetting your place.

_Wait, shit. You were in a business situation! In a business setting bosses shouldn’t see their secretaries in tiny string bikinis!!_

“w-wait!” you stammer going and hiding behind the model you were talking to. “Inappropriate! You shouldn’t see me like this Mr.Han!”

You saw him give a confused look towards you and you could see he was about to say something but stopped himself from saying it and shook his head a little. _He was probably going to say something about how the both of you had seen each other naked countless times._

“Ms.(MC), I’ll ask again. Just what are you doing?”

“Hey chill man, she just came to help us out.”

“I didn’t ask you. I asked my employee.”

You watched as a couple of the girls slipped away already as Mr.Han’s intimidating aura kept growing darker with every word.

“I…I came to help them out and make an extra buck, Mr.Han.” you quietly stammer out, _shit you really fucked up._

“And what in the world made you think that was appropriate in this situation.”

“Hey man-“

“Leave. For the love of god, please leave me and my employee alone.”

The model looked down to you and you gave a weak smile and said it was ok. He nodded and started leaving asking if you would be at the party and you mouthed “maybe” to him.

“Ms.(MC).” He said again making you snap up straight and cross your arms to cover yourself a little. “Answer me. Why the hell did you come and do this.”

“I-“ you averted your gaze from his.

“I feel you are taking advantage of the fact we’re friends to just screw around… I don’t appreciate that.”

You looked up to him, _holy shit, he actually said it?!_

“Ms.(MC), if we weren’t friends would you have gone off and did that?”

“No, I-“

“Then please don’t do it again, we’re friends but please don’t go around taking advantage of me like this I, I know our relationship is… complicated but I always appreciate your professionalism and ability to keep business, business; and everything else, everything else. I hope these things don’t start to mix together, I think we both like to keep them separate and i- (MC)?” he stopped suddenly and you saw his expression instantly soften. “Are- are you crying?”

 _Shit, were you?_ You wiped at your cheek and wiped off a tear, _fuck you were._

You saw him instantly try to extend a hand to you but stopped halfway through, looking around and setting it back down slowly. _You were in public, of course he couldn’t do anything._

“I-I’m sorry. But… But that isn’t appropriate right now Ms.(MC).”

“I know” you choked out. “I’m sorry I was just… that was a really stupid thing to do. I don’t know what was wrong with me. I- I-I” you kept choking and tried holding back your tears but they just kept slipping out. _God you were so stupid! Why had you done this? He was totally right! Never would you have done this with any regular employer!_

“(MC) I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be! You’re right! I totally took advantage of you! Fuck that was really stupid! I’m so sorry!” you cried.

He continued to stand uncomfortably as you made yourself stop crying. “I’m sorry I wont do anything like that ever again.” You tell him, your cries finally subsiding. “Thank you very much for this opportunity. I appreciate you bringing me on this trip, even if it is for work.” You bowed slightly. “And I plan to continue upholding my professional standard, Mr.Han.” you say with a smile.

He gave a small smile in return. “I’ll see you back at the hotel?”

You nod in agreement and make your way back to the dressing rooms.

“Hey are you ok?” a girl asked

“that was really scary”

“shit he’s really scary I take back about wanting to hit that.”

“I take back about you being lucky, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Are you ok? Is he always like that to you?”

You looked at all the girls giving you sympathy and you couldn’t help but laugh a little when their apologies and comments subsided. “Its ok!” you tell them. “I was stupid to come and do this anyways, I don’t know what came over me this was totally inappropriate honestly!”

“Yeah but he was still scary as fuck, girl.”

“It’s ok, its ok.” You reassure them getting your clothes off the hanger. “I mean I’ll probably still see all yall tonight anyways.”

“Really?”

“That’s great!”

“Youre so sweet!~”

You laugh again and enter the dressing room and enter to change out of the bikini.

_Wait. Shit could you go tonight? The schedule planned for the both of you to leave tonight actually. The time wasn’t set but it was still tonight._

**Mr.Han, do you still plan on checking out tonight?** You texted

You changed and got a reply just as you stepped out.

** We’ll talk at the hotel. **

You gulped a little. You hated when he did that.

~~~~~~

He half regretted the outburst.

But he had to remind himself, and her, that she was first and foremost his employee. They had a contract, the contract was… _it was above all else_.

He let out another exasperated sigh, covering his face with both his hands as he sank more into the couch. _But he… he still felt bad that he had to do that._

_He hated seeing her cry._

_He hated that he couldn’t do anything to comfort her and had to treat her like a pompous asshole like he did with everyone else._

_Shit… had he always acted like that to everyone?_

_You have to. You’re the boss._

Another annoyed sigh. _He had to._ She was taking advantage of her position- of their “relationship” to go and shit around. She has been doing so well at keeping her social and professional lives separate, he respected that, he thought people were generally lacking in this more than useful ability. But today…

“Lack in judgement.” He told himself.

_It had to be._

_Everyone has those occasionally._ Much to his disdain, even himself, even if he had never, and never would admit it, even if he came to realize it.

_‘I’m making some extra cash’_

He grimaced at the words she had said.

_People said that a lot though? Money means a lot to everyone, he had learned to understand that._

Still… it only reminded him of all the mannerisms of every woman he had been forced to interact with his whole life… he thought she was different.

_She is._

He’d fucked up too many times to have her just be after his money…

And then again there was… _that incident._

That would have been the perfect opportunity for her to latch onto him. …I mean that’s how his mother did it…

There was also the matter that he had confessed to her.

_She is different._

If someone was looking to sink their claws into him, that would’ve also been the perfect time to. More than perfect since it was him to confess first; him exposing his whole self, right then and there.

He shivered a bit thinking about it, his heart rate increasing at the thoughts of those memories. He still couldn’t believe he did that. Something so stupid. _Something his father would’ve most likely done- without a doubt. Being so open? So sudden? To his mistress? In public!?_ Thank fucking god it was close to Christmas and the paparazzi from the regular tabloids that followed him were occupied with another big issue that was going on at the same time.

_She had to be different._

_To deny feelings from **The** Jumin Han?_

But still- ‘ _I’m making an extra buck’_?

Was she in need of money? Was something going on? _She could just ask him? If it was money she needed he would be more than alright to give her some._

_He would ask her about this issue._

Actually where was she?

He looked to his phone and saw it had been 20 minutes since he replied to her text, and it was only a 10 minute walk from the photoshoot location back to the hotel. _He wanted to order dinner already…_

Just then there was a knock at the door.

_Oh? Had she forgotten her key?_

He got up from the couch and went to go open the door- _should he apologize about—_

He froze the moment he saw the figure in front of him.

“Hi Jumin! Surprise!!” her ear gratingly annoying voice rang as she pushed past him entering the suite. “Oh! This is so nice! I knew I should’ve come since the start! Well I’m here now! Hungry? Let’s go out to eat! Oh, 2 rooms? Don’t tell me that whore is staying here in the suite.”

_Why doesn’t she shut up?_

“You should know I decided to come since you brought _her_. I need to get better at separating the both of you. I wouldn’t have come if you brought that Ja-hou? Whatever the fuck your assistant is called. But you brought that slutty secretary?!” she let out a laugh. “So I knew I had to come!”

He hadn’t moved from the entrance and he hadn’t even let go of the door. “Sarah, please leave.” He sighed, gritting his teeth, attempting to stay as polite as possible.

“Hmmmm, after dinner!” she giggled getting closer to him, making him inch back. “Oh my god? Don’t tell me you’re still scared of me? I said I’m sorry! Anyways be a man! As if I could ever do anything to you! Grow some fucking balls, Jumin. As if a woman can actually attack a man! Its simple biology- yall are bigger and more aggressive and everything!”

_Where were his bodyguards?_

He suddenly hears the elevator ding and the sound of footsteps getting closer. He glances out and can’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he saw his secretary coming back, fixing her hair as she looked at her phone. She looked up for a second and made eye contact with him instantly letting out a small smile and laugh.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” he heard a shrill scream from next to him.

She instantly stopped a meter away from the doorway, her smile dropping off her face the same second.

“What the fuck are you wearing?!” Sarah screamed again, inching out of the doorway.

 _Was something wrong_? She was wearing the bikini from the shoot and had a wrap around her hips. Didn’t seem scandalous to him.

“Ah, Hello Ms.Sarah!” she nervously laughed. “Fancy seeing you here. Glad to see you could make it after all!”

“Answer me; what in the hell are you wearing?” she hissed already out in the hallway.

“Ms.(MC) was also in a photoshoot. Separate from mine. That was what she had to wear. For fucks sake calm down your hysteria.”

“THAT?! What sort of fucking shoot was it?! A porn shoot?!”

“Sarah shut. The.fuck.up.” he carefully told her. “(MMC), come on, you need to shower don’t you?”

She nodded with a weak smile and started making her way to the room again.

“Uh- No! I think not! You get your own room with your own money honey!” Sarah told her, impeding her from getting into the room and putting a palm out to stop her.

She didn’t miss a beat though. “Ms.Sarah, the C&R Company is paying for my stay while I am here assisting Mr.Han on his business trip. If I have to go get my own room with my own money then C&R would be failing to fulfill an agreement of my contract and I would have reason to sue.” She kept her terrifying secretary smile plastered on her face as she turned to her employer. “I don’t think we would want that. Right? It would be much simpler if I could just stay in the room separate from Mr.Han’s which has been graciously offered to me.” She turned to Sarah. “Right?” 

Jumin couldn't help but let a small smirk break onto his face as he saw Sarah grit her teeth.

“She is right, Sarah” he said. “Stop being a nuisance and let my secretary take her bath. It’s been a long day.” He continued as she went and started making her way in.

“Then we’re going out to dinner.” She hissed grabbing onto his arm. “We need to make a public appearance once a month- at least, Jumin! Please!” she cried. “If- if you come I’ll go and get my own room! Just- PLEASE! We need to keep up with public appearances!”

_Leaving him alone?_

_Tempting…_

_But wait…No, he knew something better._

He couldn’t help the small smirk that made its way onto his face- _leaving them alone? No he knew something much more enticing and annoying._

“Alright.” He said, keeping his mask of blandness on. “Would you like me to bring anything back for you, Ms.(MC)?”

She shook her head. “I mean I can order something right? Or… I may be going in town.”

“Whatever you do I’ll return later. Schedule the flight back for tomorrow morning. For all three of us.” He smiled.

She nodded and whipped out her phone just as Sarah pulled him away.

The dinner went as awkward and was as annoying as he expected it to go. A few other stars or important people were also in town apparently and the cumbersome small talk he had to make with them was only slightly better than the awkward silence he purposefully made between him and his wife. At least in the midst of it he was able to sufficiently communicate with his secretary through text, going so far as to even resolve her cries of retaliation to what he asked of her.

It was late by the time he was able to convince Sarah to go back to the hotel. He used that business charm he had perfected and it was still entertaining to see how Sarah still fell for his more than fake sweet words. _After all this time she still kept falling for it?_

_Hilarious._

“But Jumin, where am I sleeping?” she asked while they were in the elevator.

“The room adjacent from mine.”

“Then where is the secret- oh! You must have been texting her about getting her another room! Thank you Jumin!” she laughed- _god he hated that laugh._ “I think we’re making progress! We just have to look the part sweetie! Who knows maybe we’ll end up friends!”

_God no._

_Never._

The elevator dinged and they exited and made their way to the room. They entered and he didn’t see his secretary, he checked her phone and she should’ve been back from that party or where ever it is she was already, like he asked her to.

“We can watch a movie!” Sarah smiled going over to the couch.

_No._

_No._

_No.  no. no._

_Not again._

_Not again._

_Where are they?_

He felt himself get hot but his palms were ice cold and there was a cold sweat started on the back on his neck. He took out his phone- _Where is she?_

The door suddenly opened- “I’m back~” she blandly sang, a drink in hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

He let out a sigh of relief, the tightness in his chest instantly unraveling.

“I said I’m back, Ms.Sarah.” she said, then taking a sip of the drink. “Party was nice. You should’ve come Mr.Han- well you still can. It’s still early.”

“Ms.(MC).” Sarah growled.

“Oh! Oh my you actually know my name?! All you’ve ever addressed me as is: whore, slut, bitch, and uh….” She stifled a burp.

“Ms.(MC).” She growled again. “Just what are you doing?”

“Hm, probably going to take another shower, and then I shall retire to my quarters.” She said already making her way to Jumin’s room.

“Don’t you have your own room?” she asked as the secretary already put a hand on the doorknob to the room.

She quickly turned just her head back. “Me and Mr.Han are having another sleepover. I hope you don’t mind. We’re going to gossip and talk about cats all night~” she comically winked.

“WHAT?!”

“Come now (MMC),” he said unable to hold back his smile coming up behind his secretary and opening the bedroom door. “I think _we both_ need a shower before we retire.”

“JUMIN WHAT THE FUCK?!”

He closed the door behind the both of them before she could scream anything else, and they both burst into giggles like children after playing a practical joke.

“Jumin you are one terrible man.” She giggled taking off the wrap from around her hips, letting it fall to the ground. “I would say the poor woman. But she deserves it.” she giggles taking another sip of the drink.

“What’s in that?” he asks already taking off his shirt.

“No idea.” She laughs handing it to him. He goes and drinks the rest of the alcohol in one go earning a whine from his friend- “I was milking that!” she cried taking the fruit that was placed on the side and popping it into her mouth.

“You’re already tipsy.” He told her placing a finger under her chin. “No need to be more than this, I like that cute blush of yours how it is now.” He chuckles going and kissing her, only to have her laugh and push him away, drunkenly stumbling back in the process.

“I need to shower again- unless you want to go back to the party?”

He shook his head, unable to stifle the laughs that still wanted to break his stoic persona, and the fact he downed that alcohol in one go and made everything spin suddenly. She laughed at his response and made her way into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on just as he threw himself on the bed, and there was a knock at the door.

“Jumin!” he heard the woman whine. “Come on don’t do this! Stop fucking doing this bullshit- I get it! You hate me! But please stop this!”

“Nope.” He chuckled quietly to himself, getting up and following his secretary to the bathroom.

“You aint getting in here.” He heard her.

“Why not? Isn’t this what couples are supposed to do?”

“Trust me Han, it’s not romantic and just annoying; I’m trying to wash the sand out of my cunt. Let me clean myself in peace. Anyways we’re not a couple.”

“Friends with benefits.” He sighed leaning on the counter.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” He said, now embarrassed he had even said that out loud.

The shower turned off and she came out with drying herself with the towel. “Get in” she said. “I don’t sleep with no rank smelling people.”

He sighed and went in as she went back to the bedroom. Domestic shit like this always had a way of getting to him for some reason, _it was really annoying._

He stepped out soon after, returning to the room to see her sitting on the bed with nothing but her towel around her shoulders still.

“How indecent.” He comments.

“You likewise.” She says glancing over. “Look!” she then laughs bringing up her phone to show whatever was on it.

“Another beautiful picture.” He smiled at the sight of a sleeping Elizabeth 3rd.

“I sent it to you.” she said turning her phone back around and continuing to text whoever she was talking to. “Jaehee says she’s been behaving very nicely. But she always does!” she said laying down on the bed. “Elizabeth 3rd is a perfect kitty. I’m tempted to steal her~”

“Then I will follow you to the ends of the earth to get her back from you.” he said placing himself over her.

“I will be a rightful villain! Or?? Or will I actually be her hero? Since after all; you are the multimillionaire stoic man who keeps her forever trapped in your home. Oh! I would be the hero, and you the villain Jumin Han!”

He couldn’t help but kiss her cheek- “Do I get to see you in a gaudy, bright outfit that shows off your figure?”

“I’m going to wear a potato sack, I’ll dress myself like a hobo.”

He couldn’t help but laugh and kiss her again, enjoying the fact she had wrapped her arms around him and was already subtly pulling him down to her. And he couldn’t help the fact he had put a knee between her own legs which were already rubbing together in the desperate attempts to emulate friction on her increasingly warmer area.

“Suave.” He heard her giggle under him.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember the first week we tried to fuck?”

He felt his ears instantly flare up in embarrassment, he tried to stomp down on those memories as much as possible, and he had practically totally forgotten them by now. She laughed more as she saw him gulp for a second as he faltered with such a sudden phrase to bring those embarrassing memories back up.

“Ms.(MC), it wont go up.” She giggled feebly trying to imitate his voice.

“(MMC), you know I had never done anything like that-“

“Nor did you ever feel the need to seek it out.” She completed the phrase he had said countless time for him, as she placed a hand on each side of his face. “Like a true asexual.~ You seriously had me doubting my blowjob skills actually. But look at you now- if you ever went on to do porn you would be most impressive.”

“Would I?”

She nodded. “If your sex tape ever leaked I’d watch it.”

“Would I earn a critique?”

“Of course, I’m your coach.”

“If I did have a sex tape leak it’s most likely you would be my co-star though.”

_Shit!!!!_

_Shitshitshit!!_

_He didn’t mean to say that out loud._

She paused a moment, clearly surprised he had said such a thing.

“Joking.” He lied.

“No you weren’t. I can tell what you intend it to be a joke now, Han.”

He sighed and removed himself from her going and sitting off the foot of the bed. But he didn’t expect her to follow him though, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and pressing up against him.

“What are you doing?”

“Blame it on the slightly elevated alcohol levels.” He heard her respond then feeling a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Mr.Han?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for bringing me.”

“Of course.”

“Han?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saying I’m your friend.”

“Of course.”

“Jumin?”

His heart fluttered a second- “Yes?”

“Love you.” another kiss.

He felt his chest tighten for a second, _he wasn’t expecting that_.

_Love you too._

He couldn’t say it.

He hated to admit it but he wished he had said it first. He envied how she could say it so casually, how the words would just fall right out but still held the most amount of meaning.

“Ever wonder how it’s almost been a year?” he heard her ask as she reached forward to take a hand of his in hers.

He nodded.

“Fucking crazy.” She sighed intertwining her fingers in his. “I wonder what you would be doing if we never bumped into each other- or even if that did happen but if you chose to not do anything. I wonder where I would be.”

“You don’t need to think about that. You need only focus on the present.” He said kissing her hand. “(MC).”

“hm?”

“I don’t say this lightly… but… I think you’re my best friend.”

“What about V?”

“Jihyun is a whole other person now. I don’t know what to think of him anymore.” He said leaning back onto her a bit.

“I’m sorry.” He heard her say setting her forehead on his back. “At least… at least try to talk to him again, Jumin. I know he means a lot to you. I don’t want you to loose someone who you always saw as important to you.”

“(MC), why can’t you be mine?”

He felt her flinch for a second, but she then let out a long breath. “Well first of all, you’re married. Second, we have a contract, a contract to uphold-“

“And when it ends? Contracts always have a termination dates.”

“Then we can talk. But I… I also cant let you just jump into something like this. I don’t want you to.”

“I won’t be jumping in, as you said we’ve been doing this for almost a year.”

“Jumin _I don’t want to_ because I still fear you’re confusing physical intimacy for something more. Let’s make a… a deal.”

“A deal?”

He felt her nod. “Jumin, after you make 3 friends. 3 friends, then we can talk. Then you can come up to me and ask whatever you want. Then we can jump into whatever you want to.”

“Deal.” He said without hesitation, with a smile.

“That was fast.”

“Of course. Let’s see I already have you, and I already have Jihyun. All I need is one more now!” he said, _loopholes are always great._

“Jumin!” he heard her gasp, and he couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape.

“We’ve already agreed on it. Not my problem that the one making the agreement left a gaping loophole right open.” He told her, turning back around to face her. “That’s quite the pout~”

“I cant even argue with you because you’re right… I didn’t make my specifications clear enough.”

“Look at you, a rightful business woman.”

“Well staying around you so much, I end up picking up on your vocabulary and I find myself even talking like you… it’s quite… blatant actually”

“I feel the same.” Unable to help himself, going and hugging her, the both of them flopping down onto the bed.

“Jumin?” he hears her ask, burying herself more into his chest.

“Hm?”

“We… should take some time off from each other.”

“In possibly 2 to 3 months you won’t ever have to see my face again, (MC).”

“Ah… that sounds really sad.”

“It is.” He says holding her tighter.

“I won’t leave you. You know that, right?”

He was thankful she couldn’t see his face, how he suddenly blushed profusely, but he hoped she didn’t feel how his heart had skipped a beat.

“Everyone leaves at some point, (MC).”

“I know. But for now, in the near future, I wont be leaving you. I wont leave you alone. Know that I’ll always just be a phone call away. Because you’re my friend.”

“I know.” He sighed. “And know that the same goes for you.”

He heard her let out a small giggle as she squeezed him tighter for a moment. “I’m glad.”

~~~

The flight was set for a nicely marked even 8:30 that next morning, but you were awoken to the sound of thunder before the alarm went off. It was still dark out and the room had definitely chilled since the rain started falling, making you regret going to sleep naked unfortunately. You ended up getting up in your still sleepy stupor to go close the veranda doors that had been left open the night before, not bothering to dry the floors though, you could deal with that later.

“Is the flight cancelled?” you heard your boss mumble as you got back to the room.

“Let me check.” You sighed grabbing your phone and throwing yourself back into the bed and under the covers.

“It’s cold.” You heard him mumble pulling you in closer.

You hummed in agreement as you heard a howl of wind from outside screech through and a sudden burst of rain hit the window.

“From my own experience I would have to say-“

“It’s delayed until further notice.” You cut him off.

“Such a shame.” You hear him say snuggling more into you.

“You actions contradict your words.” You comment starting to do your usual morning round around the apps on your phone.

“What time is it?”

The alarm you had set suddenly goes off- “7:15. So what does further notice mean?”

“That you should just wait for the storm to let up and then schedule another flight.” He said, letting out a yawn at the end.

You nod and hum in agreement, going and sending a text to Jaehee about the unfortunate turn of events.

“You want me to order some breakfast?”

“I want to sleep more.” He seemed to whine burying his face more into your side.

You sighed, setting your phone to the side, and adjusting yourself to lay back down, bringing the covers over the both of you. You could see him smile at your actions to take him up in your arms, setting a small kiss on his head.

“I find myself growing fond of lazy innocent mornings.” He says

“They are nice, aren’t they?” you ask fiddling with his hair.

“So much. I await the day I am able to just hold you in my arms and roll around in bed all day, (MC).”

“Go and write a romance novel, Han. Leave that sappy shit out of here.” You joke.

“You break my heart (MC).”

“Ah, you’ve discovered my true intentions.”

You feel him squeeze you tighter and you can’t help but let a small “Love you.~” be giggled out, to reassure him you were just joking.

“You say those words so much.” You hear him sigh. “You say them so much, I find myself never being able to crave them- I never have to ask for them.”

You giggled more, squeezing him tightly, “you need that constant reassurance.” You told him. “Does anyone tell you them? From what you’ve told me, your father barely tells you them. Your mother rarely did, your siblings? So I’ll try to help make up for all those lost years so you can catch up to the rest of us. I love you.” you say kissing the top of his head again. “I love you, I love you and I love you. Know that you’ll always be loved and that you’re never alone. Know that those around you that you care about, care about you. Jumin Han, you are loved. I’ll keep telling you that and I do not expect a reply, I await one. But I will wait for when you’re ready, do not feel forced to have to say anything back.”

“You should be the one writing a romance novel.”

“We can be a collaborative duo~”

“(MC)?”

“Hm?”

“I… I….” he sighed at the end.

“You don’t need to force it out.”

“They’re just words. It shouldn’t be this hard. Words, just words I say words constantly. I could simply say it as if it’s a lie and have the satisfaction of saying it…. I’ve said it before.”

You didn’t really have a reply, _he had,_ you wouldn’t ever forget how he just dropped that bomb so suddenly, _but maybe it had been for the best._ You were made aware of his feelings after that, you could adapt better to what you felt your friend needed, well at the time he was just someone who you could see was pretty miserable and your overly kind heart knew he needed some help; _that he needed someone._

“I’m glad you’re my friend.” You hear him irk out, a slightly disgruntled sigh being emitted afterwards. “Close enough.”

You’re unable to help yourself and laugh again, simply glad he was continuing to put forth his feelings.

“Do you think the r-“ you were cut off by a sudden boom of thunder and crash of lighting, the noise being your response.

“Hm wait, we’re here on business.” Your boss says separating from you and getting up.

“But you don’t—“ youre cut off once again, this time by him going and picking you up, covers and all, taking you to the living room and setting you on the couch, the both of you laughing like dumb idiots the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She’d already been awake a while, _flight was at 8:30 right?_ She looked at the time now _7:45._ But she heard the simultaneous crack of thunder from outside, making her flinch and miss putting on her fake lash. She sighed in annoyance, cleaning the glue off her eyebrow.

“Are we even going to leave now?” she asked herself as she painted the eyebrow back on. “Am I going to be fucking stuck here with the prostitute and her pimp?”

She groaned again, leaning on the counter, she was already at her wits ends. It’s already been over a year and everything has gotten even worse. She took in a deep breath and breathed back out.

_You’re fine._

_You got this._

_Mama did this too._

She expertly put the falsies in one go as always and smiled to herself in the mirror, taking in her work. Forty-five minutes in front of the mirror to do a full face, she was getting better already, she was glad she went to those makeup classes a while back, only now did she realize how tacky she used to do her makeup- now she looked like a proper star, fit for the limelight of tabloids.

She went out to her room and started to make her way to the living room, she was going to try to be civil this morning, she had to be more like Glam, _more like mama._ She always knew she acted like the spoiled brat.

“So is the flight going to be delayed?” she rehearsed to herself, in a soft manor, keeping her cool. She was cool, _everything is fine._

But before she could even grab the door handle she heard a burst of laughs and giggles from the outside. Her breath hitched for a second and she felt herself instantly grit her teeth.

“Wait. Chill.” She told herself going and sitting on the foot of the bed, _she’d wait it out a bit, wait for it to quiet down._

She heard them mumbling something on the other side for a minute or two before suddenly there was a loud- “Oh!!! Mr.Han!~ <3” be moaned out by the secretary.

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arm, her leg started to bounce a bit but she made herself stop. _Chill._

“So fake.” She mumbled to herself shaking her head, hearing another similar moan.

“Oh daddy!!~ Fuck me proper!!~~<3” she hears from the other side.

She cant help but let her face contort into a disgusted grimace. _Seriously? Daddy?_

But then theres a sudden small gasp from the other side and she hears a hushed “oh my god! Jumin! Stop!~” making her face instantly heat up; _that one was real._

She grit her teeth again as it quieted down again on the other side, small mumbles being heard every couple of seconds before another sudden fake sexual outburst made its way to her ears. She rolled her eyes again as another followed quickly after, her leg starting to bounce up and down in annoyance. _Fucking idiots._ But then she heard another genuine gasp from the other side and the sound of her husband’s name being whined out.

“No- No fucking way.” She hissed to herself getting up, her cool having completely dissipated by now. The rage that was now always following her taking over her completely.

“Yall need to fucking stop!!” she shouted swinging the door open.

She couldn’t say anything else though. She made direct eye contact with the secretary from the couch, face pink with a blush and tits completely out.

_Oh my god don’t tell me—_

The secretary only blinked. A single slow blink of slight surprise at the woman who had suddenly burst through to interrupt the purposeful antics of the two, before gently turning to the man below her-

“Mr.Han, your wife.” she said, purposefully pulling back her shoulders a bit, leaning back, making sure Sarah could see she felt as good as she looked.

“And?” Sarah heard him- _oh my god_ , _laugh,_ and the secretary being quickly bumped up suddenly, making her giggle and laugh.

_Ew!!_

_Ew EW EW!!_

“Fuck you! Literally fuck both of you!” she said feeling hot tears start to fall from her eyes as she made her way towards the front door. She turned around just as she made contact with the door handle though. “When the fuck are we leaving anyways?!” she shouted already crying.

Fuck

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

_FUCK!_

**_FUCK!!_ **

**_FUCK!!!_ **

She hated having to look at this. Having to look at the secretary on top of the man who she had gladly married over a year ago. The man she had gladly clung onto- _yes,_   _out of desperation-_ even when all he did was push her away, when all he ever did was bad mouth her, when _all he ever does_ is kick her down and does everything in his power to stay away from her as much as possible. Seeing him grip at her hips, keeping her anchored down to him, only a sheet shielding her from having to see them literally fucking.

“I’m actually not sure.” The secretary purred a bit too ditzyly. “When are we leaving Han?” she asked setting her hands down on his chest.

“I hope the rain never lets up.” He replied earning an even brighter smile from the secretary.

Sarah almost screamed in frustration, exiting the room, slamming the door as she stomped her way down to the elevator.

That should’ve been her

_That should’ve been me._

_That’s_

_Supposed_

_To be_

_ME._


	28. Jihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks Noona for helping me out again and always cheering me up all the time

_This was weird_.

This was seriously the weirdest thing he’d done in a long time.

He looked down again to his secretary- to his friend, who had fallen asleep with their head resting on his shoulder during the movie.

 _It was a boring movie wasn’t it?_ Especially since it was a western one- _what language was this in? An easy one,_ he could still understand most of it even if he was also dozing off. _Either English or French._

 _Why had she agreed to this? How had he convinced her to come over on a Saturday night for a movie? Why was it he didn’t even have to convince her?_ He had been bored, _for some reason?_ He had already had a glass of wine (more like 2 or 3), and for some reason he sent her a text.

 **There’s this movie on natflix I want to watch.** He had sent.

He expected a snarky response along the lines of _‘then watch it Mr.Han’._ But instead he got the response:

**What movie?**

He told her and then invited her over, expecting a snarky reply in protest, again.

_But she agreed?_

**Leave an employee entrance open for me.**

He agreed and he debated sending a bodyguard to wait for her at the entrance. The most inconspicuous door was by the kitchen’s entrance and loading dock… he decided to go wait for her down there, surprising many of the kitchen workers. Not that he minded, he ended up talking to a few of them… _Was this what they called being… social? He was just being nice… then again he was being nice with no obligation or need to be, a rare mode of behavior for him. It felt… sort of nice. And the people he talked to seemed to be entertained by him being there._

He didn’t wait long for her though, she arrived already in pajamas and a few choice teases were thrown around from him, but she laughed and they made their way up.

It was around this time he started to realize how queer this whole thing was.

But he brushed it off, _this felt nice,_ and anyways… he wasn’t planning on going to work the next day _… he really didn’t feel like it_. Something in his gut was also telling him not to.

It was already late when they started it, practically midnight. He actually wondered why she didn’t have plans for a Saturday night. He asked and she responded with how sometimes its nice to not do much, “ _Just like you every weekend~”_ she teased sticking her tongue out.

“ _So rude”_ he had told her, and they returned their attention to the movie.

 _This movie is really fucking stupid._ He thought looking at the screen that was now getting blurry with his heavy eyelids. He looked down to his secre- to his friend again, curled up, leaning on him and dead asleep.

 _How much of the movie is even left?_ He paused it and saw there was still 45 minutes left. He audibly groaned and exited out, and even turned off the television, the only sound in the loft now a distant clock.

“I was wattchhhiinggg” he heard a mumbly whine.

“You were asleep.” He yawned adjusting himself to a better position.

He felt her burry her face more into his chest without another word.

_This is… very nice…_

_Is this what friends are supposed to do?_

The sudden idea that doing this with another person suddenly made its way into his thoughts, and… it didn’t bother him. He wished he could call up V to do something like this someday, and to catch up. It had been a hell of a long time since they last saw each other.

_Having friends doesn’t sound so annoying anymore…_

~~~~~~

When you wake up only the dim lights from the far off kitchen were seen, and the only sound was a distant clock ticking.

But you were cramping up on the couch- you felt bad for falling asleep during the movie, but it was hard following the… _god what language was that?_ Even with the subtitles it was hard to follow. You think it was a romantic comedy? Or a drama… you couldn’t tell after a while- western movies are too much sometimes.

You stretched a bit, hearing and feeling your back popping and you let out a small sigh. It was still late- or early- whatever- it was dark still. You’d woken up from a leg and your arms falling asleep because of the position you had fallen asleep in.

“Han.” You said in the midst of yawn. “Come on, bed.” you say shaking him.

You heard a small mumble in protest.

“You’re going to be all stiff and hurting if you sleep here.” You continued, wriggling from the grip he had around your waist.

Another unintelligible mumble in protest.

“Fine.” You sigh, finally up. “Then I guess I’ll have to sleep in that big ol’ bed _all by myself_ ”

You feel him grab onto your wrist just as you turn.

“Fine.” You heard him.

You let out a small chuckle and take his hand, helping him up, attempting to walk to the bedroom with the grown man leaning on top of you the entire time, making you have to half way carry him; the both of you awkwardly shuffling the whole way there; making you giggle uncontrollably in your sleepy stupor.

You place yourself gently in bed much in contrast to how he simply threw himself on top of the sheets at the end of the bed.

“Jumin!” you cant help but laugh.

“Tired.” You hear him groan.

You grab his arm and pull, well knowing it wasn’t helping. But the pull forces him to go and lay properly in his bed next to you, while you still let sleepy giggles slip out.

“You’re not going to work tomorrow, right?”

He shakes his head as he clumsily tries to get under the covers.

“You’re stealing the covers.” You pester him pulling the covers back. “You hog all the covers all the time actually- you hog ‘em but then you don’t even cover yourself in them!”

You hear him grumble something in slight annoyance as he buries his face into the pillow and turns to the other side, emitting a playful air of fake haughtiness.

“Jumin? Are you listening?” you tease. “I’m talking to you! I’m not sleepy anymore!”

You don’t comprehend what hits you in the face at first. Only when you feel the pillow land on your lap do you realize he threw a pillow in your face.

“JJUUUMMMIIIINNNN!!!!” you shout smothering him with the pillow. “HOW DARE YOU?!”

He quickly pushes you off of him and you can hear him laughing with you as he goes and hugs you, tightly holding you to the point you can barely wiggle around.

“(MC), for the love of god go to sleep!” You hear him laugh setting his chin on top of your head. “Stop moving, and stop talking-“he yawns. “And go back to sleep…” he says nestling into the pillows and now you.

You cant help but giggle more as you close your eyes and nestle into him and the bed. “It’s been a while since I spent the night with anyone.” You comment with a yawn.

“Anyone?” you hear him ask, also yawning again.

You softly nod, “Haven’t been having as many sleepovers with Jaehee, and I haven’t been so lucky at the club… though, like… I’m usually out right after I’m done.”

“Anyone ever stay at your place?”

“My, what casual language, Mr.Han.” you laugh between a yawn. “Well… to tell the truth, I haven’t brought anyone home ever since we made our contract…”

“Any reason?” he asks nuzzling more into your hair.

You can’t help but giggle a bit- “Well, when you’re getting fucked silly every other day, the want to bring home a stranger for a fun night sort of dissipates, I guess. But… I’ve been to a couple of others’ houses, but- like I said, I’m out of there as soon as we’re done.”

“Hm, my eternal burning jealousy is eating away at me as you speak.”

You giggle again, already starting to doze off.

“I envy you slightly in your ability to be like that, Ms.(MC).” You hear him say.

“I mean…” you yawn. “It’s just experience, you can…you can come to the club with me and check out the night life and meet new people with me and see what its like… oh when Sarah is gone…”

“I… I think I would like that.” You hear him yawn but you were already too asleep to answer.

~~

You awoke the same way you now were typically woken up when at Jumin’s place: feeling the fur of Elizabeth 3rd brushing up against your skin and her little paws pressing down on you as she walked all over you- well both of you.

You force open your eyes to see her sniffing the face of a still sleeping Jumin Han, she licks his nose and you cant help but smile as you see him furrow his brows at the foreign feeling as he still slept. She licks his nose again and then continues sniffing his face, you can hear her loud snuffs as she purposefully tries to wake her human up. No doubt it was probably breakfast time.

You giggle a bit and go and grab her, making your way to the kitchen.

“Where your food honey?” you ask with a yawn as you set her down.

She looks to you, giving a slow blink and then and goes and sits on the counter- _my bad,_ _her counter._

“Around here?” you ask opening the cabinet under her.

 _Yup there it is._ You think as you see the crystal bowls and cans of cat food.

“What you like for breakfast?” you ask taking out a couple of cans.

She goes and sniffs one curiously and you choose that one- “Turkey for breakfast, a wonderful choice, Ms.Elizabeth the 3rd Han.” You say, admittedly imitating your boss’s voice. “Only the best for my princess.” You imitate again opening the can and letting the food plop down in the bowl.

 _Oh, there’s still some left inside_. You sigh and dig your pinky into the can, letting her lick the food off your finger, you couldn’t be bothered to dirty a spoon.

You throw the can out and make your way back to the bedroom and place yourself back in the bed, going and sticking your pinky under Jumin’s nose, well knowing what was coming next.

You see his face scrunch and crinkle in disgust and he coughs before he opens his eyes, no doubt the terrible smell having suddenly whipped him out of his dream. Of course you laugh.

“You’re so mean, (MC).” He says to you before turning to the other side away from you.

“Already gave Eli her breakfast~” you giggle, placing your chin on his arm.

“Elizabeth 3rd.”

“Elizabeth the 3rd Han.” You say.

“You’re still a rude woman- a rude little girl.” He says ending it with a yawn.

“Hmmm, the infintilization of grown women, what a turn on~”

“This coming from the woman who has called me ‘daddy’ multiple times, how ironic.”

You let out a small gasp hitting his back then laying back down on your own. “Ruuuuddeee” you whine.

“Oh daddy! I want to cum!” you hear him tease in a high pitched voice.

You laugh and let out unintelligible whines of anguish as you bury your face in your hands, in complete defeat.

“Hm, by the way…” you hear him say turning to you. “Sarah is dropping by I believe.”

“Oh? What for?”

“She insisted on having lunch? I was honestly just going to have her come and not even let her up.” He said chuckling at the end.

“Jumin! You are a cruel man.” You laugh flipping yourself to lay down on your stomach.

He goes and follows you in your actions doing the same.

“You’re smiling.”

“So are you.”

You can help but giggle at his response as you bury your face into the pillow- _embarrassing._

“So, what should we do once she gets here?”

He goes and grabs his phone next to him, “it seems she’ll be here at any minute actually.”

“ooooh, loud excessive sex noises?~”

“That would be convenient, I don’t even have to look at her face.” He says “Oh daddy, fuck me proper.”

You laugh a bit- “Oh? Is that what _you’re_ going to be saying? Will you provide me with a big black cock so that I’m able to fuck you properly?”

He laughs a bit more, just as you feel an added weight hop onto your side and take a seat on top of you.

“Good morning, princess.” You see him tell her. “Ah, wait stay right there.” He goes and fidgets with his phone and you hear the small camera shutter noises.

“I want to see!”

He turns his phone and you see a cute photo of Elizabeth and yourself, you’re surprised at how he got the both of you in the frame, but more so of how he got the picture so blurry.

“Jumin it is a literal skill on how blurry you get your pictures to look.” You tell him taking his phone.

“That’s why I’m not a photographer.” He says as you take a photo of him.

“Your face is all squished into the pillow.”

“Of course it would be (MMC), I’m laying down after all.”

You smile at his reply just as Elizabeth gets off of you and sits facing her owner, putting her tail and butt in your face. “Elizabeth, you’re being so rude! Especially after I gave you your breakfast this morning!” you half whine sitting up and taking her up in your arms.

She looks to you and gives a long slow comforting blink before she begins to purr.

“Puuurrrrfect kitty~” you purr before kissing her. “Purr-fect, purr-fect, Elizabeth 3rd” you continue holding her tightly. “Jumin…actually when did you get Elizabeth 3rd?” you ask as you watch him also sit up.

“She… was a gift.” He quietly says.

“Best gift ever! Isn’t that right baby?~” you say to her. “From who?” 

“From Rika and V.” you hear him, adjusting himself so that he was now behind you and you could lean back on his chest, nicely nestled between his legs.

“Any particular reason?”

“Company.” He sighs resting his chin on your shoulder, tightly wrapping his arms around your waist.

“They saw you were lonely?”

You heard him hum in agreement as he set his forehead down on your shoulder now. “Can… Can I admit something to you?”

“Always.”

“You won’t think its bad?”

“Well what is it?”

“I’ve been talking about it with my psychologist, but I feel I should admit it to you too.”

You felt him squeeze you tighter. “If… If you’re scared to tell me, you can tell Elizabeth 3rd.” you tell him picking her up so that she would be at his eye level.

“It’s about her actually.”

“Ah.” You bring her back down into your lap.

“Well… um, I think I already confessed to you that I think I had feelings for Rika.”

You nodded, _of course you’d remember._

“But… but she was the one to give me Elizabeth 3rd, and for…. And for the longest time I feel I projected my emotions and thoughts about her onto her.” You saw his hand reach out and pet Elizabeth 3rd under her chin.

“I think that’s understandable in a sense, you had emotions for her and she gave you a companion you could-“

“No, its not understandable nor alright. I see it now.”

“You could replace her with.” You finish your phrase before sighing, “If that’s what you think.” You tell him leaning back onto him. “It’s alright Jumin, this Rika played a big part in your life for a while, its alright.”

“I was always thinking she would never be mine, I’m embarrassed that I thought that way. I don’t even know if she actually liked me- if I did? She just showed genuine interest in me; I feel so stupid for thinking I had feelings for her now.”

“Jumin, _its alright._ It’s fine. You’re fine. A lot of people have gone through what you have too. It’s ok.”

“But it’s worse that I projected these feelings onto a cat.”

“It’s ok, Jumin. It’s how you coped with the situation. But… but do you still see Elizabeth as Rika?”

No response.

“You need to think about this on your own. But learn to see Elizabeth as who she is. She is wonderful and she is the only being on this planet who will love you unconditionally for as long as she lives. She has her own separate soul, personality, everything. She is her own separate being, so you can see memories of Rika in her, but remember she is her own being- and she is just- so- perfect!” you giggle at the end placing small little kisses on her as you raise her up.

She places a paw on your face before you can give another kiss and she hisses. “Ah, my bad I’ll stop now. Sorry” you say placing her back down. “Too many kisses are annoying, right?~” you tease as she relaxes on your lap again.

You feel a kiss be placed on the nape of your neck-

“Is that what you think, Ms.(MC)?”

“Yes.” You cant help but giggle.

The buzzer suddenly goes off before you can say anything else.

“Must be Sarah.” You hear Jumin groan checking the little buzzer box next the bed. “Seems it is. It pains me that I actually have to allow her to come up.” He sighs leaning back into the bed.

“So she’s coming up already?”

“Yes.”

You giggle a bit and place yourself on top of him.

“(MC), you don’t even have to do that… Not that I’m complaining…”

You laugh a bit more, leaning forward setting your hands on his chest- “Do you think Sarah actually thought we were fucking at the beach?”

“I do.” He smiles setting his hands on your hips.

You giggle more remembering her face of mortification and frustration from your last confrontation with her. “She even got a good look at my tits~” you giggle sticking out a tongue and winking. “I bet she was jealous~”

“Of course she was, why wouldn’t she have been?” he says sliding a hand up your shirt. “It’s a shame she didn’t return to see me eagerly eating breakfast.”

You burst out laughing, covering your red hot face as you see him lick his lips.

“Don’t call, eating me out your breakfast!!~”

Just then there was a knock heard from the front of the loft.

You let out a giggly “oh my god” as you scramble to close the bedroom door as Jumin texts his security to let her in.

“Jump on the bed!!” you loudly whisper scurrying back and throwing yourself on the bed.

“(MC) the bed doesn’t creak!”

“We’ll sound breathless! Come on we need to make is convincing!!” you continue to hiss at him as you hit him with a pillow.

“Jumin? Uh… where are you?” the both of you hear Sarah ask.

On that note he immediately gets up and you stifle your laughs as the both of you start jumping on the bed.

“What do we say??”

“OH! Mr.HAN!!~~” you moan loudly. “You cock is so big OH MY GOD!!!” you continue, having to do everything in your power to not laugh.

“you’re so tight (MMC)!!” he shouts along with you, although clearly embarrassed.

“It’s in my asshole!! I’m going to cum from my ass!!!”

“It feels so good going raw!!”

You have to stop a moment, covering your mouth trying not to burst out laughing.

“She’s still here!!” he whispers loudly to you.

“Scream.” You wheeze out.

“What?”

You try to start jumping again- “Oh my god I’m going to cum!! I’m going to cum from my ass!!”

You start to loudly moan out an “oh my god” but it devolves halfway through into you simply screaming, and for about 5 seconds that’s all you do before Jumin joins in, also screaming at the same volume. You crack into a laugh at one point making Jumin also start laughing, but thankfully at that point there’s a loud door slam that shakes the whole loft from the front. The both of you flop onto the bed, unable to stop laughing from the sheer stupidity of what you just did.

“Did she leave?” you wheeze out

“let me- let me check.” He breathlessly answers getting his phone. “my security says she left in quite a huff.”

You break into more laughter as you go and wrap your arms around him, effectively having him do the same.

“it just keeps getting easier and easier!” you giggle.

“I would’ve ended our contract already if it wasn’t.” you hear him say kissing your forehead.

“Rude!”

“Your actions contradict your words (MC), snuggling into me like that, and it’s the truth. Would you have wanted to continue these mindless escapades if there was no point to them?” he asked.

“I consider these mindless escapades of ours symbols of our friendship.” You giggle a bit, almost hiding your face completely from him.

“Hm, yes… this is what friends do, right?”

You nod. “Although typically not this intimate-“

“I was about to say-“

“But I consider you an exception, Jumin Han.”

“… Why is that?”

You shrug a bit. “Maybe it’s because we were exposed to each other physically before all else. Maybe because I’m the first person you’ve admitted to opening up to. Maybe because… we’re just that compatible or something. Maybe because we just care too much about one another.”

You hear a small hum from him in agreement as he squeezes you tighter.

“Where did Elizabeth go?” you ask settling more back into the bed.

“She’ll come back soon, don’t worry.”

“Shouldn’t I-“

“Please stay. Just a little while. Please stay.” You hear him plead, feeling him nuzzle into your hair.

You let out a small smile and close your eyes. “Of course.”

It’s only quiet for about 5 minutes before your friend speaks up again. “You’re not hungry, are you?”

“Not yet.” You lazily answer.

“Should we make pancakes again?”

“Do you want to?”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“hm,” he hums kissing the top of your head, “a passive standstill.” He gently says.

“Are you fond of western foods?”

“To be honest I am more familiar with them than I am with traditional foods. Mother and father had an affinity for them so its what we always ate when I was growing up. Would you rather have a more traditional breakfast?”

“Whatever works for you.” you sigh.

“Then I feel I must admit for you the easiest thing for me is calling up my chef and telling them to make whatever you want. But I would rather have the same sort of fun we had last time.”

“Ah, do you crave domestic life?”

“It is… comforting… something I am unfamiliar with actually.

You nod, too comfortable to say anything and slowly slipping back into sleep honestly. But then you feel something unexpected-

“Jumin!! How could you!” you literally shout pushing yourself back.

“What?”

“GET YOUR NASTY ASS COLD FEET OFF ME!” you scream literally rolling off the bed onto the floor. “HOW COULD YOU! IM NOT YOUR PERSONAL HEATER!” you continue to cry sitting up from the floor.

“(MC), please, I was cold.”

“No!! I don’t heat up no nasty ass cold- cold dead fish feet!” you whine getting up.

“(MC), you’re so cruel.”

“Also your hands are always fucking cold!” you shout starting to theatrically fake cry,  leaving the room. “You’re always so goddamn cold Jumin what the fuck!?”

“(MC), you break my heart.” You hear him shout from the bedroom.

You come back a minute later with a glass of water in hand.

“Fuck you and your cold dead fish feet Jumin Han, wear some motherfucking socks.” You playfully say, taking a sip of the water.

“What a potty mouth.” He sighs sinking back into the bed. “What, you really want me to fuck you in socks?”

You almost spit out your water trying not to laugh- “No!!”

“It’s bad enough I sweat my suit whenever we do it at the office.”

“I actually feel really sorry for yall- the lady gets stripped and we’re all nice and cool and can sweat how much ever we want and then yall have to keep your clothes on because its manly or some shit? Legitimately I feel bad for you guys.”

“It’s quite annoying.”

“I bet, especially because its expected- like some hyper-masculinity bullshit or whatever. Ah, is that why we don’t do it much at the office anymore?”

“More like there’s not much need to go at it so often any longer.” he sighs trying to get up. “What, do you miss it all?”

You laugh a bit more, “I got used to it is all~”

“I was actually going to ask you if you missed it, with the way you send me racy pictures every so often in meetings.”

“Food for thought~” you wink playfully. “they’re by no means invitations for us to suddenly fuck- but I didn’t complain when you just _had_ to have me in the bathroom, as forcefully as you did.” You explain flirtingly batting your lashes.

“The meeting was so annoying I came out of there angry.” He sighed slightly dejectedly.

“Your angry sex was an interesting change of pace though, Han.” You continue taking another sip. But you point to him, “and shoving my face into the wall was quite unexpected- going at it so hard I couldn’t get up and was a numb mess on the floor…” you sigh remembering the experience.

“My apologies, but you got to go home early because of that.” He sighs finally getting up out of the bed

You nod. “Pussy was out of commission for a couple of days though.”

“Good. A lesson for me to never do that again.”

“Oh come on Hanny~” you tease poking him. “I said it was fine~”

“…Hanny?”

You freeze up a quick second, not having realized the weird little nickname you had suddenly given your friend… a weird pun-not-intended nickname.

“That… that wasn’t on purpose!” you squeak out facing him.

You see his surprised expression instantly soften, quickly melting into a smile followed by the sound of him laughing and you cant help but laugh with him.

“Don’t tell me no one has ever given you a nickname?” you ask as you both make your way to the kitchen.

He shakes his head. “It’s always been Mr.Han, Han Jumin, and occasionally Jumin.”

“Hanny” you giggle again.

“It sounds so embarrassing.” He chuckles.

“In that case this’ll be the only thing I ever address you as for the rest of our days!~”

“I wouldn’t mind.” He chuckles more. “Now what is it you want for… oh its lunch time now.”

It was almost a repeat of last time, but just as fun. Every time the both of you hung out now it was so fun, you were really glad honestly. You were so glad that this whole situation had been so unexpected, but it was so rewarding. You don’t even want to think about how it could’ve been if either of you had made a single decision differently. Every time you said “I love you” you meant it with all your heart and you loved seeing how much he would smile at those words.

You were about to get up from the couch to get your things and leave, when the buzzer went off. You instantly get up to answer it out of the habit of living alone.

“It’s probably just security.” You hear him tell you

You open the door, expecting to see a body guard just like Jumin had told you.

But it wasn’t.

You’re faced with a tall blue haired man in sunglasses, looking worn and sullen. You look at him for a second and he stares back, equally as surprised and there’s a stiff air of confusion for a moment as neither of you know what to do next.

“I… I uh-“ you start.

But he suddenly breaks into a warm smile, even with the sunglasses on, the smile felt so warm and genuine and you expected a playful tease, like one given between old friends to come next, and one was made. “Oh? Are you the wifey I heard about?”

You choke on the air you’re breathing for a moment. “Wife?!” you sputter out.

“Yes! I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to come to the wedding! I just- I’ve had a lot on my plate, haha.” He sheepishly chuckles shrugging a bit and giving slight bows in apology. “But from what I can still see you’re very beautiful, I’m so happy for the both of you! Actually is Jumin even home? I forgot to call ahead, does that guy still insist on working on Sundays?”

“I’m- I’m not- not the-” you start to sputter but you’re cut off,

“(MC)? What is it?” you hear Jumin shout. “Who is it?” you hear him getting closer.

You turn just as he makes visual contact with the both of you and he freezes.

“Jumin!” the man laughs “Look at you! Lazing around on a Sunday with the wifey! She’s really loosened you up! Still in your pajamas at 2 in the afternoon, you never even did that when we were kids!”

“V.” you see him breath out going towards the both of you. “Jihyun.” he says again, more clearly and you see a smile break through. He says his name again, going past you and instantly wrapping the other in a hug.

You see V get confused a moment before laughing again and going and hugging him back. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call ahead! I’m so sorry I haven’t been calling or replying to you as much! I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to go to the wedding!”

Jumin separates from him and stands next to you, you couldn’t help but break into a smile too. _You’d never seen him with an expression like this._

“But you two make such a wonderful couple! I’m glad it all worked out for the better! I want to see some pictures of the wedding before I go.”

“(MC), isn’t my wife.” He says, his monotone voice contrasting with his smile.

“Oh? What? Then-“

“She is… my friend.” He cautiously tells him.

V looks to you again, a bit confused-

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” you smile, shaking his hand. “Jumin has told me so much about you!”

“Jumin what a rude joke about your wife.” He says to his friend as he shakes your hand. “No need to be ashamed to introduce me to her. She’s a very sweet one, where did you find her?”

“Actually, Mr.V, I am not the wife.” You say, slightly more embarrassed than you thought you’d be.

“Aw, hon, do you and Jumin have similar humor? Then I can see how you two fell for each other. But no need to go along with his unfunny antics- I’m quite used to and worn out by them. You’re a very sweet woman.”

“Mr.V, I’m not his wife.”

“Ms.(MC), is my mistress.”

You see the man’s smile drop, but it comes back along with a weak chuckle. “Y’all are really scaring me?”

“(MMC), is not my wife, V.” he repeats. “My wife is a gold digger by the name of Sarah, a student of actress Glam Choi, and I was forced to marry her to get rid of her debt ultimately.”

V continues to try to awkwardly smile.

“I hired Ms.(MC), to be my faux mistress in an attempt to get rid of her. We are still in the process of this and through our multitude of experiences together, Ms.(MC) has proven herself to be a reliable person and… friend.”

You continue with your bright beam of a smile as V looks to you again.

“Should I make some tea?” you ask Jumin.

“If you want to.” He replies motioning V to come in.

You nod and go to the kitchen to put the kettle on and set up the tea, not minding to do this. _He was seeing his friend after so long, after all._ You’d probably leave after the tea was done, _you didn’t want to infringe on them catching up_.

“She’s definitely a sweet wifey, I’m quite jealous.” You hear V as you go to the living room where they were both seated.

“Not the wifey.” You say taking a seat next to Jumin.

“May as well be.” He says with that broad smile coming back.

“V, you’re being quite bold and rude.”

“He’s just teasing.” You can’t help but laugh a bit.

“There. Wifey.”

“I’m the secretary, Mr.V.”

“There’s no need for the formality, Ms.(MC), you’re a friend of my best friend after all.” He tells you. “So, what is your friend, who just happens to be a lady, doing here on a Sunday afternoon still in her pajamas? Doesn’t sound like any “ _just friends_ ” that I know of.”

“I invited her over to see a movie- it ended up being terribly boring, and then she slept over. Friends can have sleepovers, we had many growing up.”

“Wi-fey~” he teases again. “Are you sure the two of you aren’t dating?”

“Mr.Han here needs to figure himself out a bit more before he starts to push his feelings on anyone.” You say curling yourself up on the couch.

“I have a lot to take care of in general before I even start thinking about a relationship. Number one priority right now is getting rid of Sarah.”

“And just how are the two of you are doing that?”

You feel your face flush and you saw Jumin’s ears turn a bright red as he smiled nervously. “We uh…” he chuckled a bit. “We are-“

“Oh the kettle!” you gasp as an excuse to get yourself out of there.

Just as you enter the kitchen you hear a loud laugh from V, and you breathe out a small smile too.

“My apologies,” you hear Jumin say as he enters the kitchen. “You don’t even know where anything is.” He continues whilst taking out a tray and getting cups for the tea.

“I’m able to just look around and find it I guess, its fine.” You say pouring the water from the kettle into the teapot. “Ah, no need for a third.” You say setting the extra cup aside.

“Are you not staying?”

You shake your head. “You have a good amount of catching up to do with your friend I don’t want to get in the middle of it.”

He nods in agreement and begins to turn away from you- “But remember what we’ve talked about.” You say grabbing onto his wrist, making him turn back around.

“We’ve talked about a multitude of things Ms.(MC), you can’t expect me to remember all of it.” He says setting his forehead on yours.

“Tell him how much you love him, and give him help. And Jumin, voice your concerns to him, tell him how abandoned he makes you feel, or _whatever it is_ he makes you feel.”

“He is right, you are the wifey.” He giggles taking hold of your hands.

You feel your face heat up and you look to the side just as you feel him kiss your cheek.

“ _My wife.”_ You hear him sigh out setting his forehead on yours.

Those butterflies in your stomach felt like they were going to make you literally burst at any second.

_But those words…_

“Wife…” you mumble under your breath.

“Hm? Did you say something?” he asks removing himself from you

You shake your head.

He smiles again- “My apologies though, that was a strange thing to say wasn’t it?”

You nod.

“Thank you for making the tea.” He says giving you a quick peck on the lips and leaving with the tray.

“No… problem.” You mumble, your fingers touching your lips that he had just kissed; turning the other way to get your things from the bedroom.

_Wife._

The thought went through your head again as you changed your clothes.

That was always a terrifying thought and word when you heard literally anyone else say it, _whenever you thought about it._

But he said it so casually, _did he say it on purpose?_

_Did he know it would get to you?_

_No!_

_He couldn’t have!_

_…_

_Right?_

You sighed as you stuffed your pajamas into your bag.

_Were you really starting to feel… this?_

_Now?_

_No_

_No_

_…No._

_I can’t be._

_I’m not._

_Of course not._

You step out and start heading towards the door, passing by the living room on the way there, making your way behind the sofa.

You look as Jumin and V are talking, _he looks so happy,_ you love it. You look to V and-

And…

_You feel your stomach tie in a knot._

You’re leaving but your friend isn’t even noticing you were leaving, all his attention on his best friend, his childhood friend, the only friend he’s had for a long time. But… But you still-

_(MC) fucking stop it._

_You have no fucking reason to be this god damn petty._

V notices how you have paused and how you’re just standing behind them for a moment. He smiles and gives a little wave- “Bye Mrs.wifey!” he teases.

You cant help but smile back at his innocent tease.

“Bye, V.” you wave back. “Bye Mr—Bye Jumin. See you tomorrow!”

“Goodbye Ms.(MC)” you hear him, since he doesn’t turn to face you.

_Ah…Yeah ok..._

_That’s alright._ You tell yourself heading to the door.

_Jealousy is normal._

_You being jealous_

_Is._

_Normal._

You hated how stupidly salty you had felt seeing your friend with his best friend. I mean, its understandable, he had admitted to you multiple times _you_ were now his best friend, he had admitted feelings for you (that you _had_ to turn down), and the both of you were overly physical too. You had always just nodded when he would say you’re his best friend, you always knew Jihyun was his number one no matter what, you always told yourself that, _just to prepare yourself_. But it was another thing seeing the two together. It was a whole other atmosphere.

While on one hand, when with you, he exhumed an air of neediness. He seemed to sound overly dependent, constantly taking hold of your hand for guidance. Guidance you would eagerly show him, showing him anything he wanted, explaining anything he wanted you to clear up for him, to teach him. You had grown used to him clinging onto you. You had grown _very used_ to being told you were the _only_ person he admitted to caring about. But on the other hand, around Jihyun… around his best friend, his childhood friend, a person who he’s cared about his whole life and a person who naturally returned the feelings… _He was so different._ He held his head up high, confident, feeling and looking more natural and more at home than he ever did around you, in any situation. He was visibly different, a completely different person than you had ever seen.

_That was Jumin Han._

_That was the real Jumin Han. If ever you were able to get past all those tangled threads of his, if you were to get past the issues he had with his parents, the issues with his emotions, the issues with literally everything about him that made him Corporate heir Han, with everything that made him International Director of C &R Han; that was what was who was standing at the end of that whole ordeal. You had finally seen Jumin Han in his truest and purest form._

_And you couldn’t believe you had never seen it until now. That you had never seen **him** until now._

You groan again, hugging your pillow tightly, you couldn’t believe you were still mulling over this… _this fucking bullshit. So what?! So what, it’s totally understandable! They’ve known each other for a lifetime! You can’t compare nor compete with that!!_

_It’s fine._

_It’s Fine!_

You look to your phone again, pressing the home button and reading the time, 19:10.

_You have work tomorrow._

_…_

_….._

_Oh my god **you’re not** going to fucking call him (MC)!!_

This wasn’t the first time this thought had intruded in on you. It had been popping up periodically all afternoon ever since it hit 4.

_Call him._

_Call him!_

_Have you called him?_

_You should totally call him._

The annoying, greedy, needy, clingy, little voice would say.

You’d retaliate immediately every time.

_No._

_No!_

_What if they’re still talking?_

_What if they’re really going over stuff? Stuff that hasn’t been said between the two?_

_What if I call and… and they’re having sex or something??_

_What if I call and V answers?_

_I’ll totally look completely jealous. I’ll totally look like I’m trying to act like a girlfriend!_

_I’ll look pathetic!_

You plant your face into the pillow again, sighing, making the jealous heat in your chest go and dissipate again, knowing it would return in a couple of minutes.

You think you’ve gotten through probably like 5 of those threads of his that he describes as his inner turmoil. _Like 5, at max_ , because you’re not the one untangling them, you’re just helping him undo those knots he describes, himself. But V… _but fucking Jihyn_ , he shows up and it’s like those threads are suddenly all nicely coiled and being put to recycle.

You grit your teeth.

You hate that you’re feeling like this.

_It’s stupid._

Your phone rings. You pick it up without hesitation and without knowing or caring who it is. Maybe if it’s a telemarketer you can rant real quick to them about how stupid your petty feelings are annoying the heck out of you.

“Hello?” you answer the phone.

“You’re not busy are you?”

You swear your heat skips a beat. “No. I’m not.”

“Good.” There’s an awkward pause.

“Is Jihyun still there?”

“He just left.”

“Did…Did everything go well?”

“… I suppose… oh, that’s why I called actually.” Another awkward silence. “I told him how much he means to me.”

“That’s good.”

“I told him I love him.”

“That’s also good.” You force yourself to say even as you felt your chest tighten.

“He cried.”

“Oh… no. Why?”

“He said it had been so long since anyone had told him that… he also didn’t take me seriously at first. Laughing and saying I had you.”

You don’t know how to reply to that.

“I agreed with him. I do have you. I’m so thankful I do. I don’t know where I would be without you. I don’t want to think about where I would be without you. He left me when I needed him most, he just left and I felt so utterly empty without him by my side for the first time.”

“I filled the void he left, I get it. I was his replacement, and now he’s back.” You unfortunately snap, instantly regretting it.

But he doesn’t miss a beat- “You didn’t replace him- you’re not his replacement (MC), you’re something entirely different. You are many things he is not, and I am so thankful for that.”

You feel the tightness in your chest start to feel like it’s unraveling.

“Jihyun is an entirely different person now. I’ve accepted it.” he continues. “I only wish to meet this new person that he is now since the old Jihyun I knew, is no longer there. Or… maybe some of him is… I just… I just hope I can keep him. I just hope he doesn’t leave indefinitely.”

“I hope he doesn’t either.” You say helping him along.

“I still have these whirling feelings towards him, but I know I must realign them to who he is now. I’m sure I will grow used to him. I’m sure I will continue to be able to love him.”

“Jumin?”

“Hm?”

“Do you like him romantically?”

“Most likely.”

Despite his firm answer, the tightness in your chest continues to dissipate.

“I hope he never leaves you again. I hope the both of you can meet- or learn to understand who you both of you are now. I hope you can meet the new jihyun and I hope he can meet the new Jumin.”

You hear a small chuckle from him. “Have I changed that much?”

“I think you have.”

“The new Jumin.” He says slowly, as if tasting the words. “Tell me, what about me is different than when you first met me?” he asks, the eagerness in his voice being so apparent you cant help but laugh.

“You were a complete asshole.” You start out bluntly. “You were very cold, but to everyone, _all the time,_ you’ve really warmed up. You actually put effort into talking with people more now. You’re not so isolated, not so closed off anymore. You’ve let your feelings and emotions slowly seep out and every day you show them more and more to more people than just me.” You pause for a moment, unable to wipe the smile off your face. “You smile more, you laugh more, you love more; you’re happier Jumin. You’re so much happier.”

“Well Sarah is about to leave any day now.”

“Exactly.” You laugh. “The absolute source of your misery.”

“Hm, yes. But I gained the absolute source of my joy in the midst of getting rid of it.”

You feel your cheeks to burn and you have absolutely no reply to the cheesy bullshit he just said.

“Jumin?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t get mad at what I’m going to say.”

“Why would I get mad?”

“And don’t laugh either.”

“(MC), what is it?”

“I was really jealous of Jihyun.”

There’s no reply.

“Like… so jealous I’ve been mulling over these feelings all afternoon. I’ve been feeling guilty all afternoon, festering in these stupid feelings. I was almost going to call you so many times.”

“(MC)” he says your whole name carefully. “Jealous?”

“Very.”

You hear a small chuckle from him.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

“I never agreed to your terms, you simply admitted your feelings to me.” You hear him quietly laugh again. “Jealous? You were jealous? Of what?”

“I… I don’t know… just you being a completely different person around him. Like, I feel that’s the real _you_ around him.”

“(MC), I’m a different person when I’m around _you._ I’m different around every person. We’re different around every person depending on what we need to be, what is expected, and what we choose to display.”

“True.” You sigh relaxing into your bed. “But still you seemed so much more different around him. I even thought that was your true form.”

“We have no true form (MC). We are who we are to each other, aren’t we?”

“Of course.” You chuckle a bit. “The Jumin Han I know isn’t the same Jumin Han Jaehee knows. The you I know… isn’t the same you Jihyun knows either.”

“Exactly” he sighs “…I wish I had you with me right now. I would love to see you being jealous. I admit, this is very embarrassing, but I would love to have you cling to me as you glare at someone in envy.”

“That’s never going to happen.” You giggle.

“Ah, cruel as always, Ms.(MC). I will be on my death bed and you will still tease me and break my heart just as I slip away.”

You cant help but laugh more at his little jokes. “Forever and always~”

“(MC)?”

“Hm?”

“There’s something I really want to tell you.”

“What is it, Jumin?”

“It’s a lot to say actually, I… wait I wrote down the key points…” he says, you hearing things being shuffled around on the other side. “Having V come made me realize them. But…” he let out a sigh and then a gulp of air in. “Ever since I met you, everything feels so new to me. You’ve opened up a new universe for me… A world Rika and… and even Jihyun couldn’t open. So I thought about it… and I want to tell you that… you are my blessing, my best friend, my first love. I hope you’ll always be aware of this while we’re… we’re…”

“Together?”

“That makes it sound like we’re in a relationship.”

“Friendship is a type of relationship.”

“Cute.” He chuckles. “So utterly cute. I wish I could run to you right now, I wish you were here in my arms right now, or me in yours. You’ve turned me into a clingy man (MMC). Jiyhun was very estranged by how touchy I was attempting to be with him. I just wanted a hug and he looked utterly terrified, I just wanted to kiss his cheek, thank him for returning, for coming to see me. For not forgetting about me.” He sighs. “Jihyun… Oh, my apologies I don’t want to make you jealous again. How rude of me I completely switched from you to him.”

You cant help but giggle a bit. “It’s fine Jumin. It’s cute seeing you so enamored. I love seeing you like this, I can hear the smile in your voice. Please continue to let all your love out. Please continue to share your love.”

“(MC), you’re so kind as always. I legitimately want to come over now, have you eaten? Should I bring take-out if I am to go to you? Would that sway your decision? Would that strengthen my case to be able to come running to you?”

“Hmmm, well… I haven’t… But Jumin don’t-“

“What are you in the mood for?” he asks and you can hear him getting up from wherever he was.

“Jumin! No!” you laugh.

“Too late, the gears are turning, (MC).” You hear him say with a door closing behind him.

“Jumin! NO! We have work tomorrow! Ah! The- the fucking media!?”

“I’m taking a buber.” You hear him say to the security guard, as the ding of the elevator goes off.

“Is there anywhere to get takeout around you? I’ll pick something up.”

“JUMIN!!”

“It’s fine, I’ll leave late- early. Sometime. Is there a series you want to catch up on? The ones you’ve shown me have been quite entertaining.”

You just laugh as you flop down on your bed, completely embarrassed at the actions your friend is taking. “Jumin!!” you laugh, joyful tears starting to spill out. “What about work tomorrow?”

“I am a capable adult (MC), I’ll deal with that on my own. Are there any pizza places around you? If I call now I’m sure it’ll be ready by the time I get there. You like pizza don’t you?”

All you can do is laugh and laugh at this sudden turn of events. “Don’t worry I’ll order something!~” you laugh.

“Good, I’ll be 15 minutes max, hopefully.”

“Alright. See you soon, Han.”

“See you soon, (MMC)… I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend corrin is once again the creator of the ideas of "She's not leaving, we need to scream. /Just scream/"  
> and 'cold dead fish feet'  
> Thank you~


	29. It's fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, this is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrugs  
> guess i did this.  
> it actually turned out longer than i expected (?? 3,500 words)  
> its rough- so feel free to tear me apart a new one on this one.  
> get me through this week with your comments~ <3

The meeting ends

A quick text is sent.

** Meet me outside conference room 3. **

A prompt reply.

**Of course.**

**Any documents you want me to bring?**

** Any and all. **

Sent. Followed by a heavy sigh as he gets up from the chair finally.

He goes towards the door, expecting to hear the footsteps of his secretary quickly coming like he had told her to.

But… those aren’t the footsteps of the secretary.

He finally looks up from his phone, looking down the hallway to instantly see his father.

A smile breaks onto both their faces.

 _It’s been a while, much too long_ , the both of them agree on that. Each is busy with their fiancée and “wife”. It’s been… months actually? _How embarrassing. We work in the same building._

A voice suddenly interjects on the conversation though. “Mr.Han?”

“Ah, Ms.(MC), there you are.” He says turning to face her.

“Here are the documents you asked for.” She says handing them to him.

“My, who is this? What happened to Assistant Kang?”

He flinches.

_Shit._

“I’m sorry sir, I’m the secretary!” she smiles with that bubbly front desk secretary demeanor.

“You replaced the secretary, Jumin?” he asks, taking a step forward.

“I felt it was appropriate at the time.”

“How long have you been here, little lady?”

She forces herself to keep smiling, “A year at the end of the summer sir!”

“Oh dear, it really has been a long time. Glam just keeps stealing me away, my apologies, and forgive me, I didn’t catch your name.”

She tells him, eagerly putting out her hand for a handshake, going through her typical motions of business etiquette. He takes her hand, and he kisses it.

_Fuck._

She mutters something after he does so. Followed by a clear, “And just who are you sir?”

“The Chairman.”

She instantly tenses up, shoulders shooting up and instantly she bows, loudly apologizing in the same moment her head hung low.

He laughs in response. “Charming!”

Jumin grimaces.

_Don’t even think about trying anything._

But his father’s attention isn’t even on him anymore, his son is no longer present as he is captivated by the “charming” secretary now fumbling over her words.

What can he do? _What should he do to make him… back off?_

_He’s going to try something._

_This is father we’re talking about._

He didn’t notice how he was shoulder to shoulder with the secretary now.

His father did.

His father continues to smile even as his son no longer has the ability to hide his emotions, a clear indicator of his stress levels in the situation. _He knew that. But... just one more little push._

“Ms.(MC), I am having a small golf outing very soon, would you care to join me?”

He felt her flinch and freeze up, but that could have also been because of the idiotic fact he had snaked an arm around her hips.

_FUCK!_

He laughed, his father simply laughed on seeing the comfortably placed hand that had done the exact same action countless times before.

“I had a feeling!” he chuckled wiping a tear from laughing so hard. “Good on you son, I had to force you to marry for you to find out what you like!” he coughed between the laugh. “It amuses me to no ends to see we have similar taste even in this.”

_She’s not moving, is she uncomfortable?_

_Please, just stay put until he leaves._

“Don’t think I am anything like you.”

“Oh, how cruel Jumin~ “

_You’re angry._

_Cool it._

“Sarah is quite a… funny looking one isn’t she? I wont tattle, do not worry son.” He sighs, turning to the secretary. “You put half of the women here to shame Ms.(MC). I hope you know Sarah cant even compete with you.”

She just stares.

“I look forward to seeing you again! I may start coming in this way in the morning now! Hearing your lovely voice chirp out a healthy little “good morning” will certainly prepare me for a long day, Ms.(MC).”

_Stop gripping so tightly Jumin._

She nods, forcing herself to smile for the chairman. _Please no. You don’t need to._

“I look forward to seeing you around more then, Mr.Chairman!” her voice quivers.

He nods. “And I expect a response from you promptly, Ms.(MC), I plan to go within the next month. Jumin you are also free to join, I don’t mind, as long as I get to see that tight little ass moving around~ I’ll see you later!” he laughed leaving the two.

The two stood there awkwardly, the secretary all stiff and seeming not the breath and her employer holding her so tightly the two looked as if attached at the hip.

“Tight little ass?” he heard her mumble glancing to her behind.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, forcing himself out of his trance of disbelief.

“Mr.Han?” he heard her ask.

He didn’t respond, he only shifted his hand to the small of her back and quickly led her back to his office in a huff.

“Han?” she asked as he slammed the door behind them.

 _God._ He didn’t want to say anything. He roughly took the documents from her hands and threw them on the desk, scattering a good half of them onto the floor. He groaned once more and leaned on the edge of his desk, repressing his urge to shout out an imbecilic curse.

“Jumin!”

He looked up from his desk to face his secretary, her face riddled with worry.

“Jumin- are you ok?” she asked again, her voice being much too sweet for the response he barked out.

“Let me guess, you’re going to the golf outing- you’re going to go and make some _extra cash_ aren’t you? Use him the same way you-“ _Those are tears. She’s crying_ “the same way you’ve been using me...” he finishes off, practically trailing off as he noticed what he’s blurted out.

She pauses for a moment, only looking at him for a couple of moments before she takes in a gulp of air to force her words out: “Do you… do you still resent me that much?” her bottom lip quivered. “I thought I already… I already- like- proved how much I care about you?”

_Fuck._

_Fuck_

_Fuck fuck FUCK!!_

She sniffed again, quickly wiping away a tear. “I thought you were past this… wait no.” her brows furrowed. “It’s fine. It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine. You’re… you’re just frustrated its ok- it’s just- it’s just your insecurities bubbling up that you haven’t dealt with…” she weakly forced herself to laugh. “It’s fine. I just… I just thought I had proven myself to you already.” She looked up to look him in the eyes again. “Jumin, please know I mean everything I say to you. I mean everything I say with all my heart.”

Ah… his face felt warm.

Too warm.

Oh…

He blinked and felt the tears roll down his face.

“It’s… It’s ok!” she weakly laughs again. “Just don’t keep it in, Jumin. Please talk about it.”

_Why don’t you get angry?_

_Why do you never stop and just shout at me? Why do you never simply storm out to leave me alone with my thoughts?_

_Why do you just stand there forcing yourself to smile, always telling me that it’s fine?_

“(MMC)… I’m sorry.” He finally forces himself to choke out.

She nods, letting out another small laugh, masking her want to cry.

_Why are you so quick to forgive me?_

“It’s alright.”

_God no it isn’t._

He makes his way around the desk and stands in front of her, “(MC), I’m terribly sorry. I… I didn’t mean it. Please, I didn’t mean what I said.” He begged cupping her face in his hands.

“You still said it though.” She irked out gritting her teeth.

_Yes._

_Please, don’t be passive. Please tell me I did wrong._

“You still said it Jumin, and it still hurts.” She clenched her teeth to stop herself from crying, gripping onto his hands. “What do you think I could possibly be using you for at this point?”

_Yes._

_Yes. Yes. Yes. You have every right to be angry with me._

“I’m still highly insecure about myself when it comes to my father, (MC).” He promptly confesses

“I can tell!” she tells him loudly. “I don’t fucking know why though! He’s such a creep!”

His eyes got wide in surprise. _A creep?_ He’s never heard anyone say anything so derogatory about his father. _Was he?_

_He had… actually never seen his father so outright with a woman before. He had actually never seen how he acquired the women he did, he only ever saw them when they were already in their house._

He didn’t notice how he had went and kissed her, much too passionately honestly. But so did she, pulling his collar down to her as his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, bringing her up closer, pressing her up closer.

It had been a while since they had given into such a throe of passion- actually had they ever had this… much… _Passion_? Did something happen to her that made her change her composure towards him? Had something between the two of them suddenly changed only her? She had never been this greedy for him. He didn’t remember having her being this clingy to him ever. Feeling her just wanting him suddenly so close like he had _always_ done with her these past months.

“You’re better, infinitely better.” He heard her say between bated breaths, between gently heated kisses that each were reciprocating with the same amount of emotion. “So much.” He heard again. “So much.”

He couldn’t help it, he picked her up and placed her on the desk, firmly fixating himself between her legs, enjoying the almost forgotten feelings of his waist being squeezed by her thighs.

“I love you” he breathed out. “I love you I love you I love you.” he couldn’t help the simple words surfacing up from deep within his heart. He hadn’t said them in person in so long, but how he loved saying it over the phone with her now, and how he loved how he was finally saying them in person again to her as each held each other tightly.

“I’m sorry” he breathed out setting his head on hers. “I would say forgive me, but you always do instantly. So do not forgive me, hold onto my mistake, force me to remember it later (MC), force me to grow from it. Force me to change along with you (MC).”

He hears her weakly laugh as he cups her face in his hands once more, her hands cold against his overly hot ones, a flipped situation for the both of them for once. “Jumin.” She laughs gently.

He leans more into her, humming a small sound in acknowledgement.

“Jumin.” She says again with a bright smile, inching its way onto her face.

He hums again, a similar smile forcing itself onto his face.

“Juuuu-Min~” she says laughing at the end.

He laughs with her, a quick “what?” being asked in the midst of it.

“Jumin.”

“(MC).”

“Ju-Min Han~”

He kisses her once more, the smiles on both of their faces making them laugh in the midst of it. He says her name in a similar fashion in response.

“I love you.”

He kisses her again.

“I love you.” she repeats.

He didn’t say anything in response, believing that if he didn’t say anything she would be forced to say it again, and she does. And again and again until the both of them are giggly messes.

“I love you.” he finally repeats to her.

She giggles once more, a quick sniffle following in succession. Her hands never leaving the hands still cupping her face.

“Do you think we would last?” she asks breaking the silence.

“In what sense?”

“I don’t think we would.” She answers her own question with a slight laugh.

“What do you mean (MC)?”

“Romantically.” She tells him. “As a couple. As a couple who holds hands, who go out on dates, who takes trips together, who buy gifts for each other.”

“(MC), we do almost all those things already.”

“I think we would only last a year, two max.”

“Would you still give me the honor of experiencing those 2 maximum years later on though, (MC)?”

She quickly kisses him. “Of course.”

“Would we turn unhappy?”

“I think so… I don’t want to lose you as my friend Jumin. Relationships are so easy to end badly, much more than friendship. There’s so many of those emotions we feel we have to show-“

“Then don’t cater to those expectations (MC).”

She laughs again- “You deserve so much Jumin. You deserve much more than me.”

“I only do because you helped me change.”

“You deserve Jihyun. You deserve to no longer have to repress your feelings for him, you deserve to experiment and learn much more beyond myself, Jumin.”

“You wont ever leave, will you?”

“I cant make a promise like that, Jumin. We both still have a lot of life ahead of us. Who knows what could happen in the next 5 years, 10? Who knows. Maybe we’ll drift away and then end up seeing each other again down the line. If that’s the case I hope we do.”

“I love you.”

“Oh, we’d never last.”

“Not forever.”

“For a while though, yes.”

“I await those days then. Will it be soon?”

She simply laughs again, no response being given.

“I would say you have it switched, (MC). I would say you deserve the best, that you deserve so much more than me, someone better… But then again, I haven’t an inkling who would be better than me.”

She bursts out laughing, her comforting hands gripping onto his.

“I wont lie, it still estranges me to no ends how we confess our feelings for each other so comfortably, so freely now.” He tells her.

“Oh, do you not like me bursting into your office, shouting “I love you!” and immediately leaving?”

He laughs- “Leaving me dazed afterwards every time?”

“That’s the point, Han~” she giggles. “Are you used to it now though? Do you think you’re ready to say it to someone else? Do you think you could hear it from someone else and have your heart swell in gratitude and love?”

“We’ll have to wait and see.” He sighs, taking so much comfort in holding her hands.

“Is Jihyun going to be staying a while?”

“He says he’ll stay until the end of summer.”

“Tick-tock Jumin.” She sings tapping his nose. “What route are you taking? How will you go forward with your dear friend?”

“I’m going for romance.”

“I wish you luck on your first route of many then, Jumin.”

“First? My first route will always have been you, (MC).”

She instantly blushes and averts his gaze shyly and he eagerly sets a kiss on her cheek.

“First.” He purrs the word. “First. First. First. _The first._ _My first_. Ms.(MC)” he says the whole name carefully. “was. My. first~.” He chuckles for a second. “Oh come on, you were always aware of this fact, Ms.(MC).”

“I know…” he sees her pout, but seeing it quickly contort into a catty smile. “V is going to get sloppy seconds!~” she teases sticking out a tongue.

“Ms.(MC), I would think he would have a much better experience with me because of all that you taught me.”

“I was joking!” she whines, intertwining her fingers in his hair to playfully pull him closer

“Regardless of the joke it was quite intolerant of you to say such a thing.”

She clicked her tongue before turning her head the side, laughing in succession to his reprimand: “You’re no fun.”

“Oh, come now, I’ve proven myself to be exceedingly fun in a multitude of cases (MMC)” he chuckles more setting a small kiss in the crook of her neck.

She giggles and laughs more in response the action, the two holding each other much too tightly for the situation, the both of them much too clingy for the situation.

This was all too much for the situation.

But…

_It has been a while hasn’t it?_

_We sparingly see each other now._

_Maybe… once a week? Twice?_

_Ah, this is why I miss you._

“Jumin?”

“Hm?”

“You want to hang out this weekend?”

_Seems you do too._

_Cute._

“Hang out?” he asks separating from her, the words feeling foreign when he said it.

She nodded. “We can go somewhere! The Museum is nice! Or- or maybe I can find out if there any events or anything coming to town! Something free~” she giggled sticking out a tongue. “Ah! You like books! A big book store opened up nearby! What about that? We can make it a sleepover! Bring Eli! And we’ll smoke a bowl!~” she loudly whispered the last part.

He couldn’t help but look for a while, the sudden subject of just “hanging out” seeming so foreign but simultaneously so familiar. _He’d done this before right? Right?_

“(MMC), you know we cant do that.”

Instantly her smile dropped. “Why not?!” she practically cried out.

He stifled a laugh at first but let it break through regardless. “so innocent” he laughed “Such an innocent, absent-minded, such an airheaded, careless, and forgetful woman.” He laughed to the point tears made their way onto his face.

“Is it the weed? Fine no weed.” She pouted crossing her arms.

“No, (MC), it’s the issue that I am a public figure. It’s the fact that I constantly have media following me and the sight of us together will cause quite a stir. It’s the fact that those who are already in the eye of the media don’t interest me, and those who aren’t are typically unwilling to deal with it.”

She hummed in quiet agreement. “V and Rika did.”

“Social creatures. Rika enjoyed the newfound attention V came with, she reveled in it actually.” He watched her as she seemed to contemplate the situation, looking off to the side. “Would you… also revel in the new found attention?”

She returned her gaze to him, a big eyed stare that only ever reminded him of when he would gain Elizabeth’s attention from something else. She shrugs. “So you want to hang out or not?” she asked crossing her legs, fed up with her friend’s excuses.

He sighs. “Yes… what are friends good for if the both of you never do anything?” he looks off to the side as he hears her laugh in response.

And then, _it clicks_.

“(MC)!” he shouts, grabbing onto her.

“Jumin!” she shouts at the same volume and the same expression.

“You have to go accompany my father on the golf outing!” he practically shouts again.

“Ok!?” she shouts back again. “Why?!”

“I- I’ll go with you- don’t worry!” he tells her, seeing her nod in response. “If I go, Glam and Sarah will also go!” she nods again. “I-I…” he trails off, turning around from her, putting together his thought more clearly.

“If… If Glam and Sarah go- more importantly Sarah- she’ll see me and get fed up and do something... she’ll regret?” he heard her say behind him.

“Yes.”

“She’s close to cracking, right?” he hears her say, hearing her hopping off the desk.

“She cracked months ago, (MMC). She cracked the moment she walked in on you bent over the desk.”

“Oh, this is the final touch then? The final straw?”

He just nods, still trying to piece together the details.

“So… when-“

“2 weeks.”

A hum in confirmation.

“Actually, he’s attending a small fundraiser the club is holding, I’ll- I’ll invite the RFA. I’ll attend. You’ll attend. _She'll attend._ That’s Friday. This happens on Saturday.”

Another hum. He turns around and see’s her typing this all into her phone's calendar.

“Ok, so not this next weekend but the one after?”

“Yes… you- you don’t mind if I choose a uniform do you?”

“As long as its not something that’s not going to make me pass out of heat stroke, it’s hot already, Han.”

He nods. “No it’ll be quite the opposite.”

“Then do I get to go home in your jacket?” she flirts with a little wink.

“All you have to do is ask.~”

“Nope!~” she sang already heading back out. “You _have_ to know what I want without telling you!~

“Alright, Sarah.”

She gasped just as her hand fell on the door handle. “That!! Is the worst!!! Oh my god no!!” she laughed instantly turning red. “Jumin Han that is the worst offense! The worst jeer!” she started the open the door. “The worst thing you could _ever_ call me!” she playfully whined.

“Have a good rest your afternoon, Ms.(MC).” He chuckled watching her leave.

“You too Mr.Han! By the way, you’re 5 minutes late to your meeting!” she shouted walking away.

_SHIT!_


	30. Jaehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life comes at you fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaayyyyy FINALLY AMIRIGHT?!  
> ive been so excited to write this part but it came out really ooc for me but idk how to change it also i hate making yall wait so here it is!!  
> i cant wait to start writing more Jaehee i love her so much <3 <3

_Ugh…_ What is this pounding headache?

_Did you really drink that much last night?_

You grip onto the covers and nestle your face more into your pillow…

_THIS ISNT MY BED._

You let out a gasp and force your eyes open to look at a room that is not yours and is not familiar.

_What did I do last night?_

You remembered you were bored as fuck, and to be honest the planned events of the next weekend that were swirling in your mind were making you anxious. You texted Jaehee but she was busy. You texted some more friends and they already had full plans. So… you went on chwitter… and… _there was Zen?_ Posting a picture and saying how he was going to a party later.

You were already buzzed from drinking alone, you were so nervous about what’s supposed to happen next weekend.

You texted him, _a bit too boldly_ , inviting yourself. _Damnit alcohol._ But he agreed. _Of course he would._ You both met up at the train station by the venue and went together. But… _it wasn’t that good…_

 _“You want to go somewhere else?”_ you remember him asking.

_“Anything would be better than here.”_

_God why did you say that?_

He wasn’t that far away- _What happened from there? Nothing._

_No wait-_

_Some cheap beer._

_Some cheap laughs._

_A cheap kiss._

_Accidental?_

_It wasn’t._

Your breath hitched as you could feel his warmth on your back.

_Fuck._

_Let’s… Let’s just get out of here… he’s still sleeping._

You ease out from under the covers and off the bed quietly, going and finding your clothes and putting them on.

_Phone._

You heard him rustle a bit.

**_PHONE._ **

You heard him mumble something, but you cant find your damn—

_There it is._

On the edge of the bed.

You try to grab it without waking him, but just as your fingers wrap around it he sits up.

“Ah, good morning (MC)” he said with a lazy smile.

You just look at him. Terrified.

You don’t say anything. You grab your phone, get up and start to make your way out.

He calls out your name.

_Ignore him._

“(MC)?!” you feel him grab your shoulder. “Is something wrong?” he asks turning you around to face him.

You shake your head.

He lets out a small smile. “Sorry, why are you in such a rush to leave? Do I look that bad in the morning?”

You can’t help but let a giggle slip out.

“Come on, last night was fun, let me make you breakfast.”

_This… felt… like it had already happened._

“No.” you choke out.

“Is… did I do something wrong?”

“Zen, this shouldn’t have happened.”

“… You don’t have a boyfriend do you?”

You shake your head.

Another winning smile- “Then its not a problem, right? I mean, I really like you.”

“Zen, I don’t like you. Not… like this or not like that.” You say trying to distance yourself.

“You- you said you liked me last- agh! Come on, just one date!”

“Zen no!”

“Is there a problem with me?”

“No, of course not I just-“

“Do you like someone else?”

“I-“

“If you tell me who you like I’ll leave you be.”

“You should leave me alone even if I don’t tell you, Zen. Come on we’re friends! I- I like being your friend I just-“

“If you tell me I can throw out my hopes for you (MC). I like being friends too! But this feeling is starting to be fucking unbearable!”

“I-“

“Don’t tell me it’s Jumin Han-“

“No!” you shout your voice breaking. “Jaehee! I like Jaehee!”

The air grows heavy, it’s hot, stuffy, and uncomfortable, and your chest feels so heavy and tight you feel like you’re going to collapse.

“Jaehee?”

You nod, feeling your cheeks burn and eyes start to water. _Jaehee, it was always Jaehee._

“B-But you- we… we had-“

“I told you! Now let me leave!”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried in like that…” he sighed. “Wow… Jaehee… Our Jaehee? Our Jaehee Kang?”

You nod again.

“… Unexpected…” he says letting you go finally.

“Zen, please don’t think this changes anything. I still like being friends with you! I enjoy your company and I enjoy supporting you! But… But I cant do this- I cant do this to Jaehee. Please don’t ever tell her. Please keep this our secret… and … and I cant have this happen again.”

He nods looking off to the side.

“Bye Zen. I’ll see you some other time then?” you ask hand already on the front door handle.

No response.

“I had a lot of fun last night. Don’t think I didn’t. You’re really fun. I don’t regret texting you.”

That last part was definitely a lie.

You exit and make your way up to the street level and there’s a sudden flash in your face.

_What the fuck?_

~~~~

Everything was normal when you went into work on Monday, although Jaehee hadn’t responded to your multiple texts and you hadn’t seen neither her nor Mr.Han all morning.

You shrugged it off though, assuming they had started the day early though.

That apparently wasn’t the case.

“What _the fuck_ is this?” you hear your boss’ voice growl out as a magazine article with your face is slapped on your desk.

 “What?!” but before you can grab it he takes it back.

“A strange new woman was seen leaving Zen’s apartment this past Sunday morning! A sleepover? Is it possible we’ll be seeing this woman around Zen more?” he read

“Mr. Han!”

“Ms.(MC), you are the literal face of _my_ department. You are a C &R employee. An employee from our company should not be inserting themselves into tabloids, they should not be making fools of themselves, and they should not be getting into any trouble. I do not like to, and I do not want to see the C&R name plastered next to some incompetent employee in an article of any sort.”

You clench your teeth and start to feel your face get hot. He continues to look at you with that cold glare you hasn’t given you since when you first met him. The glare that’s part of that iron façade, for strangers and those he doesn’t like.

He lets out a sigh, putting his composure back in place. “I’m making a scene. I’m only making matters worse. My office.”

You get up and quickly follow him, the both of you without saying a word nor even looking at each other.

You both enter and he closes the door behind him and you take a seat on the couch, doing everything in your power to look as small as possible.

“Idiotic. Fucking idiotic. You let this happen when we’re so close- so fucking close. Sarah is finally at her fucking wits end, I just need this final push- this final push that’s set for this weekend and I know she’ll be gone! Gone and out of my life forever! I just- I just… why did you have to go and do this?”

“It’s not like it was on purpose! I-I-… it was stupid. I was stupid. I know I’m a fucking idiot!”

“Regardless. Are… are you and Zen-“

“No!” you literally sob out. “I was drunk! I was bored and scared and anxious- it was a mistake! I didn’t mean for it to happen! It was an accident!”

“Did you both even-“

“Jumin!!”

“Yes, my apologies. That doesn’t even matter. I’m… I’m sorry we didn’t see it earlier so we could stop it from publishing, but its still all over the internet. However small a star he may still be, word gets around fast and our hacker is trying his best to contain the information spreading… but… its already in print too.” He sighs again and he looks back to you. “Ms.(MC), I’m… I’m disappointed in you. But I cant help but feel sorry for you. I’m sorry this happened. Even if you let it. Assistant Kang… she is… she is very distraught over this turn of events.”

You barely let him finish the sentence before you run out of his office to Jaehee’s. You swing the door open and slam it behind you. You’re breathless and on the verge of tears, so much so you’re barely able to choke out her name.

She looks up from her computer screen, a bored and unimpressed expression on her face.

“I’m sorry.” You choke out.

She grimaces, the annoyance clear on her face, her shoulders tense from the sight of you.

“Jaehee I’m sorry!” you sob taking a step forward.

“Ok (MMC)” she sighs looking back at her computer.

“Jaehee please- it- it wasn’t anything! Its not anything!”

“I said it’s fine! Ms.(MC)!” she barks at you standing up behind her desk. “Although I should say it’s even worse that it isn’t anything! It’s even worse since you’re making it look like Zen is just some- some player who sleeps with any woman! Making a _stain_ in _his_ career!”

You feel your knees tremble and become weak.

“You’re- you’re nothing but a _stain_ on _his_ public image (MMC).” Her anger melting into something else. “I- I thought we were friends” she sputtered out. “After everything, I thought after all we’ve done-“

“Jaehee I love you!” you sob, tightly gripping onto your shirt.

She wipes at the tear on her cheek, emitting a small quiet laugh. “What a stupid thing to say at a time like this.”

“Jaehee, please I love you.” you cry falling to your knees. “I’ve- I really, _really_ like you Jaehee. More than friends. I like you more than friends Jaehee.”

She doesn’t look to you, she only tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she eases over to the front of her desk, to in front of you. “(MC), do you really think lying like that will help you?”

“Jaehee!” you cry, gripping onto your tights. “I’ve liked you for a long time! I really do like you! What happened with Zen- that- that was a mistake! We’re just friends Jaehee. Just that! Maybe even less! Because I _like you,_ Jaehee.” You take in a gulp of air. “All those times I kissed you-“ she instantly becomes red- “That was me trying to give you a hint- throwing a hint blatantly in your face Jaehee! I meant those! I meant them with all my heart! I- I- I- just didn’t know how to tell you! I didn’t want to completely ruin what we already have!”

She just looks at you, hurt and confused, a hand placed over her chest now, gripping onto her shirt. “(MC), what do you mean?”

“I mean I like you! I like you a lot Jaehee! For a very long time!”

She fidgets where she stands, clearly actually thinking about this confession that you were giving. “All those… kisses…?” she trails off, averting looking to you.

“Jaehee you’re my friend! But i- i- would love to be more than that!” you choke out.

“Every… kiss….?” She mutters setting a hand under your chin. “So… so what I was feeling was… fine?” she chokes back a cry. “Do not think I am some innocent girl who you can just toy with.” She says clenching her teeth.

“I know Jaehee I know I know I know-“

“All those things I’ve confessed to you- told you!”

“I am not toying with you! I’m not making fun of you! I’m not trying to ridicule you! I- I _like you_ , Jaehee!”

Her hand gently pushes up from below your chin and you use all your energy to bring yourself up to her. She doesn’t remove the hand from under your chin, her thumb inching onto your bottom lip, her other hand propping her up as she leans back against the desk. She seemed to want to move back, but the way she pulled you towards her only showed how conflicted she felt. You didn’t dare touch her, you didn’t dare do anything, she was in control, _she had to be._

“I’ve…” she looks to the side. “I’ve never thought of another…. Woman….” She keeps mumbling and trailing off.

“Jaehee…”

She whips her head back up, looking you straight into your eyes, before going and kissing you; kissing you much deeper than any of those other times you were just trying to give her a hint, much deeper than anything you actually expected from her. Her arms wrapping around your shoulders only pulling you closer to her, and you couldn’t help but place your hands on her waist, unable to help yourself in gripping tightly onto her. She wasn’t crying anymore, you definitely weren’t either. You wondered what this would signify, what this would mean when she inevitably separated from you.

You hear her pant out your name in the midst of it all. Once, twice and even more, and you would always reply with hers. You dont notice how she goes back and sits herself on her desk, you were much too invested in finally having your fantasy suddenly come true. How she didn’t separate from you, how she had suddenly thrown off her glasses causing you to laugh, and how she pulled at your hair as if to keep you from running away, _it’s perfect._

“Jaehee, you’re too perfect.” You pant, trying to catch your breath.

You’re pretty sure you hear her whine something in response, but her legs tightening around you were a much louder response. You cant take it and unbutton the top buttons of her blouse, absolutely no sort of resistance being given as you go and pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses leaving only a single mark at one point.

You end up praising her- much too much. But how cant you? _She’s utterly perfect_ , utterly beautiful and wonderful in every way, every touch of hers on your own body sent an electrical current running through your spine that screamed at you to keep going.

You’re so lost in the heat of the moment that you have no idea how long her skirt has been shimmied up to her waist.

_This has gotten too hot and heavy way too fast._

“Jaehee-“ you pant looking up from this newly discovered detail. “We- we shouldn’t” you say at practically a whisper.

She’s completely, utterly disheveled her shirt practically completely unbuttoned, her hair sticking to her face, and your lipstick having painted her so nicely. _You want to scream at yourself for having said that._

 _Fuck it._ You think as your hand dives between her thighs. _You do this shit with Jumin all the time you can do it with her too._

Her reaction was instantaneous to your touch. She’s loud, _much more than you anticipated._

She lets out a simple moan, a simple lovely moan that drove you crazy instantly because you never thought you’d hear this sort of thing from her. She throws her head back, and you nestle yourself nicely in the crook of her neck, your fingers kneading her nicely through those cheap, thin tights of her. Her legs open more as you go along and you revel in every little twitch your feel from her but you wish she would lean forward and grab onto you, _I want to feel you closer._

You let out an “I love you “ slip out, _you’re way too into this_ but you’re glad she is too.

You hear her emit a small “More.”

_Of course._

_It’s torture when you’re being teased so much through tights too much, isn’t it?_

You hand finally slips into her tights, and you pull them down mid thigh.

“(MC), they’re going to rip.”

“I’ll get you new ones.” You pant teasing her through only those lacy panties of hers.

Did she always wear underwear like this? They’re so cute. _I want to see more of your cute lingerie._

She reacts even more to your touch, her legs lifting off the desk and you see her cover her mouth. You get closer to her face again, making her lock onto your lips again and you finally have your hand slip her panties to the side. She pulls you in tighter and you love every little thing you feel from her, that you hear from her but you don’t like the next noise that you hear-

The door opening.

You don’t have time to turn around and react, you just hear Jaehee shout out a curse and you hear your boss’s voice say in such a quiet and utterly uncharacteristic way:

“Oh shit sorry.”

The door closes and the two of you are left frozen where you are, both of you still panting.

“Shit” you hear Jaehee hiss. “Shit shit shit SHIT!” she keeps hissing buttoning up her blouse,  pushing you off of her and fixing herself up. “Fuck!” she says finally looking at the ground and gripping onto her hair. “(MC)!” she shouts.

“Jaehee-“

“Fuck fuck fuck that!! That was Mr.Han! Are- are we going-“

The door creaks open again and from behind you, you hear his voice again. “Oh good you’re both done. I needed to talk to you Ms.(MC), but I guess it’s good if assistant Kang is also here.”

“Mr.Han I-“ Jaehee shouts pushing past you. “Don’t fire (MC)! I- I take full responsibility for what happened!” she shouts bowing.

Your boss takes a seat and looks to her and then you, and lets a small smirk escape. You instantly feel you face heat up, not expecting such a reaction from him. “I applaud you for finally confessing your feelings (MMC). It’s quite nerve wracking isn’t it?”

You nod, still confused and dazed about whats going on.

“Mr.Han, what do you mean?” Jaehee asks standing up straight.

“Don’t worry about your job assistant Kang, these things happen.” He says.

“M-Mr.Han, are you- are you alright?” she stammers.

“Ah yes, how… how and where do I start? Ah, yes. Unbeknownst to you, and anyone, Ms.(MC) here has been helping me in getting rid of Sarah.”

“Getting rid of your wife, Mr.Han?!”

He nods. “We drew up a contract and for the past few months she has been my quote on quote mistress.” He says making the air quotes with his hands. “Through our… experiences I have noticed her particular liking towards you and I completely failed to mention- with Jihyun coming back and all, I wanted this to happen.”

Jaehee turns to you, utterly confused and scared “(MC)- what does he-“

“Assistant Kang please, I’ve been paying her for her services like an employee-“

“Shut up!” she barks at him. “Just shut up! I want to hear this from her!”

She turns back to you, letting out a sigh, setting her hands on your shoulders and she tell you: “Please tell me everything.”

And you do, _all of it._ From beginning to end, hoping with each word you said she wouldn’t suddenly tell you to stop, tell you she couldn’t listen to this anymore. But she didn’t, she listened intently, that caring look in her eyes making you break out into tears at the end. You don’t know why you did, but you did. You cried and then laughed glad you had told someone about this outlandish sounding experience you had been keeping secret. You didn’t think it was having a toll on you, but apparently it did. She held you tightly, she comforted you in a way you didn’t think you needed, you didn’t know you needed to be comforted.

“So… so the two of you are… friends?” she asks.

You nod, he nods.

“And you have… have been…” she shakes her head.

“Assistant Kang, please. The one she wants is you.”

You grab onto her hand in that same moment and you feel her squeeze yours tight on hearing those words.

“It was always you to begin with.” He says. “Anyways I was really needing this to happen with what’s going on this weekend. As I have already notified you the RFA will be making a small appearance at the club’s fundraiser this Friday, Ms.(MC) will of course be attending to annoy Sarah. Then on Saturday she will be accompanying me on that golf outing with my father which Sarah and Glam will also be attending. I would think that this will finally do it for her. Me parading around my mistress anywhere? I hope it works- scratch that it will.” He rambles on. “You play a part in this also Assistant Kang.” He says offhandedly pointing to her. “She will accuse Ms.(MC) of many things to the media, the media will go after (MC), but how can any of it be true? She’s in a gay relationship!”

You accidently let out a small snort of a laugh at his comment.

“Convenient, don’t you think?” he asks a small laugh also in the back of his voice.

You feel Jaehee hold on tighter onto your hand once more. “I guess.” She mumbles.

“Jaehee please if you don’t want to go through with this- if you need time to think-

“I need time to think.” She says. “The relationship I have with you… is my most ideal. I… I always feel warm when around you, and even thinking of you makes me smile, and you have a way of lifting my spirits even when I’m tired and exhausted… I-“ she looks to Jumin and stops. “I want to think this over, this was very sudden.”

“Please assistant Kang I will pay-“

“I’m not talking about that! I’m talking about (MC)! I’ll help with your stupid plan! You should know I hate Sarah just as much as anyone else! All that- all that shit she makes me go through!” she snaps.

“Then I greatly thank you.” he sighs getting up from his seat. “I look forward to the shit storm that’s to happen.” He says making his way to the door. “I hope the both of you figure out everything between the both of you. Have a good rest of your day.” And the door shuts behind him.

The both of you stand there for a second, you don’t want to let go of her hand but you feel you should go to leave her to her thoughts.

“I…” you start, trying to reclaim your hand from hers. “I should go, shouldn’t I?”

“(MC).”

“hm?”

“I… I really like you too…” you hear her whisper looking away from you.

You smile and giggle a bit, setting your head on hers. “I like you too Jaehee.” You giggle tightly holding her hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up the ending is going to be really slow from here on out even tho theres only 2 chapters left  
> sorry  
> school is kicking my ass i only finished this bc my only class today was cancelled and i decided to just dick around  
> Btw I drew up MCs confession to Jaehee a while back: https://instagram.com/p/BQZgu0khGFc/


	31. 5? 6? Something Around There.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the Country Club Soiree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry- this is only the first half- BC I ABSOLUTELY ADORE AND CRIED AT HOW I ENDED THIS SEGMENT AND ANYTHING THAT FOLLOWED IT DIRECTLY WOULD BE POOPY  
> so here's the first half of this pre-final segment.  
> there's a shit ton going on, so maybe its good i split it up.

“You’re late.”

“And?”

“Is that any way to speak to your employer?”

“I can tone it down a notch since I’m not on the clock.”

“Catty.” He hisses, but you can hear the slight sense of amusement in the back of his voice. “You’re overdressed.” He continues. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“My girlfriend.” You smile back, snaking an arm around Jaehee’s waist. “Mr.Han~” You say in your secretary voice.

“I told you to go with the blue one.” Jaehee whispers to you. “Mr.Han-“

“Jaehee don’t apologize.” You tell her.

“Don’t apologize assistant Kang.”

She shifts around a bit more, no doubt from both this strange air of close friends between two people she only knew to be employee and employer just last week, and your arm holding her close.

“You’re not on the job assistant Kang, ah I mean Jaehee. You’re here as a member of the RFA.” He grabs two drinks passing by on a serving tray being carried around. “Here, drink. As most would say, try to loosen up.”

The both of you take the drinks he’s offered. Jaehee takes a small sip and you down half of it, much to your surprise also. Earning a choked cough from drinking it so quickly unexpectedly.

“(MC), you seem to be anxious.”

You only look to Jumin, still trying to pull yourself back together from choking.

“You are anxious. Don’t be, this is a private event filled with a mob of people trying to impress one another. Nothing is going to happen today except you looking pretty and annoying Sarah.”

You feel Jaehee put a hand on the small of your back as you simply let out a curt chuckle at his words.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t make comments like that to her, Mr.Han.” she says, a strain in her voice clearly indicating how it took a lot of energy for her to actually say this to her employer.

“Say what, Kang?”

“ _looking pretty.”_

“Ah, does she not?”

She grips tighter and pulls you in closer to her. “Of course.”

“I see my comment annoyed you, apologies. On another matter, where is the rest of our organization?”

“Zen is already here I believe, Yoosung and Luciel are yet to arrive.”

“Is V coming?” you ask trying to lighten the mood.

You see Jumin falter in drinking his drink for a second, the pause being easily missed if you don’t know him well enough. “No.” you sighs removing the glass from his lips, averting your gaze.

“Do you want to invite him?”

“…No.”

 “Did you tell him about the event?”

“No.”

 “Does he even know about it?”

You hear Jaehee giggle a bit just as he returns his gaze to you. “…No. Should I… invite-”

“I would.” You shrug. “Then Jumin can have a friend to play with!”

Jaehee instantly bursts out laughing and you see your friend also emit a small smile in amusement.

“Describing us as if we are children.” He chuckles taking another sip of the drink. “What a jokester you are Ms.(MC). No, I would think you are my playmate for today.”

“But I already came with a friend!” you say with a fake childish pout, pushing forward Jaehee a bit to him. “You have to get your own friend Jumin! Jaehee doesn’t share!”

“Does she not? Ah, my heart has been broken in two in that case. Keeping my friend so far away, yet so close. Kang, won’t you rethink your emotions?”

She instantly stifles her laughter, and straights out, you feel her tense up, and you instantly regret being friendly with Jumin. She wasn’t used to this, and she had already told you how if a situation like this were to arise how uncomfortable she would be, you couldn’t blame her though, it was understandable. This is her boss you’re talking about.

It seems like you weren’t the only one to notice her shift in demeanor though, your friend pausing a moment from having leaned forward to tease her, going and slowly leaning back, keeping a good distance away from her, also uncomfortable from such actions suddenly being taken with his long-time assistant.

The sudden shift in the atmosphere saddened you extremely, even if _you knew_ this was going to happen between these two. It’s like introducing your current S.O. to your ex that you’re still on friendly terms with. These sort of things only get better with time.

“Apologies.” You hear Jumin quietly say before taking a sip from the champagne glass that was basically empty.

“Don’t.” Jaehee tells him, her voice quivering. “Don’t be, it’s my fault, I’m… I just never thought- I…” she sighs. “I have just never seen you so genuine… Han.”

“I am always genuine?” he asks, more than says. “Being upfront is what I enjoy and crave from people.”

“Really, Mr. Iron mask?” a new voice asks.

“Zen!”

“Of course.” He sighs.

“Being upfront? So what about all those women you’ve swindled for business deals?”

“I don’t swindle them, you’re not even using the word in the correct connotation, Zen. I make deals, I never lie to them. They choose to believe and interpret my words and actions however they please. I never lie, and I do not hide who I am.”

“Not anymore.” You let slip out.

He raises an eyebrow towards you just as you look away finishing up your drink.

“Jaehee! It’s been too long!” Zen laughs. “And… (MC)…” he trails off awkwardly.

You hear Jumin snicker at Zen’s sudden awkwardness and loss of his typical suave-ness.

“You do know _everyone_ knows- right?” he purposefully jabs him.

You see Zen grit his teeth, but having no retort for the truth.

“We’re dating!” you hear your girlfriend suddenly almost shout, her voice slightly too shrill.

Zen whips his head back around to face the both of you.

“Me and (MC) are dating!” she says again, her arm completely around your waist now.

He looks confused a moment, but then bursts out laughing to the point of tears. “You work fast (MC)!” he laughs at you. “Or did our Jaehee finally come to terms with her feelings?”

“W-what do you mean?!” she stammers.

“Oh, Jaehee, come on! The way you would always talk about her! I doubted it at first, but wow- you always had a thing for (MC).”

“I-I” she stammers, her ears and face becoming bright red.

You snort out a laugh along with Zen, and at how suddenly she lost her carefully constructed composure, melting into that puddle of cute-ness that had made you fall for her in the first place.

“It seems I have to mingle elsewhere, tell me when Yoosug and Luciel arrive so I can at least say Hello to them.” Jumin says already taking his leave.

“Should I come find you later on?” you ask slightly too loud as he’s already walking away.

“I’ll text you.”

“I’ll find you then!”

~~~~

He splashed the cold water on his face again.

“Cool, cool, you’re cool. _You’re cool_.” He said, but those words didn’t help, the syntax being too similar to his secretary’s. Those words weren’t ones that came naturally to him before she came along. “You’re fine.” He tells himself looking in the mirror.

_You look a mess._

_You look the same as always._

_A mess!_

_Only to yourself._

That had been too awkward, he let himself slip out too boldly, too quickly, just because he was around his friend… _around you._

He groans slightly again, leaning on the counter.

 _A red choker_?         

_A red ribbon?_

_A fucking bright ass ribbon tied so god damn neatly around her neck- so neatly it looked like he could have tied it?_

_But- he didn’t tie that ribbon. He didn’t tie that bright red piece of silk that was placed so carefully around her neck, that framed and brought attention so boldly to her flawless bare collarbones and shoulders._

_Jaehee did._

_She tied it._

_He could see her tying it on with those hands of hers now… those hands that have probably touched everywhere he already had. Your body. Her body that too many times- for a split second, he tricked himself to believe was all his._

_Jaehee,_

_Jaehee,_

_Jaehee fucking Kang._

_It was always her._

She was never his.

_You were never mine._

_You always knew it would be her- you knew since back in November, on that one Tuesday in the middle of the month when you heard her mention her name much more sweetly than you would ever hear yours so many months later after you had tried so hard, after you had insisted so much; ‘and it’s only because you want to believe she’s saying it as sweetly as she says hers.’_

_I thought you were over this?_

_~~I was!~~  I am! ~~I’m not.~~_

_But I cant be when they’re like this right to my face! Having her there with someone else! With someone else that should be **me**._

He gasped at the sudden childishly greedy voice in his head. That voice that he had grown used to pushing down so many times now.

_Me_

_Me._

_Me. Me. **Me**._

_And what about how she feels when you’re around Jihyun? Aren’t you just like that when you’re around Jihyun?_

He sighs once more, for the umpteenth time since he entered the bathroom.

_Jealousy is pretty confusing, isn’t it?_

_It doesn’t have to be though._

_It’s natural and understandable._

_Just acknowledge it._

“I am jealous.” He quietly says to himself out loud. “I am envious. I am envious that right now you are not mine.”

_But she’s so happy. I like seeing her so happy._

_But she could be happy with **me**_ **.**

…

_See this is what she’s fucking talking about._

_You got to sort out these fucking feelings so you don’t start having a goddamn unhealthy obsession._

_…did I always curse this much?_

He let out a slight chuckle- the last thought being a combination of words from both his psychologist and his friend now put into his own.

Obsession- _a toned up version of being clingy… am I clingy_?

He took out his phone and texted the exact question to his secretary _\- impulsive._ He pressed send and then went and sent the same question to V.

He got a reply from his secretary just as pressed send to his friend. **_Ya._**

**_A lot lol._ **

He let out a small chuckle at her flippant response, although secretly wishing he could go and rant to her and confess all these sudden emotions to her.

_Stop dumping all your problems on her._

_But she listens._

_Does she really want to hear every little thing that goes through your mind?_

He mused over the sudden uncharacteristic insecurity washing over him, and then his phone dinged again.

 _Kind of._ The text from Jihyun said.

_ You used to try to hide it I think? You’re a lot more now... _

** Does it annoy you? **

_Of course not!_ An instantaneous response.

Seeing the words warmed his heart, and his face too.

_Oh._

_So she felt like this with Jaehee?_

_… it’s nice._

It was a very different feeling than his longing for her. _Is it different with every person?_

He wondered for a second if he would ever experience feelings like this with someone besides these two… he was… genuinely curious for once.

He looked back to him phone, unable to push down the stupid looking grin that had made way onto his face. He started a text asking if Jihyun would want to do anything this weekend, but he remembered what was in store to happen tomorrow.

He shook his head, texted a curt “Thnx, talk to you later.” And put his phone away.

He sighed and leaned back on the counter a bit more, the storm inside him now finally subsiding. _How long had he been in here?_

He pushed himself off but only got two steps away before he was stopped by a giddy mop of red hair.

“Mis-Ter Han!” he said, with a bright smile as always. “Tell me you brought my dear Elly!~”

“No.”

“Good~” he winked “All the easier for me to slip out of here and steal her away from that extravagant golden cage of hers you call your penthouse!”

“Don’t”

“You’re so mean-“

“Out with it, you didn’t approach me to tease me with no audience.”

“You’re right I came to tease you about your secretary! With Jaehee? To be honest not even I expected that! I was really rooting for the both of you! A classic fuck buddies to romance!”

“We’re just friends.”

“With benefits.”

“Not anymore.”

“Just yesterday-“

“Shut up.”

He laughs so hard he snorts. “Defensive as ever. She’s the new V, isn’t she?”

“Jihyun is Jihyun. (MC) is (MC).” He says starting to make his way out. “(MC) has Kang now, and I am learning who Jihyun is now after Rika.”

“… That sounds pretty gay, not going to lie.”

“Is there an issue with that?”

“Out of everyone, you should I know I am the one with the least amount of issues with something like that Han.” He tells him. “Seems Jumin Han does Gay-“ he interrupts himself with an ugly chuckle. “Sort of.”

“God I fucking hate that phrase.” He sighs shaking his head.

“I respect the work our dear Ms.(MC) has done on you, Jumin. Cursing and I see even a tinge of annoyance in your brow! Something that a year ago would never have slipped out!”

“Does it estrange you?” he asks, a purposeful smirk being directed to the other.

He sees Luciel physically trip at the never before seen expression being thrown at him. “oh- Oh _fuck-_ you made my heart skip a beat there. _Jesus Christ Han.”_ He says, pretending to be out of breath and jokingly fanning his face that had a genuine blush. “You cant just turn on the smolder like that! I wasn’t ready!”

“Which is exactly why it was done.” Another smile, from being actually genuinely amused.

He sees Luciel cling to his shirt. “You’re so cruel Mr.Han!”

“Ah, my favorite words.~”

“Oh my god!! I- I have to go- I uh—I’ll see you later!” he gasps, almost running back to the bathroom.

Jumin ends up laughing by himself as he watches Luciel trip and return to the bathroom, his ears so red they were now indistinguishable from his hair. He turns back around to return to making his way back out, and directly to the bar, ordering a nice whiskey to try and get him through this deplorable event.

“We have to at least look like we like each other.” He hears a hiss beside him.

He sighs before going and downing the whole glass. Now peeved because he had planned on milking it, since it was a collection he had never had before.

“Fine.” He sighs setting the glass down. “Who are we talking to?”

She dragged him around for the rest of the afternoon, talking only associates who would benefit her, and a couple of people she needed to befriend to get what she wanted. He used all his energy to look as normal and pleasant as possible, it would be even more shocking to everyone what they would see on the news come tomorrow if they observed the two as a normal couple (albeit still distant in many aspects, there was no way to hide that).

It was nearing late afternoon when he finally found himself in a conversation with his father and Glam. He was fidgeting the whole time, he couldn’t do this any longer, so he sends the text he said he would, _now’s the perfect time._

She arrives with a bright smile and a curt bow in less than a minute, and he instantly lets out a sigh in relief.

“What’s the secretary for?” Glam almost mutters, her nose slowly being put up in the air.

“Mr.Han was kind enough to have me come here in order to assist Assistant Kang!”

_Nice save._

“How darling of you Ms.(MC)~” his father laughs before taking a sip of his drink.

It was comical how both women and Jumin whipped their heads like chickens being given their feed, over to Han Sr. as the secretary laughed at his remark.

“You… know of the secretary?” Glam asks through gritted teeth.

He nods “A very entertaining woman.” He tells her, gesturing his glass to her. “Kind, and perfect for the front desk, I may just steal her dear, she does her job well and in such good fashion.”

“I would prefer if you didn’t bring that little wh- her, if you didn’t bring her to be your secretary. _Honey.”_

“Darling please, you’re being ever so rude to the poor woman.”

_Holy shit._

_This is happening._

Jumin was astounded with what was happening, being amused to no ends as he watched his father and glam quietly squabble- but- but this was about his friend, and he never liked hearing her name be said from his father.

There’s an annoyed huff given out by Glam, “I see there’s someone I want to talk to over there, come Sarah. When I return we can talk more about hiring Ms… Ms uh…” another huff. “as your new secretary.” She says, nose already up in the air, turning her heel to go elsewhere with Sarah.

Once theyre out of view, his father rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink.

“My apologies.” The secretary’s voice rings.

“(MC), no” Jumin says.

“Ms.(MC) please, I’ve gone through and done much worse.” His father sighs. “But I am considering it seriously.”

“You’re only doing that to get at me.”

_Did I just say that?_

_Did I really just say that?_

He picks up his head to see his secretary looking scared at him and his father confused.

But the confusion melts into something else- _is… is he smiling?!_

“Right you are Jumin.” His father says, raising his glass to him. “Your balls dropped at 12 but only now have you actually grown any!” He drinks. “Congratulations son, only _now_ are you a man.” He breaks into a laugh and the oh so familiar laugh of his friend is heard alongside it.

“I’m-I’m sorry!” she laughs “I shouldn’t be laughing I just-“ she snorts trying to stifle the laughs. “It’s just-“

“No! laugh Ms.(MC), look how embarrassed he is!”

“I have never seen a parent treat their child like this!”

“Ya got to make ‘er kids grow!” he laughs with her, his language devolving in such a way Jumin had actually never heard before. “So if ya gotta push ‘em and tell them how it is- Tell ‘im how it f’ckin is!” he laughs finishing off his drink.

“My, what colorful language, Mr.Director!”

He nods, setting his drink on a passing collecting tray. “And I didn’t mention it before, but you look absolutely lovely today, Ms.(MC). And such a bold statement with all that white lace! Is it a new collection of some sort from some brand or whatever? Glam goes on and on about fashion so I’ve ended up learning of a few brands I suppose.”

“She’s overdressed.” Jumin grumbles, taking a sip of his sangria.

“Jumin- I swear-“

“It’s alright Mr.director, I do think I overdid it with this dress for such an event.”

“No Ms.(MC) don’t apologize for my son’s unruly behavior- so Jumin what would you want her to wear?”

Jumin sighed, very annoyed. _They weren’t like this before_ , then again he always just agreed with his father his whole life, changing his opinions to match his, _avoid conflict at all times_. This was tiring, but… it was also fun, his father looked frustrated with him, and he couldn’t help but actually be entertained by his frustration towards him, his father had done things like this to him too… it was… _satisfying,_ fighting back that is.

“A classic look wouldn’t be bad.” He starts, going and downing the rest of his drink. “A big hat,” he explains while chewing on the cherry from his drink.” White gloves, a diamond necklace-“ he spits out the pit and goes and turns the glass back over his mouth to catch the raspberry- “and a skirt that falls just below the knees.” A quick pause as he chews. “Something more clean and serious.” He looks to the secretary, “And no such red ribbons around your neck.” He says rudely, motioning to it with the cup. “You garner much too much attention with it”. He’d never talked so casually like this, and while his mouth full of food either. _This felt so… easy_.

He looks on, unable to help but smile at her going to put her hand on her neck, on the ever prominent ribbon- _had it really escaped her mind how he felt about such things? Come on, she knew!_

“Jumin- son.” His father interrupts the silent interaction between the two. “I know you have a… well” he coughs curtly “very, well… _specific_ taste- but you outright just described your mother.”

Had he been drinking something he would have spit it out, the secretary did spit out her drink.

“No fucking way!” she gasps, slightly too loud and then breaking into laughter.

He could feel his face get red, he almost slammed his cup down on a passing tray. _Did he? Fuck! Did he seriously just describe his own mother?! Wait, more drinks-_ he grabs another cup and instantly downs half of it in embarrassment.

He hears his father sigh and let out a small chuckle, “Anyways, she’s the mistress. Isn’t it nice if she’s a little extra?”

He looks off to the side, avoiding replying.

“Speaking of that, does Sarah know of you? I can most certainly tell Glam does.”

She nods.

“What does she think of you?”

“Abhors me.” She cackles, and he laughs with her.

“Of course!” he laughs. “I don’t blame her though,” he sighs. “Protecting her man and all that.” A pause as he takes sip of his drink. “They always hate _the other woman._ Don’t let it get to you hon’. She’s guarding her way of life, even if her way of life still has an absolute disdain towards her- don’t think I can’t tell Jumin, I raised you.”

“It was Ms.Soo who raised me.” He grumbles, while taking another sip of his drink.

His father simply sighs and returns his attention back to the secretary. “I guess I had to force him to marry someone for him to figure out and discover what he likes. I’ll be honest with you, after he hit puberty I thought he was gay.” He motioned vaguely to Jumin with the hand that was holding the drink cup. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it after all, that would be his business.” Another swig of is drink. “The past years have taught me there’s nothing badly to think of them in all honesty.”

Jumin downs the rest of his drink on hearing this confession of his father’s, he couldn’t believe he was telling all of this to a woman he was only talking to for the second time. _But… that’s what he always does with women he’s interested in._

He watches as she politely laughs with him and her image starts to blur with the rest of the crowd. _She’s… she’s just like the rest._ His chest tightens- this had never happened. _Of course it didn’t_ , a situation like this had never presented itself in this manner for the both of them.

His father coughs a bit before going an continuing to talk, “Also, Jumin, if you ever go and actually get into a real relationship please don’t be telling your woman what to wear… unless she asks for your opinion of course. A woman is most beautiful when she is free and when no one is tying her down, when no one is trying to control her and she goes and comes and does as she pleases.” He pauses and looks to the secretary. “That’s probably why the mistress is always much more dazzling, no?” he winks.

Jumin downs the rest of his drink in one go, once again, not hesitating to get another. He looks to his friend, politely laughing.

_Laughing, laughing laughing! Laughing at everything- just like all the rest!_

“Jumin likes to tell other’s that all the women in my life walk all over me, that I let them. But I think he’s just never been in a proper relationship so he’s just likes to spout bullshit like he always does. You have to treat your spouse like another individual- they are another individual, the both of you are simply in an agreement. And an agreement can end if either party wants it to- so if they wish to leave, if this is no longer working, you don’t have to insist.” He takes a sip. “I never insisted with my women, the moment they wanted to leave, that’s fine. I don’t wish to impose, I don’t wish to be selfish. It is selfish, I don’t wish to break their wings- I know I can’t break their wings.”

“Director Han you are quite a modern man.” He heard her voice ring.

His father shrugs a bit. “You must work Ms.(MC), but you must also have fun- don’t ever forget that.” He glances over to his son and breaks into a smile. “It seems my son is frustrated with our interactions- oh! Did you know he fired his last assistant, the one before Kang now because she went on a golf outing with me?!” he laughs. “The poor woman!” he shakes his head continuing to chuckle. “I did absolutely nothing to her! Well, needless to say, unbeknownst Mr.Han here I helped her get another job after that. I felt so utterly sorry for her- my son’s stinginess being the cause of her loosing such a good position at such a prestigious company.” He shakes his head. “Ms.(MC), hell if I know if other’s can tell, but I can. I can tell how much my son has changed these past months. Thank you.” he says clinking his glass with hers. “Thank you for getting the stick out of Jumin’s ass. I legitimately will not mind if you stick around in the coming months or even years! If you become my daughter in law I will be the happiest father in law!”

“And Sarah?” she laughs with him.

“That’s what divorce papers are for!” and the two continue to laugh loudly.

_Stop laughing at everything he says._

_Stop laughing._

_Stop._

_Stop!_

_Please Stop!_

“Oh Ms.(MC), if only my son hadn’t snatched you like he did.” His father chuckled shaking his head gently. “You’re so utterly entertaining and beautiful.”

_God stop laughing at everything he says._

“Oh! Mr.Director- please remember your fiancé!”

“She is constantly on my mind, do not fret. She will be the last.”

“Isn’t that what you said about your last?”

“Oh? Oh! What a rude little cunt this one is!”

_Did you just-_

But she still politely laughed along with him- _was… was that supposed to be a joke?_

“No, Ms.(MC), she will be the last because if she chooses to leave me I will be done. None of my children, and much less Jumin, need a mother anymore. I will live out the rest of my days as a quiet bachelor.” He explained then taking a sip of his drink.

“Quiet?” she chuckled.

“Oh you get what I mean!” he laughed setting a hand on her shoulder.

_No._

It suddenly felt like there were snakes crawling out of Jumin’s guts, his ears suddenly felt like they were stuffed with something and he felt his face get hot. But before he could do anything the two of them looked to him, both with the same expression of worried surprise.

“Hm, my apologies.” His father sheepishly said taking his hand off the secretary. “Jumin, son, you’re turning very red.”

_Was he? His face did feel exceedingly warm._

His father sighed. “A fragile complexion, just like his mother. The same would happen to her when she would see me even talking to another woman.”

“I take it Mr.Han is very much like his mother then?”

“A prodding, curious woman you are, Ms.(MC).”

“Was it rude for me to ask?”

“Of course not sweetie. I’m glad, that’s probably how you got through to this man.” He sighed gesturing to his son. “No, no his mother… ah yes my first wife, by far the most turbulent but the most fun. I wouldn’t be who I am today without that woman.” He sighed, his voice seemingly bittersweet.

_Father, please don’t-_

“She was an actress you know, well- a model turned actress.”

“Seems you have a thing for women who enjoy the spotlight.”

“Oh I do, they seem as if they came straight out of movies constantly. I admit I confuse their stage personas with they themselves, yes, one of my greatest faults. But Glam seems to be different thankfully. That woman is so understanding. Ah, but yes.” He gave a small chuckle. “The first one. A whirlwind of bitter sweetness, though, I look back fondly on my days with her still, a bit too often I confess.” Another sip of his drink, and the secretary followed in his actions. “We actually never exactly dated” he said, his brow furrowing, showing how much he was thinking this over. “I was fresh into C&R, the whole thing itself was so utterly new. We met… We met uh-“

“The both of you signed a business contract since she would be the face of the company for various products.” Jumin begrudgingly completed for his father.

“Yes! Exactly! Thank you son. Yes, so she signed on and well, I ended up interacting with her various times and well” another small chuckle. “I like to call it chemistry but I’m pretty sure we were just really attracted to each other physically. We had a purely physical relationship for more than a year. It was fine.” He paused taking another sip. “I was very busy with the company and she was very busy with her own escapades. We barely knew each other, we didn’t do much talking, although when we did she was quite enthralling, but that could be because she never pursued anything with me… Well, long story short, it was a physical relationship and then our dear Jumin was an accident.”

His secretary whipped around to look at him, clearly surprised at how his father just admitted it.

“When we found out- well I asked for her hand in marriage- have to keep up appearances for the both of us and all, you know.” He sighed. “We actually became very good friends as time went along… but… just that.  Just friends. I always knew she would leave me as soon as Jumin didn’t look like he needed her anymore, and I always knew she would leave him with me.” He sighed again. “She was a good friend though. I still miss her, she was amazing in every way. I try to call her up occasionally, but she’s changed a great deal. I can see that I’ve been a bit of a stick in the mud, but she never stopped changing. I know she’s doing well.” He smiled, subtly wiping a tear. “Oh.” He gave a slight laugh. “I’m being a sad old man, aren’t I? My apologies. I didn’t mean to become so sad.”

“It’s fine, Mr.Director.” his secretary reassured him, setting her hand on his shoulder.

“How long has it been since you called your mother, Jumin?”

He just grimaced in response.

“For the love of god, call your mother son. 5 minutes. Just a ‘Hi, how are you? Good good.’ That’s it son. That’s all I ask of you”

Jumin couldn’t help but look to his secretary for a moment, completely embarrassed how she had got caught up in family issues. “Fine.” He finally said.

“Good, now… now I’m going to go and find Glam. She’ll probably want to come talk to you with Sarah so I’ll probably be back with them soon.”

Both he and the secretary nodded and he left the both of them.

“Jumin…” he heard her say just as he downed the half cup of sangria he still had.

“Hm?”

“We can never marry.”

The phrase was surprising, but his lack of a reaction made him feel he was expecting her to say something along those lines.

“We are _literally_ your father and mother.”

“We averted the pregnancy though.” He bluntly put, already looking for another waiter with a drink tray.

“Thank fucking god we did.” She said sighing at the end. “That was really sad though.”

“He romanticized the hell out of all that.” He said, grabbing another drink from a passing waiter.

“Don’t be rude, Han. Of course it’s terrible you as a child got caught up in that, but it also sucked for these two adults who didn’t want to be in that situation together. At least not at that moment.”

He nodded taking an enjoyable sip of his 5th sangria, _5 th? 6th? Something around there._

“Are your parents still friends?”

“They occasionally meet up when mother is back in town. But she resents him. She resents me.”

“Jumin don’t say that!” she loudly whispered finally looking up to him.

He looked down to her, feeling his heart instantly soften as he saw her worried expression and feeling her pinky finger being interwoven with his.

_It’s her._

_It’s you._

_You don’t blend in with the rest. How did I ever think you could?_

“Don’t say that Jumin. She loves you. Unless she has told you to your face that she resents you- don’t assume. You didn’t show up at that right time, but you’re still a blessing to her life.”

“(MC), please, you’re starting to cry.”

She weakly smiled, wiping the tears off her cheeks with her other hand, never letting go of his pinkie. “I’m sorry, that story was just so bittersweet, and it was terrifying hearing your father narrate what we could’ve been.”

He nodded, fighting the biggest urge to cup her face in his hands and to kiss her forehead, her nose, to kiss where the tears had streamed down her face, to simply... kiss her… or something pathetic in that manner.

“I should get back to Jaehee, she’ll probably start trying to work if I leave her alone too long.” She weakly laughed separating from him.

He nods just as weakly as her response, unfortunately intertwining his hand in hers, keeping her from going for a second. She takes a step but stops, looks to her hand- _their hands_ , and up to him. She smiles.

“Jumin, c’mon I have to go.”

“I know.”

"Always know you can just come and find me, Jumin." She says walking off.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd half will be significantly shorter but is a good ways almost done tbh sort of haha like half of it is done  
> i have also already started the final chapter im very fond of how i opened it  
> lovely comments appreciated- yes there will be after story  
> tbh there'll be a whole other series thats going to follow them after this whole ordeal- tbh i've already thought about this AU and these characters like fucking 20 years into the future- maybe ill post it maybe not bc then its just way too outlandish :y  
> 


	32. Anonymous Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing off the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very much embaressed by how long this is, forgive me.  
> Yes chapter title follows a song from my jumin playlist.

It wasn’t bothering Jaehee how the RFA was there.

Nothing was really out of place at this event in all honesty- except for the fact she wasn’t actually doing anything.

It was already late, the sun was starting to set. _They should start heading home there’s nothing left here._

She went looking for her girlfriend, _she had said she was called over to Mr.Han for something, didn’t she?_

She grimaced at the thought of it, still uneasy that these two had a past, and were actually _… friends_ … She found herself getting much greedier with her now that she was on her way to understanding her feelings. But… _Han? Jumin Han??_

She sighed, shoving her insecurities about the two out of her mind. _They’re just friends… even if (MC)’s definition of friends seem very different from the norm… But… Jumin Han?! Seriously?!_

She groaned out loud once more, frustrated at herself for being like this. “He’s human too.” She says to herself. “He needs friends too.”

_There, it wasn’t like she was misunderstanding. She was- she was totally understanding._

She came up to the bar and there he was, but no girlfriend in sight.

“Mr.Han?” she asks going and taking a seat beside him.

He hums in response to her as he takes a sip of what looks like whiskey.

“Have you seen (MC) around? I think it’s time we head out.”

“(MC).” He sighs “Yes- she” he stifled a burp. “She left me 20 minutes ago… 20? Yes, yes- left 20 minutes ago to go find you.”

“Mr.Han, just how much have you had to drink?”

He grimaces, waves a hand in her direction. “I’m fine.”

“Mr.Han, you’re slurring your words.”

“Assistant Kang- ah, Kang. Kang, Kang, Kang, you’re not on the clock.” He takes another sip. “You needn’t worry of me- that is (MC)’s duty-job. She worries about me.” He says a small uncharacteristic smile making its way onto his lips

She grimaced at him, took the cup from his hands, and called over the barman. “Glass of water.” She said. “A large one.”

“Kang, what the shit?”

“Mr…. Han. Han I know I am not on the clock, but this is still an event that pertains to C&R. We can’t have these people seeing you a mess like this.”

“I knew I was a mess.” He groans taking the glass of water the barman handed him. “Been a mess since I saw that red ribbon. Tell me Kang, was it your idea?” he gave a slight chuckle. “ _You_ don’t know my feelings towards objects of that sort.”

“Han what are you talking about?”

“White…” he sighed taking a sip of his water. “With a red ribbon.”

“Mr.Han you’ll be able to see Elizabeth 3rd soon enough. Would you like me to call over driver Kim for you? I think it’s for the best.”

“Kang, if I get up now, I know I will topple over.”

“Jesus Christ Han.” She groaned, rolling her eyes and getting up. “Stay here, I’ll be back in 10 and then I’ll call over Driver Kim for you. Barman- please don’t give him any more drinks.”

She shook her head in annoyance as she walked off to find her girlfriend once more. Finally there she was… _talking with Luciel?_

707 caught site of her and instantly started waving excessively with a big smile. (MC) turned around as he did, breaking into a smile, laughing out her name, and gesturing for her to come on over.

“Ah, you two barely talked before, didn’t you?” she asked coming up to them.

Luciel nodded. “The angel of both Jumin and Jaehee’s lives! A woman so lovely it slipped out dear Trust fund kid’s mind to even do a background check on her when their sleazy contract commenced!”

“What are you talking about?!” she asked, clenching her teeth.

“Jaehee please, of course I would know. I even called up our dear secretary multiple times in my times of weakness, seeking out the emotional support she is more than glad to give to the both of you.”

“I don’t have the energy for 3 at once.” She heard her sigh, going and taking a sip of her drink.

“So sad! I arrived too late for our angel’s healing qualities!” he theatrically whined. “Even Zen got a piece of that!”

The air got stiff instantly, each woman had placed an arm around each other’s waists and both were now gripping each other in shock at the words that came out of the man in front of them.

“Just-“ Jaehee started.

“The fuck you mean?” she growled at him before she could complete her sentence.

“Ah!” he gasped covering his mouth. “Apologies! Apologies! My wording- i- I didn’t mean it like _that_ I mean- yes. No I totally didn’t mean it like _that_!”

“You fucking better have not- I put up with every fucking phone call you made to me.” She continued growling, her drink cup being dangerously close to being thrown all over his suit. “I ain’t on your route, I took them because I was afraid of what could have happened if I didn’t pick up.” She annoyingly took a swig of her drink.

Jaehee was glad she didn’t have to say anything. Luciel’s teasing was typically harmless, maybe even sometimes gave her a good chuckle here and there. _But sometimes he just didn’t know when to stop_.

“Oh! There he is!” 7 laughs nervously looking over the two of them

“(MC)! Jaehee-noona!” Jaehee hears Yoosung laugh behind her.

“Yoosung!!” her girlfriend laughs instantly going and giving him a big hug. “How have you been?! I haven’t seen you in forever! You’re working the occasional Sunday for me, aren’t you? Jaehee tells me you’re at my station almost every other week!”

Yoosung sheepishly laugh, fiddling with his hair as Zen comes up beside Jaehee, going and saying something to 7.

“Am I doing a good job?” Yoosung asks her.

“I think so. I quite enjoy coming in Monday morning and seeing a quarter of my papers a good way done. Thank you Yoosung.”

“It’s no problem (MC)-“

“Even if it keeps you from LOLOL?”

Yoosung sighs dejectedly amidst his chuckles.

“I hope the LOLOL memes I send you make up a little bit for that~” she says as she takes a sip of her drink.

“(MC), wait- do you really know the whole RFA?”

_Who asked that?_

_Holy shit was that me?_

She glanced back up, bringing herself back into reality and was met with her girlfriend looking at her surprised with wide eyes. She breaks into a smile and kisses her nose-

“It seems I do!” she laughs. “What, it’s Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung, Zen, Mr.707, and Mr.V, right?”

_(MC), why did you let it slip?_

“Jumin?” Yoosung’s voice chirped up. “You call him by his first name?”

“Oh yeah- that reminds me (MC), do you have an ex by Jumin too or something? Because- ah I’ll ask you about it later” Jaehee heard Zen start asking

_Mother fucker._

_“_ It’s a secret between you and me Yoosung” she says with a wink towards the blonde.

“(MC), come on, I don’t think it’ll help anyone you keeping your friendship to the man tucked away.” Jaehee sighs, _things are always better out in the open._

“Wait- WHAT??” Zen practically shouts. “(MC), and Jumin Han- _friends?!_ Like, people who have conversations with each other, who like being around each other and like talking to each other?!”

Jaehee sighs and hears her girlfriend sigh with her.

She takes a sip of her almost empty drink cup before answering, going and resting her head on Jaehee in the midst of her sigh. “Yeah… Zen. Me and Jumin Han are in a sense friends. I talk to him and he talks to me about our problems and we try to hang out occasionally.”

“(MC) are you for real?!” Yoosung almost shouted.

“Hey wait a minute! The whole RFA is actually together for once!!”

_Oh thank you Luciel._

“7 don’t change the subject!” Zen snaps at him.

“Yeah! Anyways we’re missing Jumin! And (MC) isn’t part of the RFA!” Yoosung says along with him.

“Although she makes a good replacement for him.” Zen laughs. “How about it, (MC), replace Jumin Han in the RFA?”

She laughs a bit as she finishes her drink as new voice interjects.

“What are we all laughing about?”

“Speak of the devil.”           

“Han, please I told you to wait at the bar.”

“Oh dear, Han you look awful.” His secretary tells him.

“There you go again, worrying for me.” He sighs resting his head on her shoulder.

“Holy shit he’s really drunk.” Zen says, legitimately surprised at what he was seeing in front of him.

“Only way to get through this bullshit.” He groans

“Got that right Hanny.” Luciel laughs downing the last of his drink.

“Hanny…” he mumbles. He brings up his head from his friend’s shoulder, “(MC), you said you would call me that until my death bed…I quite enjoy hearing you say it, much more than that nasally voice saying it.”

Jaehee watches as her girlfriends face is suddenly painted pink and as she tenses up, the grip on her cup exceedingly tighter as her shoulders rode up at the mumbley drunk Jumin Han started rambling.

“He’s making stuff up now, incredible.” Jaehee groans, rolling her eyes, a feeble but successful gesture at trying to help her girlfriend calm down with this.

“He is, he is.” She ticked going along with her, taking a sip of her drink. “Jumin, Hon, want me to get driver Kim? I’ll get him for you, you should really get home and rest. You have a golf date with your father tomorrow, remember?” the man groans a bit in response. “I don’t think anyone will appreciate you showing up hungover, especially _not me.”_   She added emphasis on the last part.

“Of course.” He sighs. “Being the wifey and all-“ a swig of the water- “as Jihyun says.”

Simultaneous confused gasps of “wife?!” suddenly erupted amidst the small group.

_Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit!!! Han!! WHY???!!!_

“Just what in the hell do you mean by that, Jumin Han?” Zen asked stooping down to the man still leaning on the secretary.

He shot up instantly, as if the subtle threat had sobered him up. “I- uh- I mean, we just are around each other so much, working that is. That it is- a- a small joke, yes, between us and she is-“

“Work wife!” the secretary exclaims. “An unfunny joke! Or more like i- I- I am Elizabeth 3rd’s mother! Because I take care of her so much now!” she nervously laughs to cut off the drunk man’s bumbling.

“But…” Yoosung starts.

_Yoosung goddamnit no!_

“Shouldn’t that mean Jaehee would be? Since you both directly interact much more?”

“No!” Jaehee found herself practically shouting alongside her boss.

She hears a snort of beside her and looks to see Luciel folding over, wheezing in laughter. “Luciel!” she gasps (more like whines). “As if this is actually funny!”

“You’re right!” he wheezes trying to look up to her. “It’s hilarious!”

“I didn’t mean it.” she hears her boss say quietly. “I didn’t mean it, (MC).”

She sees her girlfriend sighs and she grab onto his arm, “C’mere. You need to be set straight. I’ll be right back, ok?” she tells Jaehee.

She just nods as her girlfriend drags off Jumin Han to elsewhere, finishing off her drink to calm her nerves.

“I never thought _I’d actually get to_ say this but, Jumin Han is a mess.” Zen says. “Just what was that?”

“Un-dealt with insecurities bursting out.” Jaehee sighs.

“Jumin- with insecurities? That’s a thing?” Yoosung asks.

“More likely than you think.” 7 says finishing off his Dr.Pepper- _actually where did he even get that?_

“Jaehee, actually how did those two even become friends?” Zen asks her.

She sighs a bit, giving herself a moment to think of something- “I don’t know.” She sighs with a shrug.

“Well, she did become friends with you, and is now dating you. Maybe (MC) is just really nice and knows how to have people open up.” Yoosung says. “I mean she ended… oh wow, she ended up being friends with all of us too?”

“Making Jumin Han open up? How even? Damn.”

“Damn indeed.” She sighs.

“How did she even finally confess to you?” Zen asks.

“She… she just did… well after I found out about that little stint between the two of you. She didn’t want to lose me as a friend and ended up telling me her true feelings.”

“That’s so cute!” Yoosung cries. “A real sudden confession! It must have been followed by a kiss and everything!”

Jaehee feels her whole face heat up the thoughts of the throe of passion between the two barging into her mind again- actions that truthfully had kept her up that same night. _She still couldn’t believe she did that._ She felt she should’ve regretted doing that, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to regret it, and deep down she firmly didn’t.

She feels her chest tighten. _Come back already._

~~~~~~~

“Jumin Han!” You hiss at him locking the bathroom door behind you. “Just _what in the hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

You don’t have time for bullshit, _you’re not in the mood for bullshit._

“I know you’re not that drunk.” You tell him, putting a finger in his face. “Something is bothering you and you’re acting like a child because you don’t know how to express what you’re feeling. So out with it.”

“I’m scared.”

“As am I.” you huff. “But drinking to make sure you’re hungover tomorrow isn’t a solution- ah! N-No way! Don’t tell me you were trying to get yourself so sick you couldn’t show up tomorrow!”

“I wouldn’t!”

“ _Then what is it Jumin?!_ You’re making me nervous like this! Our deal is a secret- but after all this we don’t have to worry about hiding the fact we’re friends!” You say feeling your face get hot. “Jumin please! I- I can’t keep doing this! I don’t want to! I never signed up for any of this when I joined C &R!”

_Ah, no. That wasn’t supposed to come out._

“I knew it. You regret _all of this,_ don’t you?” he asks. “I always knew you regretted it all, and m-“

“No! No! We’re _not_ doing this _now!_ I _am not doing this now Jumin!_ No! I don’t fucking regret you! I don’t I don’t I don’t! But- But I have Jaehee now! You always knew it was her, we talked about this! We talked a whole fucking afternoon Jumin! That conversation transferred from work to the phone! I thought you understood, you said you _do understand,_ Jumin. So act like it!”

“(MC) I love you.”

“I know you do! I already know Jumin!” you shout- _god why are you letting your emotions get the better of you?_

“Do you?”

“What?” you sniffle, wiping the tears off your cheek.

“ _But do you, (MC)?”_

You grip tightly onto your chest- “of course.” You force out. “Always, Jumin.” You take in a breath to steady your voice. “I love you, Jumin.”

You hear see him let out a small sigh, looking off to the side. “I’m terrified you’re going to immediately leave.”

You let a curt chuckle and finish wiping the water off your face. “You know I wont dummy. You know there’s no way I could ever.”

He lets out a small smile and you do the same, both of you going and calming down from the outburst.

“I… I apologize for my actions.” He says, a curt cough in the middle.

“I know you’re jealous, Jumin.” You tell him. “I know and I’m sorry, but it’s something we all feel anyways. It’s good to learn to deal with it. It’s an emotion like any other. It’s not ugly, but it’s not a pretty one either. It’s just something we have to learn to accept and not let it consume us.”

“Yes… I am starting to understand what you mean. I texted Jihyun earlier and… and I think I understand how you feel with Jaehee now, and I also understand why you felt envious of him.”

“See!” you giggle. “You learned so quickly even!” you laugh. “I’m proud of you!”

“Kang is very lucky to have you.”

“You have me too, Jumin.”

“Not in the traditional way.”

“Fuck the traditional way- what even is the traditional way? Fuck it Jumin. It’s just fuck it to everything. Do what feels right, do what makes you happy and what makes you grow.” You tell him a smile having quickly gone and plastered itself on your face.

“It was foolish of me to try and drink my thoughts away, wasn’t it?”

“It was literally the worst thing you could do. I’m grateful for your fast as fuck metabolism at least.” You say with a chuckle, halfway face palming.

“True- but now I must really use the restroom.”

You burst out laughing. “Then go I have to fix myself up now.” You say turning around to face the mirror.

“Shouldn’t you go to the women’s restroom?”

“Jumin I swear to god, go pee.” _Yup, still pretty drunk._ You think as you go and try to unsmear your mascara.

“It’s going to be embarrassing, it’s quiet in here-“

“Fine! I’ll pee too!” you shout going into a stall.

You hear the stall next to you lock too just as you squat over the toilet.

“Ah, so is this why women go to restrooms in groups?”

You sigh in annoyance- “Do we? I honestly have no idea.”

“Wait a second I actually need you to come to the office with me after this. There’s something I need to give you for tomorrow.”

“You kidding me?! Can’t it wait for tomorrow?” you whine, flushing.

“I think it’s be better if we got it out of the way now.”

You sigh slamming the stall door open, going and washing your hands next to him.

“Seriously?” you sigh.

“Yes. It’s an important aspect actually.” He says already drying his hands.

You go and flick all the water from your hands at him. “Evil, terrible Jumin Han!” you hiss at him. “Keeping me away from my girlfriend.”

“Apologies. It wont take more than a couple of minutes.” He sighs having to dry his face that you got wet. “Promise.”

You lean on the counter for a second, crossing your arms and looking back at him. Stiff and formal as ever, like normal, _like always._

“I’m sorry.” You say, very embarrassed.

“What for?”

“For everything I said.”

“Oh, so I’m allowed to dump out all my insecurities on you but you can’t do the same with me?”

“You have a lot more problems than me.”

“They’re still problems, (MC). I’ll always listen, just as you do for me.” He tells you. “This isn’t a one sided relationship. We’re equals after all.”

You snort out a small laugh and hide your face but truthfully you were feeling more tears make their way down your face. “Thanks Jumin.” You say.

“Are you crying again?”

“No.” you giggle, wiping at the tears messing up your makeup even more.

“(MC), it’s better if you just wash off all the makeup at this point.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” You laugh. “Everyone is going to ask what the hell happened.” You say turning to the mirror again, going and feebly trying to clean yourself up with a paper towel.

You watch as he places himself behind you, setting his head on top of yours with a sigh.

“Jumin?”

“Hm?”

“You like me with or without makeup?”

“However you want to look that day.”

“But if you had to choose?”

“Whatever you choose that day.”

“Look at you with all the right answers.”

“There’s a reason why no woman has ever turned down a proposition from me.”

“What if she’s gay?”

“I haven’t had that happen yet. What should I do in that case?”

“Treat her like any other human being.”

“Hm, that’s what I thought. Can I still be charming though?”

“Flirty?”

“Is that what I do when I say those things?”

You hum in agreement.

He hums with you going and hugging you from behind and nuzzling into your hair. You elbow him in the gut, making him jerk back. “What?” he exclaims

“Your actions are reserved for a certain lady named Jaehee Kang, Mister Han~”

“What was it you said earlier? Ah yes ‘fuck the traditional ways’?”

You laugh a bit as you turn back around to face him. “Yes, but Jaehee is a delicate situation right now. I know she’s insecure about you, and I don’t want her to be. So for now, we tone it down until she’s more comfortable. It wont be for always, don’t worry.”

He sighs as he follows you towards the exit. “I’m clingy and desperate.” You hear him say.

“What an uncharacteristic trait of Jumin Han!~” you tease unlocking the door.

“You did this.”

“My true intentions revealed!” you gasp dramatically opening the door, turning around with a surprised expression. “To have a grown man literally depend on me for any and all support!”

“What were your true intentions, (MC)?” he asks as you both start walking back.

“What do you mean?”

“What were you planning to gain out of all of this?”

“Out of all this? A new apartment- which I got, but again Jumin you shouldn’t have bought the whole building.”

“It’s the least I could do for you (MC), to show my gratitude. But that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about _us.”_

 _“_ Ah, how we’re friends and stuff?”

He nods. “You could’ve just taken the money and not given me a second glance. You could have lied and said you loved me too from the start, too. We would have wed, and you could have divorced me shortly after and left with even more money.”

“Jesus Christ did I come off as that much of a cunt, Jumin?”

“I… I didn’t know what to expect.”

“Jumin tell me- I’ve actually never asked you this.” You start, pausing before the two of you make it out of the hallways and back to the banquet room. “When did you develop any feelings of any kind for me?”

“After the… uh, incident with Sarah.”

“I should’ve known.” You scoff, crossing your arms, and looking off somewhere else.

“I never expected that, and I still do not know why I called specifically you that night.”

You turn back to him, analyze him for a second- “Yeah you do.”

He looks back to you for a second, you guess he didn’t expect you to say such a straightforward accusation like that.

“Yeah, you do, Jumin.” You say slowly. “You know exactly why.”

“(MC), know that I mean the whole truth when I say, when you make those accusations such as that one, when you analyze me as you just did, when you look to me and seem to read my thoughts; I legitimately fear you.”

You laugh at hearing such a thing.

“I never expected, a reaction like the one I received from you that night. Wh-…” he sighs looking away from a moment before looking back to you. “Why did you react like that? I was nothing to you, just an atm and the source of a quick fuck.”

“It’s because no one deserves that Jumin. It’s because you were literally almost raped in your own home, on your own couch. It’s that, in that moment it didn’t matter if you were even a complete stranger to me or if you were even my childhood friend, a family member, anything, _anything at all Jumin_. I would have reacted the same way regardless, because that’s not something anyone deserves… and… and I admit, I had no idea what I was doing, if that was what I supposed to be doing.” You snort out a quick laugh. “Jumin on the way there I was literally googling on my phone what you’re supposed to do when someone you know gets raped. I didn’t know what I was supposed to be doing, but there was one thing that’s certain, you needed someone. You just happened to call me.” You shrug at the last part. “I didn’t care what happened after that, I just knew, at that moment you needed a friend, Jumin. Everyone knows how lonely you are, and it was already breaking my heart beforehand knowing this fact- but, you were my boss! And quite frankly you were an asshole! But… i…” you trail off, this wasn’t a conversation to be had in the middle of a bathroom hallways of a country club.

And besides that, you were had caught site of a raspberry in a cheap looking dress coming towards the both of you. _She just cant get her wig color right, can she? What is she even going for with that color? Not red, not pink, jesus._

“Jumin sweetie! Finally!” she says putting a hand on his shoulder.

He flinches and wriggles out of the grasp, going and standing next to you, facing her.

“What?”

“I think it’s about time we leave!” she says with a smile, her hand still up where his shoulder was.

“Get a ride from Glam and Father, I have to go to the office actually.” He tells her.

“Jumin!” she groans through gritted teeth. She faces you- “I was going to tell you to leave but since you decided to turn into a dyke I guess there’s no more issues with you being around.” She says with a fake smile. “And I should have known that Joo-ha should’ve been gay too, that dykey looking hair and everything! But you?” she lets out a nasally laugh. “It’s all for the better, isn’t that right? You can’t handle an actual man, sweetie.”

“oh my god, fuck off.” You sigh rolling your eyes.

“If you’re like this with her Sarah, then I guess you would love to promptly leave since I am in the midst of acquiring a boyfriend.”

She whips her head to him. “What?!” she shrills. “Jumin, baby, you’re not… _gay?”_ she laughs in disbelief.

“Gender is of no worry to me apparently.” He says with a shrug. “But regardless of anything you’re still a disgusting being, Sarah. You always will be. Now, promptly fuck off. I can’t even fake a ‘please’ towards you at this point.”

“Jumin! You’re not a fag are you?!” she cries, slightly too loud, still in disbelief. “Jumin!! Please no!! Not another man! I can handle if it was this little slut- but- but- another man?! I’ll- I’ll be fucking ruined!! You’ll be ruined even more!! Your company will go into the ground if they find you cheating on me with a man!”

“The aunties are more likely to say _you’re the one who’s unable to handle a man.”_

“So inept he _turned gay.”_ Jumin says, with a slight snicker. “I can see it now, everywhere.”

“Jumin Han!” you say motioning as if a headline in the air. “His wife Sarah, such a prude, such a fucking bitch- he had to end up seeking men!” you can’t help but start laughing a bit.

You both end up laughing a bit- before you turn your attention back to Sarah, somehow looking even more of a mess than you now.

“And don’t ever say shit about Jaehee.” You tell her. “If you even try again I won’t think twice to pulling off that ratty wig of yours.”

She gritted her teeth, and you could see her hands balled into fists. “It’s not a wig!” she hisses running past the both of you, to the restroom no doubt.

You both laugh a bit more before finally going and finding the rest of the RFA once more.

“You two seem to look in better spirits?” Zen points out.

“Just told Sarah to Fuck off.” Jumin laughs a bit.

“Mr.Han I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. Does tormenting her really bring you that much joy?” Jaehee asks as you cant help but put an arm around her waist and place a small kiss on her cheek.

“Most certainly, Ms.(MC) even threatened to tear her wig off after calling her a slur.”

“She called you a dyke- can’t be having that.” You say kissing her again, unable to help yourself by snuggling more into her.

“PDA!! Please you two!” you hear 7 cry.

You go and stick a tongue out at him in retaliation.

“Sarah really is terrible, I’ve only talked to her a couple of times, and she wasn’t that bad. But seeing her interacting with Jaehee makes me so mad!” You hear Yoosung say, clear annoyance in his voice. “No one’s ever done anything to her! She has literally no reason to be so- so- such a bitch!!”

“OOHHH-“ you hear Zen laugh, before going and finishing his beer. “Even Yoosung is pissed! But yeah seriously no way, everything I’ve hear about her in the industry is terrible. It’s no wonder she never got any gigs on her own. My friend told me that they did something together and she was only there because of her connections because other than that she was worse than a sub-par high school actress!”

“Luciel please tell me you have found something unsightly about her past for me.” Jumin asks.

“I… I think I have actually, but I’m trying to make sure right now.”

“Luciel- are you for real?!” Jaehee gasps.

He nods, “I’ve been looking into her in my free time ever since the wedding, she always looked shifty.”

“What is it? what is it?” Yoosung begs.

He looks over to Jumin before turning back to Yoosung, “I think it would be better if I talk it over with Mister Trust Fund before I tell anything to yall. Anyways, I want to make sure.”

“False accusation are always ugly.”

“Is it that big?” you gasp.

He nods his head side to side for a little bit, emitting a prolonged “eh”, before it turns into a firm nod of his head with a “yeah, it is.”

“Oh my god, I can’t wait!” You giggle. “ah, hold up. Jaehee I have to pass by the office with Jumin before going home real quick, go on to my place without me, ppleeaasseee??” you whine the plead. “I’ll meet up with you there soon.”

She sighs a bit. “Alright (MC).” she replied unable to help smile at your childish pleading.

“Do you need a ride? I can arrange something for you.”

“That would be lovely, Han.” She sighs, clearly tired from this day.

“I guess it’s time I start heading out too.” You hear Zen sigh as he takes out his phone to glance at it.

“Yoosung, you want a ride home?” 7 asks him, he nods in response.

You look to the group for a hot second, everyone starting to say goodbyes to each other and you can’t help but laugh a bit: “We should do this more often!”

“What do you mean?” Jaehee asks.

“This! Hang out or something! Ya’ll… ya’ll are really fun!” you admit. “It’s fun talking with such a different group of people!”

“We only really talk because we’re part of the RFA.” Jumin says.

“oh yeah, the dead charity organization? Were all of you… all of you were brought together by that… what was her name? Rika? Yeah, Rika!” you laugh a bit. “You know, I don’t know anything about her, but one thing is for sure, I thank her. I thank her from the bottom of my heart because if it weren’t for her this weird group would’ve never come together- and I would never have met all of you.” you sigh for a moment, you face hurting from smiling so much. “I’m so glad to have met all of you actually.”

“(MC), you’re way too nice.” You hear zen sigh with a laugh.

“(MC), why are you so nice?!” Yoosung cries.

“Because I love all of you! Because I guess we’re all friends! I consider you all my friends- ah, my bad… are we not?”

There’s a general slight nod from everyone as they seem to think it over.

“Well we’re dating.” You hear Jaehee say.

You giggle more and place your head on her shoulder, “exactly, exactly~” you laugh. “So, thanks Rika, I never met you, but thanks for bringing all these dorks together.”

“Christ, this makes me feel like you should be in the group too.” Zen sighs.

“It already feels like she is, the way I see her name so much in the chats now.” 707 says.

“We can talk about possibly adding her later then.” You hear Jumin say. “It really is time to head out.”

You nod in agreement, _the night isn’t over yet._

_This isn’t over yet._

~~

You tag along with Jumin to the office like you said you would, finishing the conversation from earlier. He told you of how you were the first person who’s physical touch hadn’t come to bother him, especially as a woman. He admitted some of his past to you because of that, and that was fine, you were just glad he wasn’t telling all this to you for the first time, that he had talked about it to professional help before. _That’s all you asked honestly._

The office was scarce, except for the few people working overtime and the janitors.

“So what is it you’re giving me?” you ask on the way to his office.

“A uniform for tomorrow.”

“Ah yes, as calculative as always. Picking and planning everything down to the last detail.” You tease poking him.

You hear a small sigh of amusement from him as he goes and unlocks the door. He goes to his desk, opens a drawer and hands you a package.

You open it and look at the supposed uniform. Seemed safe, it seemed basic, a teal polo with a pair of khaki… _shorts? Those seem to be shorts._

“Go ahead, try it on, I want to see if it looks proper.” He sighs, sinking into his chair.

You nod and head into his bathroom and quickly change into it.

 

_…_

_……_

_I should’ve known._

You grimace, your brows furrowing and an ugly scowl that wasn’t going to waver off your face very soon.

“Jumin…” you squeak out, only cracking the door open.

There’s a quiet “Hm?” in response, and you see him idly looking at his phone.

“Jumin… are you sure this is right?”

“I cant properly tell you because I’m not looking at it, Ms.(MC).” He drones.

You sigh dejectedly, and step out of the bathroom. He doesn’t look up as you basically hobble over to the front of your desk.

“Han, it’s literally up my vagina.”

He finally looks up inquisitively and breaks into a smile. “So it is.” He says, a grin being unable to be held back.

You sigh, once again in a defeated manner, fidgeting with the 2 sizes too small shorts, trying to stretch them down to avoid having them look like a glorified pair of khaki underwear.

“Turn.” He orders.

You sigh and do as he says.

“Bend over.”

You touch your toes, and in the same moment hear a slight chuckle and “Meow~”

“NO!” you gasp shooting back up. “NO!! Don’t- don’t fucking tell me-“ you cry turning back around, covering your behind.

He simply nods, his amusement being unashamedly unhidden. “My calculations were correct~” he tells you.

“Jumin Han I _cannot_ parade around the golf course with my- _my fucking vagina_ hanging out!!” you whine. “And- and this polo!!” you cry wrapping your arms around your waist. “You can see any bra I wear with it!!”

“Exactly, wear your most exuberant bra tomorrow.”

“JUMIN!!!” you cry more, covering your exposed waist, since the polo was so small it rode up to it.

“(MMC), please don’t tell me those are real tears starting to roll down your cheeks.”

_God damnit._

Your fake crying is now real crying. You loosely nod as you feel your bottom lip quiver, and you bring up a hand to wipe the tears off your cheeks. _This is fucking pathetic, you’re literally throwing a tantrum, it’s not that big a deal._

You hear him sigh and get up from his seat amidst your pathetic sniveling, and the tears inhibiting your vision.

_Pathetic._

_This is just sad. What set you off?_

You’re half surprised when you feel his arms wrap around you, bringing you close and you continue to try to stop your little crying spell; then again, you would have, _and have_ , done the same for him. You expected it, deep down you did, deep down you were glad he went and did this.

“Ms.(MC)” he says the title but pairs it with your first name. “Just what is bothering you? Is something bothering you- besides the outfit I should say.”

You nod, still unable to give an actual coherent response.

 _“Something,_ is bothering you.” he states.

_Ah, so it’s my turn now…_

 “Would it be easier for you if I started listing off my guesses to what is causing this reaction from you?”

_Yes._

Another sigh.

“Alright… I don’t know.”

You let out a small laugh, helping your outburst subside.

“Ms.(MC),” he says your first name once again with the title. “You must tell me what’s wrong, you know I have an inability to predict the emotions of others at times like these.”

“I’m scared.” You’re finally able to irk out.

Another sigh, but he’s not annoyed.

You feel a small kiss be placed on the top of your head, and you find immense comfort in your current position.

“Of course, about tomorrow? Yes, yes, you are after all, the main character of this whole ordeal.”

You let out another small chuckle.

You feel a small pull and before you know it you’re both seated on the couch in the back. It’s still pathetic how you’re clinging onto him so tightly, but you can’t help it.

“Nothing terrible is going to happen.” A small peck on your cheek. “I won’t promise anything, though.

_Jumin fucking Han._

But you let out a small laugh and smile at his words, his blunt honesty being, in a sense, _comical_ right now. Probably only to you and V honestly, his blunt honesty was something of a familiar comfort now.

“Can… Can you at least give me a bigger shirt, for tomorrow?” You muster out.

“Ms.(MC), if you wish to not use the given uniform, you don’t have to.”

“No- no.” you sniffle wiping the last of your tears. “I will, I will, I have to put on an act after all.”

He nods.

“Are you going to debrief me on what I should do?”

“Be yourself.” He smiles. “Simply be there as my friend.”

_Oh._

_Well, that is the most blatant thing you can do._

“No acting, no nothing.” He continues. “Go there as yourself, and in return I will be there as myself.”

You nod in response, unable to repress your grin.

“Still scared?”

“Terrified.”

You both giggle for a second and he pulls you in closer again.

You set your head down and relax for a bit, you don’t know how long, but when you start falling asleep you force yourself back awake.

“I’m sorry about that.” You say with a small embarrassed laugh.

“Don’t be, I really sprung that on you, didn’t I?”

Another nod, another small peck on your cheek.

“You should tone down on your display of physical affection now, Mister Han~” you giggle amidst it.

“Why? Ah, Kang. Yes of course. This isn’t the typical norm for friends.”

You shake your head.

He sighs, a smile on his face not melting into his typical dull expressionless face.

You can’t remember what that face looks like in all honesty… the Jumin Han you know has a vast array of expressions. Yes, they’re subtle in difference, but, _not to you._

“Jumin?”

“Hm?”

“I-“

“Love-“

“You.”

You burst out laughing and he laughs with you.

“That’s _SO_ cheesy!!” you laugh.

He smiles with you and you’re glad you’re here, right now where you are.

“Wait.” You mumble. “What time is it?”

He takes out his phone. “10… 37.” He responds.

You nod and take his phone.

“Would you like a ride home?”

You nod as you open his messages on his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking my chwitter.” You lie.

He hums a small sound of affirmation and leans his head back, instantly bringing it back up as the sound of the phone ringing on speaker phone is audible. “What are you doing?” he sputters.

You wink and place your index finger over your lips just as the other side picks up.

 “Jumin? Hello?”

“Hello, Jihyun, this is Jumin Han speaking.” You say in a sad impression of your friend.

You hear him laugh a bit on the other side. “Jumin, I know it’s you, caller I.D. is a thing.”

“Yes, yes of course.” You huff “I was simply calling you to tell you something very _very_ important.”

“Oh? What could that be?”

“It’s _REALLY_ important.” You say, your own voice showing through. “You must take it with one-thousand percent seriousness- like me, all the time.”

Both Jumin and V let out small chuckles.

“Well alright Jumin, what is it?”

You turn the phone around to him, “I love you.” he says into the phone.

There’s no response.

“Did you hear me?” you ask still imitating him. “I don’t like repeating myself, but I will for you.”

You turn the phone around again, “I love you.” he repeats, amidst some laughter. “I love you.” he laughs again. “Jihyun, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“He’s going to keep saying it until you say something back Mr.Jihyun.” you giggle, tearing the phone away from him. “I’ve taught the man to be open as fuck with his feelings.”

There’s a small laugh from the other side. “I’ve never heard anyone say that so many times.”

“Well, that’s because he means it, V.”

“He never says anything he doesn’t mean.”

“Exactly.” You giggle. “We both know that, don’t we?”

A hum in agreement.

Just then your phone dings. “Ah, Jaehee!” you say pushing yourself off of him. “She’s asking where I am.” You continue going and opening your phone, going and quickly typing in the truth and telling her you’ll be home soon. “We missed you at the little fundraiser today V!” you say as you type in your response for your girlfriend.

“What? What fundraiser?”

“Ex-fucking-actly! Jumin Han was an ass and totally didn’t tell you about it, did he?”

A hum in denial.

“He’ll have to make it up to you in some way, won’t he?”

“I expect he should!”

Jumin laughs.

“How so?” you ask.

“How so indeed?”

“Welllll~” you sing in your secretary voice. “Mister Han here sure is nervous about events that are supposed to unfold tomorrow- and as his supposed best friend I prescribe a good cuddle pile for him to relax and not be scared for it!~” you tease, practically in your secretary voice

 “Ms.(MC), I’m not the one who just got over a crying spell because of their fear of tomorrow.”  He says blatantly in retaliation to your teasing.

You gasp in surprise and hear a laugh from V as you go and theatrically whine in shock at the shade your friend just threw. “How rude!”

“Well, as your best friend, I also prescribe you to see to your girlfriend who is ever so worried for you- I believe you mentioned she’s waiting for you at home?”

You nod. “In that case-!” you say both to him and the phone. “V- V, V, V- V V V V- you should go to Jumin’s so when he gets there he’s greeted by a lovely blue haired man in his home!~”

“Should I?”

“I think you should.” You respond.

“Then I will. See you in a bit Jumin, leave the door open for me! Good night (MC)!”

“Night Jihyun!”

You hang up and return your friend’s phone to him with a smile.

“Home?” he asks, whilst taking his phone back.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left thank god
> 
> I hope to write more from Jaehee's pov i really enjoyed writing her


	33. This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took SO long, i finished this last week but i was sorely disappointed with it so i sought out beta readers for it, which took a while.   
> This is as edited as the Christmas chap (not as much but almost) i can only hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did that chapter. Stylistically I'm like 75% proud of this, as for the rest, it's a big shrug.  
> Thank you for holding out this long.   
> ending ending is a bit rushed but look guys im good on this  
> im done yall.

You didn’t wake up to your alarm.

You didn’t wake up to the sound of Jaehee’s voice.

You didn’t wake up because you smelled her making coffee nor because the bed had gotten cold without her there.

_No._

She’s still there, your arms around her, hers around you, even if it had gotten hot in the middle of the night, the both of you grumbling awake and one of you throwing the blanket off, practically onto the floor. It’s summer after all.

_No._

You wake up to an excessively loud text ring from your phone. You groan slightly in annoyance at the text tones and reach to grab your phone, Jaehee also grumbling in annoyance at your sudden sluggish movements.

“What time is it?” you hear her say amidst a yawn, adjusting herself more into you as you lay back down, phone now in hand.

“9-“ you yawn. “like nine-ish…” you respond opening your phone.

 **Good morning.** The text from Jumin said. **Reminder you’ll be picked up at 10:15.**

“Yeah, yeah.” You sigh, throwing your phone off to the side, going and cuddling with Jaehee for another 10 minutes.

“What was it?” she asks snuggling more into you.

“F’kin Jumin.”

She lets out an annoyed grumble and you cant help but laugh.

“(MC), I’m going with you today.”

“Jaehee-“

“I’m going.”

You sigh as you hug her tighter. “Ok.”

You wore your own polo shirt with the glorified underwear, and Jaehee packed you another pair of pants for later _thank god_. The driver arrived at 10:15 sharp just as Jumin said they would. There wasn’t a problem with Jaehee showing up, the driver knew her, and the people at the front desk of the club also already knew her face as Jumin Han’s chief assistant. She reassured you she would be hanging back at the main building the whole day, gave you a kiss and you were off to meet up with your employer.

Their Tee had already been in session apparently when you got there. You were greeted with bright smiles from both your friend and his father and grumbles of frustration from the women accompanying them.

“What a wonderful surprise to see you here Ms.(MC)!” Han Sr. commented as he went to pick out a good driver.

“I am glad you enjoy my company!” you smile back. “I’m glad Jumin invited me over for such an outing with all of you! I look forward to it!”

“Jumin?” you heard Glam grumble.

“Ms.(MC)-“ Sarah hissed. “Is that any way to speak to your employer? Calling him by his first-“

“Ms.Sarah, (MC) is now more a friend than an employee.” Jumin interrupts her as he takes his position in front of the ball.

“We all know she’s the side whore.” Glam offhandedly says.

“Glam, please.”

You glance over to Sarah after this comforting revelation that even Glam can’t put up with this bullshit anymore; she doesn’t notice you looking for a good couple of seconds. When she finally does, looking to you surprised, you beam a taunting smile in return. You watch her cheeks puff out and she whips her head away from you again, _you’re surprised that ridiculous sun-hat of hers doesn’t fly off her wig._

“(MC), would you care to also play?” you hear your friend ask.

“Oh!” you gasp theatrically. “Really? Well, yes! But i… oh my I’m really embarrassed by this, but I’ve never played!” you say setting a cheek in a hand and cocking your hips a bit.

“Absolutely no issue, I’m sure you’ll pick it up fast.” He says, a subtle wink thrown in the middle.

You giggle some more as he hands you a driver and proceeds to place himself behind you- _in order to show how to properly hit the ball of course!_ And it wasn’t your fault the first ball went flying over there! And the second went there! And the third went behind y’all!

“It seems she isn’t a fast learner.” Sarah says.

“Only a slow start, I’m sure.” You hear Han Sr. say in response.

“You need to stop taking her side.” Glam practically barks at him.

You watch his face contort to annoyance for a second in response to his fiancé’s sudden lash at him, before returning to a neutral bland expression aimed towards you.

“You seem to be having fun?” he asks.

“I am!” you smile.

He smiles with you- “Good, that’s all that really matters at times like these~ Let go a bit Glam! Even the secretary knows how to relax after a long week.”

There’s a slight huff from her and you barely notice when Jumin goes and hits the ball where it needs to go for you.

“Maybe driving isn’t your forte. I’m sure playing short range will be easier.” He says, quickly making his way to the golf cart.

“Oh! What a shame! The golf cart only takes 4 people!” You hear Sarah exclaim. “You’ll have to go and ride the cart with all the bags and everything sweetie.” She cackles waving a finger over to the other cart.

“Sarah, please, be a dear and accompany her in the other cart then.” You hear your friend say offhandedly.

_Wait what?!_

The air is awkwardly stiff with all of you except Jumin, who looks carefree at the moment. You think you hear his father whisper at him if he’s serious.

“You know what! Fine!” Sarah snaps throwing her stuff at the caddy. “Come on (MC), let’s be friends!”

You can’t help but gulp down at the sound of her saying that- _You both were honestly just making up the details of this whole thing as you went along (as always goddamnit- why do you two always end up making this mistake?)._ But… _Is this really ok?_

You go and help the caddies quickly before getting into the cart, say a curt “good afternoon” to the driver and set yourself next to the, by legality, Mrs.Han.

“Just what the fuck are _you_ doing?” she asks as the cart starts.

“Attending a casual golf outing.” ( _Well you’re not lying)._

She groans and scowls at you. You admittedly for a second actually think she’s going to give a dignified, down-low threat, one that the caddies wouldn’t understand to be. But… _this is Sarah we’re talking about-_

“You ass needs to git and motherfucking leave before I fucking make you leave bitch.”

You see the driver and even see the two caddies seated behind you tense up and all you do is keep that sweet smile of yours plastered on your face.

“Ms.Sarah, come now; just _what,_ am I doing to make you so angry?”

“Fucking my husband.”

“Ms.Sarah, please; we both know I’m in a relationship-“ _say it real loud_ “with a woman.”

“Yeah, I know you- you- you’re like fucking gay or whatfuckingever now- but- but.”

You’re glad no one can see the taunting smile that’s plastered on your face. It’s most likely as ugly as what you’ve been doing to this woman these past months. _But who cares- that doesn’t matter right now._

“And the both of you?”

“Don’t you mock me!” she hisses. “You know if it weren’t for you everything would’ve been normal!”

“If your husband hadn’t hired a secretary to help his chief assistant?”

“I swear- _I hate you.”_

You shift around in your seat, pretending to be uncomfortable and using all your energy to keep from laughing.

The next hole was like the last, and you were making an effort to make small talk with the caddies and drivers as time went along. It only seemed right to do so since Sarah was treating them like trash. Now, getting her angry and annoyed as fuck? Jumin was doing an outstanding job of that. You don’t know how he was able to press every single button of hers, and many of Glam’s too of course, it made you feel bad for Han Sr. who was caught in the midst of it. The man isn’t an idiot, he knows what’s going on. When you paused at one point to talk to him, you asked if he was worried about any of it all.

“Of course not.” He told you. “Sarah is Jumin’s problem, _his issue_ , he can do what he wants. He’s not a child I can ground. I made him marry her for business purposes a year and a half ago, what he chooses to do with the deal after it’s been made, is his issue. I was content with having it my way then, now I’m excited to see who this new person he’s turned into is going to pull out from his sleeve.

You swear both these old men are literal fucking children- _man, rich people are crazy._ You wondered why in world this man really forced his son into a marriage- then again _he’s never called it a marriage._ Every time he’s talked about the both of them, he’s called them _a ‘deal’._

The game ended at 3. Sarah’s hat fell into a pond, and she lost a glove. You hear Jumin throw a snide remark towards her, and she just groans more and throws herself into the golf cart after throwing the putter at the caddy. They don’t catch it, you help them with a smile and they thank you, and you thank them for all their help and efforts through this afternoon.

The cart starts up and it’s a 5 minute drive back to the clubhouse. 2 minutes pass and you feel you should say something-

“I… had fun.” You tell her.

You don’t really understand what the hell happens at first. You just feel her pushing on you and suddenly your rolling around on the green and the golf cart is still driving away _(Thank god it wasn’t going fast)._ You hear various shouts amongst your own, but you’re quickly back up, out of confusion of what happened still-

You hear Jumin shout your name, and when you look to him he’s already stumbling out of the cart.

“Are you alright- are you ok?!

You’re still dazed, and looking at the cart you were just on a couple of meters away.

“She fell off!!” you hear Sarah shriek. “The stupid thing fucking fell off! I swear she _even threw herself off!”_

You look back to Jumin, having stopped a meter or two away from you looking scared. _Damn,_ even Glam looks worried.

“I’m… Fine!” you say quietly more to yourself, before repeating it louder to reassure everyone else you are. “A small accident!” you laugh nervously hobbling back to the cart that Sarah is still in.

You go and take your seat next to her again, gripping a lot more tightly to the side railing than you were before.

“You hurt?” you hear a caddy ask quietly.

“I…” you mumble. _Shit. “_ My knee is bleeding…”

“God, get the fuck away from me, I can’t have you staining my dress. It’s Vois Luiton i I just got it for this date. Although I should throw it out after this, it’s ruined after all of this anyways.” She groans pushing you away from her.

The awkward cart ride ends shortly after, the caddies ask if you want any help to get to the restroom to wash up, Sarah says she’ll show you where it is and… help you?

Glam stays behind with Han Sr, and Jumin, and you shoot a text to Jaehee on your way there.

“I was hoping for a broken arm.” She says when the both of you enter the restroom.

_Why can’t you say anything?_

_Why aren’t you able to say anything?_

_Where is all that confidence you had an hour ago?_

You pat a wet paper towel on your elbow that was also bleeding, and then clean up your knee and shin. When you stand back up, you’re met with Sarah leaning on the counter, arms crossed, wig crooked.

“How much do I have to pay you to leave?”

You can’t say anything back.

“Who do I have to fuck up in your life to make you fucking leave _us_ alone?”

“Us?”

“Yeah, _us._ Me and _my husband._ Me and _Jumin Han.”_ She sighs, not even bothering looking at you. “I’m trying to get used to you, but the both of you just _love_ rubbing yourselves in my face, and I need a break, preferably I would actually love to end this right now. It’s not exactly in the bud, but I never had problems cutting off flowers that weren’t in the right spots”

She goes and turns, facing you, her arms uncrossing. You see her hands ball into fists. “Why?!” she asks. It’s quiet and it’s calm, but you can see how she’s holding back every emotion behind that thin layer of control of hers.

“What?”

“Why? Why are you doing this?!” She asks, but they sound like cries. “Why do you have to do this?! This was my only fucking way out!” She splutters out, desperately. “Unnie said it was going to be fine!” she’s practically shouting. “Unnie said I just had to smile! I just had to be nice! Well I tried!” she shouts, her voice so shrill you think it will break the mirror. “For months I was nice I was perfect- _I am perfect!_  I’m everything I’m supposed to be so why am I still getting fucked in the end?!” she devolves into crying.

 “Sarah… I-“

“But you!!” she shouts, grabbing onto your shirt. “You little slut! Fucking your way to the top unlike us who always had to work for it our whole lives!!” she cries, continually pulling on your shirt as you try to back away. “Why me?! _Why you_?! Why only _after_ we married! Unnie said he was messed up- that he was probably gay! I! Was! Fine with that!!”

_Why does she keep talking about her sister?_

_She has a sister?_

You end up falling back as you try to get away from her and she follows onto the floor with you, gripping to your shirt with both hands now, covering it in her tears.

“I just- It’s just… Jun-ho.” You hear her sob out. “He got married… he got fucking married last week! 4 years- 4 years with him- gone! Because I’m a fucking idiot! Because I can’t even keep a grocery chain open!” she keeps crying. “What do _you_ have that _I don’t?!_ What’s so fucking great about you?! You’re nobody! You’ll never _be anybody!_ I’m supposed to! _I’m going to be somebody!”_

“Are you?”

_Did you just say that?_

_It was almost a whisper._

She looks back up, straight to you, surprised you even said anything.

“Are you going to be someone?” you irk out, taking in a breath of air. “Sarah _,_ you’re basically 30… But… But you can still change who you are. Choose something else, _do_ something else. You still have time. It doesn’t have to be like this. It shouldn’t have turned out like this...” _Shit you’re crying too. But is it because of her plight? Or because you’re scared of what can happen?._ “You’re like anyone else, you- you can… Sarah, it’s not the end of the world that this happened. You don’t have to _be somebody._ You’re like anyone.”

She just stares as you, looking scared and hopeless, you feel you should just shut up now but-

“Sarah, you _must_ be able to do something else. You… you can always go back to school and-“

“and start over?”

You nod.

“Start over?! _START OVER?! NOW?! YOU’RE TELLING **ME- SARAH CHOI- SARAH FUCKING CHOI-** TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL?! NOW?!” _she shouts getting progressively louder, you never thought she’d actually look this intimidating, you never thought she could grow like this and actually come to scare you like this.

_You didn’t think you’d let her_

_~~You don’t want to~~._

_It’s already happening._

But… _you were expecting this,_

_Weren’t you?_

_You’ve been waiting for this to happen,_

_Haven’t you?_

The moment-

That moment-

 _This moment ,_ when she just-

_Snaps._

It was hurt a lot more than you thought it would- it was cleaner than you were expecting too, especially from her. A quick right hook right to your face.

You scream, but she screams louder than you and she pulls you by your hair before you can do anything back, she’s shouting something but you cant make out what she’s saying. You don’t even know what you’re shouting, what you’re feeing. You’re livid, but you just want to run out of this fucking place- its all a fucking mess.

There’s another sharp sting somewhere along the same place she hit before and you taste blood. She’s crying something about her nails. You feel a pressure over you and you see she’s placed herself over you, hysterically crying, hysterically shouting- _you cant breath-_

She wont stop shouting-

_You can’t breathe._

She wont stop fucking crying-

_You can’t breathe._

You can’t do anything- It all hurts—

_You can breathe._

Everything is heavy. Your face feels like it’s going to melt off.

You prop yourself up as much as you can and you see Sarah shouting at someone, pushing them, and she keeps pointing at you-

_Great she’s blaming it on you._

_Wait-_

“Jaehee!”

You’re instantly in her arms, and you cant help but burst into tears the moment you latch onto her.

“What are you even doing here?!” Sarah shouts.

“I came to pick her up!” Jaehee barks back, helping you up.

“If you tell my husband I’ll have you fired!”

“I don’t have to tell my boss anything in order to press charges on you, Sarah.”

“Charges of what?!” she shrills as Jaehee starts walking out with you.

“See you in court.”

 

It went smoothly. Well as smoothly as a big tabloid article about how the wife of the international C&R director being charged with aggravated assault from his secretary could go. He was right, it was a big circus, a big orchestrated _messy_ circus. He was right about you not being able to show your face at work after it all went public too; Jaehee didn’t even try, and he understood. You admittedly tried to go to work, but he immediately fired you before you could, said it was better for everyone this way. _If you say so._

He was definitely right about you being with Jaehee only strengthening your side of the case, and reading about Jumin’s whole act to the media was hilarious. He would tell them how he “never expected this from his wife” and that he wouldn’t be able to stay with her now knowing she was so insecure and willing to get physically violent with innocent people that were around him like this. It was surprising how _everyone_  started talking about it- but that also makes sense, she had spent all this time since she married the man trying to make a name for herself; and in the end, it only came back to bite her in the ass. Oh, and that detail about her actually being Glam’s sister sure made the whole thing even more scandalous. Poor Glam, you guess, but that’s her and Han Sr’s business.

You couldn’t pay attention to all that too much actually because Seven- _my bad_ Saeyoung had some crazy shit go on too apparently. He ended up finding his long lost brother? And got married to some nice girl?? You didn’t really understand, but the wedding was nice. You’d heard it had something to do with Rika, but that’s also not your business. You and Jaehee were too busy with opening the coffee shop towards the end of the court case (which helped it get publicity), to go prodding into it. The little information you got from Yoosung was that she was still alive, but she’s really sick.

_Alive?_

It got too weird to ask anymore after you found that out and you threw out any other curiosities out for another day when this all blew over, and things are calmer. Because after all, the shop is open and it’s busy, you and Jaehee have barely any time to breathe. But it’s different from C&R. She’s happy and you’re glad she is.

You don't want to be anywhere else.

It’s a good end after all.

Who are you kidding?

Now’s where it really starts.


	34. After The Moment- Afterstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an afterstory  
> enjoy  
> polyam for life lol

**When you getting here??** You text again.

 **I’m in the taxi on my way there already.** He replies.

**Have you eaten?**

** Not yet. **

** You? **

**Jaehee and V said they were going to get takeout for all of us; they should be back soon and I don’t want you to get here with the food all cold and shit already…**

There’s no response only a ‘read’ receipt. But then suddenly your phone rings and you quickly pick it up.

“(MC), please, how many times do I have to apologize about this?”

You pout for a second- “not enough!” you exclaim. “This trip was planned, how many months in advance? And then you just _‘suddenly have to high tail it to France for a sudden meeting’?_!”

You hear him sigh on the other side.

“You went to see your mistress- didn’t you?!” you gasp theatrically. “Your mistress and your bastard child! Oh Jumin!” you gasp throwing yourself on the bed. “How could you?! Cheating on _me?!_ Cheating on _Jihyun?!”_

“Never!”

You laugh at his response- “Thank god I still have Jaehee and Jihyun! They’ll both help me in getting over such a cheating bastard named Jumin Han. Tell me Jumin- what does she look like? A busty blonde? Flawless skin and those big dick sucking lips?!” you gasp once more, “Is it even a woman?! Have you a new man?!” you fake a worried and pained sigh. “Oh Jumin! After all this time?! Please! Please you _must introduce_ me to them! I must see this westerner who has expertly stolen away Jumin Han from a plain has been secretary and his childhood friend turned lover!”

“You will surely steal them away if I introduce you.”

You falter a second and burst out laughing- “Do you think that highly of me, Jumin?”

“Please, you are very skilled in charming people over to you.”

You giggle some more, legitimately flustered. _Ok, shows over._

“Wonder when V and Jaehee will be back.” You say.

“Soon, I am sure.”

“Wonder what they got.”

“You sound tired.”

“I am.”

“What did you all do today?” he asks and you hear some background noise of other people talking and car doors shutting.

“We…” you yawn. “We got up pretty late, grabbed some breakfast, headed to the beach until pretty late. Then there was this little pop up photography gallery on our walk to town so we checked it out for a while, apparently V knew the artist from college, but he wasn’t there. Walked around town until it got dark, we were waiting on more news from you- we got some ice cream.” You smile at the last part. “It was nice, shame you missed the first day. Ah-“ you laugh a bit. “Jaehee already got a little burnt.”

“Oh no.”

“Yeah, so she’s going to have to lay low tomorrow- or we can just go to the beach early, or go late when the sun isn’t too bad.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“Ah, yeah because your pale ass gets burnt with nothing either, don’t it?”

Another sigh followed by a small hum in agreement, and he suddenly hangs up. You’re confused but then there’s a knock at the door. You stumble over to it, knowing exactly who’s on the other side. You jump forward and you’re instantly caught and you cant help but laugh as you feel him start to kiss you everywhere.

“Are they back yet?” he asks

You shake your head and plaster your own lips on his- “I missed you!” you cant help but laugh.

“missed me? Have I been away from you for that long?”

You nod again and kiss him again.

“I feel you saying you miss me is just the most effective way you know to pull at my heartstrings.” He says, closing the door behind him.

“Indeed- the most effective way to guilt you into giving me copious-“you kiss him sweetly once more. “And copious”- and again- “amounts of attention~”

“Do I not give you enough when we are with each other?”

You stick out your tongue at him as you walk back to the couch, effectively plopping yourself back down on it.

“Any word from Jaehee and Jihyun?” you hear him ask from the bedroom.

You hum a little as your fiddle with your phone a bit- “Nah.” You respond. “Want me to text them?”

“It’s fine.”

You shrug to yourself a bit, and mindlessly turn your attention back to the TV for a bit. He shows back up, suit jacket off and looking slightly disheveled. He lays down on the couch and lays his head on your lap.

“You’re tired too.” You say as he yawns.

“Very.” He sighs, very much enjoying how you went and started petting him.

“Gonna pass out after you eat?” you almost mumble.

“Most definitely.”

You giggle in response

“May just pass out right now…” he mumbles. “Comfortable…”

You cant help but smile as you continue petting his hair. It’s quiet, the TV’s volume almost mute, the only sound is a breeze from outside and the sound of the surf.

“Oh, I had a… strange dream, to say the least, on the flight back.” You hear him say just as you yawn.

“Hm, what was it?” you ask, toying with his hair once again.

“I cant remember the details, but… ah, yes, you had Elizabeth 3rd in your arms, and you looked to me. But it didn’t feel like you were looking at me, more like looking through a screen of sorts- it doesn’t matter. And, you look to me and you say: ‘Goodbye Jumin, this is the true ending.’ And you disappear.”

You fake a small gasp- “I’ve been found out.”

“I’ve known of your true intentions the day I had to pry Elizabeth 3rd from your arms the first time, after leaving her with you.”

“You could have stopped me then.”

“I confess then, I am weak for you.” you hear him respond, hiding his smile as he buries himself into your side.

You giggle once more and shift yourself down to him, going and plastering a kiss on his cheek.

“If you’re going to sleep, then take a shower now, hon.” You tell him, and grumbles something incoherent.  

You go and kiss the top of his forehead and then set yourself back, and relax once more. _It’s ok if he sleeps here, you don’t mind. V will just have to help bring him to bed once he gets back._ You start falling asleep yourself honestly, even if it was barely hitting 10 o’clock. That’s when you hear your phone ding beside you. Jumin grumbles something in response to the sudden noise as you go and grab it on the table next to you. It’s from Jaehee.

You open it and instantly burst into a smile.

“Jumin.” You say

“Hm?”

“Come on, get up.”

“Why?” he groans as you’re already pushing him off his lap.

You push the phone into his line of view- “Jaehee and V found a nice looking bar, it’s only 10 minutes away. It’s where they’ve been this whole time.”

“I thought they were getting food.” He yawns.

You shake your head and quickly go to your suitcase to throw on a quick outfit. “Come on. Let’s go meet up with them there.”

“A bit of wine does sound nice…”

“Some wine, and good food so we can all loosen up and laugh.~” you giggle leaning on the now standing man. “Come on, Please?”

He gives a quick peck on your forehead- “You know I can’t say no to any of your requests, love.”

You laugh a bit more and grab onto his hand, “Lets go”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading all the way up until the end.  
> Ill occasionally be posting stuff as to how it got to this point in the "extras" work, so if yall still like these literal OC's i write now a days go and follow that shit haha  
> Call girl is my main focus for now, but i want to be done with fanfic. Im getting frustrated with it, and you know what fuck it- i hate seeing so many ppl in the Jumin Han/reader tag blatantly copying my ideas- or just rewriting my works in their words. I'm no longer flattered by it, and im tired of it.  
> I like writing but as for the mysme here on AO3 im calling it quits- which is sad because the fic i literally joined AO3 for won't get to see the light of day here i guess.  
> Thank you again. I love all of yall, and really have saved every comment i ever got and continue to do so with new ones, it all really means a lot to me.  
> Thanks for reading The Temp Worker.  
> edit: btw; Yoosung is actually my fav in terms of BF material

**Author's Note:**

> i made a playlist and periodically update it! please check it out <3  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22hjcbxt23xscrkt4etuert2y/playlist/2h5IvYf66SnDUJITjU59U2


End file.
